¿Serás mi destino, o mi casualidad?
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Umi se convierte en la nueva profesora de la Universidad Otonokizaka. Se envuelve en situaciones incómodas. ¿Cómo enfrentará Umi su pasado con Eli, y su incierto presente con quien acaba de conocer? ¿Se atreverá a cruzar la línea estudiante - profesor? O, ¿se quedará en la zona de comfort?. KotoUmi. Futa Umi. Love Live! y sus personajes NO me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

Universidad Otonokizaka. Lunes, 7 am.

Sonoda Umi, una chica bastante seria, auto-disciplinada, a veces tímida, estudiosa, inteligente y con buena condición física, es la nueva profesora de la Universidad Otonokizaka. Allí, enseñará Literatura Japonesa a alumnos y alumnas que cursen su tercer año en lo que respecta a carreras humanistas. Ansiosa y algo nerviosa, se levanta temprano para irse a su nuevo trabajo. Afortunadamente, el camino a la universidad era bastante corto, por tanto era posible irse caminando.

 _"Estoy nerviosa... es mi primer trabajo desde que me titulé después todo..."_

Una vez parada frente al campus, le cayó la nostalgia, pues ella había salido de ahí mismo hace aproximadamente un año. Ansiosa se introduce en su vieja universidad, y se encamina a la oficina del Jefe de carreras, en el departamento de Literatura Japonesa. Esta, estaba ubicada en el 4to piso del edificio.

Buenos días, mi nombre es Sonoda Umi, es mi primer día como profesora... - Dice Umi presentándose con la secretaria.

Ohh, buenos días, Sonoda-sensei, el director nos ha hablado bastante de usted, fue alumna aquí, no? - Respondió alegremente la secretaria.

Así es... - Respondió con una sonrisa.

Permítame avisarle al Sr. Takei que usted llegó, espéreme sentada por mientras... - Se levanta y se dirige a una oficina a unos metros de allí.

Muchas gracias... - Responde sentándose.

Luego de unos minutos, Umi es llamada por la secretaria, para poder introducirse a la oficina de quien sería de ahora en adelante, su jefe.

Buenos días, Sonoda-san, cómo se encuentra? - Saludaba respetuosa y cálidamente el hombre frente a ella.

Buenos días, Takei-san, es un gusto estar aquí, estoy bien gracias, cómo está usted? - Respondió educadamente.

Muy bien, gracias... tienes una actitud bastante formal, eh? Me agrada tu esencia... - Le sonríe.

Gracias.. - Le sonríe de vuelta.

Bien, vamos al grano... aquí está tu horario, cualquier duda o consulta que tengas, pregúntale a nuestra secretaria, ya la conociste, no?

Sí, pero aún no se su nombre...

Su nombre es Koizumi Hanayo-san... ha sido nuestra secretaria desde hace unos años, es bastante tímida algunas veces, pero cuando se trata de su trabajo es una persona completamente diferente... - Comentaba el director.

Ohh, pues me alegra saber eso... siento que me llevaré bien con ella... - Respondió alegremente Umi.

Eso espero, por cierto... luego de unas horas tenemos una reunión con los profesores nuevos y antiguos, será dictada en la oficina A34 del tercer piso, a las 2 pm de hoy, no llegue tarde, sí?

Entendido, muchas gracias... me dirigiré a mi primera clase... - Dijo Umi levantándose y haciendo una reverencia antes de irse.

Hasta luego, Sonoda-san...

...

...

...

Ah! Voy a llegar tarde! - Una chica de estatura media, de unos 1. 70 m aproximadamente, cabello marrón grisáceo y ojos color ámbar, corría por el campus buscando su primera clase del día, pero se había retrasado demasiado conversando con una amiga.

Kotori corría hacia su salón ubicado en el tercer piso, sin embargo, corrió tan aprisa que no se dio cuenta que en una esquina venía alguien.

Oucch! Ah! L-Lo siento! Por favor perdóneme... - Decía Kotori tratando de ayudar a levantar a la persona frente a ella. - Ahh... qué hermosa...

Eh? - La joven aún en el suelo, se desconcertó debido al comentario repentino venido de una desconocida. Con un leve sonrojo, aceptó la ayuda. - Disculpa, cuál es tu nombre? - Preguntaba Umi.

Minami Kotori, mucho gusto... ehh... - Kotori aprovechaba el momento para recorrer el cuerpo de la chica frente a ella con sus ojos.

 _"Qué cuerpo tan esbelto... y que rostro tan serio, pero hermoso y misterioso... " - Pensaba Kotori._

Señorita Minami, usted al parecer tiene clases conmigo hoy, estaba corriendo porque temía llegar tarde, no? - Preguntaba seriamente Umi.

 _"Debo admitir que para ser una alumna, es bastante madura en lo que respecta a su cuerpo, además, soy solo un par de centímetros más alta que ella... espera, no! No debo pensar más allá en ella... es mi alumna, es solo mi alumna... pero... que hermosa alumna me tocó..." - Pensaba Umi._

Ohh, es usted la nueva sensei de Literatura Japonesa?

Así es... qué carrera estudias, Minami-san?

Estudio diseño, pero por alguna razón en mi malla me obligaron a tomar Literatura Japonesa, hehe... es mi último año aquí después de todo... - Respondía Kotori.

 _"Aunque desearía fuera el primero, para así verte durante las clases... todos los días, durante años..." - Pensaba Kotori._

Minami-san? Le parece si vamos a clases? - Irrumpió Umi.

Oh, s-sí... vamos, sensei...

Ambas caminaron juntas por los pasillos, atrayendo la atención de algunas alumnas.

 _Ohh.. miralas, serán pareja? Hacen una muy linda pareja, no crees?_

 _Hey! Esa es una sensei... y la otra parece ser una alumna... no las relaciones de esa forma, acaso quieres ser castigada?!_

 _Ohh... qué sensei más sexy..._

 _La chica junto a ella no está nada mal, eh?_

Umi estaba algo incómoda al escuchar los comentarios de estudiantes que pasaban por ahí, y de vez en cuando les devolvía una mirada fría, callando cualquier rumor o comentario inapropiado. Por su parte, Kotori seguía hipnotizada por la madura belleza de Umi, el ver cómo su cabello azul, el cual estaba amarrado de una coleta, cómo el color brillante de sus serios ojos hacían juego con los suyos, y sus rosados labios, pequeños, pero bien finos y formados, hacían perderse a Kotori en sus pensamientos, hasta que escuchó que Umi le estaba hablando.

Minami-san? Está bien?

Ah! S-Sí... disculpe por eso...

La clase ya está por comenzar, por favor entre... - Le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero lo haría.

G-Gracias, Sonoda-sensei.

No hay de qué... fue un gusto conocerla.. - Aclaró Umi.

El gusto es mutuo, sensei~ - Lo dijo con un tono tan tierno, que Umi no pudo evitar quedarsele mirando unos segundos luego de que ella entrara.

 _"En verdad es tierna... y linda, como si me dieran ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla... ehh... no, no puedo... es mi alumna... que te quede claro, Sonoda Umi!" - Pensaba Umi entrando al salón._

Buenos días, chicos y chicas, mi nombre es Sonoda Umi, y soy la nueva profesora para Literatura Japonesa... será un gusto trabajar con ustedes... - Hace una leve reverencia.

Un gusto conocerla, sensei... - Respondieron los alumnos.

 _Woow! Es una completa belleza! Mírala!_

 _Woww! Luce tan madura y sofisticada... te atrae la mirada con solo verla.. no puedo despegar mis ojos de ella..._

 _Su rostro es tan hermoso... y ni hablar de su figura..._

 _Mira esa cintura... me pregunto cómo será su trasero.._

Escuchen! No me interesa qué piensan de mi físico, pero no permitiré comentarios fuera de lugar e irrespetuosos mientras estén conmigo, de acuerdo? - Regañó Umi al escuchar los diversos comentarios. - Esto va para chicos, y chicas... - Su mirada se endureció, causando algo de miedo en algunos alumnos.

Discúlpenos, sensei... - Exclamaron algunos.

Está bien, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar... pero no habrá una próxima... entendido?

Sí!

Muy bien, comencemos con la clase...

 _"Es bastante disciplinada y correcta... no teme mostrar su fuerte carácter y personalidad... me gusta, hehe~" - Pensaba Kotori luego de ver la escena._

45 Minutos después.

Bien chicos, hasta aquí queda la clase, asegúrense de repasar lo visto hoy, nos vemos mañana... - Dijo Umi saliendo del salón

Hasta mañana, sensei. - Se despiden los alumnos.

Ne, Minami-san! - Se acerca una joven a ella. - Hace un rato observé que llegaste junto con la sensei a clases... qué tal es fuera de clase?

Mm.. yo diría que es igual... me la topé porque sin querer la choqué mientras corría hasta acá... es amable y atenta, pero también bastante estricta y disciplinada... yo no la tomaría a la ligera... - Explicaba Kotori.

Mmm~... pero en verdad es una belleza, no? Qué piensas de ella?

Mmm... la verdad me sorprendí lo maduro que es su rostro, pero también tiene unas facciones bastante hermosas... como que te cautiva con su mirada... - Respondía Kotori. - Me pregunto cómo será al sonreír...

Ohhh~ ... Cierto!

Lo siento, Takumi-san, tengo que irme, hablamos después! - Decía Kotori al salir del salón.

Adiós, Minami-san! - Se despide la joven.

Saliendo del salón Kotori comienza a correr sin razón, era como si estuviera buscando algo, o alguien, hasta que dio con lo que tanto anhelaba ver, aunque aún no era consciente de eso. A lo lejos, en el casino de la universidad, se encontraba Umi, comprando algo para tomar desayuno. Kotori se le acerca casualmente, y decide comprar algo para sí misma, cosa que nunca hace, pero esta vez era una excepción.

Buenos días, sensei~

Oh, Minami-san, nos encontramos otra vez... - Sonreía levemente Umi.

"Quisiera ver más de esa sonrisa..." - Pensaba Kotori.

Ne, Sonoda-sensei, puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Mmm? Depende del tipo de pregunta... no soy de las que habla mucho de su vida personal... - Respondió normalmente.

Mmm... entonces, puedo preguntarle, cuántos años tiene?

Tengo 24 años, salí de esta misma Universidad hace un año...

Ohh~ Es bastante joven! - Señaló sorprendida Kotori.

Luzco más vieja que eso? - Preguntó algo alarmada Umi.

N-No, No! No es eso... solo tenía curiosidad... me sorprendía que alguien tan hermosa y madura como usted fuera profesora, hehe... - En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. - Ah! Eh... por favor no lo tome mal... no lo dije con alguna intención...y-yo...s-solo...

Pff... hahaha... - En ese momento, Umi estalla de la risa.

E-Eh?! - Kotori, confundida y sin saber por qué su profesora se reía de ella, se terminó por concentrar en la forma que ella sonreía, su hermosa sonrisa la cautivaba, y le daba una sensación de tranquilidad inmensa, aunque no podía explicar el por qué.

Lo siento, Minami-san... es que te viste tan seria y alarmada cuando dijiste eso.. que no me resistí en reírme... - Decía Umi con dificultad para respirar.

A-Ah... y-ya veo.. hehe... por cierto, sensei... tiene una hermosa sonrisa... creo debería mostrarla más seguido... hehe...

 _"Así que seguirás tratando de darme cumplidos, eh? Eres muy linda, Minami-san... si tan solo yo pudiera ser tan directa como tu..."_

Gracias, lo aprecio mucho... - Sonrió de vuelta. - Ah! Mira la hora, disfrute tu compañía, gracias por acogerme tan bien... hasta pronto... - Dice Umi alejándose del lugar.

Adiós, sensei... - Dice Kotori viendo cómo se aleja.

...

...

...

" _Mm... dónde es mi siguiente clase... ah! Con los alumnos de 5to año... de la carrera de Pedagogía... interesante.. " - Pensaba Umi mientras se dirigía al 5to piso._

Buenos días alumnas, mi nombre es Sonoda Umi, soy su profesora de Literatura Japonesa, un placer trabajar con ustedes... - Hace una reverencia.

Un gusto, sensei... - Esta vez, la clase consistía de solo mujeres, haciendo que Umi se sintiera más cómoda, porque nunca fue buena tratando con hombres.

Durante la clase, sintió que alguien la miraba fijamente, trató de no desviarse de la clase y hacer caso omiso a su observadora, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eran dos las que la miraban fijamente, entre miradas de reojo se percató de una rubia de ojos azules que la miraba intensamente, pero su mirada no tenía ninguna intensión, es más, era como si la hubiera visto en alguna parte. Por otro lado, una intensa pero cálida mirada de ojos color esmeralda se posicionaban en Umi, haciéndola sentir cómoda y protegida por alguna extraña razón. La clase prosiguió normalmente, los contenidos eran pan comido para sus estudiantes, haciendo sentir a Umi mucho más relajada y libre durante la clase.

Muy bien chicas, eso sería todo por hoy... nos vemos durante la semana... - Umi comenzó a ordenar sus papeles. Miró su reloj, aún faltaba para las 2 de la tarde, y no tenía más clases por el momento, preguntándose qué debería hacer en su tiempo libre.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse de la clase, la cual estaba casi vacía, a excepción del par de chicas que la estaban observando durante la clase, se acercaron a ella casualmente. La primera en hablar fue la rubia.

Buenas tardes, Sonoda-sensei, mi nombre es Ayase Eli... estoy segura que no me recuerda, pero usted fue quien me ayudó con mis estudios antes de su graduación, hehe~ - La intensa y fría mirada que emanaba segundos antes, se convirtió en una cálida y amigable.

Ayase Eli... Ohhh~... Ya recuerdo... nuestros padres siempre solían hacer estas juntas familiares, ahí fue donde nos conocimos... luego me pediste que te ayudara con Literatura y gramática japonesa.. ya que habías regresado de Rusia hace un tiempo atrás... ha pasado mucho tiempo... - Dijo Umi con una expresión alegre.

Tan detallista como siempre, eh? - Sonreía Eli. - Ah! Déjame presentarte a mi amiga, ella es Toujou Nozomi..

Mucho gusto, Sonoda-sensei... he sido amiga de Eli desde hace 4 años... y déjeme decirle que no ha cambiado nada, hehe~

H-Hey! Nozomi!

Tienes buena compañía contigo, eh? Me alegra oír eso... Eli... - Sonreía cálidamente Umi.

Sí... sobre todo después de lo que pasó... hehe...

Eli, no creo sea conveniente traer eso de vuelta... eso quedó en el pasado... ya lo discutimos... - El semblante de Umi cambió un poco, revelando la incomodidad del asunto.

T-Tienes razón, lo siento... - Se disculpaba Eli.

Bien, debo irme... que estén bien... - Umi sale rápidamente del lugar.

 _"Así que ya lo olvidaste todo, eh? Qué rápido superas a las personas... Umi..." - Pensaba Eli._

...

...

Elichi, podrías confirmarme algo? - Preguntaba Nozomi.

Mmm? Qué cosa?

Sucedió algo entre tu y ella, verdad? - Su tono era algo resentido.

N-Nozomi... tu...

Olvídalo... si no quieres decírmelo está bien... - Se alejó con una sonrisa fingida.

Espera! - La toma de la mano y la jala hacia ella. - Te lo contaré...

Estás segura?

Sí... tienes que saberlo... es parte de mi pasado..

No te fuerces a..

Nozomi! Por favor, escúchame...

Está bien, adelante, Elichi...

Ahhh... - Suspira. - Hace unos años, ella y yo fuimos pareja... nuestros padres se conocen desde niños, provocando que ambas familias se involucraran bastante, pero ella y yo cruzamos la línea en ese sentido... aunque no duró más de 6 meses... ella fue el primer amor que tuve... y nuestro rompimiento fue doloroso... pues ella me dijo que no podría seguir conmigo... que tenía otras aspiraciones y planes, y no tenía tiempo para compartir, pues sus estudios lo eran todo para ella... - Suspiró aún más profundo. - Luego de un tiempo, esa herida se cerró en mi... aunque a veces me siento triste al recordar esos tiempos... donde nunca pasamos más allá de besos y caricias...

Elichi... qué sientes ahora por ella? - Pregunta Nozomi.

Eh? P-Por qué quieres saber eso? - Decía Eli algo nerviosa.

Necesito saberlo... por favor, Elichi...

Nozomi... - Se da cuenta de la expresión triste de su amiga. - No, no siento nada amoroso hacia ella... eso se fue hace años... solo siento nostalgia algunas veces, pero nada más... soy una niña inmadura en lo que respecta a este tipo de cosas... hehe...

Elichi... - Nozomi corre a abrazarla. - Me alegra escuchar eso...

Eh? N-Nozomi... qué te sucede?

Elichi... yo... - Piensa bien sus palabras, pero decide no decir nada. - Yo estaba preocupada por ti, hehe...

Nozomi... - Se da cuenta de la sonrisa falsa de su amiga. - No me mientas... no era eso lo que ibas a decir...

Déjalo pasar, sí? No es algo important-

Nozomi! - Eli la toma de la cintura y la acerca a ella. - Dime... qué ibas a decirme...

No puedo... lo siento, pero no puedo...

Por qué no?!

Porque si lo digo nuestra amistad se irá a la... nuestra amistad terminará... por eso, no me obligues a decirlo.. - Nozomi se libra de Eli y sale corriendo del lugar.

Nozomi... tu... - Trata de sacar conclusiones. - No... no creo sea eso... o sí? Si así fuera... qué respondería yo... cómo... me siento hacia Nozomi... - Cierra sus ojos. - Nozomi...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola chicos y chicas, espero les guste este nuevo proyecto :) cuídense y nos vemos en los otros dos fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente.

Ahhhh... - Bosteza Kotori al sentir la alarma de su reloj. - Son las 6:30 am, buena hora para levantarse...

La pajarita sale animosa de su cama. Se dirige a la ducha, y se da un buen baño de agua tibia. Luego de salir de la ducha, se dirige a su habitación para elegir su ropa para el día. Elige una falda blanca con vuelos en sus extremos, y una blusa color celeste con una corbata blanca. Para combinar, una color café, más un sombrero del mismo color rodeado por una cinta celeste, y por último, unos finos zapatos del mismo color que su blusa.

Ahora a desayunar... - Cuando a penas eran las 7 am, Kotori se percató que tenía al menos unos 20 minutos para comer algo, pues la Universidad le quedaba a unos 20 minutos a pie. Cabe decir que Kotori vive sola en un departamento relativamente cercano al edificio. Para su desayuno quiso prepararse lo usual. Tortillas de huevo con un pequeño tazón de arroz, más un vaso de jugo de durazno. - Itadakimasu~!

Ah! Llegaré tarde! - Se había tomado más tiempo del que pensaba en tomarse su desayuno, por lo que terminó saliendo algo justa en el tiempo hacia la universidad. Justo cuando iba saliendo del bloque de apartamentos, se encontró con alguien conocido en la entrada, se sorprendió tanto, que llegó a gritar el nombre de aquella persona.

Ah! S-Sonoda-sensei?! - Apuntó a la mencionada.

Minami-san! Vas tarde, eh?

S-Sí... qué hay de usted, sensei?

Ven conmigo, te llevaré en mi auto.. también se me hizo algo tarde, hehe...

S-Segura?!

Claro que sí, pero siéntate en el asiento de atrás... no quiero que terminen habiendo rumores... - Dijo seriamente.

 _"Rumores... sobre qué?" - Pensaba Kotori._

Cuando digo rumores, me refiero a que la gente suele pensar demasiado cuando ve que un profesor y su alumno son muy cercanos... así que trata de no decirle a nadie que vivimos en el mismo edificio, entendido?

Entendido...

Juntas se dirigieron al estacionamiento designado para los habitantes del edificio. Cuando llegaron allá, Kotori notó el modelo del auto. Este consistía en un BMW Serie 1 Hatchback color azul marino. Kotori no sabía mucho de autos, pero a primera vista le gustó. En su interior, todos los asientos parecían perfectamente cuidados, y cada uno tenía su propio cinturón incluído.

Wow! Sensei.. su auto en verdad es genial! - Dijo Kotori algo emocionada mientras se acomodaba en el asiento trasero.

Gracias, pero no es realmente mío... no aún... - Sonrió. - Es de mi padre, pero me lo prestó mientras estuviera trabajando y pueda comprarme uno propio...

Oh! Y siendo profesora cuánto le tomará? - Preguntó la menor.

Mmm... no estoy muy segura, considerando que también estoy arrendando este departamento... hace menos de un año que me independice de mis padres después de todo... hehe...

Oh~! Yo vivo sola desde que entre a la Universidad, pero mis padres me envían dinero todos los meses y además pagan la renta... así que yo solo me preocupo por mis estudios, hehe...

Y tienes algún contacto para comenzar a trabajar a penas salgas? - Preguntaba Umi.

MMm... la verdad es que no... aún no... pero me encantaría hacerlo en el extranjero, hehe...

Te gusta el extranjero, eh? - Preguntaba curiosa Umi. - Yo viaje a Italia hace unos meses, es realmente hermoso...

Oh~! Qué envidia... hehe...

Minami-san, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Mm? Sí, por supuesto...

Disculpa mi intrusión, pero... cuántos años tienes? - Lucía seria al preguntarlo.

Tengo 22 años... soy dos años menor que usted, hehe...

Vaya, tienes buena memoria, eh? - Sonrió.

 _"Cuando se trata de ti... puedo memorizar cualquier cosa..." - Pensaba Kotori._

Llegamos, Minami-san... - Dice Umi estacionando el auto.

Oh! Qué rápido... fueron al menos 5 minutos... - Dijo sorprendida Kotori.

En este tipo de casos el tener auto es bastante útil... vamos, tienes que ir a clases... - Dijo Umi.

Con qué curso le toca a usted hoy, Sonoda-sensei? - Preguntaba Kotori.

Con el 5to año de Literatura Japonesa, lo que estudié yo hace un tiempo... - Dijo sonriendo.

Oh~! Le deseo suerte, sensei... - Dijo Kotori alejándose del lugar.

Que tengas un buen día, Minami-san... - Se despidió con un gesto de su mano.

 _"Así que soy solo dos años mayor, eh? Si tan solo no fueras mi alumna... espera! Qué estoy pensando... esto no puede volverse real... contrólate... " - Pensaba Umi agitando su cabeza por unos segundos._

...

...

...

Buenos días, chicos! Soy su nueva profesora de Literatura Japonesa, mi nombre es Sonoda Umi, un gusto en conocerlos... - Dijo Umi haciendo una leve reverencia.

Un gusto conocerla, sensei... - Respondieron sus alumnos.

La clase continuó sin problemas, Umi se sentía más a gusto de lo normal, debido a que eran estudiantes de la misma carrera que ella está desempeñando, la diferencia esta, en que Umi decidió especializarse por el área de pedagogía, y así poder enseñar a otras generaciones las riquezas de la literatura nacional.

Muy bien chicos, la clase llega hasta aquí, nos vemos en unos días... descansen. - Sale del salón al escuchar a sus alumnos despedirse.

 _"Ya son las 11 am, debería ir a tomarme un café o algo... " - Pensó dirigiéndose a la cafetería._

Una vez allí, se dio cuenta de que estaba algo lleno, pero una rubia que ella conocía perfectamente, la llamó para colarse junto a ella en la fila.

No te veía desde ayer... cómo estan las cosas? - Preguntaba Eli.

Han estado bien... y tu? - Preguntó algo incómoda Umi.

Todo bien... por el momento.. - Respondió igual de incómoda Eli.

Luego de unos breves minutos haciendo fila para comprar algo de desayunar, se sentaron en una de las últimas mesas para lograr tener más privacidad.

Y... dónde esta tu amiga? - Preguntaba Umi.

Ah... Nozomi... ella... no está conmigo hoy... no se dónde esta... - Respondió cavisbaja Eli.

Mmm... entiendo...

Umi... podríamos hablar?

De qué quieres hablar, Ayase-san?

 _"Y ahí estas, haciendo notar la inexistencia de nuestra relación anterior..." - Pensaba amargamente Eli._

Qué sientes por mi?

Ahh... - Se levanta de la mesa.

Espera! Dónde vas... respóndeme! - Dijo Eli.

No siento nada por ti... entiendelo de una buena vez... lo nuestro se acabó... lo siento mucho, Eli... pero se acabó! - Se fue del lugar con su café en la mano.

Para mi aún no se acaba... Umi... - Dijo Eli.

 _"Así que me mentiste cuando dijiste que no sentías nada por ella... Elichi..." - Pensaba Nozomi sentada en una esquina mientras escuchó la escena. Pocos segundos después, decidió acercarse a Eli._

Si quieres conversar con ella de cosas personales, deberías elegir otro lugar, Elichi... - Se sienta frente a Eli.

N-Nozomi! Cuándo... oíste todo, no?

Sí... lo hice... por cierto, no me gusta que me mientan, Elichi... solo ten eso en claro.. - Dijo Nozomi alejándose.

Nozomi... - Eli la miraba confundida, no sabía si Nozomi estaba enojada por la mentira, o por otra cosa.

 _"No sabes cuánto me duele... Elichi..." - Intentando contener sus lágrimas, sale de inmediato del lugar._

Sonoda - sensei? Se encuentra bien? - Dijo Kotori viendo a Umi saliendo rápidamente de la cafeteria.

M-Minami-san... sí, estoy bien gracias... - Se le queda observando unos minutos.

S-Sonoda-sensei?

Podrías acompañarme... a descansar unos minutos? - Dijo Umi.

Oh~! Claro, conozco un lugar bastante tranquilo... venga, sígame... - Umi comienza a seguir a la joven.

 _"No se qué estoy haciendo... pero necesito comprobar algo..." - Pensaba Umi._

Aquí estamos, hehe...

El lugar parecía ser una azotea. Era bastante amplia y tenía lugares algo escondidos a su alrededor.

Nadie viene por aquí a estas horas, así que es bastante tranquilo para descansar... - Decía Kotori mientras se adentraba al tejado.

 _"Qué hermosa es... ver cómo su largo y sedoso cabello se mueve al compás del viento, y cómo su linda sonrisa se refleja... me da una sensación de tranquilidad inmensa... quién eres exactamente, Minami Kotori-san..." - Pensaba Umi._

En verdad es relajante, eh? - Dijo acercándose a un barrote. - La vista es hermosa... pero la que tengo justo frente a mis ojos, lo es aún más...

S-Sensei... - Kotori en ese momento se sonroja.

Minami-san, espero me perdone algún día por lo que voy a hacer, pero necesito comprobar qué es esta sensación... - Dijo Umi acercándose a Kotori.

S-Sonoda...sensei.. - Como si estuviera hipnotizada, Kotori se quedó inmóvil, hasta que la mayor se puso frente a ella. - Qu-Qué va a ha... cer...

Minami-san... - En ese momento, Umi inclina su rostro, y presiona sus labios con los de Kotori.

 _"Me está... besando... qué hago... qué hago... pero... se siente tan, bien... " - Pensaba Kotori mientras cerraba sus ojos._

 _"Qué labios tan deliciosos... es como si me perdiera en este dulce y adictivo aroma... mis manos quieren recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo... pero aún no se si... esto es solo atracción, o si es que mi corazón quiere algo más de esta chica..." - Pensaba Umi mientras besaba a Kotori._

Luego de unos segundos, alejaron sus labios de la otra, y se quedaron mirando intensamente.

Minami-san... yo...

Así que esto es lo que quieres ahora, no? - Decía una voz familiar entrando al tejado. - Me cambiarás por ella acaso?! - Gritaba Eli.

Eh? Quién es... - Decía Kotori confundida.

Eli! No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida... lo nuestro quedó enterrado en el pasado, y no hay forma en que pueda volver a estar contigo... mi corazón no le pertenece a nadie, yo elijo con quien compartirlo... y tu no eres esa persona... - Dijo con un tono serio.

Y es ella esa persona acaso?! - Gritó una vez más.

Eso no te incumbe! Deja este tipo de situaciones fuera de la Universidad, si quieres hablar conmigo, búscame en otro momento, pero no aquí, entendiste?! - Gritó Umi.

Ghh! - Gritó Eli. - Ni creas que me rendiré tan fácil... no soportaré qu-

Elichi! - Entra Nozomi y la toma del brazo.

N-Nozomi?!

Ven conmigo, estás haciendo un alboroto... - Dijo jalando de su amiga.

E-Espera... Nozomi!

Silencio! Por favor... cállate y sígueme... - Dijo Nozomi con un tono serio e intimidante.

E-Está bien... - Dijo resignándose.

Minami-san... lamento haberte expuesto a eso... - Dijo Umi haciendo una reverencia.

D-Descuide, sensei...

Por cierto, respecto al beso que... bueno... lamento haberte besado tan repentinamente, por favor, olvídalo... has como si nunca hubiera pasado... - Dijo Umi alejándose.

Eso no será posible... sensei... porque yo, no quiero olvidarlo... de hecho, si pudiera repetirlo... lo haría con gusto... - La mira a los ojos. - Sensei, no se por qué me siento así, pero siento un enorme deseo de.. estar con usted, de ser más cercana a usted... no puedo describirlo ni explicarlo con detalles, pero... necesito sentir su calor.. sensei...

En ese momento, Umi cierra la puerta del tejado con llave, la cual afortunadamente le había pasado un supervisor para dejar cerradas todas las puertas a las cuales los estudiantes tenían prohibido pasar sin permiso.

Minami-san... estás segura? No respondo por lo que pueda pasar después.. - Dijo Umi acercándose rápidamente a Kotori.

No me importa.. pero lo único que se... es que la necesito... anhelo sentir sus manos en mí... sensei, por favor... - Dijo besándola una vez más.

Pero... Minami-san... yo... no puedo... hay algo que tengo que seguir ocultando con mi vida... y si te lo revelo a ti, no podré dejarte ir nunca más... entiendes lo que eso significa? - Dijo Umi seriamente.

Sensei... no me importa lo que sea... no puedo decir que la amo... porque lo que siento.. nunca lo he sentido, y es un deseo tan grande, que estoy desesperada.. por favor, aunque esto sea solo atracción... podemos hacerlo? - Dijo Kotori rogando.

Minami-san... - Umi envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kotori, la acerca a ella, y planta sus labios agresivamente en los suyos.

 _"Ahhh... su lengua... está entrando... esto se siente tan... bien..." - Pensaba Kotori._

 _"Nunca me había sentido de esta forma... está claro que es solo atracción sexual... pero si es así... no me importa... lo único que se es que ella es la única que puede aliviarlo..." - Pensaba Umi._

Ahh~! Sensei... - Umi comenzó a bajar sus manos suavemente por la espalda de Kotori, levantando su falda para agarrar entre sus manos el suave y firme de trasero de la menor, quien gimió al sentir presión en su parte baja.

Tienes un buen trasero... Minami-san...

G-Gracias... mmh... sensei... - Kotori miraba cómo los ojos de Umi estaban llenos de deseo y lujuria, y cómo se posaban en los suyos.

Quiero más... por favor dejame ver más... - Umi levantó la blusa que en ese momento la menor usaba, revelando el brasier de encaje que estaba usando. - Qué brasier más lindo... al parecer tus bragas son del mismo diseño, eh? - Dijo para masajearlos por sobre la ropa interior.

Mhh... sensei~ - Kotori sentía cómo sus pezones se endurecían bajo su brasier entra cada apretón de sus senos. El sentir las manos de Umi masajeandolos tan agresivamente la encendían, a tal punto que agarró una de las manos de la mayor y la dirigió a su entrepierna. - Aquí también... por favor~!

M-Minami-san... - Umi comenzó masajear la parte íntima de Kotori por sobre sus bragas durante unos minutos, pero al sentir que estas se estaban humedeciendo, se puso de rodillas frente a ella, y le bajó la ropa interior hasta los pies, levantando una de las piernas de Kotori para apartarlas de su cuerpo. - Con permiso... mhh... - Umi separó las piernas de Kotori unos centímetros, y hundió su rostro en la parte íntima de la menor.

AHhh~! Se-Sen...seii! - Kotori se aferró de la cabeza de Umi, y la empujó hacia adelante para sentir su lengua un poco más cerca. - Más... más... por favor...

Por su parte, algo estaba siendo apretado por el pantalón de Umi, quien al no resistirlo más, se alejó repentinamente, ganándose un confundido rostro por parte de Kotori.

E...Eh?...Se...Sensei... por qué?... - Se quejaba mientras tenía dificultades para respirar.

Te dije que tenía un secreto guardado... y si quieres que continúe, tendrá que ser a mi manera... - Dijo para luego, desabrochar su pantalón, revelando unas finas bragas, pero algo inusual había en ellas.

E-Eh?! So-Sonoda sensei... es usted una... una...

Sí, soy una futanari... eres la primera persona a parte de mis padres que lo sabe... - Dijo sonrojandose. - Mira esto... - Saca lentamente el apretado miembro de sus bragas, revelando a una gran masa de carne de al menos unos 15 cm.

Al notar el erecto miembro, Kotori muerde sus labios. Se dirige a la varanda, y le da la espalda a Umi. Una vez posicionada, Kotori extiende su trasero hacia atrás, y con su mano izquierda abre su vagina, tentando a que el miembro de Umi quiera entrar.

M-Minami-san... estás segura?

Sí... te daré... mi primera vez... sensei... - Con su respiración alterada, se afirma fuertemente del varandal.

Aquí voy... - Umi posiciona la punta en la entrada de Kotori, y lo humedece un poco con los jugos que salían de ella. - Ghhh... - Como si algo exageradamente apretado lo envolviera, el miembro de Umi había sido envuelto por las paredes de Kotori, produciéndole un delicioso placer al dejar entrar el miembro por completo.

Ahhh...ghhh~! - Gemía Kotori.

E-Estás bien? Es mi primera vez, así que no se cómo hacerlo bien... - Preguntaba preocupada Umi.

T-También es su... primera vez...? - Preguntaba Kotori.

Sí... puedo... moverme?

Adelante... sensei... - Dijo Kotori con una voz seductora.

Mi-Minami-san... - Umi se aferró del trasero de Kotori, y comenzó a empujar sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, produciendo una placentera fricción en el interior de Kotori.

Los sonidos eran cada vez más fuertes, Kotori por su parte intentaba no gritar, contenía sus gemidos lo más posible, debido a que podrían escucharse. Por su parte, Umi aumentaba su velocidad y la agresividad de sus embestidas, haciendo que Kotori se acercara al clímax.

S-Sonoda sensei... ya casi... más rápido por favor... - Dijo Kotori mientras extendía su trasero hacia atrás aún más.

M-Minami...san... ghhh! - Umi aumentó su velocidad, produciéndole aún más placer el sentir cómo Kotori la apretaba y succionaba. - Aquí... voy... dejame sacarlo...

Espere! Adentro... vayase adentro... ahhhh~!

E-Está bien... ghh...aahhhh~~!

Ahh~! - Con un fuerte espasmo, Kotori arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, y se vino.

Ah... - Umi soltó el trasero de Kotori, en el cual se veían marcas de dedos. Sacó su miembro, el cual ahora estaba un poco más flácido, pero cubierto por algo de semen y jugos de Kotori.

Dejeme... limpiarlo... - Kotori se puso de rodillas frente a Umi, e incertó el pene en su boca lamiendolo rápidamente. - Listo...

M-Minami-san... un poco más y se hubiera vuelto a levantar... - Dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Eso no hubiera sido problema... sensei... - La besó de sorpresa.

M-Minami-san?!

Hehe~.

...

...

Nozomi... qué sucede? Por qué me has arrastrado por toda la universidad?! - Replicaba Eli una vez se detuvieron.

Por qué?! Qué hacías tu ahí ridiculizándote?! - Dijo Nozomi enojada.

Ah?! Cómo que ridiculizandome? A qué te refieres?! - Gritaba Eli.

A qué hacías reprochandole amor a Sonoda sensei, mientras ella estaba claramente besando a otra chica... Elichi... por qué... por qué... - Nozomi tenía los ojos empañados, y su voz comenzaba a temblar.

N-Nozomi? Oye... qué sudece, por qué lloras? - Preguntaba alarmada a Nozomi.

Si tan solo pudiera decirte por qué... pero como están las cosas ahora, sería en vano... no saco nada con decírtelo... - Desvió la mirada para que no la viera llorar.

Nozomi... si hay algo que pueda hacer...

No! Cállate, no entiendes... nunca entenderás... no al menos hasta que dejes de amar a Sonoda sensei! - Gritó lo último. - Elichi... por favor, no me lastimes más... por favor...

Nozomi... por favor dime qué sucede... qué debo hacer para que sonrías?! - Decía Eli desesperada. - Por favor... no me gusta ver esos hermosos ojos tristes...

Suéltame! Mientras más amable eres... más me hieres... por favor... aléjate de mi... - Nozomi sale corriendo del lugar.

Nozomi! Espera! - Eli sale tras ella, pero al ver que se adentró en el baño la hizo detenerse, pues otra chica se interpuso en la puerta.

Oh! Lo siento... entra... - Dijo una joven de cabello castaño anaranjado.

Descuida... - Dijo Eli dejándola pasar.

 _"No te dejaré ir... Nozomi..." - Pensó Eli al alejarse del baño._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Me disculpo por la demora :c mi internet ha estado malísimo estos días u.u**

 **Espero disfruten el cap!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonoda-sensei, podría hacerle una pregunta?

Dígame, Minami-san...

Qué es esa chica para usted? - Su rostro estaba algo curioso, y una tierna mirada se reflejaba en sus ojos.

E-Eh... ella es Ayase Eli, fuimos... pareja hace un tiempo atrás, pero terminamos porque yo quería dedicarme a mis estudios y carrera... no tenía tiempo para el amor... - Suspiró. - Aunque en mi caso ya está completamente superado, el hecho de ella ser menor que yo, le afectó más de lo debido... y al parecer aún siente cosas por mi... lo que me complica e incomoda mi trabajo en este lugar...

Ohh... ya veo... - Se le queda mirando unos segundos. - Otra pregunta... qué... le gusta de mi? Porque... bueno, ya que lo hicimos y todo eso, pensé que habría al menos algo de mi que le llamara la atención... - Se sonrojó.

Ahh... eso... b-bueno... - La mira a los ojos. - Cuando te conocí, me quedé... perdida en tu rostro, aunque eres un par de años menor que yo, tu rostro es muy tierno, dulce y atractivo... t-tu cuerpo... es bastante esbelto... t-tu figura... tu cabello... tus...tus senos... - Se sonrojó completamente. Al ver esto, Kotori se largó a reír. - E-Eh? De qué te ríes?

Lo siento, es que su expresión fue muy graciosa... haha... pero, ya veo... le interesé físicamente a primera vista, eh? Pues fue lo mismo para mí... quedé cautivada por su seria y fuerte mirada, por su sedoso cabello, su esbelto cuerpo... todo en usted me llamó mucho la atención... pero por sobre todo, las pocas veces en que sonríe, me quitan el aliento... - Dijo con una voz seductora.

Y-Ya veo... entonces estamos iguales, eh? - Respondió algo nerviosa Umi.

Sonoda-sensei... desde ahora, qué tipo de relación tendremos las dos? Digo... ya cruzamos la línea de maestro estudiante, no podemos volver a ser como antes...

En eso... tienes razón... - Se queda pensando. - M-Minami-san... qué clase de relación te acomodaría?

Mmm... no digo que seamos novias, pues, por el momento no es amor lo que sentimos hacia la otra... mmm... qué le parece, amigas con ventaja? - Dijo Kotori.

A-Amigas con... ventaja?

Sí... es decir, podemos tener relaciones, besarnos, y a veces salir juntas, pero sin un compromiso...

Ehm... no sé si me guste eso, Minami-san... pienso que si vamos a hacer ese tipo de cosas, es mejor conocernos mejor... para ver si, hay algo emocional involucrado en todo esto... no quiero utilizarte... ni tampoco quiero que me utilices... - Respondió seriamente Umi.

 _"Ahhh~! Es en este tipo de cosas que adoro su forma de ser..." - Pensaba Kotori._

E-Está bien, entonces... qué deberíamos hacer?

Te invito a salir este fin de semana... claro, tendrá que ser lejos de la ciudad... no quiero que nos vea alguien de la Universidad... qué te parece?

Sí! Sería genial... en este caso agradezco vivamos en el mismo edificio, hehe...

T-También yo... - Sonrió Umi. - Oh! Las clases están por comenzar, salgamos de aquí...

Sí...

...

...

...

Nozomi! - Eli corre hacia su amiga, quien había entrado recién al salón.

Qué quieres... Elichi... - Dijo desviando la mirada.

Nozomi... no podrás seguir evitandome todo el día... por favor... dime qué sucede?

Aún no lo entiendes, no? En verdad odio que seas tan densa algunas veces... - Dijo con un tono frío.

Nozomi... - Eli se quedó helada al recibir aquella respuesta, nunca había visto a su amiga en ese estado, y lo peor, es que no sabía el por qué.

 _"Tengo que averiguar por qué actúa así... " - Pensaba Eli._

 _"No se cuánto tiempo más pueda estar así... me duele tratarla así... pero es la única forma que tengo de defenderme... no resisto este dolor en mi pecho..." - Pensaba Nozomi mientras apoyaba su frente en su mano derecha._

Muy bien clase, empecemos... - Dice Umi entrando al salón.

 _"Genial... Sonoda-sensei otra vez..." - Pensaba Nozomi._

 _"Umi... " - Pensaba Eli._

 _"En verdad odio esto... cómo hacer entender a Eli que ya no quiero nada con ella... las palabras no parecen funcionar..." - Pensaba Umi._

La clase transcurría normalmente, aunque algunas veces el murmullo de ciertas personas llegaban a los agudos oídos de Umi, quien decidió no prestar atención a ellos, hasta que se mencionó un tema algo delicado.

Ne, sabías que Sonoda-sensei y Ayase-san eran novias?

No! No puedo creerlo... cómo lo supiste?

Estaban discutiendo en la cafetería... ahí la mayoría las escuchó...

Así que tiran para ese lado, eh?

Uuuu... le tengo envidia a Ayase-san... Sonoda-sensei es todo un bombón...

Silencio! - Gritó Umi enojada. - Para que les quede claro, lo que respecta a mi vida personal no les incumbe, lo que estén hablando sobre mí y Ayase-san ya no es tema, no les concierne, no les incumbe, y quedó enterrado para siempre, así que por favor, si no van a tomar atención a la clase, les recomiendo que se vayan... quedo claro?!

S-Sí! - Respondieron las chismosas.

 _"Así que Elichi... te quedó claro?" - Pensaba Nozomi mientras escuchaba las palabras de su profesora._

 _"Ghh... no te lo dejaré tan fácil... Umi..." - Pensaba Eli._

Cuando la clase terminó, Umi seguía molesta, por lo que se despidió rápidamente y se fue del salón. Desafortunadamente, Eli salió corriendo tras ella, y la interceptó en el pasillo.

Podemos hablar? - Preguntó Eli seriamente.

No... dejame en paz... - Umi trató de cambiar de dirección, pero Eli seguía insistiendo. - Suéltame!

No lo haré! Por favor, solo te tomará unos minutos...

Tienes 3 minutos... habla... - Dijo enojada Umi.

Pero no aquí... hay un lugar más privado?

Ven conmigo... - Umi la dirigió nuevamente al tejado, cerró la puerta, y esperó a que Eli comenzara. - Y bien?

Umi... yo... ya no puedo más... - Eli se acercó corriendo y besó los labios de la mayor.

Mmhh... qué haces... mmh... su-suéltame! - Umi la empujó hacia atrás violentamente, y limpió su boca con su mano. - Cómo te atreves a besarme?

Umi... yo te amo... por favor... corresponde mis sentimientos...

No puedo... - Respondió secamente.

Por qué?! Acaso esa zorra te gustó más? Qué le ves a ella?! - Eli sonaba alterada, se sentía frustrada, traicionada, no podía controlar sus emociones.

Primero... no la insultes, no te lo permito... segundo, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, porque no te amo... y lo siento... nunca te amé... solo sentí atracción... pero nada más... - Umi respondió seriamente.

Tu... solo jugaste conmigo?

En parte sí... intenté que me gustaras más allá de lo normal... me gustaste, pero no lo suficiente como para querer hacer otra cosa que no fueran besos y abrazos... lo siento... Eli... olvídate de mi, busca a alguien que te ame con todo su ser, no medianamente como lo hice yo... - Umi se alejó del lugar, dejando a Eli sola. - Cierra la puerta cuando salgas...

Sí...

 _"Alguien que me ame con todo su ser?... como si pudiera existir alguien así... pero Umi, qué hago yo con estos sentimientos?" - Pensaba Eli mientras comenzaba a llorar._

...

...

Deberías empezar a conquistarla, no crees? - Dijo Umi a Nozomi, quien estaba apoyada en la pared cerca de la entrada del tejado.

Eso no le incumbe a usted... sensei... - Dijo Nozomi.

Si no quieres seguir sufriendo... haz el intento... pero te advierto, un corazón herido y decepcionado, es difícil de sanar... - Dijo alejándose.

Eso lo se... lo se mejor que nadie... y es gracias a usted... sensei... - Respondió Nozomi para sí misma.

 _"Y ahora qué... entro y la abrazo, o la dejo sentir lo que yo he estado sintiendo durante años..." - Pensaba Nozomi._

Nozomi... no sabes cuánto te necesito en este momento... - Dijo Eli mientras sollozaba.

Y yo a ti... Elichi... pero no quiero consolarte... no quiero fingir estar triste por algo que he estado esperando... lo siento... Elichi... - Dijo alejándose del lugar.

...

...

Sonoda-sensei? Le ocurre algo? - Preguntaba Kotori al encontrarse con su profesora.

Minami-san... ya no... el verte me calmó... - Dijo con una sonrisa.

A-Ah... ya veo... hehe... - Dijo sonrojándose.

Ne, te parece si... nos vamos juntas a casa?

Eh? Pero... si nos ven... sospecharán... - Contestó Kotori algo nerviosa.

Lo se... pero podemos hacerlo cautelosamente... esperame en el estacionamiento... estaré allí en 10 minutos... - Dijo alejándose del lugar.

Sí... - Dijo dirigiéndose al estacionamiento.

...

...

Lamento haberte hecho esperar... Minami-san... - Dijo abriendo la puerta del auto. - Entra...

Gracias... - Se sentó en el asiento de atrás.

Vamos... - Dijo encendiendo el auto.

 _"Mmm? Que no es esa... Kotori-chan? Qué hace en ese auto... y quién es esa mujer?" - Pensaba una joven de cabello marrón anaranjado, y ojos azules._

...

...

Sensei, perdón por ser entrometida... pero... qué le sucedió hace un rato? - Preguntaba Kotori.

Veo que sigues preocupada por eso, eh? Me encanta ese lado de ti... - Dijo sonriendo.

S-Sensei... - Se sonroja.

La verdad... Ayase-san me obligó a conversar con ella... y tuve que ser fría, directa, y algo cruel con ella para que dejara de perseguirme... en verdad siento que se me pasó la mano... pero la situación se me estaba escapando... tuve que dejarle en claro que ella ya no existe para mi... - Dijo mientras conducía.

Y-Ya veo... de todas formas, siento un poco de pena por ella... - Dijo cavizbaja.

Lo entiendo... pero creo era necesario... - Se queda callada unos segundos. - Minami-san... recuerdas lo que te dije esta tarde? Sobre lo de ir a una cita?

Sí... claro que lo recuerdo, hehe... - Dijo más alegre.

T-Te parece si... l-la hacemos en mi departamento? Renté unas películas el otro día, y me encantaría verlas contigo... - Dijo mientras estacionaba el auto.

Me parece genial! - Dijo entusiasmada.

Entonces es una cita... - Sonrió Umi. - Ya llegamos...

Por cierto, sensei... cuál es el número de su departamento?

Oh! Cierto... es el 432... y el tuyo?

Es el 455... estamos a dos pisos de distancia, eh?

Al parecer sí... me agrada que no sea más que eso... - Dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

A-A mí igual... - Se sonroja.

Muy bien, aquí nos separamos... nos vemos... - Dijo bajando en el tercer piso.

Adiós, sensei... nos vemos mañana... - Dijo mientras las puertas del acensor se cerraban.

Esa noche, Kotori estuvo realmente nerviosa, el pensar que su cita con su profesora sería el día de mañana, pero algo le molestaba, y era el hecho de que no sabía a qué hora debería juntarse con ella.

 _"Supongo que... tendré que ir a verla para saberlo..." - Pensaba Kotori._

Salió de su departamento, y se dirigió donde vivía su profesora. Estando frente a la puerta, tocó el timbre.

Sí? - Se escuchó la voz de Umi por el parlante.

S-Sonoda-sensei... soy yo... Minami-san...

Oh! Pasa...

Se escucha un grave sonido indicando que la puerta estaba abierta.

C-Con permiso... - Kotori se introduce en el departamento.

Al entrar completamente al lugar, Kotori se asombra de lo elegante que lucía el departamento por dentro. A diferencia del suyo, el departamento de Umi lucía mucho más grande y espacioso, incluso tenía una terrasa apegada a la sala de estar. Kotori fue recorriendo el lugar. A su izquierda había una puerta que daba a la cocina. Esta era larga, con dos muebles grandes, uno para los utencilios, platos, ollas, sartenes, etc. Y otro grande para la mercadería. Un refrigerador de tamaño mediano, y una lujosa cocina que funcionaba tanto a gas como con electricidad. El tema de la cocina en general eran paredes azul marino, y muebles blancos. Había un pequeño espacio donde había una larga encimera, y unos pequeños bancos junto a ella.

 _"Vaya, tiene buen gusto..." - Pensaba Kotori._

Minami-san? - Dijo Umi sorprendiéndola en la cocina. - Te llamó la atención la cocina? - Dijo sonriendo.

O-Oh! H-Hola... S-Sonoda...sensei... - Su mirada cayó directo al cuerpo de su profesora, el cual estaba envuelto únicamente por una toalla. - S-Sensei... usted... está...

Oh! L-Lamento esto! Iré a vestirme de inmediato! - Dijo para luego salir corriendo a su habitación.

Mientras tanto, para tranquilizarse un poco, la pajarita siguió recorriendo el departamento, y esta vez puso mayor atención a la amplia sala de estar. Las paredes eran completamente blancas, las cortinas tenían tonos burdeos con bordados floreados. El gran sillón que tenía forma de C, era blanco, con cojines burdeos. Una pequeña mesa de centro redonda que tenía un florero con flores amarillas y blancas. Más un mueble color negro con un televisor de pantalla plana, de al menos unas 42 pulgadas. Junto al mueble había un librero lleno de libros. Habían cuadros en algunos sectores de las paredes, dandole un toque bastante retro y maduro al lugar. Kotori quedó maravillada con la decoración y lo limpio que estaba, claro, comparado con su departamento, el de Umi era brillante y reluciente.

Te gustó mi departamento? - Dijo Umi saliendo vestida de su habitación. - Lamento haberte recibido en esas fachas...

N-No se preocupe... soy yo la que lo lamenta... - Dijo sonrojándose.

Por cierto, qué necesitas, Minami-san?

Oh! Eh... quería saber a qué hora debo venir mañana... no hablamos de eso... hehe...

Cierto! Lo lamento... ehh... te parece a las 5 pm?

Sí! Es un buen horario... - Se quedan mirando unos segundos. - B-Bueno sensei... m-me marcho...

Espera! - La abraza por detrás. - Lamento esto... pero el que por poco me vieras desnuda... hizo que mi mente divagara...

S-Sensei...

Minami-san...

En ese momento, Umi besa apasionadamente a Kotori, quien recibió gustosa la intrusión de la lengua de su sensei. Las manos de Umi se dirigieron a los pechos de la menor, y comenzaron a masajearlos fuertemente.

MMmh... sensei... en verdad le gustan mis pechos, eh? - Decía Kotori.

No solo tus pechos... también esto... - Dijo para después rozar su entrepierna con el trasero de kotori.

S-Senseei... - De repente, el celular de Kotori suena. - Ah! L-Lo siento...

D-Descuida... contesta... - Dijo sonrojándose y soltandola.

Aló?

Kotori-chan? Dónde estás? Estoy fuera de tu departamento hace al menos 10 minutos y nunca saliste...

H-Honoka-chan? E-Esperame ahí, estoy en la casa de una vecina, subiré de inmediato! - Colgó.

Minami-san, está bien.. puedes irte, nos vemos mañana... - Le besa la frente.

S-Sí... gracias sensei... - La queda observando unos segundos, y finalmente se va.

 _"Que inoportuna eres... Honoka-chan!" - Pensaba Kotori mientras subía las escaleras._

Ahí estás! - Dijo Honoka al divisar a su amiga.

Honoka-chan! Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías... - Preguntaba Kotori.

Lo siento, pero hay algo que quería preguntarte... - Respira profundo. - Quién era la mujer con la que te fuiste en auto de la universidad?

M-Me viste? T-Tranquila... es solo una conocida... nada más...

Pero Kotori-chan... resulta que esa conocida es una profesora, qué pasa si se malinterpretan las cosas, y terminan en un problema? - La regañaba.

M-Mou! Honoka-chan, descuida... no hay nada malo ocurriendo... solo me ofreció llevarme... nada más... ella vive cerca de aquí... solo eso...

Mmm... está bien, te creeré...

 _"Me alegro que no sea tan insistente..." - Pensaba Kotori._

Por cierto, viniste solo a eso?

Sí... hehe... es que quedé preocupada... no quiero que te pase lo que... me pasó a mi... - Dijo con un semblante triste.

H-Honoka-chan... - La abraza. - La has visto?

No.. hace meses que no se nada de ella... y no me ha ido a ver... me siento culpable, ya que por mi culpa, la echaron de la Universidad... eso es lo peligroso de enamorarte de tu sensei, eh?

S-Sí... - Se quedó callada unos segundos.

En fin, me iré a casa ahora que ya se que no hay nada malo pasando... adiós, Kotori-chan... - Se aleja.

Adiós... Honoka-chan!

 _"Así que... eso es lo peligroso de tener una relación con un profesor, eh? Espero que lo nuestro no se descubra... nunca..." - Pensaba la pajarita al entrar a su departamento._

...

...

 _"Buenas noches, Minami-san..." - Pensaba Umi mientras se recostaba en su cama._

...

 _"Buenas noches, sensei..." - Pensaba Kotori mientras se arropaba con las sábanas._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Aquí está el cap! :D Esperen el próximo para saber qué pasa en su primera cita e.e akssjakas**


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente, Kotori se había levantado. A pesar de ser fin de semana, donde usualmente se despierta alrededor de las 11 am, esta vez se levantó a las 8 am, sus nervios la mantuvieron algo despierta anoche, pero por alguna razón despertó como nueva. Con una amplia sonrisa, y ansiosa porque las horas corrieran rápido, Kotori empezó a elegir su atuendo para la cita. Este consistía en un vestido de una pieza de color rosa claro. Una vez elegida la ropa, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo liviano de almuerzo. Se cocinó un poco de tortilla de huevo, más un poco de verduras salteadas y arroz.

Itadakimasu~! - Dijo antes de empezar a comer.

Cuando la pajarita dio su último bocado, ya eran alrededor de las 2 pm. Se dirigió tranquilamente a lavar los platos y ordenar la mesa. Una vez lista, se dirigió al baño. Dentro de este, se despojó de su pijama, y se metió lentamente a la ducha. Lavó cada rincón de su cuerpo con una loción especial aromatizada. Una vez salida de la ducha, se puso un camisón largo con tal de no ensuciar su ropa para la cita. Se dirige a la sala de estar, y se sienta a mirar una película, sin embargo, su mente estaba en otro lugar. Kotori comenzó a recordar lo ansiosa que lucía Umi cuando estuvieron a solas en su departamento, la forma en que la besó, tocó y acarició, son algo que a la pajarita le encanta. Divagó tanto en su mente, que recordó su primera vez con Umi en el tejado, cómo la invadía, acariciaba y volvía loca, comenzaron a provocar en la joven un calor en su entrepierna, su respiración se volvió pesada, y sus manos estaban por acercarse a su zona íntima.

Una alarma distrajo de sus pensamientos a la joven, percatándose de la hora que era (4:30 pm), corrió al baño para ver su situación ahí abajo. Al notar que estaba húmeda, decidió refrescarse bajo la ducha una vez más. Una vez más tranquila y con la mente fría, se dirigió a su habitación a vestirse. El vestido le quedaba bastante bien, era una mezcla entre adorable y sexy. Salió nerviosa de su departamento. Bajó ansiosa por el ascensor, y titubeó al tocar el timbre del departamento de Umi. La puerta se abre, y revela a una Umi vestida con shorts negros, blusa blanca larga, y el cabello suelto. Kotori se quedó pegada observándola, provocando un leve sonrojo en la mayor de las dos.

M-Minami-san... buenas tardes...

Oh! S-Sensei... lo siento... buenas tardes...

Adelante, pasa... - Le abrió la puerta.

Gracias...

Una vez adentro, Kotori se sienta en el sillón, esperando que Umi se acercase a ella. Luego de unos segundos, Umi se le acerca nerviosamente, le sonríe, y se acomoda junto a ella.

M-Minami-san... cómo estuvo tu día?

Ehhm... bien, todo bien... y el suyo, sensei?

Por favor, no me llames sensei cuando estemos solas...

C-Cómo debería llamarla?

Dime... Umi... por favor... - Se sonroja.

U-Umi...chan... entonces, dígame Kotori... por favor...

K-Kotori... que lindo suena...

Aún más si es Umi-chan quien lo dice... -Abre los ojos en sorpresa ante lo que dijo, y se acerca aún más.

E-Eh... K-Kotori... puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Sí... a-adelante...

Cuándo llega tu período?

Eh?!

P-Perdón... está bien si no quieres decírmelo, lo siento, hehe...

B-Bueno, puedo decirle que hoy está todo bien, no estoy en mis días fértiles, además, mi período se acabó hace dos semanas atrás...

O-Oh! Entiendo...

Por otro lado, tomo pastillas... porque estoy bajo un tratamiento especial, así que no debe preocuparse por lo que pasó ese día, sensei... digo, Umi-chan... - Desvía la mirada avergonzada.

Te ves... muy linda hoy, Kotori... - La mira fijamente.

Gracias, usted se ve... bastante sexy... d-digo! Luce bien en usted...

Mmm... así que me veo sexy, eh? Pero creo tu lucerías más sexy si haces ciertas poses... modelarías para mí?

Oh~! Me encantaría!

Acompañame entonces, tengo mucha ropa en mi armario que nunca he usado... elige la que quieras y empieza... - Dijo Umi abriendo una puerta, donde se revela un armario grande de ropa colgada y guardada en estantes.

Oh~! - Kotori ve cientos de faldas, chaquetas, pantalones, shorts, blusas, poleras, zapatos, sandalias y zapatillas, estaba realmente maravillada con todo lo que veía. - Sensei, acaso usted no usa todo esto?

Mm... Sensei? Qué pasó con Umi?

Ah! L-Lo siento, Umi-chan... aún no me acostumbro... - Se sonroja.

Tranquila, Minami-san... - La abraza por detrás. - Me encanta lo tierna que eres algunas veces... por favor, pruébate la ropa, quiero ver cómo luce en ti... escoge lo que quieras de este sector, es ropa que nunca he usado... te esperaré en la sala... no tardes... - Sale de la habitación.

 _"Mmm... me pregunto qué tipo de ropa debería usar... será para seducirla, o para que me coma a besos? E-Eh?! E-Espera... por qué estoy pensando esto... rayos! Acaso soy una pervertida?!" - Pensaba Kotori algo alterada._

 _"Me pregunto con qué saldrá... espero poder controlarme... mm... controlarme? Es obvio que debería controlarme... Sonoda Umi, esto será una cita, pero es tu alumna por dios!" - Pensaba la mayor._

Luego de unos minutos, Kotori sale del armario con un nuevo atuendo. Este consistía en un vestido de falda corta apegada al cuerpo de color blanco, dejaba que Umi recurriera bastante a su imaginación debido a lo corto de la falda, estaba un poco más abajo de su glúteos. La parte superior del vestido también era apegada al cuerpo, pero con bastante escote, dejando ver una leve parte de los senos de Kotori. Al ser esta parte negra, y sin mangas, le agrega un toque sexy y sofisticado, y la expresión de Kotori no ayudaba en nada a Umi a calmarse.

 _"No me tientes... Minami-san... que puedo terminar cediendo..." - Pensaba Umi mientras mordía su labio inferior._

 _"Ahh~! Me está mirando... pareciera que sus ojos me estuvieran comiendo... quizás deba molestarla más?"_

Kotori se adentra nuevamente al armario sin hablar ni esperar algún comentario. Una vez adentro elige una prenda simple, de hecho, siquiera podría considerársele una vestimenta, al menos para los demás, porque para ella, era perfecta. Umi se distrae mirando el techo unos segundos hasta que siente los pasos de su cita dirigirse hacia la sala. Baja su mirada, y la boca se le abre instantáneamente al presenciar el hecho. Kotori, con su cabello tomado con una coleta, usando nada más que un delantal, y su cuerpo completamente desnudo, posa de lado sosteniendo sus manos sobre el mueble de la televisión, y extendiendo sexymente su desnudo trasero hacia atrás. Umi, como cualquier persona reaccionaría, sufre un ligero sangrado de nariz. Va corriendo a la cocina a buscar algo para detener el sangrado y no manchar nada. Una vez vuelve, Kotori se encontraba de rodillas frente a la mesa de centro. Una vez Umi se acercó lo suficiente, pudo ver cómo los senos de su visitante se salían del delantal. Su respiración incrementó, su rostro se puso completamente rojo, sentía calor en su entrepierna y cómo algo comenzaba a endurecerse. Sin poder aguantar más, Umi se abalanzó sobre Kotori, presionando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, y besándola frenéticamente.

Tu lo pediste, Kotori...

 _"Ahh~! Dijo mi nombre..."_

Umi se bajó los shorts y las bragas al mismo tiempo mientras posaba su intensa mirada sobre Kotori, quien al notar que algo tocaba su ahora húmeda zona, se sonrojó y comenzó a sentir nerviosa. Umi empezó con leves y gentiles caricias sobre la parte superior del cuerpo de la pajarita, trazaba leves círculos sobre sus pechos con su lengua, mientras con sus dedos la estimulaba lo más que podía.

U-Umi-chan... por favor~!

Aquí voy...

Invadiendo el interior de su invitada, Umi sintió un rico placer fluir por su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien que no dudó ni titubeó en comenzar a moverse bruscamente. Ante la acción, Kotori enterró sus dedos en los brazos de Umi, mientras sus gemidos aumentaban en volumen.

 _"Sentirte nuevamente de esta forma... por qué me provocas tanto... Kotori..."_

 _"No sé por qué... pero amo tenerla dentro de mí... amo esto... "_

Kotori comenzó a apretar el miembro de Umi con sus paredes, provocando un ahogado gemido en la mayor. Sus movimientos aumentaban cada vez más, haciendo eco por todo el departamento incluyendo el ruido del choque de sus caderas, y cómo la alfombra se movía cada vez que Umi embestía. El sudor comenzó a predominar el suelo y sus cuerpos, el calor aumentaba cada vez más, sus ojos se enfocaban en los de la otra, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la otra, y sus gemidos seguían el compás de sus movimientos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Umi dio su última embestida, y Kotori tuviera un delicioso espasmo. Cansadas, sudadas, y con dificultades para respirar, permanecen una al lado de la otra en el suelo, mientras inconscientemente entrelazan sus manos.

Eso fue... asombroso... - Dijo cansada Kotori.

Opino lo mismo... Kotori... - Imitó Umi. - Por cierto, si vas a tentarme de esa manera, haste responsable...

Lo sé... es solo que... cuando vi el delantal.. no pude evitar imaginar tu rostro... y me ... excité... - Se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

Eres una alumna demasiado pervertida... pero es algo que puedo manejar...

E-Enserio? No te molesta que sea así?

Por supuesto que no... Minami-san, no sé qué es lo que siento por tí aún, pero de algo estoy segura... - Se acerca y la besa. - Te prefiero así... tal como eres...

S-Sensei... - Kotori le devuelve el beso. - Yo... pienso lo mismo... pero hay algo que me preocupa...

Mmm? Qué es?

L-Lo nuestro... tengo miedo de que... esto se descubra y, tu o yo terminemos fuera de Otonokizaka... - Su semblante se volvió triste.

En ese caso, podemos solucionarlo fácilmente... no interactuemos mucho allá, si queremos vernos, que sea después de la escuela, pero una vez yo me haya venido aca... no pueden descubrir que vivimos en el mismo lote de departamentos bajo ningún motivo... entendido?

Entendido... espero sea así de fácil... sensei... porque no se si pueda resistirme a no verla durante el día... si sabe a lo que me refiero... - Se levanta y posiciona sobre Umi, quien aún estaba con la parte inferior de su cuerpo desnuda.

M-Minami-san?!

Shhh... dígame... Kotori... - Puso un dedo sobre sus labios, para luego recorrer su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna.

Mmm~! K-Kotori... no hagas eso... se...

Oh! Ya se levantó! Hehe~! - Tomó el miembro con su mano izquierda, y buscó su propia entrada. - Vamos de nuevo.. sensei~!

Ahhh~!

...

...

...

Al día siguiente.

Ghh! Me duelen las piernas... quién diría que tener tanta acción ayer me provocaría esto... - Se quejaba Umi en su departamento. - Me pregunto cómo habrá amanecido Mina- ... ejem... Kotori... - Se sonroja al llamarla por su nombre.

Toc toc!

Mm? Quién será? - Se dirige a la puerta y se encuentra con la chica en la que tanto estaba pensando.

B-Buenos días, sensei... - Kotori lucía cansada, pero con tenía una bella y amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Kotori! Qué sucede?

Me preguntaba si, le gustaría que almorzaramos juntas... - Jugó con sus dedos tiernamente.

Me encantaría... adelante... - Le sonríe.

Con permiso... - Al dejarla entrar, se dio cuenta que Kotori caminaba raro, casi como un robot, al notar eso, Umi no pudo contener su risa.

Eh? De qué se ríe? - Preguntó confusa.

D-De la forma en que caminas... ppf! Hahaha!

Mou! Esto es su culpa, lo sabe, no?!

Eh? MI culpa?! Quién fue la que comenzó el segundo y tercer round ayer?!

F-Fui yo... p-pero... ah! Mou! - Se da vuelta y hace un tierno puchero.

 _"Oh~? Esto es divertido... hehe..." - Pensaba Umi._

 _"Umi-chan no... baka!"_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Kotori *-* askaskajs espero les haya gustado el cap! Estaré actualizando los demás fics en breve, tengan paciencia! aksjasj**


	5. Chapter 5

Elichi?! Qué haces aquí?!

Es necesario recibirme así? - Dijo Eli seriamente.

Lo siento... es que... hace mucho que no me visitas... pasa...

Gracias...

Eli pasa al departamento de Nozomi, se dirige a la sala, y se sienta.

Así que... qué te trae por aquí?

Nozomi... se que es muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte esto pero... podría, quedarme contigo esta noche?

EH?! ... L-Lo siento... sobre reaccioné por un momento... déjame entender bien esto... - Pone su mano en su frente. - Pasarás la noche aquí... pero, por qué?

Respecto a eso... se que lo sabrás tarde o temprano, pero... fui totalmente y definitivamente rechazada por Sonoda-sensei...

Lo se... las vi discutir ese día en el tejado...

"Rayos! Se suponía que eso no debería saberlo Elichi!" - Pensaba nerviosa la mayor.

Eh? Osea que... estuviste ahí todo ese tiempo... por qué no fuiste cuando te llamé... si hubiera sabido que estabas ahí... yo...

Elichi! Seré sincera contigo... - Respira profundo. - No quería consolarte, no quería seguir siendo parte de algo que me hería... quería evitar eso a toda costa...

Nozomi... por qué? Qué sucede... por qué te dolería mi situación con... ohh... - Observa el semblante de dolor en el rostro de Nozomi. - Déjame confirmar algo... Nozomi, yo... te gusto?

...

Nozomi... contesta por favor... dímelo...

Sí... tu me gustas, Elichi... desde hace mucho tiempo... pero nunca te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos, y cuando llegó Sonoda-sensei... no dejabas de pensar o hablar de ella, cada palabra tuya, tu mirada, tu voz, tus expresiones, tu corazón, todo era de ella e iba dirigido hacia ella... por qué crees no pude soportarlo más, eh? - Se quiebra y comienza a llorar.

Nozomi... yo... no sabes cuánto lo siento... - Intenta acercarse.

Detente... no quiero que me abraces, no quiero que te acerques a mi por lástima, no quiero tu lástima... - Nozomi se aleja unos metros.

Qué puedo... hacer...

No hay mucho que puedas hacer, Elichi... sobre todo si la única mujer en tu corazón, sigue siendo ella... y no yo... - Se acerca a la puerta. - Por favor, vete... déjame sola...

Pero-!

VETE! - Aquel grito desgarrador, hizo entender a Eli que debía marcharse de inmediato. Antes de que Nozomi pudiera cerrar la puerta en su cara, Eli miró por última vez a su amiga antes de irse. La puerta se cerró, y Eli se quedó parada frente a ella.

 _"Nozomi... "_

De repente, un grito, y un desgarrador llanto se escucha desde adentro. El corazón de Eli se contrae al darse cuenta de todo el daño que le ha hecho a su mejor amiga, y aún más por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que Nozomi realmente sentía.

 _"Perdóname.. Nozomi..."_

La rubia se marcha del lugar, pensando en qué hacer para remediar esto, porque de algo estaba segura, Nozomi, quizás no quiera verla más. Los días pasaban, y no había señal de Nozomi para Eli, esta la evitaba a toda costa, pues no quería revivir ni recordar el dolor que ha pasado al verla.

Nozomi terminó por tomar una difícil y complicada decisión. Se dirigió a la oficina del Director de la Universidad, para solicitar un cambio de institución. El Director le indicó e informó que tiene una plazo de máximo 20 días para invalidar el proceso de cambio. Teniendo esto en cuenta, Nozomi se marchó del lugar, lo que ella no sabía, era que Umi estaba espiando toda la conversación.

 _"Así que no has hecho más que empeorar las cosas.. Eli..." - Pensó Umi._

La pelizul se dirigía a su clase, ahí estaba Kotori, quien la observaba algo preocupada desde su puesto.

 _"Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a Umi-chan... se nota que está preocupada por algo..."_

 _"No sé qué hacer con esta información... debería decirle a Eli?... o quizás... deba conversalo con alguien más antes de hacerlo?..." - Pensó Umi._

La clase finalizó más rápido de lo que pensaba Umi. Arregló sus cosas y esperó a que todos sus alumnos se marcharan. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Kotori se le acercó.

Sonoda-sensei? Está bien?

Ah! M-Minami-san... me asustaste...

Lo siento, es solo que luce tan distraída que... me preocupé un poco...

Oh! Bueno... me disculpo por eso...

Me podría decir qué le preocupa?

Mm... verás...

Le cuenta todo con lujo de detalle.

Qué debería hacer, Minami-san?

Creo que debería conversar con Ayase-san... sería muy doloroso el perder a una amiga de esa forma...

Concuerdo contigo... gracias por aclarar mis dudas... Kotori...

De nada, Umi-chan~!

Luego de unas horas, Kotori se fue sola a casa, dejando a Umi buscando a Eli por toda la universidad, hasta que por fin la encontró.

Ayase-san, podría hablar contigo unos minutos?

Claro...

Se sentaron en un banco en el patio del lugar.

Dígame.. qué quería decirme?

Tu amiga... Toujou-san, se irá de la universidad...

QUÉ?! - Eli se levanta de su asiento alterada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. - Cómo lo supiste?!

Hoy la escuché hablando con el Director, al parecer se irá de la ciudad también... fue ahí cuando supuse que tú eras la culpable... - Dijo seriamente.

Yo? Por qué?!

Se te confesó, no?

S-Sí... pero, qué tiene eso que...ver...

Te diste cuenta ahora?

Demonios... Nozomi... - Eli empuña sus manos con rabia, no podía creer el punto al que las cosas han llegado. - Qué debería hacer...

Ve con ella...

Pero... yo no siento lo mismo...

Estás segura? Siquiera un poco de amor? Eli, a mi me parece que de la que estás enamorada es de ella... no de mí, lo nuestro fue solo un capricho, y como toda niña mimada, no te gusta perder tan fácil lo que una vez tuviste, no? Madura de una vez! - Gritó regañándola.

P-Pero... yo...

Eli! Reacciona! Si no te decides... sea lo que sea que sientas... la perderás para siempre... dime, es eso lo que quieres?

No... - Susurró.

No te escuché... responde como es debido!

No! No quiero perderla...

Entonces ve con ella, y deja de ser una idiota!

Sí! - Comenzó a correr. - Gracias... Umi...

De nada...

 _"Así que admitiste lo de ser una malcriada, eh?" - Pensaba Umi con una sonrisa._

...

...

...

Eli corrió cuanto pudo por todo el sector, en busca de su mejor amiga. Una vez divisándola, la llamó desde lejos, haciendo que esta volteara. Sin embargo, Nozomi comenzó a correr también, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para perderla.

Nozomi! - La abraza por detrás.

E-Elichi... suéltame...

Por favor... escúchame... - Intenta recuperar el aliento. - Oí lo de tu traslado.. dime, es verdad?

Eh? Quién... te dijo?

Eso no importa... entonces es verdad?

Sí...

Por qué? Tanto te quieres alejar de mí? Mírame... Nozomi! - Se gira hacia Eli, y se sorprendió al notar lo sudada que estaba, su cabello y ropa eran un desastre, al igual que sus lagrimosos ojos. - Nozomi!

Sí... me quiero alejar de ti, porque me hace daño verte... me hace daño... el pensar que nunca podré besarte, decirte cuánto te amo... nunca podré tomar tu mano... nunca podré ser más que tu amiga... todo eso me duele... Elichi...

Lo se...

Eh?

Lo se... entiendo que te duela... lo veo en ti, se que te he causado mucho daño... y realmente lo siento... Nozomi... por favor perdóname... pero al menos, podrías darme una oportunidad?

Oportunidad de qué, Elichi... si tu no me amas...

Eso... no lo sé...

No me des esperanzas que después no podrás cumplir... eso sería lo más cruel de tu parte, y no podría perdonarte nunca... lo entiendes, no? Elichi...

Lo entiendo... lo entiendo perfectamente... por eso... déjame probar algo... quiero ver qué sucede...

Elichi, el amor no crece de un día para otro...

También lo sé... Nozomi... por favor...

Elichi... lo siento, pero no te será tan fácil convencerme...

Al menos prométeme algo..

Qué cosa?

Si logro demostrarte mis verdaderos sentimientos, y tu estás conforme con eso... podrías considerar el quedarte?

Eh? Pero... quedan apenas 20 días para eso... crees poder lograrlo en ese plazo? Estás loca, Elichi! Llevo 3 años enamorada de ti! - Dice molesta.

Ya verás... Nozomi... lo lograré... te lo prometo...

Qué rayos quieres lograr, Elichi?! - Su voz sonaba algo alterada.

Tranquila...

No me pidas que esté tranquila... soy yo la que se siente indignada aquí! Hasta hace poco babeabas por Sonoda-sensei... y ahora me pides que te espere porque notaste que me iba?! No será que simplemente no quieres perderme?! Por qué diablos no eres sincera de una vez por todas! - Casi abofetea a Eli.

Adelante...

Eh?

Golpéame... si eso logra que te sientas mejor... hazlo...

Eres... eres una... Ghhh! - Se retracta y aleja un poco.

Nozomi... por favor...

No... Elichi... no lo aceptaré... porque se que terminaré lastimada con todo esto...

Nozomi! - Eli agarra con fuerza la mano de Nozomi. - Por favor, no me dejes... al menos déjame estar a tu lado estos 20 días... solo te pido eso...

Haz lo que quieras! - Se zafa y aleja corriendo del lugar.

 _"Nozomi..."_

 _"Eres lo peor... Elichi..." - Pensaba Nozomi mientras lloraba._

 _..._

 _..._

Volviste a arruinarlo, eh?

Sí... - Decía cabizbaja Eli.

Ahh... - Suspira Umi. - Qué haré contigo... pero, entiendo el por qué Toujou-san actuó así... en verdad pareciera que simplemente no quieres perderla... como pasó conmigo... siempre que ves que hay una amenaza con algo que quieres, te pones así... no toleras perder, eh?

Con Nozomi... es diferente... - Dijo algo molesta.

Diferente, eh? Entonces por qué no se lo dijiste?

...

Lo ves? Es obvio que estás jugando con sus sentimientos... no existe amor en tu corazón, Eli... solo posesión... - Se aleja.

Crees conocerme muy bien, no? - Dijo enojada.

Te conozco más de lo que tu a ti misma... - Se volteó y fue.

... Demonios! - Golpea fuertemente la pared, dejando roja y algo resentida su mano izquierda. - Ghh...

 _"Eli... cuándo te darás cuenta de lo que realmente quieres..." - Pensó al mirar a Nozomi caminar cerca de ahí. - "Su semblante... es demasiado triste... quizás de verdad le haría bien irse de aquí..."_

 _"Elichi... " - Pensaba mientras entraba a su salón de clases._

Sonoda-sensei?

Oh! Minami-san... buenos días...

Se siente bien?

Sí, estoy bien... solo algo pensativa...

Es por lo de ayer, no?

Exacto, pero ya no hay nada que hacer... las cosas salieron mal así que...

Entiendo... - Baja la mirada. - Por cierto, tiene tiempo luego de la escuela?

Mm? Para qué?

Me gustaría que me acompañara a tomar un café... le gustaría?

Oh! Ehm... sí, por supuesto...

Yay~! Nos vemos después! - Dijo alejándose.

 _"Que tierna es... me encanta..." - Pensó Umi._

 _"Ahora... cómo haré para que nadie nos reconozca o piense mal de nosotras si es que nos ven juntas? Qué tipo de excusa debería dar?" - Pensaba Kotori entrando a su salón._

 _..._

 _..._

Unas horas después.

Ehm.. Minami-san?

Qué sucede, Sonoda-sensei?

Me tendré que disculpar, pero lamentablemente no podré acompañarte hoy... surgió un asunto familiar, en verdad lo lamento...

No se preocupe, la familia siempre es más importante, vaya tranquila...

Gracias, en verdad te lo compensaré! - Dijo alejándose.

Me lo compensará, eh? Espero sea así... sensei... - Dijo algo decepcionada.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Solo puedo decir algo... Nozomi! :'( /3**


	6. Chapter 6

Cuenta regresiva para la partida de Nozomi.

 **Día 1.**

Nozomi! Estás ocupada este fin de semana? Puedo ir a verte? O quieres salir?

Elichi... no es necesario que vayas...

Pero, quiero ir a verte, pasar el tiempo juntas, como en los viejos tiempos... por favor... Nozomi!

No Elichi... es imposible volver a los viejos tiempos... así que no hagas más doloroso esto, sí?

Nozomi...

 **Día 2.**

Nozomi? Estás bien? Quieres que te acompañe?

Elichi, por favor deja de insistir...

Por favor, solo quiero encaminarte... puedo?

Ahh... haz lo que quieras!

Nozomi! Espérame!

 **Día 3.**

Nozomi...

Sí? Qué quieres?

Puedo... abrazarte?

Eh?! Para qué?

Por favor... necesito abrazarte...

Elichi, deja de hacerme esto... aléjate de mí... has como si yo no existiera...

No puedo hacerlo... eres muy importante para mi...

Pero solamente importo como amiga, no?

...

Lo ves? Adiós, Elichi...

 **Día 4.**

Elichi, debemos hacer el trabajo a más tardar hoy... vayamos a la biblioteca después de clases... - Se aleja.

De acuerdo...

...

...

Bien, comencemos... necesito irme rápido...

Estás empacando ya? - Preguntó Eli algo decepcionada.

Algo así... me voy de la ciudad después de todo...

Y-Ya veo... - Se le queda mirando. - Nozomi... yo...

Basta! Hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer... no me hables a menos que sea sobre el trabajo...

Nozomi... - Su semblante era triste. - Está bien...

 _"Elichi... eres una idiota... no sabes cuánto me duele tratarte así... pero si no lo hago... me romperé... no puedo soportarlo más..."_

 _"Nozomi... te extraño... "_

Dos horas después.

Uuuf... al fin terminamos...

Sí... bueno, yo ahora me voy, nos vemos la próxima semana... - Se levanta y sale rápido del lugar.

 _"Siquiera me diste tiempo de acompañarte... " - Pensó Eli._

 _"Está bien así, esto... es lo mejor... " - Pensaba Nozomi._

Toujou-san?

Oh! Ehm... cuál era tu nombre?

Minami Kotori...

Ah! Lamento eso...

Estás bien? - Miraba preocupada a la mayor. - Si necesitas hablar sobre algo... puedo escucharte si quieres.. aunque no pareces del tipo de persona que es abierta con sus sentimientos...

Pues acertaste muy bien, gracias por preguntar, pero prefiero no hablar del tema...

Es sobre Ayase-san, no?

Se detiene y enfrenta a Kotori.

Segura que no quieres hablar?

Yo...

Ven conmigo, Toujou-san... te servirá...

E-Está bien...

 _"Mmm? Kotori y... Toujou-san? Me pregunto qué habrá pasado..." - Pensaba Umi mientras las veía a lo lejos. Segundos después, vio a Eli salir de la biblioteca con una expresión deprimente, fue ahí cuando entendió lo que había pasado. - Otra vez lo mismo, eh? Supongo que tendré que intervenir..."_

Ayase-san...

Mmm? Ah... Umi... hola...

Podrías acompañarme un momento? Necesito hablar contigo...

Sí... lo que sea...

Se fueron juntas al patio del lugar, donde habían mesas alrededor de un pequeño jardín cerca de la entrada.

Estás así por lo que pasó con Toujou-san, no?

Sí... ya no se qué hacer... la perdí...

Has oído el dicho... "Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde"?

Sí... creo que se aplica perfecto a mí, eh? - Bajó la mirada.

Lo que no entiendo es... por qué le sigues insistiendo..

Porque la amo... pero... como amiga... es mi mejor amiga... no podría vivir sin ella... me dolería no poder verla nunca más... todo porque soy una completa estúpida que no hizo más que jugar con sus sentimientos... ghh... me odio a mi misma por hacerle esto... - Eli golpeó fuertemente la mesa, dejando rojo y algo resentido su puño.

Ahora te dolerá algo más que el corazón por eso... - Suspiró pesadamente. - No se te ocurre nada?

No... he intentado acercarme de muchas formas... pero siempre me rechaza... ahora no puedo ni hablarle a menos que sea de algún trabajo... no tolero esto... no tolero ser quien le haya arrebatado su sonrisa... yo... no sé qué hacer...

Eli...

...

...

Así que eso fue lo que pasó, eh?

Sí... esto es... extraño... nunca le he contado a alguien cómo me siento en realidad... ni siquiera a ... Elichi...

Lo entiendo, no eres una chica que pueda abrirse fácilmente ante los demás... esa es tu forma de proteger tu corazón...

Así es... pero ahora lo abrí contigo... por eso digo que se siente extraño...

Cómo te sientes después de hablar?

Mejor.. gracias por escuchar, Minami-san...

De nada, Toujou-san... por cierto, puedo decir algo?

Adelante...

Estás segura de renunciar al único y primer amor de tu vida? No has pensado en conquistarla?

Lo he pensado... pero... es muy difícil para mí acercarme a ella en estos momentos... sobre todo porque... en 16 días más me iré de la ciudad...

Eh? Y... eso se lo contaste?

No, pero lo supo de alguien más... aún no se quién fue...

Fue Um-...ejem... Sonoda-sensei... habló conmigo antes de decírselo a ella... porque no estaba segura de si hacerlo o no...

Ya veo... pero, por qué lo hizo?

Mmm... creo que piensa en que Ayase-san en realidad no sabe lo que quiere... a veces me dice que siempre ha sido una niña malcriada que no soporta perder o que le arrebaten lo que una vez fue suyo... y que esa era la principal razón de que estuviera tan apegada a Sonoda-sensei...

Mmm... la verdad no se... no quiero pensar más en eso...

Lo entiendo... sufriste demasiado...

Sí... por eso ya... no quiero más de esto...

Y qué haz hecho para soportarlo?

Alejarme de Elichi... tratarla fríamente... con la excusa de protegerme a mí misma...

Ya veo... pero, no creo sea la mejor forma... por qué no aprovechas tus últimos días junto a ella, y una vez llegue la fecha de tu partida, te despides para siempre?

Puede ser una opción, pero creo será mucho más doloroso... me acobardaré... y no podré dejarla...

Te ha dicho algo ella al respecto?

Sí... dijo que quería pasar estos últimos días conmigo... que deseaba probar algo... pero no la dejé, no quiero ilusionarme... no quiero sufrir más...

Toujou-san, lo entiendo...

Gracias por escucharme... Minami-san...

No hay de qué... ah! Tengo que irme ahora...

Descuida, ve tranquila... adiós...

Adiós! - Dijo levantándose para luego alejarse corriendo.

 _"Pasar los últimos días con ella, eh? Me pregunto si podré soportarlo..."_

Día 5.

Eli decide dejar de insistirse a Nozomi, cada vez que la ve se aleja o no le habla, pero en su semblante se nota una clara tristeza, Nozomi, obviamente se dio cuenta de ello, y decidió acercarse, pero luego se arrepintió de hacerlo.

Elichi? Estás bien?

Realmente te importa si estoy bien? - Dijo con un tono algo agresivo.

Hey! No tienes por qué tratarme de esa forma... solo te pregunté...

No es así como me has estado tratando toda la semana?!

Eh? Yo.. no...

Por favor, Nozomi... si decidiste no hablarme excepto para los trabajos y evaluaciones, mantente firme en ello... también tengo mi dignidad, no crees?

Perfecto! Vete al diablo!

Encantada!

 _"Qué pensaba cuando quise acercarme... olvida lo de pasar tiempo juntas... mientras antes me vaya, mejor!" - Pensó Nozomi._

 _"Eres una idiota... Nozomi!"_

 _"Ahh... por qué tienes que ser tan imbécil, Eli..." - Pensaba Umi mientras veía la escena._

...

...

...

En el resto de los días, la situación no hacía más que empeorar. Tanto Eli como Nozomi no soportaban verse ni las caras, por lo que muchas veces faltaron a clases con tal de no encontrarse en el camino. Los días pasaban, y Kotori y Umi lucían cada vez más preocupadas sobre dicha situación.

Día 18.

Toujou-san! - Kotori corrió hacia Nozomi en cuanto la vio llegar a la entrada.

Minami-san.. buenos días...

Buenos días, cómo has estado...

No muy bien para ser sincera... solo me quedan dos días en esta ciudad... al fin me alejaré de todo esto...

Pero tu dolor seguirá contigo... no importa dónde vayas... lo tienes claro, verdad?

Sí... lo se... pero... qué hago? Cuando me acerco a ella... me trata mal...

Perdón si soy demasiado entrometida... pero... qué esperabas? Si has intentado todo este tiempo en alejarla de ti...

Tienes razón... y ahora... qué hago...

Intenta hablarle, o mejor aún... intenta acercarte... y dependiendo de su reacción, decides si hablarle o no...

Entiendo, gracias de nuevo.. Minami-san...

No hay de qué, cuídate...

...

...

Eli! - La voz de Umi se notaba algo molesta.

Qué sucede... sensei... - Respondió cabizbaja.

Seguirás con esa actitud hasta que se vaya? Le quedan dos días para arrepentirse... reacciona!

Qué quieres que haga?!

Escucha... intenta hablar con ella... al menos para que queden bien... si ella se va y tu quedas así, no podrás vivir tranquila... es tu mejor amiga, no?

No... no lo es... ya no...

Eli!

Déjame en paz, sí? Yo se lo que hago...

No! No es así y lo sabes... qué harás cuando no la puedas ver más?

Eso no te incumbe!

Tienes razón, no me incumbe... está bien, no intervendré más... tu verás qué haces cuando tu ánimo esté por el suelo! - Se marcha enojada.

 _"Tonta..." - Pensó Umi._

 _"Lo se... todo lo que dijiste es verdad... pero y qué?! Qué hago... qué rayos hago?!" - Pensó Eli._

 **Día 19.**

Bueno, y eso sería todo por hoy... pueden retirarse... - Dijo Umi mientras ordenaba sus cosas.

 _"Este es su último día aquí... no lo arruines más, Eli..." - Pensó Umi._

 _"Hoy es mi último día aquí... mañana solo debo venir a retirar los papeles... debo admitir que me siento triste de no poder despedirme de nadie... especialmente de Elichi... todo lo que ha pasado no ha hecho más que añadir una espina en mi corazón..."_

 _"Hoy es su último día... Nozomi... no quiero que te vayas... pero se que no tengo ningún derecho a decirlo... no puedo pedirte algo tan egoísta... o sí?" - Pensaba Eli mientras miraba a lo lejos a Nozomi._

Tanto Eli como Nozomi, salieron por separado del salón, la clase de Literatura era su última del día, por lo que era tiempo de irse a casa. Ese día Nozomi se fue por un camino distinto, el cual era algo solitario, por lo que Eli decidió seguirla de cerca, pero hubo un momento en que no toleró más la situación. Eli se queda observando cómo su mejor amiga se desvanece ante sus ojos. Nozomi camina lentamente sin mirar hacia atrás.

 _"Eh?..." **badump... badump...** "Por qué?!" **badump! badump!** ... "Por qué estoy... llorando..." **badump! badump!** "Me duele mucho..." **badump! badump!** "Ya basta... no puedo más... para..." **BADUMP! BADUMP!** "Nozomi..." **BADUMP, BADUMP...** "No te vayas..." **BADUMP! BADUMP!** "Quédate a mi lado... por favor... te necesito!" ... **BADUMP... BADUMP**... _

Nozomi!

Mm? Kyaa!

Eli corre rápidamente hacia Nozomi, sorprendiéndola de tal forma que se abalanza sobre ella tirándola al suelo.

E-Elichi... podrías levantarte...

No...

Elichi?

Nozomi... yo... yo... - Lágrimas caen en el rostro de Nozomi, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Elichi... - Sin poder aguantarlo más, Nozomi rompió en llanto al igual que Eli.

Perdóname... perdóname... Nozomi...

Elichi... tu también perdóname... por haberte ignorado todo este tiempo...

Nozomi... - Eli se levanta rápidamente y extiende su mano hacia Nozomi. - Ven conmigo...

Eh?

No preguntes... solo ven...

Eli toma de la mano a Nozomi, quien dudosa la acepta, para luego ser arrastrada hacia una parte aún más aislada y llena de árboles.

E-Elichi... qué suce- mhh!

Nozomi... lamento todo esto... - Eli acorrala contra un árbol a la mayor, sujetando sus dos brazos, mientras planta un apasionado beso en sus labios.

Elichi... por qué haces esto?

Cállate... solo déjame hacerlo... mmh..

Elic-... mh! - Nuevamente es callada por los labios de la rubia.

Aunque intentaba resistirse lo más posible, el sentir el contacto de sus lenguas de esa forma la hizo perder algo de fuerza, por lo que terminó cediendo a la situación, al darse cuenta, Eli decidió tomar aún más la iniciativa. Bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de Nozomi, y lo apretó con fuerza, apegándola más cerca. La pelipúrpura soltó un pequeño gemido que fue más tarde ahogado por el beso.

E-Elichi... qué haces... por ... qué...

Nozomi... yo... no sabría explicártelo... pero... yo...

Elichi... no puedo dejarte seguir si no me explicas qué sucede...

Lo entiendo... verás... cuando empezaste a ignorarme, al principio solo me sentía triste, algo enojada también, y frustrada... por eso reaccioné así el otro día... - Suspira. - Luego... te observaba de lejos, y cada vez que lo hacía, me sentía enojada, pero conmigo misma... no sabía por qué me era tan difícil el dejar de mirarte... luego... hace unos días, Umi habló conmigo... y me regañó bastante... ahí me di cuenta de que la única persona que ocupaba mi mente eras tu... y solo tu... y hace unos minutos... cuando te vi salir de Otonokizaka, me dieron deseos de seguirte... no quería perderte bajo ningún motivo... y no lo digo desde el punto posesivo... sino porque...

Porque?

Porque... cuando te vi alejarte frente a mis ojos... no miraste un solo segundo hacia atrás... el recordar que este sería el último día en que podría verte... entré en pánico... mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, me dolía, me dolía demasiado el pensar que ya no estarías a mi lado... el que no te tendría entre mis brazos nunca más... me dolía el hecho de que hicieras tu vida sin estar yo en ella... me dolía tanto que comencé a llorar de la nada... Nozomi... no te quiero al lado de nadie... si no es el mío... Nozomi... yo... te amo... no como amiga, no como hermana... quiero tocarte, quiero escuchar tu risa cada día, quiero hacerte mía cada vez que pueda... quiero compartir y pasar el resto de mi vida con la persona que me ha amado en secreto durante todos estos años... y a quien esta imbécil, densa y buena para nada que te habla, se dio cuenta hace poco de cuán importante y necesaria eres para su vida... Nozomi... por favor dame una oportunidad! Te lo ruego! - Se arrodilla frente a ella.

Elichi... - Le levanta la cabeza. - Si lo que me dices es mentira... te juro te mato...

Descuida... no miento... todo lo que dije es lo que siento y pienso... - Mira sus pechos. - Nozomi... puedo?

Elichi... - Se sonroja. - Vamos a mi departamento...

Qué pasará con lo del traslado?

Tranquila... ya lo cancelé...

Eh?! Cuándo pasó eso?!

Agradécele a Minami-san mañana... ella me convenció de no hacerlo...

Oh~! Bueno entonces... déjame celebrar de una manera especial...

Mmm? De qué manera? Quieres comprar un pastel o algo?

No... porque tengo la guinda de la torta justo frente a mí... - Muerde su labio inferior.

E-Elichi...

Vamos... Nozomi...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Se viene lemon NozoELi xD skjkajs aguántense hasta el próximo cap xD**

 **Ps: Por cierto, alguien ha visto el final Love Live? No haré spoilers ni nada... solo les puedo decir que... fue hermoso! Lloré como nena T.T akjskjsa también, Ucchi realizó su primer concierto hace poco, lo pueden encontrar en Youtube, y... Pile también sacó disco hace poco aosjasosaj eso! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

Departamento de Nozomi.

E-Elichi... no estás siendo algo brusca?

Lo siento... pero ya no aguanto más esto... necesito sentirte...

P-Pero... Elichi... mmh~

Nozomi... déjame oír más de tu voz...

No... me da vergüenza... - Se tapa la cara.

Tranquila... frente a mi no necesitas sentir vergüenza... pues cuando te miro así, pierdo todo uso de la razón... y lo único en lo que pienso, es en cuántas ganas tengo de hacerte mía, de hacerte gritar, gemir, sudar... quiero que te vengas una y otra vez gracias a mis dedos... a mis mordidas, lamidas... todo... quiero conocer hasta lo más íntimo de ti...

Eli...chi... ahh... Mou! Si me dices ese tipo de cosas, no podré negarme... eres realmente injusta... - Infla sus mejillas.

Además de sexy eres tierna... las tienes todas, Nozomi... fui una tonta por no haberme dado cuenta antes... en verdad lo siento... - Entristece su voz y rostro.

Mmm... - Envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia. - Dejemos esa conversación para después... ahora me interesa otro tipo de intercambio...

Oh~... esa idea me gustó más... prepárate, Nozomi...

P-Pensé que eras nueva en esto... pero al parecer tienes bastante conocimiento... ahh~!

No seas tonta... no he hecho esto con nadie... siquiera con Umi... y lo agradezco, así puedo experimentar este placer por primera vez junto a la persona que amo... tu... Nozomi... - Dijo mientras lamía el cuello y pecho de la mayor.

E-Elichi... - Aferró sus manos a las sábanas, sumergiéndose en cada sensación que su novia le entregaba. Su respiración se aceleraba gradualmente, dejándose ver un rastro a través de su boca, debido al frío que hacía esa noche.

Tienes frío, Nozomi? - Preguntó mientras masajeaba los pechos de la otra.

N-No... t-todo lo... contrario... mmhh... Elichi, tanto te gustan mis pechos?

Me encantan... - Dijo seductoramente a su oído. - Pero hay algo más que me gustaría tocar... - Deslizó su mano hasta la entrepierna de la mayor. - Puedo?

S-Sí... pero, se gentil...

Por supuesto...

Ahh~! - La pelipúrpura arqueó levemente su espalda debido al repentino y nuevo estimulo recorriendo su cuerpo, era algo extraño, pero no le disgustaba en lo absoluto. Miró cómo Eli observaba extasiada cada una de sus reacciones. Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo, sus ojos un poco llorosos, soltando pequeñas lágrimas, su boca abierta debido a las dificultades que tenía para respirar, su cuerpo temblaba y disfrutaba cada una de las sensaciones que la rubia le entragaba. Eli, embelesada por el cuerpo, reacciones y voz de Nozomi, no soportó más y la besó con pasión. Su mano aún moviéndose rítmicamente hasta el punto de dolerle la muñeca, y su lengua danzando en los interiores de la boca de su amada, le trajeron una enorme satisfacción a su alma. Quería estar así por siempre, junto a la mujer que alegra todas sus tristezas, acelera su corazón, y lo contrae cada vez que la ve sonreír. Con una pequeña escapada de aire desde los labios de Nozomi, Eli siente un gran apretón en sus dedos, disfruta el alto gemido en sus oídos, y saca su agotada mano de aquel lugar. Con una amplia sonrisa, observa cuidadosamente el sudado rostro de quien más ama. Su mano limpia le acaricia el cabello, apartándolo de su frente, y besando sus finos labios. La chica tumbada sobre las sábanas, sin fuerza restante en su cuerpo, totalmente sudada, y aún recuperando el aliento, abre sus ojos y se encuentra con dos hermosas y brillantes esferas azules, que la miraban amorosamente. Con una sonrisa y un _"Elichi..._ ", se sentó y acercó de una forma cariñosa a quien yacía junto a ella.

Elichi... ahora es tu turno... - Dijo algo cansada.

Nozomi, no es necesario... me conformo con haberte visto disfrutarlo... - Sonrió.

Pero... yo quiero hacértelo... o al menos, hagámoslo juntas... - Puso rápidamente una mano en la entrepierna de la rubia.

N-Nozomi?!

Por favor, Elichi... no es justo que solo sea yo...

Está bien, hagámoslo juntas...

Con tiernas caricias y besos a lo largo de sus cuerpos, se abrazan y apegan con gentilesa y pasión. Encuentran y unen sus puntos más sensibles, se mueven al compás de la otra, mientras sus gritos, gemidos, y las incotables veces en que nombraron a la otra eran escuchados en aquel lugar. Insaciables, hambrientas, sedientas de las reacciones de la otra, aceleraban e intercambiaban sus roces, disfrutando de aquel momento en que por fin se volvían una. Nozomi tomó con una de sus manos uno de los senos de Eli, quien se sorprendió ante la ávida actitud de su novia. Volviéndose una tanto en alma como en cuerpo, gritaron por última vez sus nombres, soltando toda tensión acumulada en sus sudorosos y unidos cuerpos. Yacen tumbadas en la cama, una junto a la otra, sonriendo tontamente mientras entrelazan sus manos. Aún temblorosas, con lágrimas de alegría y gozo, sellan con un gran beso y un " _te amo"_ , las intensas emociones y sucesos de aquel día.

 _"Este ha sido... el mejor momento de mi vida.. y estoy segura de que vendrán más..." - Pensaban ambas mientras juntas caían rendidas a los brazos de morfeo._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

K-Kotori?!

Umi-chan, tienes un momento?

Si... Pasa...

Lamento la interrupción, pero necesitaba verte, ya que... Cancelaste nuestra cita el otro día, y desde entonces no hemos hablado de algo que no fuera Ayase-san...

 _"Acaso está... Celosa?" - Pensaba Umi._

Kotori, lamento haberte hecho esperar, se que te he ignorado un poco estos días, pero debes entender que como profesora también tengo mis obligaciones...

Lo sé... Eso lo tengo más que claro... Pero aún así, no soporto sólo decirte hola... Quiero... Sentirte más...

Kotori... - La mayor la envuelve entre sus brazos, si bien sabía que su pajarita la entendería, también se sentía culpable por haberla dejado sola últimamente. - Hay algo que quieras hacer hoy? Mañana es feriado, y tengo todo listo para las clases de la próxima semana...

Quiero... Quedarme contigo esta noche...

Eh?

Sabes a lo que me refiero, no?

Eh... Ehh... Y-yo...

Umi-chan ~!

Está bien, está bien... - Se queda viendo cómo Kotori hace un lindo puchero.

Abrázame fuerte... Umi-chan...

En ese momento, el timbre es tocado. Umi va a verificar de quién se trataba, y al notarlo, miró aterrorizada a Kotori, quien en ese momento entendió que debía esconderse.

Ve a esconderte en el closet! Ahí nadie te encontrará! - Le susurró lo más claro que pudo.

Kotori se va corriendo al enorme closet de Umi. Cierra la puerta por dentro, y comienza a escuchar todo lo que pasa al otro lado.

A-Anju?!

Qué tal, Umi~...

Qué haces aquí?!

Ohhh... Es esa forma de recibir a tu amiga de la infancia?

No es eso... Pero cómo supiste dónde vivo...

Le pregunté a tus padres, dándoles la excusa de que quería verte porque te extrañaba... pero ambas sabemos a qué vine, no? Vengo a recuperar lo que esa tal Ayase me quitó hace años...

Lo siento Anju, pero yo ya tengo a otra chica en mi corazón... Deberías irte, pues estás perdiendo tu tiempo...

Mmm... Así que es eso, eh? - Mira en dirección al closet. - Hey tu! Seas quien seas, veamos quién se logra ganar el corazón de este bombón, no me importa si aceptas o no, pero no te dejaré el camino libre... Esfuérzate, niñita... - Se va del lugar y cierra la puerta.

 _"Por qué otra vez... Por qué tiene que costar tanto... " - Pensaba Kotori._

Ya se fue, puedes salir... - Observa la triste mirada de la menor. - Kotori, lamento todo esto, de verdad... Nosotras siquiera estamos en una relación formal... Debería hablar con ella para...

No! Acepto su reto... Ya verás, te conquistare de tal forma que no podrás ver a nadie más que a mi... Sólo espero ella juegue limpio...

 _"Si tan sólo supieras que mi corazón ya es todo tuyo... Kotori..."_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Me disculpo por la demora en la actualización de este y los demás fics, pero he tenido problemas con mi computador, y recién ayer pude resolverlo... espero disfruten el cap :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Umi-chan? Qué sucede, por qué tienes esa cara?

No quiero...

Eh?

No quiero que sufras por mi culpa... Kotori...tu eres... para mi tu eres...

Umi-chan... - Le cubre los labios con su dedo índice. - No digas nada aún, por favor...

Eh? Por qué?

No lo se... supongo que quedé tan shockeada al saber que lo nuestro no será tan fácil... pero ahora que lo pienso, nosotras no tenemos nada, o sí?

Oh! T-Tienes... tienes razón... pero... Kotori... yo...

No digas más, supongo que me tomé lo del desafío con la tal Anju muy enserio... debería respetar lo que tu quieres... así que, por hoy, me retiro... adiós...

Umi la toma bruscamente del brazo y la abraza fuertemente.

No te dejaré ir... hasta que te dignes a escuchar lo que tengo que decir...

No...

Eh? Por qué?!

Porque si dices lo que creo que es... no podré separarme de ti... nunca más... por favor... suéltame...

Pues tendrás que permanecer a mi lado hasta la eternidad... porque no te dejaré ir... Kotori... yo te amo... no sé cuándo ni cómo, pero cuando me di cuenta, eras la única en mi corazón, mis pensamientos, y la única persona con la que deseo y anhelo compartir el resto de mi vida... puede ser rápido esto... pero no me importa, pues mis sentimientos son reales, te amo... y lo diré y demostraré las veces que sea necesario!

U-Umi-chan... - Kotori mira fijamente a una seria Umi. Sus manos rodean su cuello, y la besa apasionadamente.

Como si le mundo se fuera a acabar, se tumbaron en el sillón, acariciando hambrientamente sus cuerpos, rozando sus manos y labios contra la otra, sintiendo cuán pesadas estaban sus respiraciones. Umi se despegó unos segundos de la menor, esperando recibir una respuesta.

Y bien... qué dices... Kotori...

Umi-chan... yo... tampoco sabría cómo decirlo... ni por qué, pero... desde hace unas semanas, eres lo único en lo que pienso, siento necesidad de verte, tocarte, sentirte, siquiera escuchar tu voz se ha vuelto mi diaria necesidad... y me vuelvo loca si no te veo... me siento vacía, tanto que no dejo de buscarte lo más que pueda... mi corazón se aprieta cada vez que te veo conversando con otra chica, y empeora cuando se trata de otras profesoras, comienzo a sentirme menos. Siempre pienso que ellas son mejores para ti, más atractivas, con un cuerpo y estilo más sexy y sofisticado, en verdad siento envidia de ellas... porque pueden hablarte sin ser malinterpretadas... no veo la hora de salir de ese lugar para poder abrazarte, besarte y tomarte de la mano en público sin miedo a que nos descubran o digan algo... Umi-chan... yo... te amo!

Umi se abalanza a ella, tomándola entre sus brazos, y cargándola hasta la cama. Una vez allí, se sacaron desesperadamente la ropa, quedando completamente desnudas frente a la otra. Kotori miró fijamente el endurecido miembro de la mujer frente a ella, y mordiendo su labio inferior, se sentó, abrió sus piernas, y comenzó a jugar consigo misma, dándole una deliciosa vista a Umi, quien sonrojada, comenzó a mover su mano alrededor de su miembro, pero no duró mucho hasta que empujó a la menor hacia atrás, e invadió rápidamente sus adentros. Con un leve gemido, la pajarita se aferró al cuello de Umi mientras esta la penetraba más profundo.

...

...

...

Creo deberíamos agradecerle a Umi y Minami-san... interfirieron bastante ... lo que nos ayudó a recapacitar...

Sí... quién diría que la novia de tu ex me insistiría tanto en volver a hablarte...

Lo mismo va para Umi... me sorprendió verla de esa forma... es como una hermana mayor, hehe...

Con tal de que no la veas de otra forma, yo estoy feliz.. - Hizo un puchero.

Mmm? Acaso estás celosa?

Mmmm... Elichi no baka!

Eh? Qué hice ahora? Nozomi? Nozomi... dame un beso pf-!

Ahí tienes tu beso... confórmate con la almohada... - Se aleja.

E-Espera... Nozomi! Nozomi regresa!

Hazte la cena tu sola!

Pero dime qué rayos hice! Perdóname por favor! Nozomi!

5 minutos después.

Elichi... podrías soltarme? Necesito ir al baño!

No lo haré hasta que me digas que me perdonas...

P-Pero en verdad necesito ir... no te aproveches de la situación!

No~! No te dejaré ir... si quieres orinar, hazlo... es más, te ayudaré... - Acerca su mano a la entrepierna de la mayor.

E-Elichi... por favor no... si haces eso voy a...

Hazlo... qué tiene de malo?

Ensuciaré mi ropa y el piso... Elichi... vamos...

No... ya te lo dije, debes decir que me perdonas, o sino... te seguiré haciendo esto hasta que lo sueltes... - Siguió acariciando por sobre la ropa.

E-Elichi... mmm...

Nozomi... tu decides...

M-Mou! Está bien, te perdono... ahora déjame en paz! - Se zafó y corrió al baño. - Ahhh... al fin...

Nozomi~?

E-Elichi?! Por qué entraste?! - Intentó taparse lo más posible.

Vine a ver la forma en que lo hacías... por cierto, el sonido que haces es bastante pervertido, eh?

M-Mou! Sal de aquí ahora! Aún no termino de orinar...

Oh! Ya terminaste... entonces... ahora es mi turno...

E-Eh? V-Vete! Ahhh~... no me toques ahí... está sucia...

Nada en tu cuerpo es sucio, Nozomi... - Dijo insertando uno de sus dedos en la zona sensible de Nozomi. - Wooow... entró fácilmente... debería dejar entrar otro?

N-No... deten...te...

Tomaré eso como un sí... - Insertó otro. - Oh! Si vieras tu situación aquí abajo... es bastante impresionante... nunca la había visto de tan cerca...

M-Mou! Dime qué te pasa con mi cuerpo... quieres hacerlo todos los días!

Es que me encantas... Nozomi... no me canso de tu sabor, (lame su zona íntima) tu olor... (olfatea) y tus reacciones... las amo tanto que me derriten cada vez que las veo...

Eres una... completa pervertida... aahh... lo sabías?

Por supuesto... y lo seguiré siendo, si eso te hace sentir bien, yo encantada... - Sonríe pícaramente.

Ahhh~~~~!

...

...

...

U-Umi-shaaaa~n... Umi-shaaaaa~n! Más... por favor... maa~s!

K-Kotori... aquí voy... ghhh~~~!

Ahhhh~! - Con su lengua afuera, Kotori pega el último grito y arquea su espalda, llegando al clímax junto a Umi. Completamente satisfechas, se miran a los ojos.

Quieres ser mi novia? Kotori...

Sería un placer, Umi-chan~!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **KotoUmi - NozoEli 3 kasjkassakjsa espero les haya gustado! Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kotori, buenos días... es hora de irse a estudiar...

Mmm... Umi-chan? Qué hora es?

Son las 6 am... ve a bañarte y anda a buscar tu ropa... o puedes elegir algo de mi armario, como tu gustes...

Mmm de dónde vienes? Ya estás vestida... - Dijo sentándose.

Salí a correr hace casi una hora, ya me bañé y tengo el desayuno casi listo... ve a la cocina cuando termines de bañarte, sí?

Sí, gracias... Umi-chan...

De nada, Kotori... - Le besa la frente.

 _"Espera... me quedé a dormir aquí anoche? Qué fue lo que pasó? Ah... y-ya recordé... hehe..." - Se sonroja al recordarlo._

La pajarita se levanta rápidamente de la cama, se busca algo de ropa y se dirige a la ducha. Estando allí, se sumerge en una gran relajación al sentir el agua caer sobre su piel. Una vez lista, se dirige a la habitación nuevamente. Se seca el cuerpo con una toalla, y comienza a vestirse. Decidió usar unos pantalones negros ajustados, y una blusa sin mangas de color blanco. Sin embargo, cuando se estaba abrochando los botones de la blusa, noto varias marcas rojas en sus senos, y vientre, ruborizándose y agradeciendo que esas zonas eran las más escondidas. Terminó de vestirse y se dirigió tranquilamente al comedor. Ya eran las 6:30, y Umi la esperaba con una sonrisa.

Desayunaron bastante tranquilas, intercambiando miradas de vez en cuando, y teniendo pequeñas charlas sobre cómo ha ido la semana, el trabajo y los estudios. El primer semestre ya estaba llegando a su fin, por lo que Umi estaría más ocupada de lo normal preparando exámenes y trabajos, y lo mismo ocurría para Kotori, quien debía estudiar para 6 materias distintas, entró en pánico al recordarlo, causando que Umi se riera.

Alrededor de las 7:20 am, Kotori se despidió de Umi para irse a su departamento a buscar sus cosas, de esa forma sería menos sospechoso. Eligió irse caminando, sabía que le tomaría unos 20 minutos llegar, pero no quería exponer su relación con su sensei. Umi por su parte, salió 20 minutos antes de las 8 de su casa, solo para prevenir llegar tarde.

Los pasillos de la universidad se veían vacíos y silenciosos. Los alumnos estaban en sus respectivos salones, preparándose para las futuras evaluaciones. Nozomi y Eli estaban aún más nerviosas, habían perdido bastante tiempo en otras cosas descuidando sus estudios, ponían atención y escribían apuntes como locas, e incluso decidieron estudiar juntas todos los días después de clases, era su último examen semestral después de todo, 6 meses más y se graduaban, y lo mismo ocurría para Kotori.

Ese último mes del semestre, ninguna de las dos parejas pudieron pasar tiempo de calidad que no estuviera relacionado con estudiar. Nozomi y Eli se veían bastante, pero se habían prohibido mutuamente hacer cualquier actividad fuera de lo académico. En cuanto a la pajarita y su novia, no se veían mucho, siquiera habían podido visitarse a sus respectivos departamentos, Umi estaba colapsada con trabajo, y Kotori con sus estudios. Llega el día del examen final, que no era nada más ni nada menos, que el de Literatura Japonesa. Umi pensó y analizó bastante el formato, tipo de preguntas y estrategias para evaluar a sus queridos estudiantes. Primero fue el curso de Eli y Nozomi. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, los ojos de Umi eran igual a un halcón buscando a su presa, intentando captar cualquier movimiento o conducta sospechosa. Lamentablemente, esto desconcentró un poco a sus alumnos, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder contestar la prueba. Por otro lado Nozomi y la rubia contestaban a una velocidad impresionante, eran alrededor de 50 preguntas, tanto alternativas, desarrollo y completar con ciertas palabras algunos textos según el contexto (vocabulario). Pasaron 2 horas y 10 minutos. El tiempo se había acabado. Afortunadamente, Eli y su novia terminaron alrededor de 30 minutos antes, dándoles el tiempo de revisar sus respuestas. Umi recibió las pruebas en sus manos, observando caras exhaustas, pesimistas, tristes, y una que otra aliviada. Era algo que solo los profesores tenían el lujo de ver. Cuando fue el turno del par, al ser las últimas se quedaron conversando unos minutos con Umi.

Cómo creen que les fue?

Esperamos que bien... nos matamos estudiando! - Señaló Eli, quien tenía notorias ojeras en sus ojos.

Vaya que lo hicimos... no hemos dormido bien en semanas! - Exclamó Nozomi, quien además de ojeras, tenía bolsas bajo sus ojos. Se veían realmente cansadas, y algo pálidas.

Chicas, deberían ir a comer algo ahora... este fue su último examen, no? - Dijo Umi mientras ponía las pruebas en un sobre.

Sí... al fin terminó! - Dijo Eli estirándose.

Vayan a dormir... pueden irse, no tienes más clases, o sí?

No... gracias al cielo... - Exclamó Nozomi. - Nos vamos, Elichi?

Vamos... Nozomi... adiós, Umi... - Se despide alegremente y se va de la mano con su novia.

Adiós, Sonoda-sensei~! - Dijo Nozomi desapareciendo por la puerta con Eli.

Adiós, chicas... - Dijo despidiéndose con su mano. - Bien, ahora sigue... la clase de Kotori... eso es en 40 minutos... ahh... podré tomarme un pequeño descanso... - Se estira mientras pega un largo bostezo.

Cansada, sensei?

Mmm? Oh! Minami-san! Qué la trae por aquí~?

Quería saber a qué hora comienza el examen... - Dijo acercándose.

Mmm... en unos 40 minutos, por qué la pregunta?

Es que... quería saber si... tenía algo de tiempo para mí...

Oh~! Claro que lo tengo, pero... en qué clase de actividad desearía ocuparlo?

Tu sabes, Umi-chan~... - Susurró sugerentemente a su oído.

Ven conmigo... - Umi toma sus cosas y salen del salón. Sabían que habría un solo lugar vacío en ese horario, un lugar en específico, pero no querían arriesgarse a ser descubiertas, así que optaron por salir un momento de la escuela, a una plaza que siempre está solitaria. Estaba a unos 5 minutos a pie, claro, procuraron no ser descubiertas por alumnos o profesores. La adrenalina las llenaba, hasta que llegaron a su destino. Ahí, rodeadas por árboles y arbustos, Umi dejó sus cosas dentro de su mochila, empujó a Kotori a un árbol, y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras las desvestía.

Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? - Preguntó la mayor mientras lamía el cuello de la pajarita.

Mmm~... como un mes... creo... - Kotori se entregaba a las deliciosas caricias de su novia.

Entonces no me culpes al estar tan ansiosa... Kotori... - Dijo con una voz ronca y sexy.

Ahh... Umi-chan~

Kotori... date vuelta...

Está bien...

Bajando las bragas y falda que en ese momento Kotori usaba, separó sus glúteos para tener una mejor visión de lo que tanto deseaba. Asomó su rostro a la zona, y con la punta de su lengua, se asomó a sus labios inferiores. Con un leve escalofrío y temblor de su cuerpo, Kotori cubría su boca para que los gemidos fueran ahogados, evitando ser descubiertas. Umi prosiguió con la misma secuencia hasta que notó que su novia estuviera lo suficientemente húmeda, desabrochó su pantalón un poco, y dejó salir su erecto miembro de el. Con ansiedad y deseo, se introdujo agresivamente en Kotori, sintiendo una fuerte presión alrededor de su amiguito. Con sus dientes apretados, movió sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, produciendo la deliciosa fricción que ambas amaban. Los gemidos de Kotori se volvían más fuertes, mientras Umi intentaba terminar con eso rápido, pues en poco minutos, debían estar ambas rindiendo la prueba en el salón. No pasaron más de 10 minutos, cuando Umi sintió la necesidad de irse dentro de Kotori, quien también estaba próxima al clímax. Con un fuerte espasmo, liberan sus cuerpos en un delicioso éxtasis. Ambas se preguntaban si el aumento en su sensibilidad corporal se debía al tiempo en que no lo habían hecho.

Se vistieron rápidamente, y vieron la hora. Faltaban un poco menos de 15 minutos para empezar el examen. Caminaron hacia la Universidad como si nada hubiera pasado, claro, lo hicieron bastante separadas, dando a pensar que no venían juntas. Umi por su parte buscaba las pruebas en su mochila, y verificaba que las que ya habían sido rendidas estuvieran en buen estado. Kotori llegó primero que Umi luego de haber ido al baño a perfumarse un poco, y secarse el sudor. Umi hizo lo mismo, pero le tomó un poco más de tiempo. Llegó 3 minutos antes de que la hora estipulada llegara. Los alumnos se acomodaron en sus asientos rápidamente, y Umi empezó a repartir las pruebas. Kotori sentía relajo y menos estrés en su cuerpo, le impresionaba el efecto que Umi tenía en ella, se le había pasado hasta el dolor de cabeza que tenía hace unas horas. El examen comenzó, y todos movían sus lápices rítmicamente. Kotori lucía bastante concentrada, respondía cada pregunta sin mayores problemas, aliviando el rostro de Umi. Luego de unas dos horas, todos los estudiantes ya habían entregado sus exámenes, Kotori se dio unos 10 a 15 minutos para revisar cada una de sus respuestas. Fue la última en entregarlo, pero salió satisfecha de haber podido responder correctamente. Umi recibió cada una de las hojas con una sonrisa, deseándole suerte a sus alumnos. Finalmente fue el turno de Kotori. Asegurándose de que todos se habían marchado, y que no se oía nadie alrededor, habló.

Sensei, le parece si vamos a casa y... celebramos?

Mmm... de qué forma te gustaría celebrar?

Cenemos algo delicioso esta noche, te prepararé la cena, te parece?

Estoy ansiosa... ten, mis llaves, llegaré algo tarde hoy, así que.. te lo encargo... - Le guiña el ojo, la besa rápidamente en los labios y se marcha.

Entendido, sensei~

 _"Kotori y... Sonoda-sensei?!"_ \- Una chica de cabello marrón anaranjado, vio la escena desde la ventana del salón.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Uuuh! Las descubrieron! D: Pero creo ya saben quién fue :) espero les haya gustado el cap c: cuídense!**


	10. Chapter 10

_"No puede ser... no puede ser... Kotori-chan, por favor dime que no es cierto!" - Pensaba Honoka mientras iba tras Kotori._

Kotori-chan!

Hyaa~! - Se asustó debido al repentino grito. - H-Honoka-chan... Mou! No me asustes de esa forma!

Lo siento... pero hay algo que necesito hablar contigo...

Mmm? Qué cosa...

Ehh... - Mira hacia varios lados asegurándose de que no hay nadie escuchando. - Tu y Sonoda-sensei... están saliendo? - Dijo a modo de susurro.

E-Eh?!

Kotori-chan, por favor contéstame... las vi besándose desde una ventana...

H-Honoka-chan...

 _"Estoy perdida... si Honoka-chan se entera..."_

Kotori-chan!

L-Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo...

Entonces eso es un sí, Kotori-chan, por qué lo haces sabiendo lo que me ocurrió a mi?! No quiero que sufras... - Dijo tomando sus manos.

Honoka-chan... - Miró cómo su mejor amiga la miraba a los ojos desesperadamente. - Lo siento, pero yo quiero a Sonoda-sensei, y ella también a mi...

Kotori-chan... estás... segura?

Sí... así que por favor... no le digas a nadie de esto, te lo suplico! - Hace una pequeña reverencia.

Tranquila, no lo haré... pero si llega a hacerte algo... no prometo contenerme en lo que haga...

H-Honoka-chan... gracias... te adoro! - La abraza.

Mm.. sí, sí... - Devuelve el abrazo.

Bueno, debo irme ahora, nos vemos!

Cuídate... por favor cuídate... - Le advirtió.

Lo haré! Gracias! - Se aleja corriendo.

 _"Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos... Kira sensei?" - Pensó Honoka._

...

...

...

Muy bien, la cena está lista... ahora solo esperar a que llegue Umi-chan... - Dijo Kotori mientras terminaba de apagar la cocina.

Estoy de vuelta! - Dijo Umi abriendo la puerta.

Oh! Bienvenido, sensei~!

Mmm... qué huele tan delicioso? - Se acerca, abraza fuertemente a Kotori, y baja sus manos hasta su trasero, apretándolo fuertemente.

Mmh~... s-sensei! - Dijo pícaramente.

Primero... deberíamos comer... luego, te comeré a ti... Kotori... - Besa su frente.

Esperaré ansiosa... sensei...

Comenzaron a comer la deliciosa lasaña que había preparado la pajarita. Umi se sorprendió al ver la calidad tanto en apariencia como en sabor del plato, dando cumplidos a Kotori cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. La mayor se repitió al menos dos veces el plato, le gustó tanto que le pidió a su novia la receta. Luego de unos minutos de reposo, Umi decide lavar los platos. Una vez termina, regresa a la mesa para reposar un poco más.

Ahh~! Eso estuvo delicioso! Definitivamente... harías una excelente esposa... Kotori... y no lo digo solo por tu cocina, eres amable, tierna, decidida, respetuosa, perseveras por lo que quieres, eres... insaciable algunas veces, no me canso de ti... desearía estar contigo por el resto de mi vida... - Dijo sonriendo.

U-Umi-chan... - Se sonroja salvajemente y desvía la mirada.

Kotori... - Umi se levanta y se dirige hacia ella. - Te amo... - La besa.

Umi...chan... - Hipnotizada, se deja tomar en brazos, para luego ser llevada hasta la cama.

Tengo... una insaciable lujuria y apetito por tu cuerpo... Kotori... - Lo dijo con una voz tan sexy y ronca, que Kotori sintió cómo su cuerpo se calentaba poco a poco.

Umi-chan... házmelo fuerte... por favor...

Lo haré... te lo prometo... - Ambas se desnudan poco a poco, para dar comienzo al acto.

...

...

...

Ahhh~! - Bosteza Nozomi. - Qué hora es...

Son las 10 pm, Nozomi... - Dice Eli acostada a su lado. - Esa fue una laaaarga siesta, eh?

Vaya que lo fue... pero gracias a eso me siento más descansada...

Igual yo... mmm... deberíamos ver una película o algo? O... se te ocurre otra cosa?

No creo que mi cuerpo tenga la energía para eso, Elichi...

Entiendo, entiendo... solo era una sugerencia... - Hace un puchero.

Hehe... - Le gira la cabeza y la besa. - Te amo, tontita!

Y yo a ti... - Le devuelve el beso. - Ah! Por cierto... con todo esto de los exámenes se me había olvidado por completo! - Salta de la cama a buscar algo a su bolso.

E-Elichi... dormiste desnuda?! - Dijo Nozomi sonrojándose.

Eh? Kyaa~! L-Lo siento! No me acordaba... - Se tapó con una toalla que encontró junto a ella.

Aunque ya llevaban bastante tiempo juntas, aún no se acostumbraban a verse desnudas fuera del acto, por lo que era bastante vergonzoso cuando eso pasaba.

Me vestiré...

No es necesario... solo ponte el pijama... - Dijo pasándoselo mientras desviaba la mirada.

G-Gracias... lo haré... - Respondió Eli.

Unos minutos después, Eli se acercó a Nozomi, y la hizo voltearse para que la mirara a los ojos.

Nozomi... feliz cumpleaños... - Le entrega una cajita de terciopelo color lila.

E-Elichi...

Lamento no habértelo dado antes, pero con todo lo de los exámenes, y quedando un mes para terminar el semestre, se me olvidó por completo preparar una forma más romántica de dártelo... pero espero que te guste... ábrelo... - Dijo sonriendo.

Está bien... lo haré... - Abre la caja, y se encuentra con una hermosa cadena de plata, con una estrella pegada a una luna. - Elichi... esto es... hermoso... me encanta! - Dijo luego de examinar el collar. - Te amo! - Se abalanza a ella y la besa.

Me alegro que te haya gustado... mi dulce luna...

Mmm? Tiene un significado en especial esto?

Por supuesto... y se que tu lo sabes muy bien también... tu eres la luna, el centro que ilumina cada uno de mis días, aunque en las mañanas no estés, estás para mí en las noches más oscuras, siendo mi guía y mi faro, para saber dónde ir cuando tenga miedo, en esa inmensa oscuridad, por eso decidí ser la estrella, quien pueda seguirte, adonde quiera que vayas... - Besa su frente.

Elichi... - La abraza tiernamente. - Eres adorable... te amo...

Y yo a ti, Nozomi...

Luego de este regalo... me dieron ganas de hacer otra cosa... - Se muerde el labio inferior.

N-Nozomi.. si haces eso... yo...

Tranquila, tienes permiso... puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo... Elichi~

N-Nozomi! - Se abalanza contra ella, y la deja desnuda en segundos.

M-Mou! En cosas como estas eres la más habilidosa! - Se quejaba.

No reclames... tu me diste permiso... ahora aguántate!

E-Está bien... mmhhh~... a-ahí no!

Oh~! Así que te gusta, eh? Ahhhm...

Kyaaa~! E-Elichi~~~!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Eli... eres toda una pervertida O.o aksajsaks**


	11. Chapter 11

Kotori? Te sientes bien?

No... me duele mucho el estómago... baño, necesito ir al baño! - Sale corriendo de la habitación, y una vez entrando al baño, se acerca al retrete, y vomita todo lo que había comido unas horas antes. Ante lo sucedido, Umi se asustó, y trató de deducir a qué se debía la repentina molestia estomacal. Una vez pensándolo, se dirigió al baño a ver cómo estaba su novia.

Kotori, tengo una pregunta que hacerte...

Dime... - Dijo mientras lababa su cara.

Te ha llegado?

Eh? - Se miran unos segundos. En ese momento, la menor se cubre el rostro con ambas manos. - No... hace un mes que no me llega... lo había olvidado por completo... - Su rostro reflejaba notoria preocupación y desesperación. - Umi-chan, que haré si estoy...

Si ese fuera el caso, es obvio que me haré cargo, esto es responsabilidad de ambas, tu por no haberte cuidado, y yo por no haberme dado cuenta ni haber usado protección... en verdad lo siento, Kotori... - Hace una leve reverencia.

Umi-chan... no es tu culpa, pero.. qué haremos...

Primero, compraré un test de embarazo, cuando te lo hagas, y según sea el resultado, iremos al médico... te parece?

Sí, creo que es la mejor idea.. - Sale del baño y se dirige a la sala. - Lo que me preocupa, es si podré decírselo a mi madre... ella es la subdirectora de la Universidad...

Uuugh, ahora que lo mencionas... eso podría ser un problema...

Umi-chan, qué pasa si... me dice que aborte?

Eh? - Al escuchar eso, Umi se altera un poco, y se acerca a su novia. - No... no te lo permitiré bajo ningún motivo... si estás embarazada, ese también es mi hijo... entendiste? - Dijo algo molesta, apretando los hombros de Kotori con ambas manos.

U-Umi-chan... me lastimas... - Cerró los ojos apretadamente debido al dolor.

Ah! Lo siento... Kotori, yo... lo siento... - Se aleja unos metros, sintiéndose avergonzada de lo que acaba de hacer. - Tu tranquila, buscaremos la forma de que ella lo acepte, aunque me cueste mi trabajo... - Dijo decidida.

Eh? Pero... Umi-chan... eso...

No te preocupes, encontraremos una solución, de eso estoy segura... además, en un semestre ya te estarás graduando... si todo sale bien, tu embarazo se notará después de eso... sin contar los posibles síntomas...

Tu crees? Espero sea así...

También yo, además... aún no estamos seguras de que realmente lo estés... así que tengamos paciencia...

Sí... confío en ti, Umi-chan...

No estás sola en esto, yo te amo, y no permitiré que algo malo te pase, entendido? - Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la menor. - Por ahora, descansa... si?

Está bien, gracias...

Iré a la farmacia ahora, quedate aquí...

Lo haré...

Umi vuelve a la habitación, y saca un bolso. Luego se pone unos zapatos, y sale del lugar.

 _"Lamento causarte tantos problemas... Umi-chan..." - Pensó Kotori, sin lograr evitar que lágrimas salieran._

 _"Un hijo, eh? No me desagrada la idea... mucho menos si es con la mujer que amo... pero, lo que dijo sobre su madre me dejó muy preocupada, qué pasaría si fuera verdad, y tuviera que abortar... No! No lo permitiré bajo ningún motivo... pase lo que pase, ese niño o niña, debe nacer... " - Pensaba Umi mientras caminaba hacia la farmacia_.

Cuidado!

Eh? Aah! - Al estar tan perdida en sus pensamientos, no se percató que cruzó la calle con el semáforo en luz roja. Un auto, que venía un poco acelerado, rozó el cuerpo de Umi, haciéndola colapsar en el suelo.

 _"Ugh... no... no puede terminar aquí... no puede... Kotori... Kotori... tengo que estar a su lado... no puedo permitirme esto... por favor... cuerpo, respondeme... " - Pensaba mientras sangre salía de su cabeza. Unos segundos después, perdió la conciencia, alcanzando a escuchar el sonido de la ambulancia._

 _"Mmm? Qué será ese ruido? - Sale del departamento, acercándose al varandal para presenciar lo que parecía un accidente, a una cuadra de allí. - Eh? Qué es esta sensación? Umi-chan... no... no puede ser, verdad? Debo ir... necesito comprobarlo... "_

La menor cierra con llave el departamento, y corre en dirección al accidente.

 _"Umi...chan... Umi-chan... Umi-chan!" - Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que por fin llegó al lugar, el cual estaba rodeado de gente._

Permiso... por favor déjeme pasar! - Gritaba mientras se habría paso. Una vez logró pasar a través de varias personas, su corazón se apretó en segundos, al ver a quien menos hubiera querido ver en esa situación, tendida en una camilla, inconsciente, y con sangre corriendo por su rostro. Kotori perdió el control de sus emociones, con lágrimas en los ojos, comenzó a gritar el nombre de Umi, acercándose cada vez más, pero el personal médico le dijo que no se le podía permitir traspasar la línea. Con una impotencia y frustración enormes, se arrodilló en el suelo, llorando a gritos, se puso ambas manos en el estómago, y su llanto era tan desgarrador, que la gente a su alrededor la comenzó a mirar con lástima, sintiendo pena y empatía por la joven. Los encargados del procedimiento sintieron la necesidad de ayudarla, permitiéndole viajar junto a la accidentada en la ambulancia. Kotori se limpió sus lágrimas, y se subió. Durante el viaje, miraba el rostro inconsciente de su novia. Sus manos temblaban, se sentía inútil, sus ojos seguían desprendiendo lágrimas, su mente estaba llena de culpabilidad, aunque sabía que no era así, quería al menos sentirse culpable, dándose a sí misma la excusa de que si no hubiera quedado embarazada, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Comenzó a odiarse a sí misma, y al pequeño creciendo dentro de ella, por lo que terminó de tomar una decisión. Y así una vez que Umi se recuperara, o eso esperaba y deseaba con todo su corazón, ella no tendría más cargas, y no le importaba ganarse el odio de su novia por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sólo le importaba que sobreviviera, que cuando despertara, ella pudiera vivir tranquilamente, sin ninguna responsabilidad o preocupación extra, esos pensamientos, y el estar fuera de sí misma, la hicieron llegar a una conclusión de la que se arrepentiría, y culparía por el resto de su vida.

...

...

...

 _Qué? Umi tuvo un accidente?!_

 _Sí... estamos en el hospital de Tokyo... - Dijo Kotori con una voz triste._

 _Iremos allá de inmediato! - Colgó._

Nozomi!

Ya escuché, vamos... Elichi...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **No me odien :c pero las cosas se pondrán más y más feas u.u  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Kotori!

Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan... gracias por venir...

Cómo fue que pasó? - Preguntó Nozomi.

La verdad, es una larga historia, pero... comenzaré por lo más importante... hoy, amanecí con náuseas, y Umi-chan y yo sospechamos el que yo pueda estar embarazada...

Embarazada? Cómo? Si se supone que Umi es una chi-... espera, no me digas que...

Sí, no me gusta contar su secreto, pero es necesario para que entiendan la historia... - Dijo la pajarita sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

Sigue contándonos... - Pidió Nozomi.

Bueno, hablamos un poco las cosas, y discutimos un poco... debido a algo que le dije yo, sobre...

Sobre pensar en abortar? - Dijo Nozomi seriamente.

Sí... - Suspira - Ella se molestó por lo que dije, luego se ofreció a ir a comprar un test, pero... a menos de una cuadra del departamento, oí las ambulancias... y bajé a ver qué pasaba... luego la encontré ahí, en la camilla, con su rostro lleno de sangre... inconsciente, los paramédicos me dijeron que había sido un accidente de auto, y que al parecer, según testigos, Umi-chan había cruzado con luz roja... provocando el... accidente... - Su voz se quiebra.

Kotori-chan... - Nozomi se acerca y la abraza tiernamente, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Te han dicho cómo está? - Preguntó Eli sintiéndose impotente.

Me dijeron que el daño en su cabeza fue severo, pero que aún estaba viva, el problema es que... no saben cuándo despertará... o puede que incluso quede en estado vegetal... todo eso lo evaluarán dentro de estos días... - Contestó destrozada la pajarita.

Umi... - Eli, sintiéndose muy frustrada, golpea una pared tan fuerte, que se rompe los nudillos.

Elichi! - Nozomi se acerca y le toma el brazo. - Qué demonios crees que haces!

Nozomi... yo... yo... - Comienza a llorar.

Entiendo que Umi-chan sea importante para ti, pero reaccionar así no solucionará nada! - Abraza fuertemente a su novia. - Estoy aquí para ti... o es que no soy suficiente? - La mira fijamente a los ojos.

Nozomi... - Eli acerca su rostro y besa sus labios. - Eres todo lo que necesito en este momento, lamento haber reaccionado así, cuando la más afectada es Kotori...

Me alegra que hayas reaccionado, ahora... ve a que te revisen esa mano... está sangrando, tontita...

Sí... - Se va donde una enfermera.

Kotori-chan, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Dime.. Nozomi-chan...

Por favor, dime que no estás pensando en abortar... si piensas que de esa forma harás las cargas de Umi-chan más livianas, estás muy equivocada, ella no hará más que culparse a sí misma por no detenerte, y habrás perdido tanto a tu hijo, como la felicidad de tu novia... acaso quieres eso?

Yo... no sé qué más hacer... - Aprieta los puños.

Kotori-chan, si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar con nosotras, el tener un hijo siempre es una bendición, y mucho más si es con quien amas... dime, qué piensas hacer...

No lo sé, sólo quiero que Umi-chan despierte, y que pueda volver a tener una vida normal... eso... es lo único que deseo...

Entiendo, pero qué tal si haces lo siguiente... deja que nazca ese pequeño, y que así cuando Umi-chan despierte, pueda sentir la dicha de saber que va a ser madre... - Abraza a la pajarita. - Podrías prometerme eso?

Haré lo posible... pero como es mi madre... será difícil... mucho más si sabe que es de una profesora, y una mujer por sobre todo... no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasará... tengo miedo, Nozomi-chan...

Comprendo, pero dejame decirte algo, no estás sola en esto... Elichi y yo te queremos mucho, pues fuiste alguien que nos ayudó a estar juntas... quiero agradecerte por toda tu ayuda... dejame estar contigo en esto... por favor...

Nozomi-chan... estás segura?

Más que segura, no dejaremos que algo malo te pase...

Gracias... muchas... gracias... - Comienza a llorar.

Nozomi acaricia el cabello de la menor. Después de tanto llorar, la pajarita se quedó dormida.

Qué tal tu mano?

Está bien, sólo se rompió la piel, pero los huesos están bien... - Dijo Eli volviendo hacia ellas.

Me alegro.. pero ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso... entendiste?

S-Sí... entendido...

Me parece...

Por cierto, qué haremos con esta situación?

Tranquila, ya conversé con Kotori-chan ... todo está en orden...

Ya veo... sólo espero que Umi despierte pronto...

Lo mismo digo... Elichi..

Deberíamos llevar a Kotori a nuestro departamento, qué dices?

Sí, es lo mejor... pero, tengo una duda, así que iré a hablar con el médico... - Dijo Nozomi.

Te espero aquí...

Nozomi preguntó en la recepción por Umi. Minutos después salió el doctor encargado del caso.

Buenas tardes doctor, soy alumna de Sonoda-san, quisiera saber cuáles son los daños...

Bueno, la verdad es algo grave, pero no causará grandes daños cognitivos o motrices... eso esperamos al menos, pero hay algo realmente extraño... y es que, aunque sus heridas fueron algo graves, fueron sólo superficiales, no tiene daño de cráneo, es como si el golpe en el suelo sólo la hubiera dejado inconsciente, como si le hubieran apagado el sistema... y no quiere despertar... su cuerpo sigue funcionando, su ritmo cardíaco es estable, al igual que su pulso, se muestra actividad cerebral, pero es como si...

Estuviera en estado vegetal?

Exacto... me temo que ese es el estado actual, y aún no sabemos cuándo, o si llegará a despertar... afortunadamente descubrimos que la paciente tiene un seguro, así que costeará todos los tratamientos y exámenes...

Al menos algo es algo... doctor, de casualidad porta algún test de embarazo?

Con respecto a eso... esta chica, Sonoda-san, tiene alguna pareja?

Sí, pero prefiero no darle mucha información...

Lo que pasa es que me di cuenta, al examinar su cuerpo que, está chica es... futanari, nos sorprendió bastante la verdad...

Sí, por eso necesitamos el test...

No me digas que tiene una novia...

Así es... pero no se preocupe, nosotras cuidaremos de ella...

Te lo encargo, espero que todo salga bien de ahora en adelante... - Se dirige hacia la recepción, y le entregan una bolsa pequeña con un máximo de 3 tests.

Muchas gracias doctor, adiós...

Adiós, y suerte! Haremos todo lo posible!

...

...

Y bien? Qué te dijeron?

Lamentablemente, Umi-chan está en estado vegetal... no tiene ningún daño craneal o algo por el estilo, por esa razón les parece extraño que aún no despierte...

Estado vegetal, eh?... ahhh... si tan solo pudiéramos hacer algo...

Solo nos queda esperar, es nuestra única opción... por cierto, necesito que me ayudes a pegar un ojo a Kotori-chan... no quiero que termine haciendo alguna estupidez... por ahora, vayamos a casa para que ella logre hacerse el test, sí?

Entendido... Nozomi... - Besa sus labios.

...

...

...

Mmm... dónde estoy?

Kotori, aún estamos en el hospital, acompáñanos a casa... tenemos los test... - Dijo Eli.

Eh? Los tests?... está bien... iré con ustedes... - Dijo levantándose de la silla.

 _"Lo único que espero, es que no termine haciendo alguna estupidez... pero no podrá quedarse con nosotras durante mucho tiempo... me pregunto si habrá alguien que pueda ayudarnos en esto..." - Pensaba Nozomi._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y el drama sigue señores xD aksksks nos vemos en el próximo cap! Actualizaré los otros durante el fin de semana :)**

 **Ah! Por cierto, a los que les gustó el nuevo fic que escribí sobre NozoEli, no se preocupen, lo continuaré xD**


	13. Chapter 13

Positivo...

Así que ya está confirmado... ehm... felicidades, Kotori...

G-Gracias, Eli-chan...

Kotori-chan... - Nozomi envuelve gentilmente sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la menor. - No estás sola en esto... te ayudaremos lo que podamos... pero por favor, prométenos, que nuestro sobrino nacerá sano y salvo...

Eh? Sobrino?

Ya te lo dije hace un par de horas, te queremos mucho, para mi eres como la hermanita que nunca tuve, hehe... - Despliega una sonrisa.

Nozomi-chan... - Devuelve el abrazo.

Hey! Qué hay de MI abrazo?!

Mou! Elichi, eres una niña! Ven aquí...

Yay~!

Hahaha... - Reía Kotori.

Por cierto, tienes alguna amiga que pueda ayudarte, Kotori-chan?

Mmm.. sí... y de hecho también sabe lo mío con Umi-chan, o mejor dicho, nos descubrió...

Vaya.. puedes confiar en ella, cierto? - Preguntó Eli.

Sí... Honoka-chan es mi mejor amiga... se que me entenderá...

...

...

QUÉ?!

H-Honoka-chan... mis oídos!

L-Lo siento! Pero... en verdad estás... embarazada?!

Sí... lo estoy... tengo aproximadamente 3 semanas... hehe...

W-Woow... seré tía!

M-Mou! Honoka-chan~!

Hehe~ - Abraza a la pajarita. - Por cierto, cómo está Sonoda-sensei?

Sigue... en coma...

Lo lamento, Kotori-chan... lamento que estés pasando por todo esto... le avisaron al Director?

Sí, recibió la noticia por parte de mi madre hace unas horas...

Le dijiste lo de tu embarazo?

No... no quiero decirle, tengo miedo... mucho miedo...

Kotori-chan... - La abraza. - Entiendo... cuando no puedas estar con Ayase y Toujou-san, iré a tu departamento, para poder cuidarte...

Tu, cuidarme? Pero si a penas puedes hacerlo contigo misma...

Hey!

Hahaha...

Eso es verdad... - Dijo una mujer detrás de Honoka.

Hyaa~! K-Kira sensei?! - Reaccionó Honoka.

Ha pasado tiempo, Honoka-chan...

Y-Yo... lo lamento, debo irme... nos vemos, Kotori-chan! - Sale corriendo.

Supongo que verme no fue algo bueno, eh? - Dijo con un tono melancólico.

Debe entenderla... sufrió mucho cuando usted fue despedida... y hace más de dos años que no la ve...

Eso lo entiendo... pero me pregunto si, habrá sido capaz de olvidarse de mi...

Por qué lo pregunta? Kira-sensei?

Porque yo nunca pude olvidarla...

K-Kira...sensei... usted... aún está...

Sí, pero no se lo digas, quiero averiguar cómo está su corazón...

Y cómo hará eso?

Estoy haciendo reemplazo para Literatura Japonesa, me dijeron que la profesora a cargo tuvo un accidente...

Ah! Y-Ya veo... - Agachó la mirada.

Mmm? Sucede algo, Minami-san?

N-No, nada... descuide, bueno... me tengo que ir, fue un gusto volver a verla... hasta pronto...

Hasta pronto...

...

...

...

Honoka-chan... estás bien?

Sí, lamento haber huido así... pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella... han pasado, dos largos y dolorosos años...

Honoka-chan, aún sientes algo por Kira sensei?

Por supuesto, fue mi primer amor... la primera en todos los aspectos de mi vida... la extraño tanto, pero no pude actuar cuando la vi frente a mí, quería besarla, abrazarla... pero mi cuerpo no me respondió... ahhh... debe pensar que estoy intentando evitarla... soy una tonta... - Cubrió su rostro con una almohada.

Honoka-chan... ahhh... supongo que tendrás que soportarlo por el momento... - _"Si tan solo supieras que Kira sensei sigue amándote... " -_ Pensó la pajarita.

Hospital de Tokyo, habitación de Umi.

 _[Dónde estoy... que no estaba yendo a la farmacia para comprarle algo a Kotori? Kotori... Kotori! Dónde estás Kotori! Dónde... estoy yo... - Miro a mi alrededor, encontrándome con una profunda e inmensa oscuridad. De repente todos los recuerdos del accidente pasan frente a mi, como imágenes en una película. Hice una mueca de dolor al volver a revivir aquel choque. Me comencé a preguntar si Kotori me habrá encontrado. Siquiera sigo viva? Todo tipo de pensamientos recorrían mi mente, pero uno en especial me alarmó. Si estaba embarazada, y yo no volvía con ella, tendrá que soportar el juicio de su familia, y el embarazo por sí sola. Mi desesperación y ansiedad crecían cada vez más. Comencé a correr de un lado a otro intentando encontrar una salida, pero por más que lo intenté, no logré hacerlo. De repente, una voz suena muy cerca de mí, en ese momento sentí como si hubiera estado atrapada dentro de algo, impidiéndome abrir los ojos._

 _\- Umi-chan... no sabes cuánto lamento todo lo que te pasó... desearía haber sido yo la que estuviera en coma... te necesito... no sabes cuánta falta me haces... yo... te prometo tener a este bebé.. te prometo, salir adelante hasta el día en que despiertes... pero por favor... despierta... es lo único que te pido... volver a sentir tu calor en mi... Umi-chan... te amo... - Aunque suene extraño, sentí la sensación de los labios de Kotori sobre los míos. Luego reaccioné. Estoy en coma, estoy inconsciente, por qué no puedo despertar? Qué sucede? Puedo sentir los diversos estímulos a mi alrededor, pero no logro despertar, qué haré?!_

 _Sentí unos pasos alejarse en ese momento, y escuché un "adiós, Umi-chan... siempre te estaré esperando". Un gran apretón contrajo mi corazón. Me sentía culpable al hacerla sentir así. Un momento, dijo que me prometía tener a nuestro bebé? Entonces está realmente embarazada?! Demonios! Tengo que despertar, y tengo que hacerlo rápido... pero, por qué no puedo hacerlo, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo, algo que me permitiera comunicarme con alguien. Seré capaz de hacerlo?.]_

Departamento NozoEli. 10 pm.

Kotori-chan, cómo te fue con tu visita?

Mmm... la verdad, no pude contenerme... lloré demasiado al salir de la habitación... no soporté verla en ese estado...

Entiendo... - Abraza a la menor. - Deberías ir a acostarte, tenemos tu habitación preparada... al fondo, a la izquierda...

Gracias, en verdad se los agradezco... buenas noches...

Buenas noches...

Esto en verdad es un problema...

Lo tengo claro, por necesito de tu completa cooperación, Elichi...

Tienes algo pensado?

Por supuesto... hablaré con esa persona...

Oh~!

Kotori se va a acostar de inmediato. En cuanto cierra sus ojos, algo le impedía dormir, moviéndose en la cama de vez en cuando. No eran los malestares, no era el estar en casa ajena, era algo mucho más extraño.

 _[Kotori... ]_

 _[Mmm? Quién es?]_

 _[Acaso ahora no reconoces mi voz? Soy Umi...]_

 _[U-Umi-chan?! Cómo es que...]_

 _[Eso no importa... anhelaba tanto conversar contigo...]_

 _[Pero, cómo se que esto no es un sueño?]_

 _[Aún si lo fuera, escuchar tu voz me hace feliz, y es todo lo que necesito...]_

 _[Umi-chan... yo... te extraño tanto...]_

 _[Kotori... qué sucedió después del accidente?]_

 _[Bueno, cuando te fuiste a comprar a la farmacia, escuché el sonido de la ambulancia, tuve un mal presentimiento, así que fui corriendo hasta el lugar... cuando llegué, te vi tirada en una camilla, inconsciente, sangrando... me permitieron acompañarte en la ambulancia... en verdad estaba desesperada. Me dijeron que la causa fue que atravesaste la calle con luz roja, y así fue como te atropellaron. Cuando llegamos al hospital, te derivaron a urgencias para tratar tus heridas... pero lo más raro es que... cuando te examinaron, solo encontraron heridas superficiales, tu cabeza no tenía mucho daño, tus signos cardíacos estaban normales... pero a pesar de las horas, no despertabas... no mostrabas señales de reaccionar, por lo que te diagnosticaron en estado vegetal... y no tienen la certeza de cuándo despertarás... Umi-chan... yo... te necesito... te necesito más que nunca..]_

 _[Kotori... lo lamento... no sabes cuánto! Deseo tenerte entre mis brazos, besarte, acariciarte... hacerte mía... necesito sentir tu calor en mí... necesito abrir mis ojos y ver tu hermoso rostro... acaso es mucho pedir?! No entiendo por qué demonios tuvo que pasar esto... sobre todo con nuestro hijo en desarrollo...]_

 _[Umi-chan! Acaso... oíste lo que te dije esta tarde?]_

 _[Por supuesto... también sentí cuando me besaste... y cuando lloraste...]_

 _[Puedes oír y sentir lo que está a tu alrededor...]_

 _[Pero no puedo hablar, ni puedo ver... es frustrante... no puedo seguir con esto...]_

 _[A qué te refieres...]_

 _[Kotori... pienso que, sería mejor que te olvidaras de mí...]_

 _[Eh? Por qué?]_

 _[Porque... no estoy segura de poder despertar, no conozco la causa, ni la respuesta para resolverlo... estoy perdida..._

 _[Umi...chan... por favor no sigas...]_

 _[Lo lamento, Kotori... por favor, cuida a ese pequeño por las dos... me siento realmente frustrada de no poder conocerlo o conocerla... en verdad perdóname... por no traer más que desgracia a tu vida, por hacerte sufrir cada día, por heredarte una gran responsabilidad, que tendrás que superar sola... en realidad no importa las veces en que me disculpe... no son suficientes para expresarte cómo me siento... Kotori... por favor, sigue adelante... lucha por tu vida y la de nuestro bebé... te amo, con todo mi ser y mi corazón... perdóname...]_

 _[Umi-chan! No... no lo aceptaré... no dejaré que acabe de esta forma... no lo haré!]_

 _[Kotori... por qué?]_

 _[Por qué? Que no es obvio?! Porque te amo, porque no puedo vivir sin ti... si desapareces de mi vida... yo...]_

 _[Kotori, por favor no vayas a hacer nada estúpido... piensa y reflexiona bien las cosas... se que Eli y Nozomi te ayudarán...]_

 _[Lo hacen... me han ayudado mucho... pero sin ti, mi vida no tiene color, no tiene brillo... no tiene vitalidad... te necesito... más que a nadie, más que a nada...]_

 _[Kotori... por favor, no sigas...]_

 _[Umi-chan, mañana iré a verte... y te haré el amor...]_

 _[Qué?!]_

 _[Ya verás... te haré sentir tan bien... que no podrás dejar de venirte en mi...]_

 _[P-Pero... Kotori... qué locuras estás diciendo?!]_

 _[Estoy loca... pero por ti, la mujer que arrebató mi inocencia y mi virginidad, la mujer que se robó mis labios y mi corazón... la mujer que deseo hacer mía cada mañana, cada noche, y cada tarde de mi vida... eres tu, Umi-chan... la que llena de vida mi rutina... te amo, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo...]_

 _[Kotori... ahh... en verdad no tienes remedio, eh?]_

 _[Lo sé, hehe...]_

 _[Buenas noches, esperaré ansiosa mañana...]_

 _[Buenas noches, Umi-chan... te amo...]_

 _[Y yo a ti, Kotori... ]_

Umi...chan... - Abrió sus ojos, y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. - Te extraño tanto... ahhh... Umi-chan...

Debido a que empezó a recordar sus experiencias con su novia, sintió cómo su entrepierna se acaloraba y humedecía. Para saciar esa picazón, comenzó a mover sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo por sus labios genitales. Introdujo de uno a dos dedos, gimiendo ante cada intrusión de ellos.

Umi...chan... aahh~

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Ouuuu :'(**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo y los comentarios! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_[Buenos días, Umi-chan...]_

 _[Buenos días, Kotori... espero hayas dormido bien anoche, por cierto, espero ansiosa tu visita esta noche... ]_

 _[Tranquila, falta poco... ]_

 _[No uses ese tono... que me frustra el no poder tocarte... apuesto a que te estás mordiendo el labio...]_

 _[Me conoces muy bien, Umi-chan~]_

 _[Kotori, te amo...]_

 _[Y yo a ti, Umi-chan... te extraño mucho, iré a verte en cuanto pueda.. ]_

 _[Me alegra oírlo... ]_

 _[Por cierto, aún tengo una duda...]_

 _[¿Qué cosa?]_

 _[¿Cómo rayos puedo hablar contigo a través de telepatía?]_

 _[¡Oh! Bueno, ahora que lo preguntas es un buen punto... ni yo podría decirte el por qué, supongo que aprendimos instintivamente a usar más del 30% de nuestro cerebro, pero no hay abusar, podría ser una gran carga cerebral que no quiero que tengas, así que hablemos máximo una vez al día, ¿entendido?]_

 _[Será difícil... pero te haré caso... ]_

 _[Esa es mi chica... por cierto, me debo ir, estaré al pendiente de lo que hablan los médicos de mí, nos vemos esta noche, princesa... te amo... ]_

 _[Nos vemos, mi príncipe... ]_

Kotori abre los ojos, encontrándose con otro par de color esmeralda, sonriéndole y acariciándole la cabeza mientras dormía.

N-Nozomi-chan...

Buenos días, Kotori...

Buenos días, Nozomi-chan...

Ven a tomar desayuno con nosotras, está casi listo... - Dijo con una sonrisa.

P-Pero, ¿está bien que abuse tanto?

No estás abusando, no al menos mientras seamos nosotras quienes te ofrezcamos las cosas...

Entiendo, gracias Nozomi-chan... iré enseguida...

Te esperamos... - Sale de la habitación.

 _"Tiene un aire muy maternal... Nozomi-chan será una muy buena madre algún día..." - Pensó Kotori._

Buenos días, Kotori... - Saludó Eli mientras ordenaba la mesa.

Buenos días, Eli-chan... - Sonrió de vuelta.

¿Cómo dormiste? - Preguntó esta vez Nozomi.

Muy bien, soñé con Umi-chan...

Kotori, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - Dijo Nozomi de la nada.

Claro...

Umi-chan, ¿te ha hablado telepaticamente?

¡¿Eh?!

¿Nozomi?

Lo siento, no debí ocultártelo, pero Umi-chan me lo pidió en un principio... - Suspira. - Ayer en la noche, me dijo que estuvo hablando contigo, que lloraste, le contaste lo que pasó después del accidente, me sorprendí bastante al escuchar su voz dentro de mi cabeza, tan fuerte, tan audible y segura... en verdad era Umi-chan... - Sonríe melancólicamente. - Sin embargo, hay algo que me llamó la atención, y es cómo, y el por qué Umi-chan tiene esta capacidad... incluso, para confirmarme que era real, me contó de tu plan de ir a verla esta noche... no me quiso detallar más, pero por el tono avergonzado de su voz, supuse lo que era, hehe...

Kotori estaba hecho un verdadero tomate. Al ver la reacción de la menor, Eli soltó una carcajada.

Kotori-chan, deberías alegrarte... Umi-chan está consciente... solo dormida físicamente...

Sí, eso me da un poco de esperanza... - Dijo mientras se tocaba el vientre.

Esperamos ansiosas que ese niño nazca sana y salvo... - Dijo Eli.

Lo hará... se lo prometí a Umi-chan... y yo cumplo mis promesas... - Dijo determinada y decidida.

Así me gusta... - Dijeron las mayores.

El día pasó bastante rápido, y ni se dieron cuenta cuando dieron las 7 pm. Kotori miró el reloj con pánico, tomó sus cosas, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió corriendo al hospital. Nozomi y Eli la observaron riendo, se alegraban de que su kouhai estuviera tan animada como siempre.

 _[Ya va en camino... ]_

 _[Gracias por avisarme, Nozomi... mándale saludos a la testaruda de Eli... ] - Ante el comentario, Nozomi rió, llamando aún más la atención de la chica observándola._

 _[Cuenta con ello, disfruta tu visita... ]_

 _[Gracias, te aseguro que lo haré... ]_

¿Nozomi? ¿Qué sucede?

Umi-chan te mandó saludos... - Sonrió.

¡¿Umi?! No me digas que estabas hablando con ella recién...

Está bien, no te lo diré...

¡¿EH?!

Tu me lo pediste, ¡boba! - Rió Nozomi.

¡M-Mou!

...

...

...

Muy bien, entonces se quedará esta noche en esa habitación, ¿no? - Preguntó la jefa de las enfermeras.

Así es, gracias por todo y, lamento las molestias... - Hizo una reverencia.

Descuide, entendemos el caso... les avisaré a las demás a cargo en ese turno que no molesten ni entren al lugar a partir de las 9 pm... con permiso, me retiro... - Se aleja.

Muchas gracias... - Respondió antes de que se alejara aún más.

Kotori había llegado al hospital a partir de las 8:30. A través de su mente se disculpó con Umi debido a la demora, pero se alivió al percatarse de que Umi no estaba molesta, al contrario, estaba feliz de que su novia por fin haya llegado. Entró a la habitación y la cerró. Se acercó en segundos, admirando el bello pero durmiente rostro de su sensei, aquella que la hacía gemir, suspirar, enojar, reír, llorar. Aquella sensei que tanto extraña, que tanto ama, está frente a ella, con sus ojos cerrados y sin poder hablar. La observaba detenidamente cuando una enfermera golpeó la puerta. Hizo una reverencia y le extendió a Kotori una cobija y una almohada, señalandole la cama frente a ella. La mujer se retiró diciendo que nadie las llegará a interrumpir, por lo que debían estar tranquilas. Había baño justo dentro de la misma habitación en caso de cualquier cosa, por lo que la enfermera, por protocolos de seguridad, cerró la puerta con llave. Una vez teniendo luz verde, Kotori se sacó su chaqueta. Se acercó al rostro de Umi, y besó su frente, luego sus mejillas, hasta finalmente llegar a sus labios. Soltó unas leves lágrimas mientras sentía aquel calor que tanto extrañaba, pero que estaba más frío de lo que recordaba.

 _[Kotori... no llores... ]_

Lo siento... es que... no pude evitar sentirme triste... Umi-chan, te extraño tanto... - Dijo entre sollozos.

 _[Y yo a ti, te extraño demasiado, pero me alegra mucho tenerte junto a mi, de poder sentirte... aunque desearía poder tocarte... Kotori, por favor, inténtalo... ]_

E-Está bien, lo haré... - Se aparta levemente del cuerpo para terminar de sacarse la ropa. Se acerca nuevamente a Umi, destapa la parte inferior de su cuerpo y encuentra la sorpresa de que solo estaba usando bata, pero nada de ropa interior. En ese momento, se molestó debido a lo que las enfermeras podrían haberle hecho, sobre todo por no poder moverse.

Umi-chan... ¿te ha tocado esto alguien más que yo? - Dijo acariciando el miembro.

 _[Bueno, si te soy sincera, una enfermera encontró la sorpresa... pero el doctor a cargo de mí le prohibió hablar sobre el tema o siquiera volver a mi habitación, no quería originar ningún problema... así que tranquila... ]_

Si tu lo dices, entonces está bien... mmh... aunque no me quita la molestia de saber que alguien más te lo vio...

 _[K-Kotori... ]_

Así que lo estás sintiendo, ¿eh? Muy bien...

A medida que iba tocando el miembro, y veía cómo este se endurecía, su rostro empezó a sonrojarse, y sintió cómo el calor en su entrepierna aumentaba.

Ahh... ya no puedo soportarlo más...

Se aleja una vez ve el miembro totalmente erecto, se baja las bragas y se posiciona sobre Umi. Una vez lista, la monta, saliendo un agudo gemido de sus labios, que trató de contener lo más posible. Sin poder esperar más, movió rápidamente sus caderas al ritmo que ella prefería. Aunque debía admitirlo, hacerlo de esa manera le generaba más tristeza, pero se sentía afortunada de que al menos, Umi pudiera sentirlo, y luego decirle como se sentía, aunque fuera por telepatía.

 _[K-Kotori... estás siendo muy brusca... pero quiero más, más rápido, por favor... creo que ya casi me vengo... ]_

 _[Eso es algo rápido Umi-chan... pero... estoy igual, así que hagámoslo juntas... aquí voy, Umi-chan... ]_

Poco a poco aceleró sus movimientos, sintiéndose cerca del clímax. Un caliente líquido se adentró en su útero, sintiendo el placer de ser llenada una vez más. La sonrisa de kotori no se apagó, pues disfrutaba escuchar la voz de su novia en su cabeza, de lo bien que se sintió, del amor tan grande que tienen la una por la otra, conversaron toda la noche, hasta que Kotori comenzó a bostezar. Con desgano, y diciendo un dulce "buenas noches", se arropó en la cama, y cayó de apoco a los brazos de morfeo.

K...ri...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Umi-chan! Resiste!**


	15. Chapter 15

A la mañana siguiente, abrí lentamente mis ojos. Sentí una leve brisa tocar mi rostro, mientras los rayos del sol se asomaban por la cortina de la habitación. A mi lado estaba esa chica de cabello azul oscuro, con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión neutra, desearía que tan solo estuviera durmiendo, pero sabía que no era así. Con un suspiro me reincorporé y ordené la cama en la que estaba acostada. Estiré mis brazos y bostecé, para luego lentamente acercarme a Umi. Con mi mano derecha, acaricié gentilmente su mejilla, para luego plantar un dulce beso en sus labios. La noche anterior tuve que limpiar la parte inferior de su cuerpo debido al desastre que dejamos. Debo admitir que sentirla nuevamente dentro de mí fue mágico, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ella seguía dormida. Mis ojos se empañaron, pero ya era suficiente del asunto. Sabía que ella podía oír mis pensamientos, así que debía ser positiva.

Oí la puerta ser golpeada. Me acerqué a ella y la abrí lentamente. Para mi sorpresa, Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan estaban ahí, con una sonrisa mientras me observaban.

Buenos días, Kotori... - Dijo Eli con una amplia sonrisa.

Buenos días, Kotori-chan~ - Dijo Nozomi con su pegajoso acento, y su usual sonrisa.

Buenos días, chicas... pasen... - Les devolví la sonrisa y las dejé entrar.

¿Cómo estuvo tu cita anoche? - Me miró pícara y traviesamente esperando mi respuesta.

¡Nozomi! - Eli-chan la regañó debido al comentario, yo solo reí ante la escena.

Nos fue bien, disfrutamos un momento juntas... - Observé a la chica de la que estábamos hablando, y sin darme cuenta solté un pesado y triste suspiro.

Kotori-chan, ¿estás bien? - Esta vez fue Nozomi-chan quien sonaba seria.

Lo estoy, solo un poco... frustrada por todo lo que está pasando... - Toqué mi vientre unos minutos, sonriendo melancólicamente. - Por el momento, esta es mi única conexión con Umi-chan...

Debes estar tranquila, ten fe en que llegará el día que la verás despierta... - Eli-chan me tomó de las manos y me sonrió tiernamente, ante eso me sonrojé un poco, pero devolví la sonrisa.

Así es Kotori-chan, las cartas me dicen que todo es parte del destino, y que depende de ustedes dos cambiarlo... - Me miró maternalmente mientras sonreía.

Si ustedes lo dicen, lo intentaré... - Dudé un poco de mis propias palabras, hasta que de repente sentí una voz en mi cabeza.

 _[Confía en que llegará el día que volveré a tenerte entre mis brazos, y al medio estará nuestro hijo... ]_

Umi...chan... - Sonreí, ante eso, mis acompañantes entendieron lo que pasaba.

Nosotras también hablaremos con ella... - Dijo Nozomi-chan.

¿Por qué soy la única que no puede? - Dijo Eli-chan haciendo un puchero, a lo que ambas reímos.

 _[Eli, ha pasado tiempo... ]_

 _¡Umi! Woow, esto en verdad es extraño... ]_ \- Su expresión de confusión fue tan graciosa, que Nozomi y yo explotamos de la risa.

No creo que podamos hablar las cuatro al mismo tiempo, ¿o sí? - Pregunté.

 _[Si hago eso, tanto mi mente como las de ustedes sufrirán una peligrosa carga de conexiones mentales, podría ser muy peligroso... ]_

Entiendo... eso es un no, hehe...

Unos minutos después.

 _[Kotori, será mejor que vayan a comer algo... pueden regresar después, o sino mañana... ]_

Pero Umi-chan... yo quiero quedarme contigo... - Hice un puchero, a lo que mis amigas terminaron riendo.

Umi tiene razón, Kotori... me acaba de decir que sería mejor que vayamos a comer algo... te desmayarás si no comes... - Dijo en un tono gentil pero autoritario.

Elichi tiene razón, vamos y después volvemos... ella no se irá a ningún lado... - Ante el comentario, sabía que lo dijo de broma, pero no pude evitar bajar la mirada.

L-Lo siento, no era mi intención decir eso... Kotori-chan, por favor discúlpame... - Hizo una reverencia ante mí.

No necesitas disculparte, Nozomi-chan, todo está bien... ahora, vamos a comer que mi estómago ruge... - Dije sacando la lengua.

Vamos entonces... - Dijo Eli-chan tomándonos de los hombros.

Ko... ri...

Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Aunque mi humor estaba algo disperso hace unos minutos, no podía evitar sonreír mientras estaba acompañada de este par. Me alegraba ver la linda relación que ambas tenían a pesar de todas las dificultades que atravesaron. Eli-chan mostraba facetas nunca antes vistas cuando estaba junto a su novia, haciendo que yo me riera la mayoría de las veces.

De repente, comenzó a sonar el comunicador del hospital.

Señorita Minami, Señorita Minami, por favor acérquese a la sala B23...

Nos miramos entre todas, algo confundidas, y rápidamente nos dirigimos a la sala donde estaba Umi-chan. Durante el trayecto intenté hablar con ella, pero no parecía responderme, lo que me pareció bastante raro.

¡Ahí esta! - Una enfermera se acercó corriendo a mi, parecía realmente alterada. - Minami-san, la estuvimos buscando todo este tiempo...

L-Lo lamento..

Verá, la llamamos porque Sonoda-san está mostrando signos de despertar, diríjase a la sala de inmediato...

¿Eh? - No pude evitar quedarme congelada ante la noticia, al notarlo, Nozomi y Eli-chan me tomaron de los brazos y me arrastraron.

Vamos Kotori... has estado esperando esto durante días...

Vamos, Kotori-chan...

Entramos a la habitación e inmediatamente dirigí mis ojos hacia la cama de Umi-chan. Ella estaba algo inquieta, se quejaba y movía sus brazos y sus piernas. Me acerqué rápidamente al doctor para preguntarle lo que estaba pasando.

Al parecer, está teniendo una especie de lucha interna, ha estado diciendo su nombre, Minami-san, durante todo este tiempo... es como si una horrible pesadilla la invadiera... no despierta ni responde a nuestros llamados, pero al menos ya está despertando...

Umi...chan...

Koto...ri... Kotori... ¡Kotori!

¡Umi-chan! - Me abalancé hacia ella, abrazándola lo más que pude, besé su frente y tomé fuertemente su mano. Al sentir mi contacto, se tranquilizó un poco, incluso parecía tener tanta paz en su rostro, que parecía una niña pequeña. Una sonrisa se asomó en mi cara, y unas lágrimas cayeron en el rostro de Umi-chan, estaba feliz de que diera buenos indicios.

Al parecer reacciona a usted únicamente... me gustaría tenerla cerca para que me ayudara con las mejorías, por hoy puede retirarse, la señorita Sonoda se quedará descansando...

Gracias, doctor, hasta luego...

Junto a las chicas, hicimos una leve reverencia y nos marchamos del lugar. Mi rostro daba una amplia sonrisa, mi fe y esperanzas habían aumentado, estaba demasiado feliz por lo que pasó recién, al fin, después de todo lo que ha pasado, pude escuchar su voz diciendo mi nombre.

Luego de ese día, pasaron unos meses, el estado de Umi-chan seguía mejorando, y cada vez mostraba más indicios y episodios en los que se movía o hablaba, pero aún no despertaba por completo. Mi vientre ya era bastante abultado, tenía alrededor de 6 meses. En todo este tiempo no volví a escuchar la voz de Umi-chan en mi cabeza, pero si la escuchaba cada vez que la iba a visitar. Tenía el corazón en mi mano de los nervios, de haber soportado 6 meses completos de embarazo con el máximo de los cuidados gracias a Nozomi y Eli-chan, y también gracias a Honoka-chan, quien a penas supo decidió cuidar de mí. En una de mis últimas visitas fui al hospital junto a Nozomi-chan. Tenía una cita con el ginecólogo, y por fin sabría si era hombre o mujer. Ansiosa y emocionada, caminé junto a Nozomi-chan dentro del lugar hasta llegar a mi consulta. Nos hicieron pasar al salón, me recosté en una camilla, y empezó el proceso.

Vaya, todo se ve en perfectas condiciones... ahora, veamos qué será este pequeño... - Luego de unos minutos anotando cosas en mi ficha médica, apartó el frío aparato de mi vientre, y lo limpió con un pañuelo. Me bajé la blusa y volví a cubrirlo. - Felicidades, Minami-san... es un varón... y está creciendo perfectamente... aquí tiene la copia de su ficha médica...

Muchas gracias doctor, hasta luego...

Ambas hicimos una reverencia y salimos del lugar. A penas estuvimos afuera, abracé a Nozomi-chan por toda la alegría que sentía en ese momento. Ella me miró con un aire maternal, acarició mi cabeza y me sonrió.

Espero ansiosa a mi sobrino, Kotori-chan...

Igual que yo, hehe...

Luego de eso, nos dirigimos a la sala donde estaba aún internada Umi-chan. Nos hicieron pasar, y me acerqué a mi novia.

Umi-chan, mira... cómo ha crecido mi vientre, tendremos un hijo... hehe... más te vale que despiertes antes de que nazca... te amo... y te extraño... - Mis lágrimas salieron una vez más. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que he llorado frente a ella. Nozomi-chan se acercó a mi y me abrazó desde atrás.

Kotori-chan... tranquila... ya verás que todo saldrá bien... - Besó mi cabeza y apretó más el abrazo. En verdad me sentía más calmada cuando me abrazaba, es casi como una hermana mayor para mí, aunque nunca se lo he dicho.

Gracias, Nozomi-chan...

Ko...tori... - Umi-chan movió su mano suavemente en dirección hacia mí. La tomé, y la dirigí a mi vientre. Aunque no lo creyera nadie, apareció una leve sonrisa al momento de sentirlo, ahí supe que ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba, solo que su cuerpo respondía de apoco.

Umi-chan...

¿Lo ves? Solo mantén firme esa esperanza... se que Umi-chan despertará pronto...

Sí... gracias Nozomi-chan...

Ven, vamos a casa... Elichi debe estar ansiosa de saber lo de tu bebé...

Sí... - Me dirijo a la puerta y miro hacia atrás. - Hasta pronto, Umi-chan...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Un niño! *_***

 **Chicos les agradecería enormemente si visitan mi pagina en Facebook! El enlace lo ven en mi perfil! kasjjsaksjkas gracias por todo!**


	16. Chapter 16

¿Qué nombre le pondrás, Kotori?

Lo he pensado bastante, pero aún no puedo decidirme...

Si quieres te ayudamos, tengo una lista pensada...

Eso sería genial, Nozomi-chan, ¿qué nombre propones?

Mmm... ¿qué piensas de Asahi?

¿Asahi? - Dijo Eli-chan.

Sí, significa amanecer... y si lo pensamos simbólicamente, el nacimiento de tu hijo podría ser el indicador de que Umi-chan despierte, ¿entiendes la metáfora?

Mi amanecer... nuestro amanecer... Nozomi-chan, ¡me encanta! - Me lanzo a abrazarla.

Ma, Ma~... ten cuidado que puedes golpear tu barriga, hehe... - Acaricia mi cabeza.

Es un bello nombre, Nozomi... - Dijo Eli-chan con una amplia sonrisa.

Así es, se me ocurrió debido a toda esta situación, estoy segura de que Asahi-kun crecerá bien...

Sonoda Asahi... suena bastante bien... - Dijo Eli-chan.

Ahora que lo mencionas, sí... suena excelente... - Respondió Nozomi-chan.

Te quedan tan solo unos cuantos meses para conocerlo... ¿estás ansiosa?

Sí, me siento nerviosa... solo espero que todo salga bien...

Así sera Kotori, así sera...

Ese día regresé a mi departamento. Lo extrañaba, ya que Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan habían insistido en que pasara mis primeros meses viviendo junto a ellas. Abro la puerta y veo una montaña de cartas frente a esta. Un gota de sudor debido a mi nerviosismo se asomó en mi frente, me agaché cuidadosamente y recogí las cartas tiradas en el suelo. Fui viendo una por una, hasta que mis ojos se congelaron en un remitente en específico. Abrí torpemente la carta, y la saqué de su sobre. Suspiré profundamente y comencé a leerla.

 _Kotori, hija... hace meses que no hablamos a pesar de estar en la misma Universidad,_

 _lamento que mi trabajo haya estado consumiendo mis horas contigo,_

 _pero no te preocupes, te lo compensaré pronto, y por cierto, espero que esta vez no_

 _me des la excusa de que tienes que hacer alguna tarea o algo,_

 _ya que vienes diciendo lo mismo desde hace 5 meses,_

 _no contestas mis llamadas, y cuando lo haces eres cortante,_

 _¿sucede algo que yo no sepa?._

 _Te quiere, Mamá._

¡Demonios! - Grité asustada para mi misma. - Ahora sí que estoy frita... - Toqué preocupada mi aumentado vientre, implorando al cielo de que mi madre no viniera a mi departamento. - Debería informar a Nozomi-chan sobre esto...

Unas horas después.

Así que, no te dijo cuándo vendría, ¿eh?

Así es... estoy asustada, ¿qué tal si me pide que aborte?

Kotori, ¿estás realmente segura de que eso pasará?

Mi madre prefiere mantener las apariencias antes de aceptar que alguien de su familia cometió un error, y a veces para enmendarlo, es capaz de lo que sea... realmente estoy... asustada... - Llevé ambas manos a mi rostro, y cubriéndolo comencé a llorar.

Ya, ya... tranquila, no estás sola en esto, nosotras te ayudaremos a enfrentarla...

Pero Eli-chan, enfrentarla es lo menos que quiero hacer en estos momentos...

Entendemos eso, Kotori-chan, pero creo debes decirle la verdad, por muy dura que sea... es mejor que lo sepa de ti directamente...

Puede que tengas razón, pero Nozomi-chan... ¿cómo le explico lo de Umi-chan? Es la profesora de Literatura Japonesa en la Universidad, no solo sería despedida, sino que mi madre es capaz de presentar cargos...

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque.. ocurrió con una amiga mía, que se enamoró de una profesora...

¿Una amiga tuya? - Preguntó Eli.

Hablas de Honoka-chan, ¿cierto?

Exacto... ella se enamoró de una sensei, y ella le correspondió pero, de alguna forma mi madre se enteró, despidió a Kira-sensei y le prohibió acercarse a la alumna a cambio de no presentar cargos legales...

Pero, si no era menor de edad, ¿entonces por qué?

Nozomi, en las escuelas y Universidades se siguen diversos protocolos, y el salir con un profesor, siendo alumno es incorrecto, de hecho siquiera se permiten las relaciones entre profesores... al menos en esta Universidad... - Dijo Eli-chan con seriedad.

Qué regla más estúpida... - Dijo Nozomi-chan con molestia.

Lo sé, pero no hay nada que le podamos hacer... - Suspiró. - Solo quiero decirte algo, Kotori... ante cualquier decisión que quieras tomar, por favor, déjanos ayudarte...

Lo haré, muchas gracias a las dos... ahora, me debo ir... nos vemos... después...

¿Kotori? ¿Qué sucede, Kotori?

No es nada... solo me duele...

Tienes una contracción... ven, siéntate... - Nozomi-chan me ayudó a sentarme gentilmente, aún sentía las puntadas en mi vientre, dolían demasiado, pero eran tolerables hasta cierto punto.

¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Eli-chan preocupada.

Sí... estoy mejor... vaya, eso si que dolió... - Intenté esbozar una sonrisa, pero mis amigas estaban demasiado serias frente a mí.

Está decidido, te quedarás aquí hasta que sea el momento del parto... - Dijo de la nada Eli-chan.

¡¿Eh?! Pero.. sería dentro de 3 meses...

No importa, Kotori-chan... queremos asegurarnos de que estés bien en el proceso... aunque no lo creas, se cómo manejar este tipo de casos... hice un curso cuando entré a la Universidad, aunque nunca pensé que llegaría a usarlo, hehe...

Gracias, Nozomi-chan... pero en verdad me siento mal al seguir aquí...

No te preocupes por eso, Kotori... eres más que bienvenida a nuestro hogar...

Gracias, chicas... en verdad se los agradezco mucho...

¿Dejaste tu apartamento bien cerrado?

Sí, dejé cerrado con doble llave, todo apagado y desconectado, tal y como estaba la última vez que lo dejé...

Muy bien... entonces, vayamos a preparar algo para la cena, y te prepararemos nuevamente tu cama...

Muchas gracias...

Deja de agradecernos, eres nuestra amiga, es obvio que te ayudaríamos...

Entiendo, gracias Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan..

¡Hey! ¿Qué te acabo de decir?

¡Ups! Perdón, hehe~

Mou... - Ante esa reacción por parte de Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Un capítulo más :) Espero les haya gustado, sé que fue corto, pero lo dejé así para poder incluir lo más importante en el próximo. ¿Cómo creen reaccionará la madre de Kotori? ¿Despertará Umi antes o después de que nazca su pequeño hijo? ¿Qué pasará con Nozomi y Eli y cómo creen ayudarán a la pajarita? Envíen sus deducciones c: akssjajsa gracias a todos!**


	17. Chapter 17

Kotori, por todos los cielos, ¿por qué no has contestado mis llamadas?

Lo lamento madre, es que he estado ocupada...

¿Podrías darme una explicación más convincente?

Si quieres, puedes ir a verme a mi departamento, esta tarde... estaré con unas amigas... ¿te parece?

Está bien, iré... solo porque presiento que me estás ocultando algo, espero no hayan sorpresas, Kotori... - Colgó.

¿Y bien?

Irá, pero ya sospecha algo... me dice que espera que no hayan sorpresas...

Kotori-chan, tranquila... estaremos ahí contigo... no tienes de qué preocuparte...

Muchas gracias, Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan...

Por ahora, vayamos a comer algo, tengo hambre...

Elichi, ¿te apetece un pairfate?

¡Sí!

¿Kotori?

Hehe, vamos... tengo antojo de algo dulce...

Perfecto, entonces vamos...

Al llegar al restaurante, se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro. Kotori extendió sus cansadas e algo hinchadas piernas hacia la otra silla frente a ella. Les llevaron sus postres y comenzaron a disfrutar de los diversos sabores de chocolate con almendras (Eli), Frutillas con arándanos (Nozomi), y cereza con zarzamoras (Kotori). Cada uno de los pairfate era de más menos un litro, una gran cantidad para cada una, pero con los antojos que tenía últimamente y el nerviosismo, Kotori se lo devoró en menos de media hora. Las otras dos chicas la miraban sorprendidas, cuando ellas a penas iban a la mitad.

Kotori-chan, si comes tan rápido te podrías dañar el estómago, no lo hagas otra vez ¿de acuerdo?

E-Está bien, es solo que... estaba tan nerviosa que no pude contenerme...

Lo entiendo, te encontrarás con tu madre después de todo, pero no te preocupes, te apoyaremos y estaremos contigo...

Gracias, Eli-chan...

Unas horas después. Departamento de Kotori.

¿A qué hora te dijo que vendría?

No especificamos nada, solo le dije que viniera durante la tarde, pero como es mi madre, de seguro vendrá alrededor de las 7 pm...

Suena el timbre.

Esa debe ser ella, ¿no? - Preguntó Eli.

Y-Yo creo...

Vamos, tranquila... le abriré...

Gracias, Nozomi-chan...

Buenas tardes, Minami-san, mi nombre es Toujou Nozomi, amiga de su hija...

Oh, un gusto Toujou-san, ¿dónde está mi hija?

Adentro, pase...

Gracias...

Un gusto conocerla, Ayase Eli... - Hace una leve reverencia.

Mucho gusto, Ayase-san...

Madre, h-hola... ha pasado tiempo..

Kotori, ¿qué demonios es ese bulto en tu vientre? ¿Estás embarazada? ¿De quién? Espero sea un hombre decente...

M-Madre, por favor cálmate...

No voy a calmarme, Kotori... nuestro apellido depende del hombre con el que te cases...

Pero... ma-

¡Sin peros! ¡Revelame su identidad ahora mismo!

Señora, no es que quiera meterme, ¿pero podría al menos escuchar a su hija?

Ayase-san, no se meta en asuntos familiares, es más, agradecería que se marcharan de inmediato...

No nos marcharemos de aquí hasta que usted escuche a Kotori...

¿Qué has dicho?

Elichi, ven aquí... lamento eso, Minami-san, pero ¿podría permitirnos quedarnos junto a nuestra amiga?

Solo porque lo has pedido educadamente, no como esa salvaje de allá...

Ahora sí...

¡Elichi! - La sola mirada de Nozomi calmó a Eli, intentando persuadirla para que se tranquilizara.

¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás con quién te las distes de suelta?

 ** _["Esta tipa... me está colmando la paciencia... Nozomi..."]_**

 ** _["Lo tengo claro Elichi, pero imagina cómo debe estarse sintiendo Kotori-chan oyendo eso de su propia madre..."]_**

 ** _["Lo entiendo, y por lo mismo quiero romperle la cara..."]_**

 ** _["Es la sub directora de nuestra Universidad, hazlo y perderás tu carrera y la posibilidad de estudiar otra... ¿eso quieres?"]_**

 ** _["Nozomi..."]_**

 ** _["Lo siento Elichi, pero desafortunadamente es la verdad, debemos tener paciencia y actuar sabiamente..."]_**

 ** _["Entonces hazlo tu, porque a mí se me está acabando..."]_**

Lo lamento madre, pero me enamoré de alguien muy preciado para mí, nos hicimos pareja hace unos meses atrás, tengo 6 meses de embarazo, es un niño y su nombre es Asahi...

Asahi... al menos algo que escojas bien, Kotori... - Dijo con un tono soberbio y burlesco.

Mi pareja lamentablemente tuvo un accidente hace unos meses atrás... cuando sospechamos de mi embarazo, salió a comprar un test, pero... en el camino terminó atropellada ... y la llevaron directamente a urgencias...

Quizás lo hizo a propósito, digo... no tienes idea de cuántos hombres hacen hasta lo imposible por zafarse de la responsabilidad... no solo estás embarazada, sino que también el imbécil, el perro que lo provocó... ¿está muerto?, no sabes la risa que me da...

¡MADRE! - Todas, incluida la madre de Kotori, saltaron del susto ante el grito. - No te atrevas, no te atrevas a decir eso... no te... atrevas a decir que está muerta...

Kotori... - Intentó intervenir Eli.

¿Muerta? ¿Acaso me vas a decir que una mujer es tu pareja?

Sí... una mujer, una maravillosa mujer es mi pareja, mi novia, la persona que yo amo con todo mi ser... - En ese momento, se pudo escuchar el sonido de una cachetada.

Ninguna hija mía... cometerá el error de ser una asquerosa lesbiana... no sé cómo quedaste embarazada, pero si te pego lo suficientemente fuerte, puedo lograr que ese bastardo muera, ¡AQUÍ Y AHORA!

¡NO! - Todas voltearon hacia la puerta que había sido abierta hace un par de segundos, encontrándose con una cara familiar, Honoka estaba totalmente agitada frente a ellas, se notaba que había corrido mucho. - No se atreva... a hacerle daño... a Kotori-chan...

¿Honoka? ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Me decepciona que seas parte de esto... y yo pensé que tenía tu confianza...

No necesito la confianza de una arpía como usted, que solo le importa el prestigio y las opiniones de los demás, cuando no se da cuenta de que su hija, su propia hija está sufriendo por todo lo que usted dice, e intenta hacer... ¿acaso no la ama?

Sería una mentirosa si dijera que no, pero la amo a mi manera, y si pienso que hacer esto es por su bien, lo haré...

Eso es mentira...

¿Kotori? ¿Qué has dicho? - El rostro de su madre reflejaba clara molestia e impotencia, estaba a punto de golpearla nuevamente en el rostro, cuando su propia hija le toma la mano fuertemente, y la deja caer con fuerza, empujándola hacia atrás.

Ya me tienes harta...

Kotori, tranquilízate, no es bueno para tu bebé... - Advirtió Eli.

Lo sé... pero no puedo evitarlo... a veces... a veces me dan ganas de matarla... por todo el daño que me ha hecho... por todo lo que me ha prohibido, se supone que una madre aspira por la felicidad de sus hijos, no tratar de impedirla... - La joven lloraba a cántaros, el rostro de su madre lucía asustado y algo descolocado, tenía el semblante de una loca.

Kotori-chan... - Honoka se acercó a abrazarla intentando consolarla, en eso, la madre de Kotori se levanta furiosa, sacando unas tijeras del bolso que estaba trayendo, y se acerca rápidamente a su hija, apuntando hacia su vientre.

Ahora sí... si quieres tanto conservar a este bastardo, hazlo en el infierno...

De repente, se escuchó el ruido de un disparo. Honoka y Kotori miraban atónitas lo sucedido, viendo cómo la mujer perdía fuerza y estabilidad. Se alejaron lo suficiente para dejarla caer. Luego miraron a la puerta, y vieron a un policía agitado sosteniendo un arma.

No se preocupen, no está muerta... le disparé un dardo tranquilizante... estará dormida por al menos 4 horas... ¿se encuentran bien?

Kotori comienza a llorar aún más fuerte... haciendo que Eli y Nozomi fueran a abrazarla intentando calmarla.

¿Quién llamó a la policía? - Preguntó Honoka.

Nosotras lo hicimos cuando fue la primera amenaza, pero nunca pensamos esta loca intentaría matar a su propia hija... - Contestó Eli.

¿Cómo lo hicieron? - Preguntó aún sollozando Kotori.

¿Recuerdas la telepatía? Umi-chan nos dijo cómo hacerlo... - Contestó Nozomi.

Umi-chan... - Kotori sonrió levemente, aún en shock por lo que acababa de pasar. - Quiero... verla...

Lo harás, iremos a verla en unas horas... pero antes...

Pero antes debe acompañarme señorita, tiene que declarar...

¿Acaso no es suficiente que lo haga aquí? Por favor... está embaraza y ha pasado por emociones muy fuertes... - Irrumpió Honoka.

Entiendo, entonces... ¿podría decirme lo que pasó?

Sí... enseguida oficial... solo déjeme sentarme... estoy... cansada...

Kotori, ¿cómo te sientes? - Preguntó preocupada Honoka.

Me siento... cansada... solo quiero dormir... pero antes responderé sus preguntas...

Luego de unos minutos de una extensa interrogación, se llevaron el cuerpo flácido de Minami, dejando a Kotori y sus amigas más calmadas dentro del departamento.

Kotori-chan, ¿te gustaría ir a mi departamento? Estar aquí probablemente te traiga malos recuerdos...

Honoka-chan, gracias... pero prefiero ir a... su departamento... necesito sentir su olor...

Kotori... - Eli la miraba preocupada, pero entendía que su amiga estaba muy alterada debido a lo ocurrido, aún así se puso de acuerdo con Nozomi para vigilarla.

 _ **["Kotori no está bien, tenemos que vigilarla aún más... temo que vaya a hacer algo estúpido... "]**_

 _ **["Elichi, ¿Umi-chan te dijo cómo leer mentes?"]**_

 _ **["Por supuesto que no... ¿por qué?"]**_

 _ **["A mí si me lo dijo... así que tranquila... Kotori-chan no está planeando nada ni en contra de su vida, ni en la de su hijo... solo está herida por lo que pasó, se siente sola aún estando rodeada de gente, y teme por lo que puede pasar..."]**_

 _ **["Vaya, eres impresionante, Nozomi..."]**_

 _ **["Pero me siento un poco mal por haberme metido en sus pensamientos, así como me alegró meterme en los tuyos... "]**_

 _ **["E-Espera, ¿qué? Q-Qué supiste... "]**_

 _ **["Ara~... Elichi tranquilízate... no es como si hubiera descubierto que amarías comparar los pechos de las chicas que has visto... no es como si supiera que deseas que yo haga cosplay de tus fantasías sexuales, no es como si a veces me imaginas haciendo cosas que has visto en Internet... no es como si..."]**_

 _ **["¡Ya basta, basta, basta, basta, basta... perdóname... por favor, perdóname, Nozomi!"]**_

 _ **["Muy tarde, Elichi... "]**_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Fuerte lo de la madre de Kotori... y la nueva habilidad de Nozomi en leer mentes xD asjasosjas ¿qué piensan pasará a partir de ahora? ¿Despertará Umi en el próximo capítulo o no? ¿Se arrepentirá de sus palabras y acciones la madre de Kotori? Envíen sus comentarios :) gracias por seguir este fic**


	18. Chapter 18

Unos días después.

Muchas personas pueden juzgarme por mis acciones, todas ellas pueden decir lo que quieran, pero nadie logrará nunca entender mis sentimientos, pensamientos, ideales, ¿qué tiene de malo con soñar tener una familiar perfecta?. Lástima que mi propia hija haya diferido conmigo. ¿Que no le presté atención ni velé por su felicidad? ¡Patrañas! La felicidad, ese término no existe, nada bueno empieza sin terminar mal, y el verdadero amor, ¿qué es eso? ¿mi hija enamorada de una mujer? ¡qué más puedo pedir de una desquiciada como ella!. Ojalá le hubiera atinado a ese bulto en su vientre, no quería que la vergüenza invadiera al nombre de los Minami, una renombrada familia, ¿acaso es tan difícil de entender?.

Minami-san, tiene una visita... - Dijo el policía a cargo de mi celda.

Ahh... ¿quién es?... - Abrí mis ojos sorpresivamente, sentí cómo mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, y me alejé de los barrotes rápidamente. - C-Cariño... ha pasado tiempo...

Nada de cariño, solo quiero saber... ¡¿qué demonios intentabas tratando de matar a nuestra hija?!

E-Espera, puedo explicarlo...

¡¿Acaso me vas a decir que por culpa de tu maldito orgullo y prestigio, serías capaz de matar dos vidas?!

¿S-Sabes lo del bebé?

Por supuesto que lo sé, mi pequeña me llamó ayer y me contó lo sucedido con la ayuda de Honoka... realmente no puedo creer lo que has estado haciendo... - Dijo completamente enfadado.

Pero aún así, ¿acaso no crees extraño que se haya enamorado de una mujer, y que más encima esté embarazada de ella? Por favor, cualquiera en su sano juicio pensaría que mi hija está enferma...

¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE KOTORI! - Gritó con furia. - ¿Qué tiene de malo sentirse atraído por el mismo género?

Ah... se me olvidaba, como te obligaron a casarte conmigo tuviste que renunciar al amor de tu vida, ¿no? ... ¿Cómo se llamaba? mmm... creo que... Robe-

¡SILENCIO! No menciones ese nombre... nunca más... en tu vida... - Su mirada mostraba una clara furia y demencia, casi como si quisiera golpear a la mujer. - Te arrepentirás algún día de todo el daño que le has causado a nuestra hija, y más me arrepiento yo por no haber estado a su lado todos estos años... todo por ese maldito trabajo... todo por mantener tu estúpido apellido en la cima... pero ya estoy harto... púdrete en este maldito lugar... - Se retira. - Por cierto, estoy tomando acciones legales, no podrás estar cerca de Kotori nunca más... ¿sabes por qué?... porque me encargué personalmente, que te pudras en este chiquero... suerte, cariño... - Se marchó con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

No importa lo que hagan, no importa lo que digan, nada ni nadie podrá cambiar mi forma de pensar, no aceptaré a ese niño nunca, nunca, ¡nunca!. - De repente, la celda es abierta, y soy tomada por 2 grandes hombres. - ¿Adónde me llevan, bastardos?

Usted no aprende, ¿eh? La llevaremos al juzgado... el juez dictará su sentencia...

¿Qué sentencia? Si no hice nada...

Por favor, ¿doble intento de homicidio? ¿le parece poco?... además, se han atribuido cargos extra en su contra... así que olvídese de volver a ver la luz del sol... por un laaaaargo tiempo...

Fui llevada forzosamente hacia el tribunal de justicia. En aquel lugar, pude ver a mi propia hija sentada a un extremo, sentí tanta rabia y frustración, que sin importarme el que me estuvieran viendo, me solté del sujeto que me aprisionaba, y corrí hacia ella, intentando derivarla, patearla, lo que sea me serviría, pero justo antes de llegar a ella, a escasos centímetros, aparece alguien que nunca había visto en mi vida.

No se atreva... ¡No se atreva a tocarla!

¿Quién demonios eres tu?

Sonoda Umi, la novia, y futura esposa de Kotori...

¡UMI! - kotori, Eli, Nozomi e incluso Honoka corrieron a abrazarla.

Mi amor... mi amor... mi amor... - Kotori lloraba incesantemente en los brazos de la chica de cabello azul, debo admitir que me causó algo de ternura, pero asco al mismo tiempo.

Estoy de vuelta, cariño... - Acarició el abultado vientre de mi hija, en ese momento, intenté volver a atacarla, pero recibí un golpe en el rostro por parte de la joven que recién había llegado.

Ya se lo dije... por muy madre suya que sea, no permitiré que ponga un solo dedo sobre ella... - Dijo mirándome con una expresión que sacudía mis entrañas y me daba escalofrío.

Los guardias me tomaron nuevamente y me sentaron rodeada al otro extremo del salón. El juez comenzó a hablar, pero no le tomé atención ni le presté importancia, no soportaba el ver cómo esa arpía que tengo de hija coqueteaba libremente con esa perra de cabello azul. Estuve pensando en varias formas de sacarme de encima a estos sujetos, pero cuando iba a hacer algo, el juez golpeó su martillo.

Muy bien, entonces se da rienda positiva a favor de Minami Kotori... su denuncia es aceptada...

Oigo unos estúpidos gritos de celebración por parte de esa gentuza, entre las cuales está mi esposo.

En lo que concierne a Minami Aoi, como ley en Japón lo dicta, sumando por igual los homicidios y sus intentos, usted queda sentenciada a pena de muerte... ¡llévensela!

¡Espere! - Oí una voz familiar. - Por favor... sé que la ley lo proclama pero... podría al menos... ¿tener otra alternativa?

¿Ahora sientes pena por tu madre? Por favor... no creas que al intentar salvarme te querré... aún digo y pienso que es asqueroso que estés enamorada de una mujer... me das asco... - Escupí.

¿Desea proseguir con la intervención, señorita Minami? - Dijo dirigiéndose a ella.

Yo.. deseo... otra sentencia...

Muy bien, se saca la pena de muerte, y se sentencia a cadena perpetua...

Ya veo... quieres que muera lenta y dolorosamente, ¿eh? pues concederé tu deseo... he... hehe... hehehe...

...

...

...

Kotori, ¿te encuentras bien?

Sí, gracias Eli-chan...

Kotori... ha pasado tiempo...

U... Umi...chan... - Salté a sus brazos y me tomó lo más gentilmente posible. Juntamos nuestros labios durante unos minutos, mientras las lágrimas de ambas sazonaban nuestro beso. Nos separamos unos segundos para contemplar nuestros ojos, ella acarició tiernamente con una amplia sonrisa mi rostro, se mordió el labio y pude notar cómo sus ojos se humedecían nuevamente.

Kotori, lamento todo lo que pasó... lamento no haber estado ahí para ti... lamento no haberte protegido cuando era necesario... lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto... Kotori... yo...

Umi-chan... no fue tu culpa, el que estés aquí a mi lado después de meses... es lo que borra toda esa tristeza y soledad... te amo...

Y yo a ti... - Nuevamente volvimos a besarnos.

Ehm... disculpen que interrumpa pero, hay algo que no me calza... - Dijo Eli. - Primero, ¿cuándo despertaste y fuiste capaz de moverte tan libremente? y dos, ¿cómo rayos supiste del juicio?

Bueno, la verdad... desperté hace al menos uno días, cuando lo hice... el doctor se impresionó tanto que... llamó a una enfermera para asegurarse de que era verdad lo que veía... me desperté de golpe, como si hubiera estado programado... sentí una enorme ansiedad por ver a Kotori, pero me dijeron que tenía que estar en observación al menos unos días, les pedí, imploré que me dejaran salir antes... pero solo accedieron con la condición de que todo estuviera en orden... y aquí me ven...

¿Y lo del juicio?

Bueno, me encontré con el padre de Kotori hace unas horas... creo que el venía de un viaje de negocios, entonces me contó todo lo sucedido... fue ahí cuando el y yo corrimos hasta aquí, pero aunque el pasó fácilmente hacia el estrado, los guardias no me lo permitieron por más que les expliqué la situación, pero cuando te vi en peligro, no pude quedarme ahí parada, así que hice lo que pude para distraerlos y llegué justo a tiempo... me alegra haberlo hecho... no sé qué hubiera hecho si te perdiera... - Acarició cariñosamente mi vientre. - Hola... pequeño... ¿es un niño o una niña?

Es un niño... Asahi... - Contesté.

Asahi... Sonoda Asahi... me gusta... me encanta... los amaré mucho a los dos, más de lo que los amo justo ahora... mi Asahi, mi milagro... - Besa mi vientre. - Por cierto, ¿cuántos meses tienes ya, Kotori?

Alrededor de 7... ya falta poco...

Kotori... soportaste todo este tiempo... sola... en verdad lo lamento... por mis descuidos... tu...

Umi-chan, no estuve sola, para nada... Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan y Honoka-chan me han apoyado enormemente... les debo mucho a ellas...

No debes preocuparte, Kotori-chan, nos alegra que al fin puedas tener paz en tu corazón... - Dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa.

¿Les parece si vamos a celebrar?

¿Papá?

Hija, por favor olvida todo lo dicho por esa loca, olvida todos los malos ratos, enfócate en tu futuro, y no te preocupes por el apellido Minami, yo me las arreglaré de algún modo mientras busco otro trabajo... pero tu, disfruta la vida, disfruta de tu tiempo con la persona que amas, y con tu futuro hijo... - Se acerca a Umi-chan. - Sonoda-san, le encargo a mi hija... - Le extiende la mano.

Estará en buenas manos, gracias señor...

Gracias a ti, porque estoy seguro que la harás feliz...

Así será señor, así será... - Me mira con una sonrisa.

Chicas, ¡vamos que tengo mucha hambre!

Mou... Honoka... - Exclamó Eli.

Entre risas y un momento posterior a toda esa tensión y montaña rusa de emociones, nos dirigimos a un café, conversamos y compartimos nuestras anécdotas. Fue ahí cuando me enteré de que mi padre siempre fue bisexual, pero que a pesar de haberse casado con alguien como mi madre, estaba agradecido que de ese roto y extraño matrimonio haya nacido yo, su mayor tesoro.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Umi despertó! \\(^v^)/ Espero les haya gustado el capítulo :) esperen ansiosos el próximo :D**

 **PD: Visiten la pagina por favor asojasjaos gracias :D**


	19. Chapter 19

No creo que esta sea un buena idea, Kotori... tu... en pocos meses darás a luz a nuestro hijo, no quiero que te hagas daño y-

¡Umi-chan! Por favor... no me dejes así... además... tu amiguito aquí abajo ya está bastante duro... sería una pena si lo dejamos así, ¿no?

K-Kotori... - Soltando ahogados suspiros debido al placer que su novia le estaba proporcionando, y de haber pasado meses en el hospital, el volver a sentir en carne propia, estando consciente, el cómo su novia la amaba en cuerpo y alma, la hacían sentir una felicidad inmensa que nada ni nadie podría alguna vez entender o reemplazar.

Las manos de la menor se movían fervientemente alrededor del miembro, estimulándolo cada vez más. Umi intentaba contener sus gemidos, pero no toleró cuando vio que este desapareció entre los labios de su excitada novia.

 _"Esto se siente genial... pero debo admitir que la forma en que Kotori está actuando es extraña... tengo un mal presentimiento de esto... ghh..."_

A los pocos minutos, un viscoso y blanco líquido viajó por la garganta de la menor, quien terminó por tragar hasta la última gota. Pasó su lengua por sus labios de una manera seductora, miró sugestivamente el miembro de Umi, provocando que este se levantara nuevamente. La pajarita empujó a la peliazul hacia la cama, y se posicionó sobre ella.

Déjame hacerlo... por favor...

E-Está bien... pero debes ser suave, no hagas movimientos bruscos... - Sugirió Umi.

Lo intentaré... pero estoy tan ansiosa que no puedo aguantar más... ahhh... - Colocó la punta del miembro sobre su entrada, y lentamente bajó sus caderas, hasta que la penetró por completo. Con un elevado gemido, Kotori comenzó a moverse, estimulando sus adentros de la manera que ella gustase.

K-Kotori, estás siendo muy ruda... ten cuidado por favor...

Umi-chan... ¿podrías callarte? ... No... ahh~... hay manera en que... mhhh~ pueda... detenerme o ser... ghhh... más cuidadosa... - Su respiración se aceleró y aceleró aún más sus movimientos.

Estoy cerca... Kotori...

Yo también... me vengo...

Un fuerte espasmo atrapó, envolvió y apretó el miembro de Umi, haciéndola soltar todo su líquido en el interior de su novia. Cansadas y sudadas, se recostaron junto a la otra en la cama. Umi observó detenidamente a la belleza junto a ella, a la chica que sufrió y soportó tantas cosas por sí misma. Se sentía culpable de algún modo, pero sabía que podría recompensarle todos esos tristes y solitarios momentos, ayudándola a seguir adelante luego del proceso con su madre, estando a su lado cada minuto posible, amarla, cuidarla y protegerla cada día de su vida, así que tomó una decisión, algo con lo cual necesitaría ayuda, y ayuda de la buena.

...

...

¿Cuál es la mejor forma de pedirle matrimonio a Kotori?

S-Sí...

Pero Umi-chan, ¿estás segura de querer hacerlo ahora?

¿Por qué la pregunta, Nozomi?

Bueno, Kotori-chan no se ve muy estable emocionalmente, deberías esperar un poco más, digo... hasta que nazca su hijo, y si fuera tu, mantendría un ojo sobre ella todo el tiempo... ha pasado por emociones demasiado fuertes...

Nozomi tiene razón, trata de no dejarla sola por mucho tiempo.. evalúa la situación, y según cómo vaya, ahí ves tu cuándo le dirás... pero debes tener paciencia... espera a que salga de la universidad al menos...

Tienen razón... no se en qué estaba pensando... ayer... actuaba realmente extraño... estoy muy preocupada por ella, pero no se qué hacer...

Te ayudaremos...

Pero Eli, ya han hecho bastante... esto debería resolverlo yo sola...

Umi-chan, queremos mucho a Kotori, y realmente deseamos que pueda tener una vida feliz contigo... así que no te preocupes por este tipo de detalles, ¿sí?

E-Está bien... realmente se los agradezco chicas... no se qué haría sin ustedes...

...

...

A pesar de que todo pareciera haberse solucionado, ¿por qué me siento tan vacía?. Creo que lo de mi madre y saber la verdad de mi padre realmente me afectaron demasiado. He pasado por mucho estos últimos meses. Mi madre intentando asesinarme, llamándome enferma, cualquiera quedaría demente después de todo esto. Intenté buscar respuestas con Umi-chan, pero ni eso me dio alguna clave, algún indicio de lo que pueda ser esto. Acaricio mi vientre intentando calmarme y acostumbrarme a la idea de que este pequeño nacerá en unos meses más. No me siento emocionada, no estoy ansiosa por tenerlo, pero sí se que deseo tenerlo. Siempre intento hacer felices a los demás, pero nunca he encontrado la forma de hacerlo conmigo misma. Mi felicidad depende de alguien más, quizás por esa razón no he podido encontrarla nunca. Umi-chan ha llenado muchos de mis vacíos, y no miento al decir que la amo, que estoy agradecida de ella, que no puedo vivir sin ella a mi lado. La necesito más que a nada ni nadie en este mundo, pero aunque así es por el momento, sigo pensando o sintiendo que algo me falta, pero ¿qué es?. No he podido encontrarla. Me estoy desesperando con todo esto. Tanta tranquilidad me asusta, no puedo seguir con esto, necesito ayuda. Desearía poder borrar todo lo que ha pasado, todos esos traumas, el sufrimiento, la soledad, los pensamientos negativos, desearía romper con eso. Pero me es imposible, cada vez que estoy sola revivo las palabras y acciones de mi madre, el accidente y rostro ensangrentado de Umi-chan, incluso lo he revivido en su propio rostro mientras estamos juntas. Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de que esta paz se vuelva a quebrar. Ya se lo que me falta, necesito mi seguridad, mi confianza, necesito mis ganas de vivir de vuelta, sin temor a que algo pueda pasar, sino vivir el día a día de la mejor manera posible. Pero, ¿cómo lo recupero? ¿qué será necesario hacer?. Otra incógnita que me costará descubrir o siquiera descifrar. Por ahora, solo necesito descansar, e intentar olvidarme de todas esas horribles imágenes, que por más que intento distraerme, vuelven a aparecer.

Escucho un "ya volví" desde la entrada. Estoy en la habitación de Umi-chan, o mejor dicho, nuestra habitación. Intento levantarme a recibirla, pero en el momento que enfrentamos nuestros rostros, esa horrible imagen de su rostro lleno de sangre vuelve a mí, revivido en ella. Grito angustiadamente y me cubro el rostro con ambas manos. Escucho mi nombre incontables veces desde su boca. No respondo, no puedo dejar de gritar. No puedo dejar de revivir aquella imagen, no puedo dejar de tener miedo en verla a los ojos, no puedo dejar de llorar. Tiemblo incesantemente, balbuceo palabras ilegibles para la chica a mi lado. Me abraza con fuerza intentando calmarme, pero yo sigo ahí, temblando y gritando como una niña. Este trauma es tan fuerte, que no creo pueda volver a tener una vida normal.

 _"Por qué ahora... Kotori... lo lamento... en verdad lo lamento... te protegeré... te ayudaré... haré lo que sea con tal de conseguirlo... es una promesa..." - Pensó Umi mientras apretaba sus dientes._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **No me odien por favor! (T^T)**


	20. Chapter 20

¿Dónde está?

En la habitación... no he podido acercarme a ella...

Descuida Umi, te ayudaremos...

Lamento todo esto, Eli...

Tranquila, sabíamos que pasaría esto... Kotori-chan no es de fierro después de todo... - Dijo Nozomi.

Su padre llegó hace unos minutos, fue directo a la habitación...

Entendido, descansa por un rato...

Lo haré...

Hija, ¿qué sucede?

P...Papá... - Estaba temblando sobre la cama, tenía sus rodillas casi pegadas a su pecho, pero que por su vientre no podía flexionarlas por completo.

¿Te gustaría que vayamos a dar un paseo?

P-Pero... si salgo ahora... no quiero dejar a Umi-chan aquí sola...

Pero si no eres siquiera capaz de verla a la cara... Kotori, necesitas ir a un psicólogo...

¡Pero padre!

Disculpe que interrumpa... - Dijo Nozomi entrando. - Pero un psicólogo no será de mucha ayuda...

¿Entonces qué sugieres?

Primero tranquilícese señor Minami... esto hay que hacerlo con calma, pasamos junto a su hija mucho más tiempo del que lo hizo usted... - Dijo Eli, con un tono molesto.

Elichi, no te pases...

Pero es la verdad... además, saldremos de esta como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora...

Pero para lograrlo, necesitaremos de su cooperación, señor Minami... - Dijo Nozomi.

¿En qué puedo ayudar? Tu solo dime... - Su tono de voz indicaba que estaba algo desesperado.

Se lo iré comunicando con el tiempo, por ahora... debemos ver el trauma de Kotori, pero no se solucionará a menos que Umi-chan coopere también...

¿Qué planeas, Nozomi?

Ya verás Elichi... tengo un plan, pero será algo difícil de elaborar... - Se dirige a Kotori. - Kotori-chan, ¿cómo te sientes?

L-La verdad... e-estoy aterrada... cada vez que la veo... yo... yo...

Dime qué ves...

¿Nozomi? ¿Estás loca? Avivarás aún más su miedo..

Elichi, por favor, confía en mí...

¿Estás segura de lo que haces, Toujou-san?

Más que segura, no dudo de mis métodos y decisiones... mucho menos en este tipo de casos... - Dijo con un semblante serio.

Ahh... está bien, si es Nozomi de quien estamos hablando... - Dijo Eli resignándose. - Esté atento a cualquier cosa, señor...

Lo haré...

Kotori-chan, preguntaré una vez más... ¿qué ves cuando te enfrentas a Umi-chan?

Y-Yo... n-no quiero... Umi-chan... está tirada en el suelo... su cara llena de sangre... no soporto... no puedo... no...

Kotori-chan... - Nozomi la envuelve con sus brazos, apoyando en su pecho el rostro de la menor, dejando que soltara todo lo que tenía contenido. - Kotori-chan, Umi-chan está viva... está en la sala en este momento, deprimida porque no puede acercarse a ti...

Umi...chan...

Escucha, Kotori... tendrás que enfrentar a Umi-chan, el accidente, tus miedos, tus inseguridades, tus decisiones, tendrás que enfrentarte a todo lo que has vivido hasta ahora... evadirlo o ignorarlo no es una forma de superarlo... lamento decírtelo de esta forma pero... - Suspiró. - Eres una completa cobarde si piensas que al sentarte a llorar solucionará las cosas...

¡Nozomi! ¿Qué demonios haces?

¡Silencio Elichi!

Pero...

¡Dije silencio! - Nozomi miró duramente a su novia, quien comprendió y se resignó.

Está bien... me iré de aquí... no tolero esto...

Ahh... - Suspiró Nozomi. - Kotori-chan... ¿qué piensas de lo que te acabo de decir?

B-Bueno.. yo...

Espera, déjame llamarla... quiero ver algo por mí misma... siento que sea tan duro y drástico, pero necesito verlo...

¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

Umi-chan, ven aquí por favor...

Jovencita, ¿qué planeas hacer con mi hija?

Por favor, deje de cuestionar mis métodos y observe... - Dijo algo molesta.

Yo veré hasta qué punto dejaré de ser un simple observador...

Como quiera... le pedí su cooperación... tiene que soportarlo...

Como ya dije, yo decidiré eso... - Se cruzó de brazos.

Aahh... está bien, como quiera... Umi-chan... entra... - La mencionada se adentra a la habitación, en su rostro se muestra una notoria preocupación, también como miedo de ser rechazada otra vez.

Umi...chan...

Mírala a los ojos...

Pero... Nozomi-cha-

¡Mírala! - Tomó su rostro y la hizo enfrentarla.

N-Nozomi... ¿es esto necesario?

Solo háganlo... Kotori, no dejes de mirarla a los ojos, enfrenta tu miedo, enfrenta tu tristeza, enfrenta tus frustraciones y traumas, enfréntalos, véncelos, deja de esconderlos y acéptalos, ponte de pie frente a ellos y ahuyéntalos... Umi-chan está aquí, viva, esperando por ti, esperando por su hijo que está en camino... esperando por continuar sus vidas... ¿acaso echarás todo a la basura por tu cobardía?

Yo... yo...

Nozomi...

Kotori-chan... vamos... tu puedes... deja de repasar esas imágenes en tu cabeza... porque déjame decirte algo... ¡NADA DE ESTO ES TU CULPA!

Eso fue lo que activó todo. Kotori comienza a empañar sus ojos con gruesas lágrimas que caían como cascadas por su rostro. Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, mientras sollozaba, gritaba y lloraba todo lo acumulado, todo lo que ha tenido guardado, todo lo que sufrió sin su amor, todo lo que se culpó por haber terminado así, Umi se queda helada frente a ella, intentando retener sus lágrimas. El padre de la pajarita miraba impresionado a la pelimorada, quien con una leve sonrisa, pero con lágrimas igual de gruesas que las de Kotori, se sentaba frente a ella.

Umi-chan... abrázala... - Dijo Nozomi reincorporándose. Umi hace lo ordenado y envuelve el cuerpo de Kotori entre sus brazos. Temiendo que Kotori la empujara o quisiera alejarse, intentó alejarse un poco, pero se sorprendió al sentir que su novia la abrazó fuertemente y la apegó aún más a ella. - Mírense a los ojos... y digan lo que sienten...

Umi-chan... yo... me culpé todo este tiempo por ser una carga para ti, por haberte conducido a este estado... llegué a pensar en terminar con mi vida... que tu estarías mejor con cualquier otra persona, que por más que pensaba en ello, no podía encontrar una solución, pero te amaba tanto que... no era capaz de abandonarte... sería muy cobarde de mi parte el dejarte sola... sufriendo, mientras yo terminaba con el mío... por eso... aguanté todo este tiempo, aguanté todo lo que pasó, porque sabía que valdría la pena el día que despertaras... pero luego, vino este miedo, el hecho de no poder verte a los ojos sin revivir todo lo que sufrí, me daba miedo, me daba terror revivir todo eso nuevamente... por eso... yo... lo lamento, lo lamento mucho... te amo... no quiero dejarte nunca...quiero estar a tu lado siempre... Umi-chan... yo...

Kotori... - La besó gentilmente intentando calmarla. - Kotori... perdóname si te hice sentir así... nada de esto es tu culpa, nada de lo que me pasó fue tu culpa, el destino nos jugó una mala pasada, pero eso es todo... aquí estoy, frente a ti, amándote más que nunca, esperando que nuestra pequeña esperanza nazca sano y salvo, que seamos una familia feliz, luchando por cumplir nuestras metas y sueños... rogaba al cielo cada día para poder despertar y volver a tu lado, pensaba tanto en ti que hasta logré desarrollar la telepatía, el poder volver a escuchar tu voz me alegró y dio esperanzas... el poder sentir tus caricias esa noche me devolvió la alegría e incrementó mi amor por ti... en verdad, lamento haberte dejado sola y que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso... agradezco el tener amigas como Nozomi y Eli, que cuidaron de ti mientras yo aún dormía... lo agradezco y nunca podré dejar de estarlo... estoy agradecida de poder volver a ver estos hermosos ojos, de sentir tus hermosos labios, y de abrazar tu suave y cálido cuerpo... Kotori...te amo con todo mi ser, te amo con toda mi alma... y te juro nunca volver a dejarte... no más malos recuerdos... no más malos ratos... solo tu, yo y Asahi... ¿de acuerdo?

De acuer...do... pero aunque los malos ratos no puedan evitarse... se que haremos lo posible para superarlos... a tu lado... puedo ser valiente...

Te amo Kotori...

Y yo a ti, mi Umi-chan...

Creo que deberíamos irnos, señor Minami...

Estoy de acuerdo... Toujou-san... - Salieron de la habitación.

Nozomi, ¿qué tal?

Están trabajando en ello... deberíamos poner música o algo... esto se pondrá rudo, hehe...

Vaya, en verdad... eres increíble... Nozomi... _["Desearía hacerte mía aquí y ahora... siquiera me importa que un hombre nos esté mirando"]_

 _["Recuerda que puedo leer tus pensamientos, mi pequeña pervertida... "]_

Bien, ¿les parece si hacemos algo para cenar mientras esas dos hacen las pases? - Continuó Nozomi dejando a Eli totalmente sonrojada y con la boca abierta.

¿Le sucede algo, Ayase-san?

N-No es nada... solo estoy impresionada...

¿De lo genial que es su novia?

A-Así es...

Si yo hubiera tenido su edad ahora, le aseguro que iría tras ella...

Ni se atreva.. - Cambió su semblante.

Hahaha, tranquila Ayase-san, solo era un inocente comentario... pero realmente estoy sorprendido... nunca pensé que existiría una chica tan madura como ella...

En eso estoy de acuerdo... Nozomi puede llegar a ser sorprendente...

Dejen de hablar de mi y vengan a ayudarme...

Oh! Lo lamentamos...

...

...

...

Kotori... ¿estás segura? ¿no será riesgoso para el bebé?

Umi-chan... por favor.. ya me tienes así y ... ¿estás pensando en detenerte?

Lo siento, es solo que...

Por favor... mételo...

E-Está bien...

 _"Puede volverse bastante demandante a veces... pero no es como si me disgustara... al contrario... me encanta~..." - Pensó Umi._

Umiii...chaaan~~~!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Nozomi! Me enamoré! aosjas espero les haya gustado el cap :) espero sus comentarios :D**

 **Link pagina Facebook:** Lovenozoeli-581972215302727/


	21. Chapter 21

Umi acariciaba tiernamente las suaves mejillas de su novia. Esta, con los ojos cerrados, se sumía a una paz que hace mucho no experimentaba. Sus respiraciones se volvieron una sola, el contacto de sus manos en sus cuerpos las llevaban a una felicidad esperada hace mucho tiempo. Hambrientas por la otra, se besaron apasionadamente, perdiéndose en la danza que ocurría en sus bocas. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban rítmicamente, sus manos aferraban a la otra como si se les fuera a escapar. Se separan unos segundos buscando sus miradas, una bella sonrisa las saca del trance, para continuar con su viaje.

La menor de ambas, se posiciona sobre Umi, devorando cada centímetro de su piel, plantando besos y dejando a su paso el rastro de ellos. Sus manos buscaron desesperadamente el cinturón de su pantalón, liberó al semi erecto miembro de Umi. Con una de sus manos acariciaba uno de los senos de la mayor, mientras con la otra empezaba a estimular ahí abajo.

La peliazul comenzó a soltar suaves gemidos que despertaron los más grandes deseos de Kotori. El poder volver a sentir a su amada una vez más le provocó lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Umi se percató de ello y posó sus manos en las mejillas de la pajarita.

No llores amor... estoy aquí, esto es real... nuestro amor es real... ya no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte... te amo... - Sin quererlo, se unió al llanto de su novia, pero eso no evitó que su mutuo deseo siguiera.

Umi-chan... - Besó apasionadamente sus labios, casi cortándole por completo la respiración. - ¿Puedo?

¿Desde cuándo necesitas permiso, Kotori? - Ambas rieron ante lo sucedido.

Lo siento... es que ya no aguanto más...

P-Pero... ¿y si no estás lo suficientemente húmeda?

No me subestimes, Umi-chan... desde que estoy embarazada... me excito más fácil... la diferencia es que esta es la segunda vez que podrás saciar mis ganas... - Le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a introducir el ahora erecto y firme miembro en sus adentro.

Ghh... y... ¿cómo rayos lo hiciste mientras... yo no estaba? - Preguntó con dificultad debido a lo apretado que se sentía.

Para eso existen... mis dedos... y los juguetes... pero no hay nada mejor como el tuyo... no importaba cuántas veces me venía, me sentía vacía... y mi excitación no se iba... mmmhh~... por favor dejemos de hablar... muévete...

Lo haré, pero no tan fuerte... esto no será bueno para el bebé... - Dijo dando una embestida hacia arriba, provocando que el miembro entrase por completo.

Los gemidos de Kotori se intensificaban al igual que los movimientos de Umi. Con sus manos apoyadas en las caderas de la mayor, Kotori se movió al compás de la peliazul, sintiendo la punta del miembro aún más adentro. Un agudo sonido salió de su boca, uno que Umi nunca había escuchado, lo que la motivó a mover sus caderas más vigorosamente. Mordiéndose el labio al sentir tal placer y amor, Kotori arquea levemente su espalda dando señal de que estaba cerca a pesar del poco tiempo. Umi entendió la señal y aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas. Agarró el seno izquierdo de Kotori y jugó con sus pezones, el ahora más grande pecho era bastante suave y esponjoso, aún más de lo que recordaba.

U-Umi-chan... ya no puedo más... por favor, te necesito... - Estiró sus brazos, Umi se levantó y la abrazó, quedando aún más apegada a ella.

Kotori... - Sentada, movió sus caderas hacia arriba, posó ambas manos en las nalgas de Kotori y empujó su trasero hacia abajo, haciendo un mayor contacto con su miembro. Con unos segundos de los gemidos de Kotori incrementando, se oyó un agudo y fuerte grito provenir de sus labios. El espeso líquido se introdujo después de tanto tiempo en su interior, provocando una deliciosa y placentera sensación para ambas.

Uuuf... - Suspiraron al mismo tiempo después de unos minutos de haber recuperado el aliento.

Umi-chan...

¿Qué sucede, Kotori?

Me siento... muy feliz... - Sonríe genuinamente, acariciando su vientre.

Yo también... aún más si estás a mi lado... tú también, Asahi... - Besó el vientre, sintiendo un pequeño movimiento como respuesta.

Oh! Se movió~... hehe...

¡Ese es mi campeón! Cuando tengas la edad suficiente saldrás a correr conmigo todas las mañanas...

Mou! Umi-chan~... siquiera ha nacido y ... ¿ya lo quieres estresar con tus rutinas? - Infló sus mejillas tiernamente.

K-Kotori... b-bueno... yo...

¡Nada de rutinas innecesarias!

¿Eh? Pero si queremos que el chico sea saludable debe hacer ejercicio...

Pero no es necesario que sea todos los días... - Se cruzó de brazos.

Mou!...

¿Umi-chan? Cuando me cruzo de brazos es porque la decisión es definitiva...

¿Eh? ¡No puede ser!

¿Uuuumi... chan?

¡Mou! - Se cruza de brazos e infla sus mejillas.

Así está mejor, hehe~...

Eres injusta, Kotori...

Lo sé, por eso me amas... - Besó su mejilla, provocando una estúpida sonrisa en ella.

Ah! - Sacudió su cabeza. - Ya me desquitaré... pero debo esperarme dos meses más...

Espero ansiosa tu castigo, Umi-chan~...

...

...

Si esas dos siguen así, armaran el jardín infantil completo... - Dijo Eli.

Shhh! Elichi... déjame escuchar qué dicen... - Dijo asomando su oreja a la puerta.

Mou! Ahora que se fue el padre de Kotori, has estado así alrededor de 20 minutos... ¿qué tanto hace que te interesa?

Hace poco sí que estaban haciendo algo, Elichi~

N-No me digas que... estaban haciendo... ¿"eso"?

¿Por qué rayos actúas tímida? - Levantó una ceja.

B-Bueno... es que... n-nosotras tampoco lo hemos hecho hace mucho... así que me preguntaba... - Movió sus manos nerviosamente.

Oh... ya veo... lamento no haberme dado cuenta, Elichi~ - La abrazó abruptamente, causando que ambas cayeran al suelo.

N-Nozomi... aquí no, ellas podrían salir en cualquier momento..

Shhh! Escucha... - Se escuchan gemidos de Kotori. - Ellas no saldrán en un buen rato... de nuevo...

P-Pero...

¿Segura que no quieres? ¿O prefieres escuchar como esas dos lo hacen? - La miró pícaramente.

E-Está bien... hagámoslo entonces...

Aquí voy, Elichi... - Muerde el lóbulo de su oreja, para luego dirigirse a sus senos y cuello.

N-Nozomi~...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Tengo la sensación como si hace mucho que no escribiera Lemon xD asoasja espero les haya gustado el cap :D Nos leemos en otra actualización.**


	22. Ch 22: Nace una nueva esperanza

Ghh...

K-Kotori, ¿estás bien?

Mm... no... me duele... mucho...

¿Eh? ¿Dónde?

Mi... vientre... me duele mucho... ghh... - Se retorcía en la cama, al parecer estaba sintiendo contracciones.

Te llevaré de inmediato al hospital... vamos, te llevaré en la aut-... ¡Kotori!

Ahh... creo que se me rompió la bolsa... - Dijo entre jadeos.

Demonios... ¡Eli! ¡Nozomi! ¿Siguen ahí?

¿Qué sucede? - Dijo Eli entrando algo despeinada.

Kotori... ella...

¡Se le rompió la bolsa! Hay llevarla a emergencias ahora ya... - Dijo Eli.

No... no podré aguantar... está por... ahh... nacer... uuuf... - Comenzó a acelerar su respiración, intentando coordinarla con sus contracciones. - Llévenme al baño... por favor... necesito ir a la tina..

Entibiaré el agua... solo espérame unos minutos, se qué hacer... Elichi, llama al hospital, y di que envíen ayuda... ¡ahora! - Dijo mientras corría al baño.

¡Sí! Umi, ayúdala a calmarse mientras llamo... - Sale de la habitación.

Cuento con ustedes... amor, resiste... ya pasará... - Dije apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Umi...ghh...chan... duele... duele mucho... uuf... uff... - Sus contracciones no paraban, le tendí mi mano y la apretó a penas la tuvo cerca, clavó sus uñas, pero no importó el dolor o que sangrara, me importaba más ella en este momento.

¡La ayuda viene en camino, estarán aquí en cinco minutos! - Gritó Eli desde la sala de estar.

¡Entendido! - Oí gritar a Nozomi desde el baño.

Todo saldrá bien... solo respira profundo... - Intenté imitar su ritmo de respiración para intentar calmarla.

Umi-chan... - Comenzó a sudar abruptamente, indicándome la fuerza que estaba haciendo por soportar el dolor, apretó sus dientes y retorcía sus manos en las sábanas, debe ser un dolor horrible como para tenerla en este estado. Lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, mientras se quejaba una y otra vez.

Kotori... amor... - Besé su frente sudada, y con mi mano ahora libre, acaricié su vientre.

Ahh... ghhh... Umi...chan... - A penas lo toqué soltó un grito de dolor. Empuñé mi mano con frustración debido a que no podía hacer nada.

¡Umi! ¡Tráiganla a la tina, desnúdenla y tráiganla...! - Gritó Nozomi.

¡De inmediato! - Grité tomando entre mis brazos a mi novia, llevándola rápida pero cautelosamente al baño.

Está con vestido... solo destapale la parte de abajo...

A la orden... - _"Nozomi es bastante sabia, sabe de todo un poco"_ \- Pensé mientras seguía sus órdenes.

Preparé unos paños limpios, necesito que con uno de ellos vayas limpiando su sudor... - Dijo mirándome. - Elichi, necesitaré que me traigas una fuente grande... por favor...

Los traigo de inmediato... - Salió corriendo del baño una vez más.

Kotori-chan... respira hondo... cuando yo te vaya diciendo... empiezas a pujar, ¿de acuerdo?

Tengo... miedo... - Dijo aún retorciéndose del dolor.

Has superado cosas peores, Asahi-kun será prematuro, así que esto requiere de mucho cuidado... ¿entendiste? Se valiente... - La miró intensamente a los ojos, hasta yo sentí cómo fuerza y valentía eran traspasados a través de su mirada. - Umi, toma su mano y háblale dulcemente la oído... necesitará tu apoyo hoy más que nunca... vamos Kotori-chan... uno... dos... tres... ¡puja!

Ghhh... - La primera vez, un grave y fuerte quejido se escuchó, Kotori tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus dientes en las mismas condiciones, y mi mano estaba morada de tanta presión. - Ahh...ah...

Vamos, una vez más... - La tina era bastante grande, así que Nozomi se metió en ella junto a Kotori, no le importaba que su ropa se mojara. Tenía guantes puestos, su cabello amarrado, y una intensa y seria mirada que indicaba que sabía lo que hacía.

Un segundo grito hizo eco en el baño, Nozomi seguía incentivando a Kotori a que siguiera, la veía cansada, pero seguía dando lo mejor de sí, comencé a darle ánimos, a besarla cuando podía, a acariciar su cabello cuando se me permitía.

¡Nozomi, llegó la ayuda! - Dijo Eli desde la entrada del baño.

Perfecto, diles que se preparen para la salida del bebé y asistir a la madre, la cabeza está asomándose... - Dijo con seriedad.

¡Entendido! - Salió corriendo una vez más.

Kotori-chan, un poco más... ya está saliendo... ¡tu puedes! - Gritó Nozomi con euforia.

AAAAAGGHH... Ghhh... - Un grito aún más fuerte y doloroso que los anteriores, ya estaba empezando a preocuparme, no soportaba el dolor por el que estaba pasando Kotori.

Amor... aguanta... un poco más... un poco más... - Dije a su oído.

Ah... Umi...chan... - Me miró con una expresión cansada.

Nuestro hijo nacerá pronto... solo un poco más... - La miré a los ojos y ella volvió a lo suyo.

Kotori-chan... ya casi... un esfuerzo más... - Vi a Nozomi tomar algo entre sus manos. - La cabeza está saliendo... - Sonrió.

Señorita, ¿cómo va el proceso? - Dijo un paramédico entrando al baño.

Tal y como lo ve... ¿vino junto a usted algún obstetra?

Por supuesto, ella y otros dos especialistas vinieron a ayudar...

Gracias, en unos minutos más necesitaré toda la ayuda posible... necesitamos llevar a la madre y al bebé al hospital... - Dijo seriamente.

¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo Nozomi? - Pregunté preocupada.

Umi-chan, durante y después de un parto es necesario tomar las medidas necesarias para el bienestar de la madre y el niño, se deben hacer unos procedimientos obligatorios, como revisar signos vitales, respiración, peso y reflejos, y en el caso de la madre... el no extraer la placenta puede ser peligroso... además, considerando que esto es un parto prematuro es aún más riesgoso... - Dijo mientras incitaba por última vez a Kotori a pujar. - ¡Vamos, la última!

GHHHHH... AHHHHHH...

¡Salió! ¡Asahi-kun salió! - Nozomi tomó al pequeño lleno de sangre entre sus manos. - Doctora, ¡necesito su ayuda aquí!

Aquí estoy... - Una mujer de entre 30 a 40 años, de cabello castaño entró, y sonrió al ver al pequeño Asahi llorando. - Qué bien... esto ya es un buen indicio, lo limpiaremos y llevaremos a la madre a urgencias, buen trabajo, Toujou-san...

Cuando se pueda, Akira-san... - Nozomi sonrió, tenía mil preguntas pero me las guardaré para otra ocasión.

Kotori, ¿cómo te sientes?

Ahhh... débil... cansada... - Dijo con sus ojos cerrados.

Vamos, iremos contigo al hospital... - Dijo Eli.

Los paramédicos la levantaron cuidadosamente de la tina y la recostaron en una camilla. Nos dirigimos al ascensor y junto a Eli y Nozomi seguimos a la ambulancia en mi auto. Una vez llegamos allá, logré divisar al padre de Kotori y Honoka esperando en la entrada. Nozomi les había avisado y corrieron a penas pudieron.

¿Cómo está Kotori-chan?

Por el momento no sabemos, se veía muy débil después del parto... - Contestó Nozomi.

Solo espero que todo salga bien... necesito a Kotori y a mi hijo junto a mí...

Sonoda-san... - Escuché al padre acercarse a mí. - Es lo que todos esperamos... no podría ser más feliz con mi hija y mi nieto disfrutando de su nueva familia... - Me sonrió. - Tenga fe... cuando la vida está llena de tormentas, siempre existe una recompensa...

Por cierto, ¿de dónde aprendiste todo eso, Nozomi? - Pregunté sorprendida.

Te sorprenderías al saber las cosas que hecho... - Sonrió.

Mi Nozomi es fantástica, ¿no creen? - Dijo Eli inflando su pecho de orgullo.

En ese momento, la misma doctora de antes salió.

Felicidades, Sonoda-san, el pequeño está estable, pero lo dejaremos en observación al ser prematuro, en cuanto a la señorita Minami, está descansando luego de chequear sus signos vitales, se hizo todo el procedimiento necesario... pueden estar tranquilos... - Sonrió.

Muchas gracias... muchas gracias de verdad... - Hice una reverencia.

A la que debería agradecer es a Toujou-san, hizo un excelente trabajo tratrando a la madre y el bebé... por cierto, podrán visitarla en unos 30 minutos más, por el momento me retiro, hasta pronto... - Se va.

Nozomi... yo... - Mi rostro se llenó de lágrimas, me sentía tan aliviada de saber que la mujer que amo y mi hijo están bien, estaba tan agradecida de la vida y de Nozomi, que no pude evitar abrazarla.

¡¿U-Umi-chan?!

Por favor... por favor déjame abrazarte... no sabes lo agradecida que estoy de ti y Eli... gracias... gracias...

Mou... - Sentí mi cabeza ser acariciada por sus manos. - Nosotras... también nos alegramos de que todo salga bien...

Nozomi... - Me sorprendí al sentir sus lágrimas caer en mi frente, estaba igual de emocionada que yo. - Agradezco, tenerlas a ustedes dos en mi vida... no saben cuánto...

Y nosotras a ustedes, Umi... - Eli me sonrió y pude notar una lágrima caer por su mejilla.

Me alegra que mi hija se haya rodeado con gente como ustedes... estoy realmente agradecido, chicas... especialmente tu, Honoka... que aunque estuviste neutra en este asunto, la apoyaste en los momentos que ella te necesitó...

Yo... no hice nada comparado a las chicas, pero realmente... me alegro que todo haya terminado bien... al fin, pude ver a Kotori-chan ser feliz... al fin podré verla sonreír y disfrutar de su vida al máximo... siempre he soñado esto para ella... gracias... realmente gracias... - Hizo una gran reverencia hacia nosotras.

Ah qué más da... - Nozomi hizo que los cinco nos abrazáramos, dejando caer nuestras lágrimas de alegría y agradecimiento, por un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida, y una nueva alegría.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Yo casi lloré askasjkasjs xD relaté el tema del parto lo más detallado posible askasjsajk xD Agradezco a mis lectores por todo el apoyo :)**

 **Por cierto, para aclarar cualquier duda, Kotori tenía justo 8 meses cuando nació Asahi asjsaoas xD esop**


	23. Chapter 23

Umi...chan...

Kotori, ¿cómo te sientes?

Mejor, algo cansada pero estoy bien...

Asahi... ¿este es Asahi, verdad?

Sí... es igual a ti, hehe~...

Asahi... - Sentí lágrimas correr por mis pómulos, al fin, después de tanta lucha, tenía a mi pequeño hijo entre mis brazos, mi novia estaba sonriéndome mientras lloraba de alegría junto a mí. El pequeño tenía ojos color pardo y cabello azulado, un poco más oscuro que el mío. Su tierno y redondo rostro, con sus ojos entre cerrados, agitando levemente sus piecitos, me tenían completamente cautivada. - Asahi... - No podía dejar de pronunciar su nombre, sentía una gran presión en mi pecho, unas ganas de llorar inmensas, me sentía tan afortunada de al fin tenerlo en mis brazos, saber que mi vida se llenaría de color cada día, que junto a Kotori saldremos adelante sea como sea, estaba tan feliz que me faltaban palabras para poder describirlo.

Umi-chan, te ves linda con él en tus brazos... - Me sonrió, dando un aire mucho más maduro.

Kotori... - Puse cuidadosamente a nuestro hijo entre sus brazos, una vez asegurándome que el pequeño estuviera cómodo, besé a mi novia cuidadosamente. - Te amo...

Umi-chan... - El escuchar mis palabras la emocionó aún más. ¿Hace cuanto no teníamos un momento como este?.

Minami-san, ¿cómo se encuentra? - Uno de los obstetras a cargo entró.

Mucho mejor gracias a ustedes...

Me alegra oírlo, por cierto, le informo que tanto el bebé como usted están en buenas condiciones, pero por medidas de prevención, nos gustaría tener al bebé bajo observación durante la tarde, lo mismo con usted, sólo para asegurarnos de que todo está en orden... ¿le parece?

Sí... lo que sea por nuestro bien...

Perfecto, la dejo a solas entonces... hasta luego... - Hace una reverencia y se va.

Por cierto, ¿cómo están las chicas? Vagamente recuerdo lo que pasó en el departamento, solo diviso a Nozomi-chan frente a mí... gritándome y dándome indicaciones... ¿qué pasó?

Vaya... en verdad debió ser duro el dolor como para que lo olvidaras... - Suspiré. - Nozomi guió el parto completo... te daba indicaciones y ánimos, nos guió a nosotras e incluso a los paramédicos... ella realmente es increíble... - Sonreí.

Vaya que lo es... debo agradecerle más tarde...

Puedes hacerlo ahora... - Dijo Nozomi entrando junto a Eli y el padre de Kotori.

¡Nozomi-chan! - Kotori sonrió ampliamente al verla frente a nosotras. - Te agradezco de corazón todo lo que hiciste... si no hubiera sido por ti, quizás... yo...

No digas nada, Kotori-chan... fue un placer serles de ayuda... ahora, déjame ver al pequeño... - Se acercó gentilmente y lo tomó en sus brazos. - Awww~... es una ternurita... es igual a Umi-chan... - Me sonrió.

Es hermoso... - Dijo Eli, emocionada. - Hola, Asahi-kun~

¡Papá!

Hija... - El padre de Kotori se acerca y la abraza, ambos lloran en los brazos del otro, mientras yo observo con una sonrisa en mi rostro. - Felicidades, felicidades a las dos... Umi-san, por favor cuida de mi hija...

Por supuesto que lo haré... cuente con ello... - Estrechamos nuestras manos en señal de acuerdo.

En ese momento, el bebé comenzó a llorar.

¿E-Eh? ¿Q-Qué sucede?

Tranquila, Umi-chan... solo debe tener hambre... - Dijo Nozomi. - Salgamos para que puedan tener un poco más de privacidad...

Sí.. - Dijeron Eli y el padre de Kotori.

Umi-chan, dámelo... - Lo puse cuidadosamente en sus brazos nuevamente, ella se descubrió un poco el pecho, sacando uno de sus senos, notoriamente mucho más grande, y puso su pezón cerca de la boca del pequeño. Este lo tomó instintivamente y comenzó a succionar. Kotori lo miraba con una cálida sonrisa, mientras yo, de mirar cómo mi hijo se alimentaba, comencé a observar el pecho de mi novia.

Gulp... - Tragué saliva, en ese momento me sentí una idiota pervertida, algo impropio de mí. Mis ojos se desviaban una y otra vez a esa zona, sin importar cuántas veces lo evitara.

¿Umi-chan? ¿Sucede algo?

¿Eh?

Me has estado mirando el pecho todo este tiempo, ¿tengo algo raro?

N-N-No es eso... y-y-yo...

O... ¿estabas empezando a sentir envidia de nuestro hijo? - El tono de voz que usó fue totalmente distinto de lo usual, debo admitir que fue sexy.

K-Kotori... no debería... diste a luz hace apenas un par de horas...

Lo sé... pero si me miras así... no podré evitarlo...

Kotori, no puedes moverte libremente aún... debes reposar bien al menos unos días...

Entonces, al menos... ¿podrías hacerlo con... mi otro seno?

¿Eh?

Umi-chan... Onegai~!

Uuugh... - Me dejé vencer una vez más, esos ojos, esa mirada, esa expresión, esos senos, todo me volvía loca. - Está bien... solo un poco...

¡Yaaaay~!

Pero... ¿qué hago si comienza a salir leche?

No saldrá... eso espero... solo... si sale... bótala aquí... en este frasco...

U-Uhm... lo haré... - Ella descubre su otro pecho, mientras yo acerco mis tibios labios, con la punta de mi lengua rozo su pezón, ella gime despacio, incitándome a seguir. - Kotori... - Rodeé su pecho con mi lengua, planté tiernos besos sobre él, y la sentía temblar poco a poco, finalmente me fui por morder despacio su pezón, y mientras ella soltaba leves gritos, yo succionaba lo que más podía. La leche aún no salía, así que me detuve y la seguí estimulando de otra forma. - C-Creo que ya es suficiente... un poco más y sería peligroso... - Cubrí su pecho y me alejé un poco, me sentía algo excitada y necesitaba enfriar mi cabeza.

Umi-chan... gracias... - Me sonrió, con un leve sonrojo aún presente en su rostro.

Con permiso, Minami-san... oh! Veo que el pequeño ya estaba pidiendo comida... - Se acercó una doctora. - Buenas tardes, Sonoda-san, felicidades por su hijo...

Gracias... - Sonreí.

¿Cómo se ha sentido, Minami-san?

Mejor, mucho mejor... un poco adolorida pero, creo poder moverme sin problemas...

Me alegra oír eso, en un par de minutos llevaremos a su hijo a observación, y a usted también... así que prepárese... - Se aleja. - Hasta pronto...

 _"Menos mal no fuimos más allá..." - Pensé._

Bueno, me debo ir por ahora... Kotori...

Uhm... nos vemos en un rato, ve a comer algo Umi-chan... te quiero enérgica ahora que tenemos a nuestro hijo...

Lo sé, iré a comer algo ahora mismo... te vendré a ver en un par de horas... - Me acerco y la beso.

Te amo... Umi-chan...

Y yo a ti, mi Kotori...

Me retiré de la sala y encaminé a la salida, donde me encontré a Nozomi y Eli.

¿Cómo te fue con Kotori? - Preguntó Eli con una sonrisa.

Bien, la tendrán bajo observación durante unas horas...

Deberías ir a casa a comer algo y dormir... tienes unas ojeras enormes... sino descansas bien, podrías tener una recaída... - Dijo seriamente.

¿Eh?

Mis cartas lo han dicho, si no te cuidas apropiadamente, podrías arrepentirte... ahora ve... nosotras estaremos por aquí cerca, así que no te preocupes... - Sonrió.

Gracias... se los encargo...

...

...

...

¿A qué te referías con lo de tus cartas?

Elichi, necesitaré tu ayuda de ahora en adelante, más que nunca...

¿Nozomi? ¿Qué sucede?

Debemos tener cerca a esas dos, el tener un hijo les traerá algunas complicaciones, pero no tantas... será algo suave comparado con todo lo que ha pasado... hay que apoyarlas y ayudarlas cuando más lo necesiten... deberán aprender a apoyarse en la otra... ¿estás conmigo?

Por supuesto... ahora, y siempre... - Me sonrió.

Ma~... a veces eres bastante romántica, Eliichi...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el cap? Espero les haya gustado :D gracias por todo su apoyo c:**


	24. Chapter 24

Iba caminando por la ciudad tranquilamente, buscando alguna excusa para distraerme de todo el drama vivido en estos últimos meses. Mi cabeza aún puede recordar el día en que esa persona reapareció en mi vida, no me encontró preparada para recibirla, ni tampoco me siento segura de si lograré hacerlo ahora. Con eso en mente, me dirigí al centro de vídeo juegos de Akihabara, era un lugar que me tranquilizaba.

Me dirigí a la sección de juegos arcade, mis favoritos para ser sincera. Afortunadamente estaba casi vacío, algo extraño para ser fin de semana, supongo que las nuevas adquisiciones en juegos de consola han dejado estas reliquias olvidadas en el tiempo, pero aún así me agrada esto. Me senté cómodamente en mi favorito, nunca recuerdo el nombre, pero lo identifico por los colores y diseño de personajes. Preparo mis dedos y comienzo el juego.

Eres bastante buena...

"Esa voz... podría ser..." - Me giré y confirmé mis dudas, me congelé, sentí mi corazón acelerarse y comencé a sudar.

¿Qué sucede, el tiempo te comió la lengua?

Me mordí el labio ante lo que dijo, no ahora, no aún, no estaba preparada para enfrentarla, ¿qué haré?

¿Qué haces aquí? - Dije, desviando la mirada mientras seguía con mi juego.

Honoka... - Se sentó junto a mí, lo que me puso más nerviosa. - Entiendo que actúes así conmigo... pero al menos, ¿podrías escucharme?

¿Qué necesitas... ?

Lo lamento... lamento que lo nuestro haya tenido que terminar de esa forma... Honoka, yo te amaba...

¿Y ahora no lo haces? - Me arrepentí de mis palabras, lo único que quería en ese momento era correr, correr lejos, pero su intensa mirada me lo impidió.

Sï... lo sigo haciendo, por eso estoy aquí... - Tomó mi barbilla con sus dedos, haciendo que la mirara fijamente, aunque por más que odiara admitirlo, me encantaba quedarme atrapada en esos verdes y hermosos ojos.

Yo... - Intenté desviar la mirada, pero ella insistió en impedirlo.

Honoka... por favor, dímelo...

Tengo miedo... - Sentí lágrimas brotar de mis ojos. ¿Por qué me costaba tanto volver a sus brazos? Por fin tengo la confirmación que tanto he esperado, y aún así, aquí estoy, acobardada de sentir algo que me atrape por completo, la amo tanto, ese sentimiento nunca se escapó, nunca se borró, pero... no puedo... y no sé por qué.

Déjame borrar de ti ese miedo... - Sus labios se apegaron a los míos, intenté forcejear lo más que pude, más sin éxito, terminé por entregarme a su cálido abrazo, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. - Honoka... por favor, dame otra oportunidad... no te fallaré... ya estás por salir de la universidad... y no le veo el problema, ya que, ahora que... según lo que me comentó el Director de la universidad, Sonoda-san volverá a su cargo el mes que viene... así que no seguiré en ese lugar... por favor, déjame estar a tu lado...

Tsubasa-chan... yo... - Miré aquellos ojos llenos de amor, me derritieron por dentro, solo ella causaba tanto alboroto en mi interior, definitivamente no puedo estar sin ella. - Ahh... está bien, intentémoslo...

¡Honoka! - Se abalanzó sobre mí y apretó entre sus brazos. Besó mi frente, mejillas, nariz, y finalmente mis labios, formando una dulce danza dentro de nuestras bocas.

Luego de aquel reencuentro, visitamos diferentes lugares, me invitó a comer, al cine, e incluso al karaoke, lugar que frecuentábamos bastante en el pasado.

Este lugar no ha cambiado nada, ¿eh?

¿No has vuelto desde entonces? - Pregunté.

No... no quería recordar mis momentos felices contigo... porque... cada vez que lo hacía se me partía el corazón... - Dijo con un semblante triste.

Tsubasa-chan... - Instintivamente la abracé. - Tranquila... ya estamos juntas...

Sí... al fin lo estamos... no sabes cuánto soñé con este día... - Posó sus manos en mis mejillas, acariciándolas gentilmente, mientras me miraba intensamente. - Honki...

Tsu... - Esos eran nuestros sobrenombres, se siente algo extraño llamarnos así luego de tantos años, pero supongo que es prueba de que nuestro amor por la otra sigue tan vivo, o quizás aún más que en ese entonces.

Ella besó mis labios incontables veces, rodeó mi cintura con sus manos, causándome leves escalofríos mientras mi espalda era recorrida por esas delicadas manos.

¿Puedo?

Sí...

Sentí mi cuello ser mordido y besado con intensidad, mi espalda ser acariciada con fervor y ternura. Cerré mis ojos, disfruté cada sensación, cada roce, cada caricia, cada suspiro salido de sus labios, su voz pronunciando mi nombre, sus bellos ojos mirándome con deseo y ternura. Terminé por rendirme a sus brazos, anhelando más y más de ella, hambrienta y sedienta de todo su ser.

Honoka... - Mientras me desvestía, iba explorando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con su lengua, haciendo estremecer mis puntos más sensibles. Mis gemidos se elevaban cada vez más, cubrí mi boca con tal de que no salieran, ella sonrió, y prosiguió con su viaje. Sentí mi piel baja tener contacto con el sofá y el aire, ahí me di cuenta que lo único que tenía puesto eran mis bragas. Ella separó mis piernas suavemente, besó desde mi rodilla hasta mis muslos; repitió el procedimiento en ambas piernas. Acercó su nariz a aquel lugar, haciéndome sentir una gran vergüenza. Sentí el contacto de su nariz en mi centro aún cubierto por la tela, pero fue lo suficiente como para hacerme estremecer. Ella me miró extasiada, formando una pícara sonrisa en sus labios. Apartó lentamente mi ropa interior, admirando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al desnudo. Puse mi mano en aquel lugar, cubriendo mi intimidad a causa de la vergüenza.

Esto... me da vergüenza... - Aparté la mirada, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

Eres hermosa... ¿lo sabías?

Tsubasa-chan... - Mis labios fueron callados por los suyos, introduciendo su lengua, explorando mi boca lo más que podía. Un fuerte escalofrío pasó por mi cuerpo al sentir sus manos bajar por mi vientre, hasta aquel lugar. Por instinto cerré mis piernas, ella deshizo el beso y me observó.

¿Quieres que me detenga? - Lucía algo decepcionada, a lo que negué.

N-No... es solo que... me da vergüenza...

Honki, tranquila... te haré sentir bien... ¿sí?

Está bien... - Le sonreí y aligeré mis piernas, dejando un leve espacio entre ellas, suficiente para que deslizara su mano. - Mhh~... - Un suspiro de placer se escapó de mi boca, al sentir el contacto de sus tibios dedos en ese lugar, que poco a poco iba agarrando mayor humedad.

¿Se siente bien? - Jugó con mis pliegues, trazando círculos con su pulgar alrededor de aquel pequeño bulto recién hinchándose.

Sí... muy bien... - Suspiré. Sentí mi respiración acelerarse, mi cuerpo estaba hirviendo, no dejaba de mirar a Tsubasa-chan, cómo reaccionaba ante mi cuerpo, cómo me comía con la mirada, todo en ella me hacía perder la razón. - Más fuerte...

Sí~... - Como le pedí, sus dedos comenzaron a hacer mayor presión sobre aquel lugar, pero lo que me hizo querer aún más, fue cuando su pulgar hizo presión, y jugó con mi bulto, incrementando las sensaciones del acto. Sentía que ya no podría resistirlo más, por lo que con una señal, y esa fue el mover mis caderas, ella entendió que era tiempo del paso siguiente.

Por favor... rápido... - Imploré.

Enseguida... - Sentí su dedo índice introducirse en mi intimidad, lo hizo lento y gentilmente, mientras observaba cada una de mis reacciones. Sin decirle nada, comenzó a moverlo a una velocidad gradual, aumentándola poco a poco, según yo reaccionaba. Le pedí otro dedo, a lo que ella hizo caso inmediato, pero esta vez, añadió el jugar con mi clítoris en el proceso, y fue ahí cuando estaba por encontrar mis límites. Con un leve grito ahogado por mis manos, arqueé mi espalda, mis piernas temblaron y se contrajeron, terminé con dificultades para respirar luego de aquel orgasmo.

Tsubasa me besó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, acarició mi cabeza, y me habló dulcemente al oído.

Te amo... - Dijo para luego ayudarme a levantarme.

Yo... también te amo... Tsu... - Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y a atraje hacia mí. La besé apasionadamente, y me juré a mí misma, el luchar por este amor, por esta gran felicidad, que bajo ningún motivo permitiré se me vuelva a escapar.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Otro cap protagonizado por TsubaHono c: espero les haya gustado :D Estaría muy agradecida si visitaran mi página de Facebook, el link está en mi perfil, ahí estoy publicando las nuevas sorpresas que se vendrán. Gracias a todos los que siguen mis historias, mi página y este fic :D**

 **Con amor: Lovenozoeli ^-^**


	25. Chapter 25

Han pasado unos meses desde que nuestro pequeño Asahi nació, sin embargo, como toda pareja primeriza en ser padres o madres, estamos enfrentando ciertas dificultades. Kotori se levanta todos los días muy temprano y se acuesta bastante tarde. El estar con sus últimos exámenes para graduarse de la universidad, nuestro hijo haciendo rabietas, yo habiendo recuperado mi trabajo, realmente necesitamos ayuda, sin embargo no podemos seguir molestando a Eli y Nozomi, ya nos han ayudado bastante.

Sacudo mi cabeza intentando pensar en algo, Kotori incluso ha llegado a llevar a Asahi a la Universidad. Esta situación realmente me preocupa, y nosotras, no podríamos estar más estresadas. Hemos discutido y peleado un par de veces, y aunque nos hemos disculpado, las cosas no logran ser como lo eran antes.

Salí del departamento más temprano de lo usual. Dejé a Kotori durmiendo unos minutos más, se debe levantar todos los días alrededor de las 3 am a calmar al bebé. Me siento impotente de no poder hacer nada. He hecho dormir a Asahi un par de veces, pero aún no manejo la situación, así que entre ambas decidimos que yo me dedicara a lo que era el aseo del departamento y de comprar las cosas necesarias, y ella de encargarse del bebé. Sé que es algo injusto para Kotori, realmente lo pienso, pero esa fue exactamente una de las discusiones que tuvimos la vez anterior. Suspiro y me adentro a la Universidad una vez llego. Paso por la oficina del Director por unas indicaciones. Al salir, la secretaria, creo su nombre era… Koizumi-san, me vio algo preocupada y se acercó a mí.

Disculpe si le parezco entrometida pero… ¿le ocurre algo, Sonoda-sensei?

Koizumi-san… no es nada, pero gracias por preguntar… - Le sonreí, aunque ella no se convenció mucho de mi respuesta.

Si me disculpa, debo irme… hasta luego…

Ehm… disculpe, pero si necesita ayuda para algo… puede decírmelo… - Dijo ella algo tímida.

Gracias, lo tendré en mente… - Hago una leve reverencia y me marcho.

No sé cuántas veces he suspirado hasta ahora, perdí la cuenta luego de la quinta. Me introduzco al salón de clases, hoy me tocaba con el grupo de Kotori. Como esperaba, había traído a Asahi. La miré preocupada, pero ella se limitó a desviar la mirada. Si bien sus compañeras habían aprendido a lidiar con el bebé, no faltaban las mal intencionadas. Hubieron un par de veces en que escuché comentarios sobre Kotori, catalogándola como una cualquiera que siquiera tuvo la voluntad de amarrar al hombre que la dejó embarazada, cuando escuché aquello esa vez, por poco golpeo a la responsable. Pero supongo que mi mirada le bastó para callarse, sin embargo, no sé si pueda volver a controlarme.

La clase terminó más rápido de lo que pensaba. Afortunadamente, Asahi durmió durante toda la lección. Me acerqué a Kotori para ver cómo estaba. Fruncí el ceño cuando noté las enormes ojeras en sus ojos. Ya se le habían formado bolsas bajo ellos. Golpeé mi frente en frustración y esperé a que todas las demás se fueran.

Kotori…

No digas nada, solo sigamos como siempre lo hemos hecho… - Se limitó a contestarme mientras descansaba sobre el escritorio.

Pero… Kotori… si seguimos así…

¡He dicho que te calles y hagas como si nada hubiera pasado! – Su grito me descolocó. Empuñé y apreté mis manos con fuerza, al igual que mis dientes. No podíamos empezar una discusión aquí, mucho menos si eso significaba despertar a Asahi. Cada vez que pasaba, se tardaba alrededor de 20 minutos en volver a dormirse.

Kotori… - Intenté abrazarla, o besarla, pero ella me alejó con un empujón. – Kotori… - Dije con más molestia.

Solo… déjame… - Llevó sus manos a su rostro, la oí suspirar y luego, cuando empezó a sollozar, no lo soporté más y me alejé de ella. Salí del salón y me dirigí al baño de profesores.

Demonios… demonios… demonios… ¡DEMONIOS! – Golpeé el espejo del baño de mujeres, lo rompí, y pasé a lastimar mis nudillos.

S-Sonoda-sensei… ¿se encuentra bien?

K-Koizumi-san… h-hola… - Intenté sonreír, pero mi mano ensangrentada no ayudaba mucho. – Ehm… esto…

Venga conmigo, la ayudaré a curar su herida…

E-Está bien, gracias… - La seguí por los pasillos mientras escondía mi mano ensangrentada. Nos adentramos a la enfermería.

Por suerte está vacía… ah! No… no lo está… - Ella se acerca a lo que parecía una alumna durmiendo en una de las camas. – Rin-chan… ¡Rin-chan!

¡Nyaa! ¿Eh? ¿Kayo-chin? – La joven de cabello anaranjado, muy similar al de Honoka pero un poco más fuerte en cuanto a intensidad. Ojos color ámbar, y una sonrisa muy parecida a la de… ¿un gato?

Rin-chan… no deberías estar durmiendo aquí… - Koizumi-san la regañaba, me pareció una escena adorable.

Pero… Rin-chan quería ver a su Kayo-chin… ven, ¡dame un beso-nya!

¿E-Eh? E-Espera… Rin-chan… - Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa cuando vi a esa chica que desconozco besar a Koizumi-san. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, entró en pánico y salió huyendo.

Yo miré confundida a la chica frente a mí. Koizumi-san temblaba y estaba completamente sonrojada.

D-Disculpe por lo que sucedió… Sonoda-san, venga… le curaré sus heridas…

S-Sí… - Me senté en un banco mientras ella buscaba los vendajes.

P-Por favor, no le diga a nadie lo que sucedió… si descubren que salgo con una alumna… seré despedida… por favor, haré lo que sea… - Sonaba desesperada.

Tranquila… no diré nada… pero… a cambio de eso, ¿podría escucharme?

¿Eh? Claro… dígame…

Verá… - Mientras ella curaba mi herida, le expliqué la situación. Le conté sobre Kotori. Si me preguntan el por qué se lo conté a una persona con la que rara vez he hablado, es porque sé que ella me entendería.

Ya veo… - Se sentó frente a mí pensativa. – Su situación es bastante difícil por lo que veo…

Sí… nos hemos peleado cada vez que intento ayudarla… no acepta mis argumentos, no deja que me le acerque… no sé qué hacer ni cómo actuar frente a ella… estoy… desesperada… - Suspiré.

Sonoda-san… - Ella me miró preocupada, pero luego sentí que su mirada cambió, se notaba determinada. – Sonoda-san… si es posible, yo puedo ayudarles con su problema…

¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?

Verá, conozco a unas chicas que… quizás podrían cuidar de su bebé… ¿cuántos meses tiene?

Mmm… tiene tres meses… es demasiado pequeño aún…

Lo es… qué lástima… si tuviera al menos unos cinco o seis meses, ellas hubieran aceptado…

Gracias por escucharme, Koizumi-san… - Me levanté. – Y gracias por curar mi herida… - Sonreí.

Ehm… si no le molesta, yo puedo cuidarlo mientras ehm… M-Minami-san está en clases…

Pero… no sé si ella acepte…

No se preocupe… de eso me encargaré yo… haré que ella acepte… claro, para su comodidad, lo haré de manera casual, es decir, la veré complicada y ofreceré mi ayuda… ¿le parece?

Mmm… no sé si funcione… así como está Kotori…

No se preocupe… me encargaré de que ella acepte… pero para eso, necesito la ayuda de alguien más… - Comienza a pensar. – Una pregunta, Kousaka-san es amiga de su novia, ¿no?

¿Eh? S-Sí…

Perfecto… - Juntó sus manos y sonrió. – La conozco, e incluso hemos conversado varias veces… la ayudé cuando pasó lo de Kira-sensei…

Oh~… - Me sorprendí al notar que se conocían.

Le diré a ella que me ayude a convencer a su novia…

Gracias… en verdad se lo agradezco… - La abracé sin pensar.

D-De nada… - Me soltó algo avergonzada. – Bien, entonces pondré en marcha el plan…

Gracias, en verdad se lo agradezco… - Hice una reverencia.

Ella sonrió y salió del lugar.

 _"Espero funcione… Kotori, por favor… lo único que deseo es que seamos una familia feliz… "_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Más drama u.u Espero hayan disfrutado el cap, aunque sé que fue cortito xD**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Ese mismo día, luego de que Koizumi-san hablara conmigo respecto a la situación actual de Kotori-chan, decidí ayudarla, sabía que no sería fácil, pero era necesario. No quería volver a ver a mi mejor amiga en malas condiciones, tanto trabajo y sufrimiento para llegar hasta aquí, no pueden ser perdidos por el orgullo o el odio. Debo hacer algo, y lo haré rápido.

¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?

Kotori-chan... por favor, la forma en que estás llevando las cosas no es sana... terminarás enfermándote... sin mencionar que tu relación con Umi-chan se irá al infierno...

Kousaka-san tiene razón, deberías pensarlo... soy muy buena cuidando niños, trabajé de niñera hace un tiempo...

Ahh... no lo sé... ahora, lo que menos me importa es cómo se siente Umi-chan...

¿Te das cuenta que al decir eso, terminarás criando tú sola a tu hijo?

¿N-Nozomi-chan?

Kotori, entiendo que te sientas cansada y presionada, pero no puedes desquitarte y mucho menos ignorar a Umi... no es sano para ninguna de las dos...

¿Qué saben ustedes, si nunca han tenido problemas como los míos...?

¿Recuerdas quién cuidó de ustedes dos en esos tiempos? En lugar de reprocharnos eso, ¿por qué no maduras de una vez y te comportas como se debe? - Dijo Nozomi-chan bastante molesta.

No soportaremos ver esta situación sin hacer nada... Umi y tú han pasado por tanto que encuentro ridículo el que estén peleadas por algo tan pequeño...

Por lo mismo les ofrezco la solución de cuidar a su hijo mientras ellas trabajan y estudian...

Lo sabemos, gracias por eso.. ehm...

Ah! Perdón por no presentarme... soy Koizumi Hanayo, la secretaria del Director... es un gusto...

Ustedes pueden seguir hablando todo lo que quieran, lo que es yo... me voy a casa... - Kotori tomó sus cosas y se marchó, dejándonos a todas preocupadas.

Ahh... ¿por qué demonios es tan terca?

Es su orgullo... Honoka-chan...

¿Orgullo? - Pregunté.

Sí... Kotori debe sentirse algo molesta consigo misma debido a que sabe fue ella quien provocó todo esto, pero no quiere admitirlo y mucho menos remediarlo... es normal que cosas como estas pasen entre parejas...

¿Qué crees podríamos hacer para remediarlo?

Hay que dejarla ser... estoy segura que llegará el momento en que aceptará nuestra ayuda...

Eso espero Eli-chan... eso espero...

* * *

Kotori, por favor... te lo pediré una vez más... deja que me encargue de Asahi, tu ve a descansar... lo necesitas...

¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda? Además... él comienza a llorar cada vez que lo suelto...

Kotori... si sigues así-

¿Si sigo así, qué? ¿Me enfermaré? ¿Me alejaré de ti? Umi-chan... si sólo vas a hablar estupideces, te voy a pedir por favor que te alejes de mí...

¿Eh?

Que te alejes... ¿eres sorda?

Pero... Kotori...

¡Déjame en paz de una maldita vez! - Ella toma al niño, un bolso que no noté en todo el día, parecía preparado y lleno, temí lo peor al verla salir por la puerta del departamento.

¡Kotori, espera! - Su mirada llena de odio me detuvo, me dejó helada. ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? Ahora que por fin habíamos logrado dejar atrás aquello que nos hizo daño. No puedo creer que esta pesadilla esté ocurriendo de nuevo. - Kotori... - Me arrodillé en el suelo, viendo cómo ella se dirigía al ascensor, me miró por una última vez y, las puertas se cerraron.

 _"¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?"_ \- Pensé, aunque sabía la respuesta, debía luchar por ella, por mi hijo, por nuestra familia. Pero es un tanto difícil en el estado que ella está ahora.

Mi celular suena, despertándome de aquel tren de pensamientos. Miro el nombre registrado, pensando en que fuese Kotori, me decepcioné al ver el nombre de alguien más en él.

¿Aló?

Umi-chan...

¿Nozomi?

Por tu tono de voz creo saber lo que pasó...

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Se trata de Kotori... - Suspira. - Tenemos que hablar...

Ven a mi departamento... estoy sola...

Lo sé... iré con Elichi en un par de minutos, quédate ahí... adiós...

Adiós... - Colgué.

 _"¿Ahora qué tramas, Nozomi?"_ \- Un leve temor se acumuló en mí, tenía un extraño presentimiento, dudas, pero tenía la certeza de que la respuesta a todas esas preguntas, Nozomi me ayudaría a encontrarlas.

* * *

¿Kotori? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Padre... necesito quedarme contigo un tiempo, ¿puedo?

P-Por supuesto... adelante... - Estaba un poco confundido, pero si mi hija llega con esas fachas creo imaginar lo que pasó, aunque Toujou-san ya me adelantó algo hace un par de minutos, ella estaba en el departamento de Sonoda-san, ya que llegar desde allá hasta acá toma alrededor de una hora.

Ahh... - Kotori se sentó cansada en el sofá. Dejó al pequeño Asahi sobre él, asegurándose que no se cayera.

Kotori, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Si se trata de Umi-chan no responderé nada...

Kotori, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué estás actuando así?

Padre, por favor... no quiero hablar de eso...

No me vengas con esos cuentos... tú tomaste la decisión de quedarte con ella... así que deberías aprender a lidiar con tus responsabilidades y elecciones...

Insisto, no quiero hablar de ell-

¡No me discutas! - Admito le hablé más fuerte de lo usual, provocando que el pequeño se asustara y comenzara a llorar. - Ese niño necesita de su otra madre... si sigues así... su relación con Sonoda-san no será la mejor...

Prefiero que sea así...

¿Qué?

Lo que oíste... Asahi-kun me necesita a mí, y sólo a mí... no tengo tiempo para lidiar con obstáculos...

Kotori... - La miro preocupado, su rostro estaba cansado y algo demacrado. Pálido, estaba incluso más delgada. ¿Qué clase de vida estás llevando, Kotori?

Mañana tengo clases... necesitaré un par de cosas así que... ¿podrías quedarte con Asahi-kun unos minutos?

Tu novia está en su departamento preocupada por ti, ¿podrías al menos avisarle dónde estás?

No..

¡Kotori!

¡Ya deja de gritar! - Me miró desafiante. Esa no era la dulce y bondadosa Kotori que yo conozco. El sufrimiento la cambió, ahora es la viva imagen de alguien que ni me atrevo a mencionar.

¿Qué te hace pensar que de esta forma solucionarás las cosas?

Nunca hablé de solucionarlas... - Suspiró.

Kotori... si sigues así, tanto tú como el bebé se enfermarán... tú quizás lo aguantes... pero no podemos decir lo mismo del bebé...

No te metas en esto... me quedaré aquí un par de días, sólo eso... - Se levanta del sofá y se dirige al baño. - Usaré tu baño... con permiso...

Kotori...

* * *

¡¿Qué?!

Lo que oíste... Asahi-kun está internado en el hospital de Tokyo, le dio una horrible pulmonía...

P-Pero... ¿cómo? ¿Qué hay de Kotori?

Ella está en cama... al no cuidarse apropiadamente, terminó por enfermarse, tiene una fiebre leve y no puede moverse libremente debido a la debilidad de su cuerpo... por favor, si vas a ir a ver a mi nieto, cuida de él... yo haré entrar en razón a esta chiquilla...

Se la encargo, gracias por avisarme...

De nada, suerte... Sonoda-san... - Colgué.

¿Por qué... le dijiste?

Kotori... si no hacemos algo contigo, tu hijo puede terminar peor... Sonoda-san es responsable, no está sola...

Yo... no quiero la ayuda de nadie...

¿Aún cuando tu propio hijo está enfermo a causa tuya?

Eso... no es-

Te lo dije... así que ahora, harás las cosas tal y como yo te lo ordene, ¿entendiste?

¿Qué te hace... pensar eso?

No aceptaré excusas ni lamentos, tú te lo buscaste, tú y tu estúpida actitud, tu maldito orgullo nos llevó a esto... sin duda... eres muy parecida a tu madre en alguna forma...

No te atrevas... a compararme con ella... - Dijo débilmente.

¿Realmente quieres saber por qué lo hago?

... - No respondió, pero a juzgar por su mirada, debí proseguir.

Nunca quise decírtelo, pero... antes de que tu nacieras, tu madre y yo íbamos a tener un hijo, un varón...

¿Qué pasó... con él?

Tu madre hizo el mismo show que tu estás haciendo ahora con Sonoda-san... quedó embarazada justo al iniciar su nuevo empleo... el estrés la mataba cada día, y nuestra relación se fue pudriendo de apoco...

...

Tu madre se fue a casa de una amiga, pero como ella trabajaba pasaba más tiempo sola de lo necesario... le prohibió decirme dónde estaba, y un día... enfermó ella, y Dante...

¿Dante?

Era el nombre de nuestro hijo... lo elegí yo cuando nació...

¿Dónde está... Dante?

Murió...

¿Eh?

Dante-kun murió a los 6 meses de nacido... por una bronco pulmonía, un resfriado mal cuidado que, terminó por provocarle un paro respiratorio...

No puede... ser...

Tu madre se enteró después de mí... porque ella, estaba en casa de su amiga recuperándose de la horrible fiebre que tenía...

...

Kotori... si te cuento esto, es para que recapacites... y no hagas pagar a tu hijo, ni a tu novia... ellos no tienen por qué pagar las consecuencias de tu orgullo y estrés...

Per-

Por favor... entiéndelo... tu hijo está luchando por su vida en este momento... arregla esa conducta tuya, o te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida...

No me contestó, no supo qué decir. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, y sentí un leve sollozo provenir de ella. Me alejé de la habitación, dejándola sola para que pensara mejor las cosas. Cerré la puerta y, en mi mente, volví a recordar a ese pequeño hijo que, por malas jugadas del destino, siquiera alcanzó a conocerme como su padre.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y aquí está el cap uwu... espero les haya gustado, no me maten xD Lo siento pero el drama tenía que venir xD**

 **Los espero en mi página para que vean pequeños spoilers y proyectos que se vienen :) también podrán ver mi correo, todo esto está descrito en mi perfil. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y esperen ansiosos la próxima actualización.**


	27. Chapter 27

"Asahi... Asahi... Asahi..."

Era lo único que pasaba por mi mente mientras me encaminaba al hospital junto a Nozomi, Eli y Honoka. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío desde que Kotori se fue. No he podido hacer bien mi trabajo y eso hasta mis propios alumnos lo han notado. Koizumi-san se ofreció a ayudarme una vez vuelva a tener al bebé en mis brazos y ya saludable, se lo agradecí pero le dije que debía arreglar las cosas con Kotori, y espero que funcione.

Llegamos después de veinte minutos en auto al hospital. Realmente agradecía la compañía de las chicas porque estaba consciente de no ser capaz de soportar todo esto sola, mucho menos si Kotori no está aquí conmigo. Me dirijo a la recepción y pregunto por mi hijo, le enfermera a cargo me conduce junto a mis amigas, a una sala especializada.

Por el momento el niño se encuentra algo inestable, pero según los procedimientos que se han tomado, le podemos asegurar que está fuera de peligro...

Ahhh... - Ante el suspiro y el alivio por poco me desmayé, causando que las chicas tuvieran que ayudarme.

¿Está bien? - Preguntó la enfermera.

Sí... gracias... - Volví a estabilizarme. - ¿Puedo verlo?

Aún no... deberá permanecer un par de días más aquí hospitalizado, agarró un fuerte virus y necesitamos todas las medidas necesarias para curarlo... sólo le pedimos paciencia...

Paciencia... - Suspiré. - Está bien... muchas gracias...

De nada, ahora por favor sigame hasta la recepción... - La acompañamos y llenamos unos papeles, los cuales consistían en pagar por el tratamiento. No me importaba gastar dinero, con tal de que mi hijo estuviera sano y salvo, no me importaba nada.

Umi-chan, ¿te parece si vamos a comer algo? Estás muy pálida...

No lo sé Honoka... no tengo ganas de nada...

Si sigues así enfermarás y no podrás hacerte cargo de Asahi-kun... ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Tan directa como siempre, ¿eh? Nozomi...

Umi... Nozomi tiene razón, aliméntate y cuídate... es necesario... es por tu bien...

Entiendo Eli... lo haré... iré a comer con ustedes...

Muy bien, entonces vámonos...

* * *

Padre...

Kotori... ¿cómo te sientes?

Mareada... - Me toco la frente, aún tenía fiebre. - ¿Has sabido de Asahi-kun?

Sí... Sonoda-san acaba de llamarme... dice que el bebé está fuera de peligro, pero que deberán dejarlo hospitalizado un par de días...

Umi...chan...

¿Quieres que venga a verte?

No... en verdad... no lo sé...

Siéntate, Kotori...

Hice como él me lo ordenó. Me sentía muy mal, como si me hubieran cargado un gran peso encima y mi cuerpo no fuera capaz de soportarlo.

Kotori, ¿qué sientes en estos momentos?

¿Eh?

¿Qué sientes respecto a lo que ha pasado, y qué sientes por Sonoda-san?

Yo... - Comienzo a reflexionar, aún en mi estado y sabiendo que mi cabeza no ha estado funcionando bien últimamente, empecé a pensar en Umi-chan, su sonrisa, sus sonrojos, su voz diciéndome cuánto me ama. ¿En qué momento todo esto se transformó en una pesadilla? Me pregunto, si podremos volver a ser como antes.

¿Kotori?

Quiero...

¿Mmm?

Quiero verla... quiero... hablar con Umi-chan. - Dije decidida, y supongo que mi padre entendió mi decisión. Tomó su celular e hizo una llamada.

¿Sonoda-san? Disculpe que la moleste, pero... Kotori quiere verla, ¿es posible que venga a mi departamento?

Pasaron unos segundos y la intriga me comía viva. ¿Querrá volver a verme? ¿Querrá conversar después de lo mala que he sido con ella? Todas esas preguntas circulaban por mi ya cansada cabeza.

¿Qué? Pero... ¿está bien?

¿Eh? ¿Pasó algo? - Intenté preguntar pero mi padre me señaló que me callara.

Entiendo... bien, por favor cuídenla... sí, se los encargo, hasta pronto, adiós... - Cuelga.

¿Qué sucedió?

Sonoda-san está enferma... cayó en cama hace a penas un par de minutos atrás... según lo que me dijo Toujou-san, ella no ha estado durmiendo ni comiendo como corresponde, y la carga en su trabajo no ayuda para nada... - Suspiró. - Tendrás que mejorarte pronto e ir a cuidar a tu novia...

¿Eh? Pero...

¿Acaso no querías verla?

Sí... tienes razón... me aseguraré de mejorar pronto...

Vuelve a la cama, un doctor vendrá a revisarte en un par de horas, así que aguanta hasta entonces, ¿sí?

Sí, gracias padre...

* * *

¿Cómo te sientes, Umi?

Eli... la verdad... me siento terrible... - Empieza a toser.

¿Por qué demonios siempre te obligas a alcanzar tus límites? Si sigues así llegará el día que-

No termines esa frase, Elichi...

¿Nozomi?

Lo que menos queremos es pensar en esas cosas... todo ha dado un vuelco otra vez, a veces pienso que el destino juega con estas dos, y lo hace de una manera muy cruel...

Nozomi... - Vi a mi novia completamente abatida. Su mirada reflejaba una gran preocupación, molestia y frustración, así que decidí sacarla de la habitación. - Honoka, ¿podrías cuidar a Umi?

Sí, por supuesto...

Gracias... - Miré a mi novia quien entendió lo que yo quería, y me siguió fuera de la habitación.

¿Qué sucede, Elichi? ¿Tienes algo que hablar conmigo?

¿Qué piensas sobre todo esto?

¿Eh?

¿No te parece demasiado? Encuentro que todo esto es una broma de mal gusto... ¿acaso no pueden ser felices de una maldita vez?

Elichi... cálmate...

Agh... - Apreté mis puños con rabia. En verdad, la situación realmente me sacaba de quicio, no podía creer que después de todo lo que han sufrido, ahora llegue esto. La vida es cruel, es difícil, eso cualquiera lo sabe pero, esto ya sobrepasa lo cruel, esto es despiadado.

Y si..

¿Mm?

Y si... ¿purificamos su casa?

¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Nozomi?

¿Acaso olvidaste que soy sacerdotisa en el templo? Puedo hacer unas consultas y, quizás vengan a purificar la casa...

¿Realmente crees que haciendo eso las cosas se solucionen?

Primero que todo, no desquites conmigo tu frustración, ¿de acuerdo? - Me dijo molesta, a lo que reaccioné.

Lo siento... no debí... ahh... - Me alejé de ella un momento, ya me estaba volviendo loca. - Si crees que de algún modo eso ayude... entonces estoy de acuerdo...

Elichi, sé que tu no crees en ese tipo de cosas... por eso comprendo tu enojo, pero al menos... aunque suene egoísta, me ayudará a sentirme útil de alguna forma... - Se abrazó a sí misma y escondió su rostro entre su cabello.

Nozomi... - Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la espalda. - Nunca te sientas inútil... porque no lo eres, es más, eres la que más ha ayudado a las chicas, la que más atenta ha sido... pero, debes comprender que hay cosas que simplemente no podemos manejar, controlar o... arreglar...

Lo sé Elichi... sabes que lo tengo más que claro... pero no puedo evitar sentirme así... es algo que odio. - Apoyó su cabeza en mi cuello, y ahí fue cuando besé su frente.

Nozomi... pase lo que pase deberemos aceptarlo... pero confiemos en que todo se arreglará...

Eso espero Elichi... eso espero...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Creyeron que mataría a Asahi? ¬¬' oajoajjs por supuesto que no TTwTT no sería capaz de hacerlo :'(**

 **En fin, aquí está el cap, espero les haya gustado, se preguntan qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo lo hará Kotori para arreglar las cosas con Umi? ¿Cómo seguirá el pequeño Asahi? ¿De qué forma intervendrán Nozomi y Eli? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios xD Y como siempre, agradecer a los que han visitado mi página ewe nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**

 **Atte: Non-chan**


	28. Chapter 28

**Unos días después.**

Minami-san, tiene una visita… - Observé a los guardias acercarse a la celda.

Hola, madre…

¿Kotori? – Noté su sorpresa al volver a verme, sonreí levemente al notarlo, a lo que ella hizo una mueca de disgusto - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo con desprecio.

Vine a hacerte un par de preguntas… - Me acerqué a la reja.

¿Preguntas? ¿Qué te hace pensar que responderé? ¿Eres tonta o qué?

Papá me contó sobre… lo que pasó con Dante…

Dante… - Su tono de voz se volvió más débil. - ¿Qué te dijo sobre él? – Su actitud hostil desapareció por completo.

Que… murió mientras estabas recuperándote, que te enteraste después que él…

¿Por qué te lo contó? – Me miró algo extraño, supongo que toqué una vieja herida. Luego su rostro mostró burla, lo que me produjo unas enormes ganas de golpearla. – No me digas que… ¿tu bastardo está muriéndose? – Sonrió.

Lástima para ti, pero está bien… - Sonreí, a lo que ella, una vez más, hizo una mueca de disgusto. – Sólo quería preguntarte… cómo lograste "arreglarte" con papá después de eso…

Ahh… - Suspiró. – Insisto, ¿por qué debería contestar tus preguntas?

¿No lo harás? – Dije lo más amenazadoramente posible, algo de lo que nunca hubiese sido capaz.

No. – Se acerca a la reja, quedando lo suficientemente cerca de mí. - ¿Qué harás? Mocosa…

Esto… - La tomé del cuello con ambas manos, y empecé a apretar de apoco, impidiendo que respirara adecuadamente.

Ghh… su… suéltame… khh… - Intentó zafarse, pero no la dejé.

No lo haré hasta que estés dispuesta a cooperar conmigo… - Sonreí.

Khh… está… bien… - La solté. – Ha… ha… ha… - Se agarró el cuello, algo descolocada y nerviosa. – Tú…

No me reclames, tú intentaste apuñalarme… - Sonreí. – Supongo que papá tenía razón en una cosa…

¿Qué… cosa…?

Que soy igual a ti en algunos aspectos… - La miré seriamente.

Bien… te diré lo que pasó… pero, no entiendo en qué te servirá saber esto…

Necesito saber qué ideas descartar… por eso quiero saberlo… - Me crucé de brazos esperando su respuesta.

Ahh… - Volvió a suspirar. – Luego de aquel incidente con Dante… él no me volvió a mirar a los ojos. Nuestros días juntos se volvieron un completo infierno. Nos preguntábamos diariamente si el amor que sentíamos por el otro era el suficiente, si podíamos seguir con eso o… si quizás era mejor separarnos.

Escuchaba atentamente lo que ella me decía, a veces divisaba sonrisas melancólicas, otras veces rabia, tristeza y un poco de locura.

La última oportunidad que nos decidimos dar fue cuando… supimos que estaba embarazada de ti… él me hizo prometerle que sin importar lo que pasase entre nosotros, te dejaría nacer sana y salva, te amaríamos como si fueras nuestro más grande tesoro… y así fue, al menos la mayoría del tiempo… hasta que…

¿Hasta qué? – Pregunté.

Descubrí a tu padre engañándome… nada más ni nada menos que con un hombre… - Suspiró con pesadez. – Cuando lo encontré… besándose y a punto de tener sexo con él en nuestra propia casa… empecé a cuestionarme… a cuestionar todo… - Hizo una pausa. – Cuando él intentó explicarme las cosas, lo único que le pedí es que fuera sincero, que ya no soportaría más falsedad ni mentiras, así que… ahí fue cuando me confesó que él siempre prefirió más a los hombres que las mujeres… que el casarse conmigo fue algo lindo, pero que nunca sintió la pasión que sentía con aquel hombre…

Empecé a notar rabia y resentimiento en su voz.

Cuando supe eso tú ya tenías unos nueve años… - Me miró. – Y fue el mismo día en que empecé a odiar a tu padre, a los homosexuales, e incluso a ti… porque cada vez que te veía, recordaba mi relación con tu padre… - Cerró sus ojos. – No tenías la culpa… eso hasta yo lo tenía claro… pero… no pude evitar desquitarme con lo primero que tenía al frente, ya que tu padre se fue de la casa, dejándome sola contigo… - Se puso de pie y me dio la espalda. – Intenté no demostrarte tanto mis emociones, fui dura contigo todo el tiempo, exigiéndote más de lo que podías dar, preocupándome siempre de que interactuaras con hombres y no con mujeres… no quería que fueras una enferma como tu padre…

Una enferma, ¿eh? – Dije con ironía.

En lo que respecta a la respuesta a tu pregunta, la verdad tu padre y yo nunca volvimos a amarnos, o a la relación que teníamos antes de perder a Dante… cuando la confianza y dependencia en el otro se rompen, el amor está a pocos pasos de hacerlo, y si no eres sabia, lo perderás para siempre… - Se volteó a mirarme. – Cuando supe lo tuyo con esa profesora… las imágenes de tu padre queriendo desnudar a ese tipo volvieron a mi cabeza, te imaginé en la misma situación, y un enorme asco se apoderó de mí… pero lo que me hizo querer matarte fue… el saber que ibas a tener un hijo con esa mal nacida que clavó sus garras en ti… y yo no quería ese nieto… mucho menos si venía por parte de una mal formada como Sonoda… - Terminó de decir intentando provocarme, pero cometió el error de acercarse lo suficiente, como para que mi mano la alcanzara, impactando contra su mejilla izquierda.

Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras… puedes insultarme, basurearme y hasta intentar matarme… - Suspiré. – Pero no te permitiré hacerlo con la única persona que me ha amado con sinceridad, que me ha protegido y salvado en muchas ocasiones… puede que papá te haya engañado, puede que te haya hecho sufrir, pero esa no es razón para hacerlo con los demás a tu alrededor… - Sentí cómo las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, no por las palabras de ella, sino porque me di cuenta que había hecho lo mismo, y estaba a punto de cometer el gran error de alejar a la persona que más amo en este mundo, y sacrificar al tesoro más hermoso de este mundo, todo por mi egoísmo y mente cerrada.

¿Estás contenta con tu respuesta? – Siguió.

Sí, gracias… madre… - Suspiré, un poco más tranquila. - ¿Sabes? A pesar de todo lo que pasó, y lo que intentaste hacer… aún soy capaz de decirte estas tres cosas…

¿Qué? – Dijo indiferente.

Gracias por todo mamá, porque a pesar de todo, te quiero… y te perdono… - Con una leve sonrisa, acaricié su mejilla y me alejé de la celda. Y lo que me rompió el corazón, fue voltear, y verla apegada a la celda, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, y sus lágrimas invadían su rostro, mientras mordía su labio intentando ahogar su llanto.

Kotori… - Fue lo último que escuché, mientras sentía una enorme carga emocional dejar mi cuerpo, así como también las ansias de abrazarla llegaban a mí.

* * *

Hola Asahi, ¿cómo estás amor?

Mmgah… - Contestó el pequeño.

Me alegra que esté mejor… al igual que tú, Umi…

Sí, gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí, Nozomi… Eli, Honoka… en verdad se los agradezco y lamente haber sido una molestia… - Sonreí.

No nos agradezcas, la verdad nos alegramos de que haya algo de paz en el ambiente… sobre todo ahora que Asahi-kun está más estable y puede volver a casa… - Dijo Nozomi, jugando con las manos de mi hijo.

Sí, además… se acerca el final del semestre… el invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina, y aprovecharé las vacaciones para consentir a este muchacho… - Mimé a mi pequeño ya más vivaz, me aliviaba el hecho de que tuviera buena salud, sus pulmones y corazón están bien, sólo hay que tener cuidado con los cambios bruscos de temperatura.

No es necesario que lo hagas por ti sola, Umi-chan… - Esa voz, me volteé al saber a quién pertenecía.

Kotori… - La miré, no sabía si sonreír o estar molesta. Mis emociones estaban hechas un desastre, pero sabía que no era el momento de discutir o tener resentimientos, ella es mi novia y la madre de mi hijo.

K-Kotori-chan… - Escuché titubear a Nozomi, algo extraño de presenciar la verdad.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Eli, de una manera algo hostil.

Sé que me merezco su desprecio… pero por ahora, ¿podrían guardárselo? Necesito conversar con mi novia… - Me miró seriamente.

¿Ahora es tu novia? ¡Por favor!

Elichi, estamos en un hospital… - Nozomi jaló de la mejilla de Eli, a lo que no pude evitar reírme un poco.

O-Ouch… - Hizo un puchero mientras sobaba su mejilla.

Chicas, ¿podrían cuidar de Asahi mientras hablo con Kotori?

Por supuesto, déjanoslo a nosotras… estaremos sentadas cerca de la recepción…

Gracias, Nozomi… - Le entrego a Asahi, quien estaba profundamente dormido. – Vamos, Kotori…

Sí. – Me siguió hasta un sector de espera, donde pudimos sentarnos en unos sillones.

Y… ¿bien? ¿Cómo está tu resfriado?

Estoy totalmente recuperada, ¿qué hay de ti?

Aún estoy en reposo, pero me sentía lo suficientemente bien como para venir a buscar a Asahi…

Ya veo…

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre las dos. Debido a la tensión que hemos tenido desde la última vez que nos vimos, sentíamos como si no nos reconociéramos, era realmente difícil estar en la misma habitación que ella sin sentirme mal, y todos mis sentimientos y emociones negativas estaban empezando a emerger.

Kotori… podrías explicarme… ¿por qué dejaste que Asahi se enfermara? – Dije con algo de molestia. – Entiendo que te sintieras presionada entre los estudios y ser madre, eso cualquiera lo entiende, pero por más que te ofrecía ayuda no la aceptabas porque decías no era capaz de hacerlo… nunca intentaste enseñarme, nunca tuviste la paciencia para dejarme intentarlo, siempre te hundiste en tu orgullo y propia opinión, llegando al punto en que casi perdemos a nuestro hijo… dime, ¿cuándo demonios te dejó de importar nuestra relación, y la salud de nuestro hijo? ¡Dime! – Admito que grité, pero ya no aguantaba.

… - Ella sólo me miró con pesar. Su mirada mostraba tristeza, pero a diferencia de mí, en ella no había indicios de lágrimas. – Si te preguntas por qué no lloro… es porque ya no puedo… - Sonrió. – He llorado tanto en estos días, enterándome de cosas, reflexionando en mis acciones, buscando la forma de solucionar todo esto… dándome cuenta del gran error que cometí y estaba a punto de cometer… el odio que nació de la nada en mí, lo parecida que soy a mi madre en muchas cosas, descubrir el por qué me odia… - Suspiró. – Fueron tantas cosas juntas que agradezco el haber estado sola en esos momentos…

Kotori… respóndeme… - La miré a los ojos.

Umi-chan… - Cerró sus ojos, acercándose un poco más a mí. – Lamento… haber hecho lo que hice, las cosas que dije, las veces en que te ignoré, decepcioné e hice sentir triste… te pido perdón por todas y cada una de ellas… - Suspiró. – Sé que no es suficiente, y no buscaré excusas o justificaciones, porque estoy consciente de lo que hice, lo que me pregunto es el por qué lo hice… - Se acercó un poco más. – Entiendo que pasé por muchos niveles de estrés, el no dormir, el bajar de peso por no estar comiendo adecuadamente, el verte a ti, intentando ayudarme y yo siendo obstinada y terca… llegando al límite de desquitarme contigo y con Asahi-kun… mis dos más grandes y preciados tesoros… la verdad ni yo me explico el por qué… intenté buscar respuestas a través de mi madre, pero sólo me hicieron percatar de lo horrible que fui, y de lo parecida que soy a ella… - Ahora sí, sus lágrimas empezaron a salir. Me tomó ambas manos, pero no quise quitarlas debido a que las acercó a su rostro. – Por favor… por lo que más quieras… ódiame, cúlpame, basuréame… has lo que se te antoje conmigo… pero por favor, no me dejes, déjame enmendar mis errores, te prometo… no, te juro que lo haré, pero por lo que más quieras… dame otra oportunidad… por favor, es lo único que te pido… que me permitas estar a tu lado… que me permitas cambiar y crecer a tu lado… que me permitas criar a Asahi juntas… y por favor… si en algún momento ves que volveré a cometer un error, has lo que sea necesario para evitarlo… - Se acercó a mi rostro, y de la nada me besó.

El volver a sentir sus cálidos labios me transportaron a algo que hace tiempo no sentía, esa calidez, dulzura y suavidad me hacían sentir tranquila. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su espalda para atraerla más a mí. Nuestras lágrimas le dieron un sabor agrio y salado al beso, pero no nos importó, estábamos tan inmersas que el seguir llorando pasó a otro plano, al igual que las miradas clavadas en nosotras.

Umi-chan… perdóname… perdóname… - Seguía diciendo a penas nos separamos del beso.

Kotori… - Volví a darle un beso corto. – Deja de hablar… ya has dicho suficiente… - Acaricié su mejilla.

Umi-chan… te amo… te amo… - Volvió a llorar.

No sabes cuánto anhelé volver a escuchar esas palabras… - Junté nuestras frentes. – Yo también te amo… tonta…

Umi-chan…

Pero… tendré que tomar medidas para disciplinarte… has sido una muy mala chica… - Mordí su labio.

Haré lo que quieras… cuando quieras y… como quieras… - Lo último lo susurró a mi oído.

Ejem…

¿E-Eli? – Me puse nerviosa al verlas junto a nosotras.

¿Podrían cesar el espectáculo? – Dijo al sonrojada.

L-Lo sentimos…

Bien, ahora que vemos que ya conversaron y parecen arreglarse, ¿les parece si vamos al departamento para comer algo? – Propuso Nozomi.

Sí, además creo que hay mucho de lo que hablar… - Dijo seriamente Honoka.

S-Sí… entiendo… - Dijo Kotori. – Chicas… en verdad siento todo lo que pasó, no saben cuánto… - Se puse de pie e hizo una reverencia.

Hablaremos luego de eso… - Sonrió Honoka. – Primero llevemos a Asahi-kun a un lugar cálido…

Sí, vamos… - Salimos del hospital, rumbo al departamento de Nozomi, donde nos esperará una larga, y seguro bien merecido regaño.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **La escena con la mamá de Kotori me rompió el kokoro :'( asjoasjaso ¿qué les pareció el cap? ¿Se solucionarán las cosas o volverá el drama? Esta vez, esperaré sus opiniones para basarme en cómo escribiré los próximos capítulos xD aosjajsa muchas gracias como siempre :D**


	29. Chapter 29

Universidad Otonokizaka, enfermería. 6 pm.

Kayo-chin, Kayo-chin~

¿R-Rin-chan? ¿Qué sucede?

¿Has sabido algo de las chicas?

¿Te refieres a Minami y Sonoda-san?

Sí~nya, quiero saber cómo se encuentra su hijo-nya.

Bueno, la última vez que logré hablar con ellas, o mejor dicho con Sonoda-san, me dijo que iría a ver a su hijo al hospital, al parecer estaba más estable.

Me alegra saberlo-nya, pero… ¿qué harán a partir de ahora?

No lo sé, Rin-chan… deben empezar por lo más importante supongo…

¿Su relación de pareja? Ser adulto es demasiado difícil-nya…

No sé qué tiene que ver ser adulto aquí, hehe~

Bueno, Sonoda-sensei es un adulto, ¿no? El tener ese tipo de responsabilidades te quitan tiempo-nya…

Oh~ En eso tienes razón, Rin-chan, buena chica. – Acaricio su cabeza.

¡D-Deja de tratar a Rin como a una niña-nya!

¿Te molesta que lo haga?

N-No, pero Rin quiere ser vista como adulta-nya, al menos a los ojos de Kayo-chin.

Y-Ya veo… - La observo detenidamente. – ¿Mmm?

¿Mmm? ¿Pasa algo-nya?

No sé si es porque volví a usar mis lentes, pero… tu pecho… se ve…

¿Qué pasa con el pecho de Rin-nya? – Se cubre con sus manos.

¿Creció? – Me acerqué a ella.

K-K-Kayo-chin, Rin no sabía que tenías un lado pervertido-nya. – Se sonrojó.

¿L-L-Lado pervertido? ¿Y-Y-Yo?

Sí-nya, has estado mirando mi pecho todo este tiempo-nya. – Infló sus mejillas.

L-Lo siento Rin, es sólo que me llamó la atención. – Me alejé de ella.

Pero… a Rin no le molesta si la que lo hace es Kayo-chin. – Besa mi mejilla.

Rin-chan, ¿debo recordarte que estamos en la Universidad?

Lo sé-nya, pero como tu trabajo aumentó no te veo tan seguido-nya.

Mou… - Acaricio su cabeza. - ¿Te parece si vamos por algo de ramen después de clases? Tendrás que esperarme un poco eso sí.

Rin esperará todo lo que sea necesario-nya.

Bien, entonces nos vemos en la tienda de siempre a las 8 pm, ¿te parece?

¡Sí-nya! – Se tira sobre mí y besa los labios. – Nos vemos-nya.

Adiós… - La despedido con mi mano.

"Esa chica… algún día hará que nos metamos en problemas" – Reí.

Al parecer el salir con una alumna se está volviendo una tendencia…

K-Kira-sensei… - Me alteré al verla entrar a la enfermería.

Descuida, no le diré a nadie lo que acabo de ver. – Me sonríe y entra a la enfermería. – Pero deberías ser más cuidadosa a la próxima.

Lo haré…

A menos que quieras terminar como lo hicimos Honoka y yo. – Sonrió.

S-Sí, gracias por mantenerlo en secreto.

Por cierto, Koizumi-san, ¿qué haces en la enfermería? Pensé que eras la secretaria…

¡Oh! B-Bueno, la verdad vine porque la enfermera se ausentó el día de hoy, y soy la única que maneja este tipo de asuntos aparte de ella, por eso me asignaron como enfermera temporal.

Ya veo… - Sonríe.

P-Por cierto, ¿hay algo que se le ofrezca, Kira-sensei?

La verdad, me preguntaba por el estado de esa tal Sonoda-sensei, ¿cómo está ella?

Hablé con ella hoy temprano en la mañana, me dijo que iría a ver a su hijo al hospital. – Suspiré.

¿Hijo? Oh cierto… Sonoda-sensei es… una futanari… - Susurró lo último.

¿C-Cómo lo sabe? – Entré en pánico.

Tuve que investigar un par de cosas, además, creo ser lo suficientemente confiable para Honki, ella me contó el resto de los detalles.

E-Eso lo entiendo, pero… ¿por qué se lo contó?

Al ser el reemplazo de Sonoda-sensei, quería estar bien informada de la situación, y aunque metí mi nariz más de lo debido, creo podré ser de gran ayuda en el futuro. – Sonrió. – Tranquila, pueden confiar en mí. – Me guiñó el ojo.

G-Gracias, Kira-sensei.

Descuida. – Se acercó a la puerta. – Por ahora me retiro, que tenga un buen día, Koizumi-san.

Gracias, igualmente. – Hice una reverencia mientras la veía salir.

 _ **[Creo que podré ser de gran ayuda en el futuro]**_

 _"Eso espero, Kira-sensei… "_

* * *

D-Disculpen chicas…

¡¿Qué?! – Contestaron las demás.

C-Creo que ya nos quedó más que claro que debemos aprender a resolver las cosas con palabras.

S-Sí, realmente sentimos todos los problemas que les hemos causado. – Siguió Kotori.

Ahh… - Suspiraron al unísono.

¿Saben? Hacemos esto porque las queremos. – Dijo Honoka.

Lo sabemos. – Siguió Kotori, bajando la mirada.

Bien, siempre y cuando lo entiendan no hay problema, pero… les sugiero busquen otro lugar donde seguir con su vida. – Irrumpió Nozomi.

¿Eh? – Contestamos las dos.

Estuve conversando con Nozomi, y luego se lo expliqué a Honoka, y acordamos que sería mejor el que ustedes se cambiaran de departamento. – Dijo Eli.

P-Pero… ¿cambiarse de departamento? – Dije.

Sí, pueden venderlos o arrendarlos, lo que les acomode más. Pero es necesario tengan un cambio de ambiente, es necesario.

Pero… - Sentí mi mano ser tomada.

La verdad, a mí también me gustaría irme de aquí… este lugar en sí me trae malos recuerdos, me estresa, me asusta, a tal punto que haría lo imposible por alejarme de aquí.

¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – La regañé.

Lo siento… - Besó mis manos. – No fui capaz de hacerlo sabiendo todos los problemas que te estaba ocasionando.

Kotori…

Entonces está decidido, ¿no? – Sonrió Nozomi.

Supongo que sí. – Respondí.

Por cierto, nosotras nos adelantamos un poco a todo esto. – Dijo Honoka, sonriendo.

¿Eh?

Verán, pusimos anuncios web sobre la venta de ambos departamentos, así como también avisos en bienes raíces cercanas, y ya tenemos un par de interesados, no tardarán en contactarlas. – Explicó Eli.

Y-Ya veo… pero, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos para desalojar este lugar y encontrar otro lugar?

Respecto a eso, Koizumi-san nos ayudó un poco a buscar un lugar tranquilo para vivir. Es una especie de condominio, con alta seguridad, y buen ambiente. Está a unos 30 minutos de la Universidad, pero como tienen auto, no creo les sea problema, y lo mejor de todo es que, el hospital está a cinco minutos a pie, es una ubicación bastante buena si me preguntan. – Dijo Nozomi.

¿Cuánto cuesta? – Preguntó algo inquieta Kotori.

Lo que valen los dos departamentos juntos, eso cuesta. – Dijo Honoka.

W-Woow… algo caro… - Exclamé.

Lo es, pero vale la pena, créeme.

Además, serían vecinas de Koizumi-san, ella vive ahí mismo gracias a años de ahorro como secretaria, trabajos part-time, y la ayuda financiera constante de sus padres, están a un par de años de terminar de pagar la casa. – Dijo Eli.

Pero… según mis cálculos, el promedio de ganancia luego de vender ambos departamentos sería… alrededor de 12.857.358,95 ¥. ¿Existe alguien capaz de pagar esa cantidad de dinero? – Pregunté.

Pues sí, la hija de una familia de doctores, por ejemplo. – Sonrío Nozomi.

Pero… ¿por qué dos departamentos? – Preguntó Kotori.

Uno de ellos, el más pequeño, que en este caso era el de Kotori, sería para la hija, mientras el más grande, sería para la pareja de médicos. – Prosiguió Eli.

Oh, ya veo… - Contesté. - ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta familia?

¿Te refieres al apellido? – Sonrió Honoka.

Sí. – Respondí.

Nishikino. – Irrumpió Nozomi.

¿N-N-Nishikino? – Reaccionó Kotori.

Kotori, ¿qué sucede?

B-Bueno… - Miró a las demás y a mí algo nerviosa.

¿Kotori?

Ehhm…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Primero que todo, ¡LAMENTO LA DEMORA! D: aojsjasja espero les haya gustado el cap c: estoy tratando de que no se acelere tanto la trama ewe por eso algunos caps pueden parecer más lentos que los demás, y pienso aplicar esto a los otros fics xD por cierto, ya que estoy full ocupada con la U, me demoraré más de lo debido con las actualizaciones :c así que les pido tengan paciencia u.u**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir me retiro, muchas gracias por todo :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Kotori PDV**

Kotori… ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué reaccionaste así cuando escuchaste el apellido Nishikino? – Preguntó Umi.

B-Bueno… es una larga historia, hehe – Reí nerviosa.

Somos todo oídos. – Dijo Eli.

Verán… hace un par de años…

Flashback:

Kotori, apresúrate que iremos a la casa de los Nishikino.

Mama, ¿tengo que ir?

Mou… Kotori, apenas tienes 10 años y ya muestras esa actitud. – Se cruza de brazos.

E-Es que Maki-chan es algo rara… nunca quiere jugar conmigo. – Me cruzo de brazos.

Maki-chan es tímida, por eso actúa de esa forma. – Sonrió. – Ahora apresúrate, debemos estar allá a las 2 pm.

Está bien. – Dije con desgano.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Nos dirigimos a la casa de los Nishikino, mi madre tomó el negocio de relaciones públicas con entidades importantes de la ciudad, trabajo que solía hacer mi padre, pero que desde hace un año dejó de hacer. Los Nishikino eran unos renombrados médicos, incluso considerados los mejores de Japón, por lo que hacer amistad con ellos era un gran plus para la empresa Minami._

 _Mi madre estaba por convertirse en la dueña y Directora de una particular Universidad al borde de la quiebra, la Universidad Otonokizaka. En ese tiempo era exclusiva para mujeres, pero ella decidió hacerla mixta de un día para otro. Aunque ella fue la Directora principal por mucho tiempo, y aún lo es, decidió contratar a especialistas que dirigieran por área, para eso necesitaba un Director en cada carrera, ya que eran muchas para manejarlas ella sola, y los alumnos la verían sólo en casos de mayor índole._

 _Llegamos a lo que parecía ser una mansión en los alrededores de Akihabara, era bastante extravagante, amplia y a la vez elegante. Nos recibieron dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, ambos tenían cabello rojo, la mujer lo tenía un poco más oscuro que su marido. Detrás de ellos se asomó una niña de cabello rojo y ojos púrpura, era bastante linda y tierna a simple vista, pero una vez tratabas con ella, no te hablaba ni contestaba, la mayor parte del tiempo temblaba y se escondía detrás de su madre o de alguna mucama._

 _Buenas tardes, Kotori-chan. – Me saludaron, a lo que yo hice una leve reverencia._

 _Qué niña más educada y adorable. – Exclamó la madre._

 _Maki, Kotori-chan ha llegado para jugar contigo. – Dijo el padre llamando a su pequeña._

 _… - Como era de esperarse, ella no se molestó en contestar, pero a diferencia de otras veces, se acercó a mí, y me hizo una pequeña reverencia. – B-Buenas… tardes… - Salió corriendo dentro de la casa._

 _Tan tímida como siempre. – Sonrió mi madre._

 _Ya se acostumbrará a la gente. – Replicó la mujer frente a mí._

 _Nos adentramos a la enorme sala, elegantemente adornada y ordenada, era como estar en un hotel de lujo o un castillo, lo digo por la enorme escalera que se ve desde la sala. Aunque he estado un par de veces aquí, no puedo dejar de impresionarme, y eso causa las sonrisas de las mucamas muchas veces._

 _Maki-chan, ¿juguemos? – Le pregunté._

 _N-No lo sé… - Jugó con sus dedos._

 _Ven, vamos a correr. – Tomé su mano, a lo que ella tímidamente me siguió._

 _Jugamos por algunos minutos, o mejor dicho horas. Recuerdo que ese día fue la primera vez que la vi sonreír, siempre estaba tan seria y asustada, que nunca logré verla hacer otras expresiones. Terminamos un poco sucias debido a que caímos al pasto unas cuantas veces, pero el oler las flores de aquel inmenso jardín y patio trasero, y balancearnos en aquellos columpios, fue una tarde realmente divertida._

 _Entramos a darnos un baño mientras el ama de llaves lavaba y secaba nuestra ropa. Nos metimos al enorme y lujoso baño de su familia, y nos metimos juntas a la bañera. Ella tenía unos cuantos juguetes cerca, así que estuvimos alrededor de 30 minutos bañándonos, un poco más y nos mareábamos._

 _Una vez listas y vestidas, con nuestro cabello seco, bajamos al primer piso donde supuestamente estarían nuestros padres, pero la escena que vimos nos dejó heladas, en ese tiempo no lo entendía, y no puedo creer el que lo haya olvidado._

 _Shh… Maki-chan, silencio._

 _¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella._

 _Estamos jugando a las escondidas de nuestras mamás. – Susurré._

 _Oh~ Ya veo. – Se quedó en silencio, escondida detrás de mí._

 _Yo te aviso cuándo saldremos, ¿sí?_

 _Está bien._

 _Me asomé por uno de los barrotes de la enorme escalera, y divisé a mi madre y a la de Maki, a solas, haciendo algo que nunca me imaginé. Mi madre estaba sentada sobre la otra mujer, y esta besaba su cuello incontables veces, ambas estaban sonrojadas, y creo que algo sudadas. A esa edad no entendía lo que estaban haciendo, pero por alguna razón, atiné a decirle a Maki-chan que cubriera sus oídos con sus manos, agradezco el que no haya hecho más preguntas._

 _Minami~ - Exclamó la madre de Maki, con una voz algo extraña._

 _¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre, Sara?_

 _Si tú lo dices… Aoi-chan…_

 _Cubrí mi boca de la impresión ante la escena, nunca imaginé volver a ver los senos de mi madre, mucho menos ser succionados por otra mujer. Mi madre gritaba el nombre de la otra con una voz extraña o, mejor dicho, un gemido. Vi cómo su mano derecha bajaba y se posaba en la entrepierna de mi madre, la movía con rapidez, y cada vez que repetía el proceso, mi madre gemía más y más alto._

 _M-Maki-chan, ¿te parece si nos vamos a esconder a otro lugar?_

 _¿Eh? Está bien…_

 _Luego de eso, nos adentramos en su habitación y terminamos viendo una película, ajusté el volumen para que el acto ocurrido en el primer piso no fuera escuchado._

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritaron las chicas.

E-Eso fue lo que pasó la última vez que asistí a ese tipo de reuniones… - Dije un poco avergonzada al recordar ese suceso.

Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿acaso no fue tu madre quien dijo que odiaba a los que se fijaban en el mismo sexo? – Preguntó Honoka.

¡Cierto! Es algo contradictorio, ¿no crees? – Exclamó Nozomi.

B-Bueno, yo tampoco lo entendía en ese tiempo ya que no sabía la verdadera razón por la cual se fue mi padre. – Dije con nerviosismo.

¿Cuál fue esa razón? – Preguntó Eli.

Mi madre descubrió a mi padre engañándola con un hombre…

¡¿Qué?! – Volvieron a gritar.

No puedo creerlo… - Suspiró Umi.

Es decir que al año después tu madre hizo lo mismo, ¿no? – Replicó Nozomi.

Algo así. – Reí nerviosamente.

En ese caso es algo inconsecuente lo que hizo hace un par de semanas, ¿no creen? – Exclamó Honoka.

Lo es, pero no deberíamos preocuparnos de eso. – Exclamó Umi-chan.

Umi tiene razón, este no es el momento para desenterrar el pasado, sino de hablar del futuro. – Sonrió.

Tienes razón Elichi, ¿deberíamos acordar el día de la mudanza?

Mmm… creo que sería lo más apropiado. – Dijo Umi-chan.

Muy bien, luego de esa gran charla y regaño, creo que ya es hora... – Dijo Eli mirando su reloj de mano.

¡Ah! Por cierto… ¿necesitan que les cuidemos a Asahi-kun?

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Umi.

Mou, Umi-chan… ¿enserio no captas? – Preguntó Nozomi con un toque burlesco.

E-Ehm… no…

Es para que puedan hacer sus cosas a solas. – Dijo Honoka.

¿Eh? – Noté un leve sonrojo en Umi-chan.

"¡Qué linda!" – Pensé.

Sería de gran ayuda chicas, pero… no queremos molestar más de lo debido.

No te preocupes, además nos íbamos a juntar con Koizumi-san para que nos diera más detalles de las casas.

Oh! Entonces en ese caso, se los encargo. – Dije haciendo una reverencia.

G-Gracias chicas. – Dijo Umi-chan.

¡Suerte! – Tomaron en brazos a Asahi-kun, y nos encaminaron hacia la puerta.

Vamos Asahi-kun, vas a pasar el día con la tía Nozomi. – Alcancé a escuchar a Nozomi-chan mientras besaba la mejilla de mi pequeño.

Luego de haber salido del departamento de Nozomi-chan, nos dirigimos al de Umi-chan, ambas caminamos en silencio durante el trayecto, pero sabíamos que tendríamos que hablar a penas llegáramos a casa. Una vez llegando al lugar, Umi-chan me abrió la puerta caballerosamente con una sonrisa. Cuando la puerta se cerró, nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos a solas? Creo que bastante tiempo, considerando todo el lío que se armó hace un par de semanas.

U-Umi-chan… - Intenté captar su atención tomando su mano, pero la sentí sobresaltarse con el contacto. - ¿E-Estás bien?

S-Sí. – Comenzó a temblar. – K-Kotori… yo…

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tiemblas?

E-Es que… me siento como una primeriza. – Se ruborizó.

Hehe~ - Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. – No importa Umi-chan, si sientes ganas de hacérmelo, hazlo… estoy ansiosa por sentirte dentro de mí otra vez… - Besé sus labios.

K-Kotori… - Ella me abrazó algo tímida, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir su calor corporal.

Te amo… Umi-chan…

¡K-Kotori!

¡Kyaaa~! – Me lanzó al sillón. – M-Mou… Umi-chan…

L-Lo siento… - Su respiración estaba algo acelerada, y su rostro estaba rojo. Esa mirada tan pasional, la extrañaba tanto.

Umi-chan… está bien… adelante. – La acerco a mí.

Perdóname si llego a ser brusca, ¿sí?

Si lo eres lo entenderé, hace mucho que no lo hacemos después de todo. – Sonreí.

Kotori… - Se inclina a besarme apasionadamente, su lengua entra con fuerza a mi boca, y empieza a explorarla con deseo.

Jadeo un poco entre las pausas de cada beso, me aferro a su espalda, mientras ella seguía jugando con mi boca. Me sobresalto al sentir su mano tocar y apretar mi seno, mientras la otra bajaba a mi entrepierna para subirme la falda.

Me avergüenzo al sentir cómo mis gemidos hacen eco por todo el lugar, pero simplemente no podía resistir sus caricias, la forma en que me toca, me besa y me mira, me hacen desear más y más, es culpa suya el que yo sea insaciable la mayoría de las veces, no importa cuánto me masturbase, o cuántos dedos pusiera en mí, seguía extrañando su calor, su dureza y rudeza al hacerlo, sólo ella sabe cómo hacerme sentir en el cielo, sólo ella sabe amarme como me gusta, sólo ella sabe cómo hacerme feliz.

Se deshace de mis bragas y falda, se desviste por completo y me muestra aquel erecto y duro miembro, lo acerca a mi rostro y me golpea suavemente con él, no tengo idea del por qué, pero verla tan ruda y dominante me enciende demasiado. Su expresión me hacen desearla aún más, estoy desesperada, necesito que destruya mis interiores con su miembro, lo necesito tanto que me estoy volviendo loca.

Introduzco su pene dentro de mi boca y comienzo a succionarlo, mientras con mi mano estimulo mi centro. Ella me mira sorprendida, pero no dura mucho hasta que toma mi cabeza con ambas manos y me jala hacia ella, y al mismo tiempo, mueve sus caderas. Fue tan abrupta la estimulación que terminó por venirse en mi boca; me aseguré de no malgastar ninguna gota de aquel líquido, saboreé mis labios seductoramente, sintiéndome orgullosa por ver a su amiguito levantarse una vez más.

Ahora es tu turno, Kotori. – Me ordenó ponerme en cuatro, y desde atrás, golpeó juguetonamente mis nalgas con su mano, las separó, y se introdujo de un solo intento en mi interior. Sin preguntarme ni buscando confirmación, comenzó a moverse salvajemente, a tal punto de que nuestra piel producía un fuerte sonido al golpearse entre sí.

Sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi piel en dirección a mis senos, los masajeó y estrujó con cuidado, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerme sentir bien. Luego de ser madre no tengo seguridad de seguir conservando mi elasticidad, así que me asusté un poco cuando Umi-chan levantó mi pierna y la puso en su hombro, pero al final de cuentas resultó, pero estoy segura de que mañana no podré ni caminar.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus caderas, e incluso intentó jugar con mi clítoris mientras hacía todo el trabajo. Me sentía cercana al clímax, así que resistí lo que más pude, me aferré a su brazo, su sexy mirada y expresión, su rostro sonrojado y sudoroso, su cabello suelto moviéndose al compás de su cuerpo, todo era tan sexy en ella que no podía resistirlo.

Ahh… Umi-chan…

Kotori… estoy cerca…

Vente… dentro… ahh~

¡Kotori! – Sentí un caliente líquido adentrarse en mí, junto con la sensación de mis espasmos.

Ahh… - Ella se sentó en el sillón, completamente desnuda, mostrándome su aún erecto miembro.

Umi-chan… quiero más…

¿Eh? P-Pero… si acabamos de…

Onegai~

Uugh… tú ganas…

Yaaay~

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Al fin capítulo! Espero les haya gustado c: espero ansiosa sus comentarios :D *Cap resubido por errores de trama*


	31. Chapter 31

**PDV Omnisciente**

Mismo día, residencia Nishikino, 6 pm.

Una joven de estatura media, cabello rojo y ojos púrpura observaba resignada cómo una cierta cantidad de hombres sacaban de su casa unos muebles, entre los cuales estaban su cama, escritorio, clóset, piano – el cual fue sacado con extremo cuidado – y un par de sillones y sofás. Todo esto iba dirigido a su nuevo departamento ubicado en uno de los sectores más tranquilos de Akihabara, y aunque este repentino cambio no sea del agrado de la menor, tenía consciencia en que sería lo mejor tanto para ella, como para sus padres, sobre todo porque ahora les quedaría más cerca tanto el hospital como la universidad.

Se sienta en una de las sillas restantes del lugar casi vacío, se cruza de piernas y brazos, cierra sus ojos, y suspira pesadamente. Unos pasos llamaron su atención, abrió los ojos y se encontró con su madre, una mujer un poco más alta que ella, cabello rojo, pero mucho más oscuro. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a ella.

Madre, ¿estás segura de querer mudarte a un departamento?

Buenas tardes Maki – Frunció el ceño la mayor. - ¿Esas son maneras de recibir a tu madre luego de que estuviera todo el día de turno? – Levantó una ceja.

L-Lo siento… - La joven desvió levemente la mirada algo avergonzada, luego encaró a su madre. – B-Buenas tardes madre, ¿qué tal tu día en el hospital?

Fue un desastre… - Suspiró. – Verás…

Mientras escuchaba "involuntariamente" el relato descrito por su madre, podría jurar haberse tragado un par de bostezos y suspiros, pues si los dejaba salir, su madre no solo se molestaría, sino que sería una gran falta de respeto, y eso Maki lo tenía más que claro.

Pasados unos minutos, su madre por fin acabó de hablar, preguntándole a Maki qué tal estuvo su día. Al encontrarse con esta oportunidad, la menor no titubeó en preguntarle un par de cosas.

Por eso… quería asegurarme de que estuvieras segura de mudarte de aquí… - Miró al suelo algo ansiosa por la respuesta.

Sí hija, tu padre y yo necesitamos un lugar un poco más pequeño, además, esta casa la usará tu abuela y su nuevo esposo durante un tiempo… - Sonrió la mujer.

Pero… ¿no hubiera sido más fácil comprarles a ellos el departamento?

Maki, entiendo que estés nerviosa por salir de aquí… pero ya es hora de que vivas por ti misma, tienes buenas calificaciones en la universidad y, además, el departamento que te compramos queda a un par de minutos de ella…

Está bien… - Suspiró la joven. – Haré lo mejor que pueda para acostumbrarme a esto… - La joven comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

Así me gusta. – La mayor sonrió dulcemente, acarició la cabeza de su hija, y se alejó.

Me pregunto qué pasará desde ahora… - Susurró Maki.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Nozomi y Eli.

Nozomi y Eli habían pasado casi toda la tarde con el pequeño Asahi, ya que ese mismo día sus madres se mudarían de los departamentos a una casa mucho más amplia, por lo que quería darles tiempo a solas lo más posible, e incluso planeaban ir a dejar al pequeño a la misma casa una vez recibieran la llamada de Umi para saber que todo estaba listo, pero eso no sería hasta ya las 10 pm, o eso esperaban.

Elichi, ¿qué estás haciendo?

E-Estoy… intentando que Asahi… me deje cambiarle el pañal…

Ppf…- La mayor de ambas se rio ante la escena. – No creo que logres cambiarle el pañal…

¿Por qué… lo dices? – Dijo mientras aún forcejeaba con el infante.

Porque el pañal está en tu cabeza, Elichi… - Sonrió burlescamente.

Ahhh… - Suspiró en resignación y soltó al bebé, quien le sonrió. - ¿Te estás burlando de mí? – Su ceja se movía nerviosamente.

Esto es increíble, no puedo creer que hasta un bebé sea capaz de burlarse de ti… - Rio nuevamente.

Nozomi, ¿me ayudarás o seguirás riéndote? – Levantó una de sus cejas.

Elichi, ¿te enojaste? – Se acercó juguetonamente a la menor.

N-No… - Desvió la mirada algo sonrojada.

¿Segura? – Presionó su pecho contra el de la rubia.

S-Segura… - Miró de reojo a la peli-morada, y volvió a desviar su mirada.

Elichi, ¿por qué no me miras a los ojos? – Susurró cerca de su oído.

N-Nozomi… ¿podrías… detenerte?

¿Por qué?

Porque… m-me da vergüenza… - Murmuró.

¿Mmm? ¿Dijiste algo Elichi?

N-No… o-olvídalo…

En ese momento, el bebé comenzó a llorar, rompiendo el divertido momento de la pareja, o al menos para Nozomi sí lo era. La mayor se dirigió rápidamente hacia Asahi, acarició su rostro suavemente y le cantó para que se tranquilizara. Eli observaba embelesada la situación, no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía Nozomi mientras le cambiaba exitosamente el pañal al pequeño; la forma en que lo cargaba y le sonreía le parecían tiernas a la rubia, e incluso llegó a imaginarse a sí misma con un bebé, pero sabía que era imposible para ambas, a menos que quisieran realizar una inseminación artificial.

La menor suspiró luego de analizar todas las posibilidades, y ninguna le pareció lo suficientemente segura, por lo que decidió desechar la idea de ser madre junto a Nozomi por un tiempo. La mayor notó el cambio de actitud en su novia, pero decidió no intervenir.

Elichi, iré a dejar a Asahi-kun a la habitación para que duerma un poco… espérame aquí…

Está bien… - La rubia volvió a suspirar apenas vio a Nozomi salir del lugar. – Un hijo… ¿eh? – Sonrió amargamente.

¿Quieres uno?

¿Eh? ¿N-N-Nozomi? – Se alteró un poco al notar que la mayor había escuchado sus palabras. – Y-Yo…

Elichi, ¿quieres uno? – Nozomi se acercó con una actitud extraña hacia la rubia, pero no parecía algo malo a los ojos de la menor.

S-Sí… - Desvió la mirada y volvió a suspirar.

… - La mayor no dijo nada, solo sonrió y abrazó a Eli, quien sorprendida correspondió el abrazo. – Elichi… yo…

Entiendo si no quieres tener un hijo Nozomi, son una gran responsabilidad y… para nosotras… bueno…

Es imposible, ¿no? – Sonrió débilmente.

Exacto… - Cerró sus ojos con pesar, hasta que sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla. – Nozomi…

No creo que sea 100% imposible Elichi… la ciencia ha avanzado bastante durante los últimos años… quizás… en unos cuantos más logremos hacer lo que ahora parece imposible… - Besó a Eli en los labios. – Así que… tengamos fe, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo… - La rubia sonrió, y volvió a besar a la mayor.

¿Qué te parece si vemos una película? – Preguntó Nozomi, con una gran sonrisa.

Lo que tú quieras, amor…

M-Mou… Elichi…

"…." – Al notar el lindo sonrojo de su novia, Eli no pudo resistirse a besarla una vez más, ganándose un tierno puchero por parte de la chica frente a ella. – Pff…

¡Elichi, no te rías! – Comenzó a golpear el pecho de la menor, quien no podía dejar de reírse.

N-Nozomi…. Ppf… ja.. jajaja…. D-Duele… N-Nozomi… Jajaja…

¡Elichi no baka! – Terminó por lanzarse a la rubia, tacleándola contra el piso, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

E-E-Espera… jajaja… N-Nozomi… s-suéltame…

No lo haré… esta es mi venganza… - Sonrió maliciosamente, pero lo que aterró a la rubia fue ver la posición en la que Nozomi tenía sus manos. - Tú te lo ganaste… Elichi… hehe~

N-Nozomi… p-por favor no… m-mis pechos… ¡NOOOOO~!

Washi washi washi~!

Yiaaaaa~!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Elichi... RIP xD / Apareció Maki! :D ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Para los que tenían la duda, sí, aparecerá Nico, pero más adelante xD asojsajoas quiero hacer esto lentamente para que así la trama no se vea forzada, por esa razón puede que me tarde más de lo normal. En fin, gracias por leer el cap, espero nos veamos en el próximo! :D saludos y pásense por la página cuando puedan (está en mi perfil)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Departamento de Umi.**

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Esa mañana, una vez Kotori y Umi terminaron de "reconciliarse" recibieron una llamada, se trataba de Nozomi, indicándoles al par que la familia Nishikino había decidido ir a inspeccionar los departamentos, y que estarán allá alrededor de las 3 pm, ya eran las 2 pm y se percataron de que aún no habían ordenado el desastre dejado tras esa maratón de sexo. En pánico, se levantaron rápidamente y comenzaron a asear el departamento de Umi para luego hacer lo mismo con el de Kotori. Una vez terminaron, cada una tomó una ducha rápida. A eso de las 1:50, sintieron el timbre del departamento de Umi, sabían que Nozomi se había encargado de todo, incluso de decirles en qué departamento se encontrarían. Al abrir la puerta se percataron de que el médico fue junto a su esposa para poder inspeccionar ambos departamentos. Entraron luego de saludar educadamente al par de jóvenes, quienes nerviosas observaban cada movimiento de la pareja, y de un hombre que había entrado tras ellos. Encontraron todo en orden con la ayuda del experto, quedaron satisfechos y decidieron transferir el dinero a la cuenta bancaria de Umi ese mismo día, algo que ciertamente impresionó a la joven pareja._

 _Luego de una pequeña conversación con los Nishikino y de que estos se fueran, Umi llamó a una empresa de mudanzas para que pudieran llevarse todos los muebles, con respecto a la casa, al parecer Nozomi había movido los hilos desde las sombras, esa mujer podía ser escalofriante algunas veces. Resulta que había un pequeño depósito en la cuenta bancaria de esa casa, lo que les permitió reservarla antes de que apareciera algún otro interesado, sin embargo, todo estaba pasando tan rápido para la joven pareja que sentían como si se fueran a desmayar en cualquier momento._

 _\- Todo está pasando demasiado rápido… - susurró Umi, sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza._

 _\- Lo sé, pero no podemos evitarlo, ¿no? Creo que a los Nishikino les gusta hacer las cosas de esta forma…_

 _\- Al parecer así es… pero… al menos ya tenemos la casa asegurada, solo falta hacer el papeleo para comprarla, pero eso lo haremos mañana, empaquemos nuestras cosas antes de que llegue la mudanza…_

 _\- ¿A qué hora llegarán? – preguntó la peli gris._

 _\- En un par de horas, como a las 5 deberían estar aquí… - dijo mirando su reloj – aún tenemos tiempo así que… ¿te parece si llamamos a Honoka para que nos ayude?_

 _\- Sí, llamaré a Koizumi-san para ver si no está ocupada…_

 _\- ¿Estará bien pedirle eso? Digo… no hemos hablado mucho con ella y…_

 _\- Descuida, sé que estará dispuesta, me pareció una muy buena persona…_

 _\- Entiendo, entonces tu intenta contactarla, yo lo haré con Honoka…_

 _\- Entendido~ - besó la mejilla de su novia. – al fin podremos estar tranquilas…_

 _\- Sí, por fin… - sonrió la peli azul._

 _Las horas habían pasado y la pareja al fin estaba camino a su nueva casa, Umi viajaba junto a Honoka, Kotori y Hanayo hacia el barrio, estaba realmente nerviosa y ansiosa por conocer su nuevo hogar._

 _Una vez ahí, estacionó el auto en el pequeño patio que tenía junto a la casa. Se bajaron tranquilamente, Kotori fue la primera en abrir y al momento en que entró, dejó expresar su sorpresa, el lugar era enorme y hermoso, paredes perfecta y vivazmente coloreadas, ventanas lo suficientemente amplias y grandes que permitían que la luz del sol entrara sin problemas, una sala amplia y larga, una cocina donde perfectamente cabrían entre cuatro a cinco personas cocinando al mismo tiempo, todo era realmente emocionante para la joven pareja, la cual se abrazó con entusiasmo y felicidad una vez terminó de inspeccionar el lugar con la vista._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Hora actual: 10 pm.

Nozomi y Eli habían llegado hace un par de horas junto a Asahi, Kotori lo vio y lo abrazó con delicadeza, lo besó incontables veces en la cara, provocando que el infante soltara una tierna risita. Ahora estaban los tres a solas, Asahi con algo de sueño luego de jugar todo el día con Nozomi y Eli, por lo que Umi decidió arrullarlo.

La joven profesora aprendió luego de varios intentos y prácticas el atender las necesidades de su hijo, por lo que ahora Kotori no tenía que preocuparse ni sobre esforzarse tanto.

Todo iba bien, hasta que algo en particular distrajo la vista de la peli gris. Umi, salió de la habitación de Asahi, usando nada más ni nada menos que ropa interior, más su vestido de noche, al menos el que usa para dormir. Aquella vista provocó el sonrojo en Kotori, quien con un intenso y especial brillo en sus ojos no dejaba de contemplar la belleza frente a ella, ¿por qué Umi era tan sexy?

\- Si sigo así Asahi-kun terminará teniendo un hermano… - suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

\- Kotori, ¿dijiste algo? – preguntó Umi mientras arrullaba al pequeño.

\- N-Nada importante Umi-chan, solo… - desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Solo?

\- M-Me preguntaba el por qué estás sin nada arriba, estás con tu pijama, pero… t-tu ropa interior…

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento, estaba a punto de ponerme algo más cuando Asahi comenzó a llorar… ¿te molesta que esté así? – preguntó la peli azul de manera inocente.

\- N-No es eso… - sintió sus mejillas ganar color. – e-es que… no puedo despegar mi vista de ti… - se sonrojó aún más.

\- Y-Ya veo… - la mayor también desvió la mirada, por alguna razón ha estado desde hace un buen rato sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su novia, y ahora sabe la razón. – d-dejaré a nuestro hijo en la cuna, espérame…

\- Nuestro hijo… - susurró Kotori, formándose una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Las cosas parecían ir cada vez mejor para la pareja, ahora que Umi aprendió a tratar y cuidar al niño en los momentos que Kotori debía estudiar, y mientras ambas estaban en la universidad se lo dejaban a Hanayo - quien se ofreció a cuidarlo mientras ellas hacían sus deberes, y por mucho que la castaña hubiera insistido en que era solo un favor, Umi no se quedó tranquila hasta que aceptó un pequeño sueldo por cuidar al pequeño – no pasaban por muchos momentos de estrés.

\- Por cierto, creo que deberíamos agradecerle a Koizumi-san de otra forma… - dijo Kotori una vez Umi volvió al lugar.

\- ¿Qué se te ocurre?

\- Mmm… quizás algo de comida estaría bien, Honoka-chan me dijo que ama el arroz, ¿será una buena idea regalarle un poco?

\- Arroz, ¿eh? Creo que suena bien… Koizumi-san es algo difícil de convencer cuando se trata de regalos o cosas así, pero creo que esto simplemente no lo podrá rechazar… - sonrió la mayor.

\- Tienes razón, entonces arroz será… - sonrió Kotori, pero volvió a reflexionar sobre algo. – también deberíamos agradecerles a las chicas por habernos ayudado a ordenar y desempacar todo… fue mucho trabajo y me sorprende que hayamos terminado en menos de dos horas… - exclamó.

\- Cierto, ya pensaremos en algo ideal para ellas…

El silenció las siguió luego de aquella pequeña conversación, Umi miraba atentamente a su novia, intentando leer o adivinar sus expresiones, pero cuando notó su leve sonrojo y ese brillo especial en sus ojos, quería hacer algo más que solo observar. Lentamente se acercó a su novia, ambas sentadas en el sofá, Kotori solo esperaba a que la mayor hiciera el primer movimiento, la cual lo hizo tal y como la menor lo esperaba. Sintió unas gentiles manos acariciar su rostro, para luego bajar a su hombro y espalda, trazando leves caricias que provocaban que la menor se relajara.

\- Te amo…

\- Umi-chan… - el escuchar aquellas palabras causó un leve sonrojo en ella, al igual que un apacible calor en su pecho. – yo también te amo…

\- Kotori… - sin resistirse más, se inclinó hacia adelante posando sus labios sobre los de Kotori, un beso lento, gentil y delicado, pero que fue aumentando en intensidad.

Ambas se separaron luego de unos segundos en busca de aire, se miraban fijamente, ambas tenían una idea de lo que la otra estaba pensando, por lo que las palabras sobraron. Se levantaron del lugar y se dirigieron a la habitación, a poner en práctica lo que sus traviesas mentes estaban planeando, hacer el amor hasta que la otra no pudiera más.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola chicos y chicas! Primero que todo quería pedirles disculpas por la tardanza :c segundo, tuve que resubir algunos caps porque había un error en la trama (cosa que no me di cuenta antes :/) así que ahora con este nuevo cap tiene más sentido y no está tan enredado xD espero les haya gustado! Por cierto, no creo poder escribir tanto, tengo una leve tendinitis en mi mano derecha así que intento no usar mucho el computador :'( espero me comprendan u.u**


	33. Chapter 33

**POV general**

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas desde que Umi y Kotori se habían mudado a su nueva casa; Kotori debía dar un par de exámenes para al fin terminar su carrera; con lo del embarazo y la crianza de Asahi le fue algo difícil ser constante en las clases y/o evaluaciones, pero de alguna u otra forma, logró llegar a esta instancia. En cuanto a Umi, se sentía bastante tranquila impartiendo clases, ahora que la madre de Kotori ya no regía el establecimiento, algunas reglas cambiaron un poco, todo gracias a Hanayo – la ahora secretaria personal de la directora – y Yazawa Nico, una mujer de sus ya 25 años, la cual fue recomendada particularmente por Hanayo para ser la directora – con un poco de ayuda del padre Kotori; al parecer aquella joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos se especializó en pedagogía, administración y currículum, lo que le da la suficiente calificación como para dirigir una universidad, o esas fueron las razones que le dieron a la junta directiva, se cree que fue más por la destitución de Minami, al parecer, esa mujer era el mismo demonio en todos los aspectos.

Hanayo caminaba pacientemente por el patio de la universidad en busca de una chica en particular; Rin, estaba sentada en el pasto mientras comía lo que parecía ser… ¿ramen? La joven de cabello castaño claro rio al ver la infantil actitud de su traviesa y pequeña novia – bueno, la diferencia de edad no era amplia, pero el solo hecho de que Rin fuera aún estudiante era algo – la cual, al percibir la presencia de la mayor, sonrió.

\- Kayo-chin, ¡qué bueno verte-nya!

\- Hola Rin-chan, ¿estás comiendo bien? – preguntó un poco preocupada.

\- No-nya, Rin no sabe cocinar y lo único que había en el menú de hoy era pescado-nya, ¡Rin odia el pescado-nya!

\- Lo sé Rin-chan, lo sé… - rio. - ¿tienes apetito de algo más?

\- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó un poco confusa.

\- Espérame en la entrada a la hora de salida, te llevaré a un restaurante que descubrí hace poco, ¿te parece?

\- Sí-nya, ¡Rin quiere comer con Kayo-chin! – levantó los brazos enérgicamente.

\- Entonces está decidido… - sonrió. – nos vemos a las 5 pm en la entrada, ¿sí?

\- Sí-nya… - se levantó y dirigió hacia la mayor. – te quiero-nya~ - la besó en los labios rápidamente, para luego salir corriendo con una infantil sonrisa.

\- Mou… Rin-chan… - suspiró, un poco sonrojada.

\- Sí que la tienes atrapada, ¿eh?

\- ¿Eh? – se giró con terror hacia el origen de aquella voz. - ¿Y-Yazawa-san?

\- La misma~ - sonrió. – dime, ¿qué relación tienes con esa estudiante? – dijo en tono serio.

\- E-Ella… bueno… - desvió la mirada, sentía como si fuera a ponerse a llorar. – L-Lamento mucho todo esto, terminaré mi relación con ella, así que por favor no haga nada… - hizo una reverencia.

\- ¿Acaso dije algo que te hiciera pensar así? – se encogió de hombros. – Minami debió haberte traumado bastante…- suspiró.

\- U-Un… ¿poco?

\- Escucha… - sonrió. – sé que soy la directora, pero eso no me da el derecho… - aunque sean las reglas – de interferir en tu vida personal, solo asegúrate de ser cuidadosa y todo bien, ¿entendido?

\- S-Sí, muchas gracias Yazawa-san, me alegra muchísimo que usted sea la nueva directora… - estrechó su mano.

\- Sí, sí… - sonrió. – la gran Nico es fabulosa, lo sé… - dijo con una voz un poco más aguda y… arrogante.

\- S-Sí… - logró articular a pesar de lo confundida que estaba. – b-bueno, volveré a la oficina, tengo unos cuantos papeles que rellenar, con permiso – hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

Nico se quedó parada en aquel lugar, era el sitio perfecto para ver lo que ocurría tanto dentro como fuera de la universidad. Con un suspiro, se puso a recorrer la universidad; a lo lejos veía unas cuantas parejas besándose, otras simplemente sonriendo y compartiendo comida melosamente, todo eso le causó un poco de… asco, odiaba, simplemente odiaba ver a otras personas compartiendo y viviendo el amor, pues para ella, algo como eso es demasiado complicado; nunca honesta, nunca dispuesta a dar un paso más allá por miedo a que las cosas se terminen, es así como todas sus relaciones acababan, razón por la cual aún está soltera, ya que se ganó un poco de mala fama entre sus ex compañeras de carrera, siempre la catalogaron como una "cobarde", "playgirl poca cosa", y muchos apodos más, que ahora no le interesan ni hacen daño. Frunció un poco el ceño ante esos recuerdos e imágenes, definitivamente era una tonta por no querer avanzar en el pasado, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer, era seguir mirando hacia adelante.

Mirando su reloj de muñeca, se percató que pasó deambulando por la universidad más de lo debido, suspiró, y se dirigió al interior del edificio. Una vez dentro, logró ver una cabellera azul, ojos color ámbar, y una expresión suave pero estricta; aquella chica era una de las profesoras.

\- Sonoda Umi, ¿eh? – susurró. – Parece que se lleva bien con sus alumnas…

\- Yazawa-san, ¿tiene un momento?

\- ¿Mm? – se giró, y vio a una joven un poco más alta, bueno, mucho más alta que ella; su cabello era algo castaño con toques grises, definitivamente era la hija de Minami. – Minami-san, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – dijo, con un leve toque de seriedad.

\- Quería preguntarle sobre las fechas de los exámenes, mi profesora se enfermó y supuestamente vuelve en tres días, período en que supuestamente sería el primer examen, ¿qué debería hacer en ese caso?

\- Mmm… - Nico comenzó a pensar detalladamente, la ausencia de algunos docentes puede significar un problema. – dile a tus compañeros que en caso de que la profesora no vuelva, cosa que estoy casi segura, yo les haré el examen, Nori-sensei me envió los archivos de la prueba, por lo que no tengo problema en supervisar todo yo misma… - infló el pecho, con un leve toque de orgullo.

\- Muchas gracias Yazawa-san, es un gran alivio~ - sonrió dulcemente.

\- De nada, es obvio que soy capaz de eso y mucho más… - sonrió.

\- G-Gracias… - respondió Kotori, un poco "nerviosa" debido al inusual comportamiento de la directora. – bueno, me retiro por ahora, nuevamente, muchas gracias…

\- No hay de qué, buen día, Minami-san…

\- Igualmente – la joven se retiró haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- Bien… ahora… - volvió a verificar la hora. – aún tengo tiempo, supongo que iré a almorzar…

* * *

\- Umi-chan, ¿tienes tiempo para almorzar?

\- Kotori, te estaba buscando… - sonrió. – unas alumnas no dejaban de invitarme… fue todo un lío deshacerme de ellas… - suspiró.

\- Hehe~ eso es porque Umi-chan es muy popular~ - besó su mejilla. – ahora vamos, Koizumi-san está cuidando de Asahi por un rato en la oficina, podemos ir a almorzar con ella ahora si quieres… - se acercó peligrosamente y susurró a su oído. - ¿o prefieres un tiempo a solas~?

\- K-Kotori… - se sonrojó levemente. – no importa cuánto tiempo pase, nunca dejas de molestarme… - infló sus mejillas.

\- Es que Umi-chan es muy adorable… me encanta molestarte… - sonrió.

\- Está bien, vamos a la azotea, un tiempo a solas no nos vendría nada mal… - besó su mano. - ¿te parece?

\- Sí~

Ambas se dirigieron tranquilamente a la azotea, lugar que se ha vuelto su lugar favorito de la universidad. Una vez ahí, se sentaron cómodamente en las bancas – las cuales habían sido propuestas por Nico – y comenzaron a disfrutar de la comida que Kotori había logrado preparar esa misma mañana. Entre juegos y leves toques, los pocos minutos que tenían disponibles para comer se pasaron volando, ya era hora de que Umi volviera a dar clases, y en el caso de Kotori – como no tenía nada más que hacer hasta el día siguiente – iría a buscar a su hijo para llevárselo a casa, pero no iría sola, Honoka se había ofrecido a pasar la tarde con ella cada vez que Umi tuviera que pasar el resto de la tarde trabajando, algo por lo cual Umi está infinitamente agradecida.

\- Kotori, ¿te parece si invitamos a Eli y Nozomi a cenar mañana?

\- Me parece una muy buena idea Umi-chan~ ¿cómo lo haremos para organizarlo?

\- Déjamelo a mí, las llamaré hoy después del trabajo, estoy segura que nos extrañan al igual que nosotras a ellas… - sonrió. – después de todo, ya no tienen más que hacer, su titulación se aproxima, al igual que la tuya, la diferencia es que ellas terminaron todos sus exámenes…

\- Buen punto, en este tipo de casos las envidio, deben estar revolcándose como salvajes cada noche-

\- ¡Kotori! – la interrumpió Umi, completamente avergonzada. – N-No uses ese tipo de lenguaje, es vergonzoso…

\- ¿Mmm? ¿qué tiene de vergonzoso? – preguntó, estaba realmente confundida.

\- B-Bueno… - se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. – o-olvídalo…

\- Umi-chan~ - apegó su cuerpo al de la mayor. - ¿será que te imaginaste algo indecente?

\- N-N-No, por supuesto q-que no…

\- ¿Segura~?

\- S-Sí, además, tengo que irme a clases… - esta vez miró el rostro de Kotori, pero había un poco de tristeza en sus ojos. – Kotori…

\- Umi-chan… - esta vez la abrazó. – tranquila, nos veremos hoy en la noche, ¿sí?

\- Sí… - su rostro volvió a la normalidad. – te extrañaré…

\- Y yo a ti… - besó sus labios. – te amo…

\- Y yo a ti, Kotori… - un beso más apasionado fue lo último que compartieron antes de separarse. – me voy, nos vemos después… - sonrió.

\- Sí~ estaré esperándote…

\- Lo sé… - sonrió ampliamente, dejando a Kotori con una cálida sensación en su pecho.

\- Estoy ansiosa por tenerte en casa esta noche, Umi-chan… - sonrió.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Apareció Nico! :D espero les haya gustado el cap, sé que fue cortito uwu oasjoasaso espero sus comentarios :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**POV general**

Tal y como habían conversado el día anterior, Nozomi y Eli llegarían a su casa para cenar aquella tarde; Kotori estaba alistando todos los preparativos de la cena, mientras que Umi cuidaba de Asahi; la peli azul terminó de revisar los últimos exámenes que le quedaban de sus clases, por lo que solo le faltaba poner las notas respectivas en el sistema, cosa que no le tomaría más de un par de horas. El pequeño ya se mostraba mucho más activo y perceptivo a su alrededor, algo que embelesaba al par de jóvenes madres.

\- Umi-chan, ¿qué hora es?

\- Son las 4:30 aún, ¿por qué? ¿a qué hora dijeron las chicas que llegarían?

\- Dijeron que a las 5 estarían aquí… - entró en pánico -. Y el pollo aún no está listo, le falta alrededor de media hora…

\- Kotori, tranquila… - dejó al pequeño dormido en la cuna y se acercó a su novia. – todo estará bien, sabes muy bien que ellas dos son comprensivas, es más, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa? – la abraza.

\- No lo sé… debe ser porque hace un largo tiempo que no tenemos visitas…

\- Relájate… - comienza a masajearle los hombros. – si te tensas terminarás peor…

\- MMm~ - gimió con las suaves caricias de Umi. – si sigues tocándome así terminaré queriendo otra cosa…

\- Lo sé… - susurró en su oído. – pero tendrás que aguantarte hasta que ellas se vayan… - sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué no ahora? – se volteó, mirando fijamente a la peli azul. – no me dejes con las ganas, Umi-chan…

\- No tienes remedio, Kotori… - apegó su cuerpo al de la peli gris. – te amo…

\- Yo más…

\- Mentira… - sonrió.

\- ¿Oh~? – sonrió ampliamente. - ¿quieres comprobar quién ama más a la otra?

\- Sería un placer…

Sin embargo, justo antes de que pudieran avanzar a segunda base, el timbre sonó, haciendo que ambas se separaran; Kotori por su parte hacía un tierno puchero mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta, algo que a Umi le causó mucha risa y ternura, ya tendrá el tiempo de consentir a su novia.

La peli gris abrió la puerta encontrándose con Nozomi y Eli, quienes al ver la infantil expresión de la menor comenzaron a reírse.

\- ¿Interrumpimos algo? – preguntó Eli.

\- No/Sí… - fue lo que respondieron Umi y Kotori al unísono.

\- … - Nozomi se largó a reír ante la actitud de sus amigas, era realmente refrescante verlas así después de tanto tiempo. – me alegra que sigan igual de activas que antes~

\- ¿Activas? – Umi ladeó la cabeza.

\- Por favor, ¿me vas a decir que no entendiste lo que dije? – preguntó la peli morada, un tanto escéptica por lo densa que puede llegar a ser Umi.

\- B-Bueno…

\- Olvídalo Umi, Nozomi solo está intentando molestarte… otra vez… - rio al ver el puchero que hizo su novia.

\- Elichi eres una aburrida… - le sacó la lengua.

\- Sí, pero… solo en este tipo de casos lo soy, ¿no? – susurró a su oído.

\- … - Nozomi, con la intención de no escarbar en terreno peligroso, decidió dejar las bromas, por el momento.

\- Chicas, ¿les parece si nos sentamos un rato? La cena aún no está lista…

\- L-Lamento eso chicas, el pollo se ha demorado en co-

\- Kotori-chan… - irrumpió Nozomi. - ¿acaso pensaste que llegaríamos a comer solamente? – espero la respuesta de la menor.

\- N-No es eso… - desvió la mirada.

\- Vamos a la cocina, te ayudaré con lo que falta… - se acercó a la peli gris.

\- P-Pero… ustedes son las invitadas…

\- El que lo seamos no significa que vinimos a ser servidas, eso sería de mala educación, ¿no crees? – sonrió Eli.

\- Kotori, es cierto… - Umi besó su mejilla. – tranquila, las chicas son nuestras amigas, es cierto que debemos atenderlas como se debe, pero no al extremo de volvernos sus sirvientas, ¿no crees?

\- Umi-chan… - suspiró. – Sí, tienes razón… - sonrió.

\- Así me gusta… - dijo Nozomi, poniendo su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Kotori. – Vamos a la cocina, estoy oliendo el pollo ya~

\- Sí~

Umi volvió junto a Eli y se sentó junto a ella; por alguna razón, aquella atmósfera les parecía nostálgica, bastante nostálgica.

\- Umi…

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Puedo… contarte algo?

\- Claro… - el repentino nerviosismo de la rubia la puso un tanto curiosa. - ¿qué sucede?

\- Verás… Nozomi y yo… queremos…

* * *

\- ¿Quieren un hijo? – preguntó Kotori.

\- Sí… - sonrió melancólicamente. – pero… nos es imposible por el momento… digo, no estamos conformes con los posibles métodos…

\- ¿Lo dices por el tema de la inseminación artificial?

\- Sí, si bien es uno de los métodos más comunes, me da miedo el que no resulte, el no encontrar a alguien con características similares a las de Elichi, me da miedo que el tipo que haya dado aquella dosis quiera conocer a mi hijo algún día, ¿qué pasa si es un mal hombre? ¿qué pasa si quiere quitármelo? ¿qué pasa si…?

\- Nozomi-chan… - tomó entre sus manos las de la mayor. – tranquila… los sitios que se especializan en eso tienen buena fama, además, aunque la persona que haya donado su esperma quiera conocer a tu hijo o hija, si tú no quieres hacerlo entonces no entiendo el problema…

\- Kotori-chan, ¿qué pasa si el día de mañana mi hijo o hija quiere conocer a su padre? ¿qué pasa si lo molestan por tener dos madres en lugar de un padre? ¿qué sucedería si lo molestan o le hacen la vida imposible porque sus madres son lesbianas? Tengo miedo Kotori-chan, tengo mucho miedo… - se abraza a sí misma. – lo siento… no quería…

\- No se lo has dicho a Eli-chan, ¿no? – sonrió comprensivamente al ver que la mayor negó. – creo que deberías… sé que te sientes ansiosa Nozomi-chan, el querer tener un hijo con la persona que amas es una experiencia irrepetible… - suspiró. – después de todo, solo eres madre primeriza una vez en tu vida… - sonrió.

\- Kotori-chan… - aceptó el abrazo proporcionado por la peli gris. - ¿en verdad crees que deba hablar de esto con Elichi?

\- No es necesario… - irrumpió una voz algo dolida.

\- E-Elichi…

\- Lo sentimos, estábamos hablando de lo mismo, pero cuando sentimos que una de ustedes alzó la voz corrimos aquí… - dijo Umi.

\- Nozomi, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

\- Elichi, yo…

\- Por favor, necesito que hablemos ahora… - dijo con un tono más fuerte.

\- Sí… - se giró hacia Kotori. – lamento no poder ayudarte…

\- Tranquila, conversen con cuidado, ¿sí?

\- Lo intentaremos… - con eso, le dio la espalda y salió de la cocina junto a Eli.

\- Kotori… - Umi se acercó a su novia. - ¿qué pasó?

\- Verás…

…

…

…

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿por qué siempre tienes que guardarte lo que realmente sientes? Nozomi, ¡yo no te obligué a nada!

\- Nunca dije que me hayas obligado a tomar una decisión… solo…

\- Nozomi, sé que tienes miedo, todo lo que dijiste, todo lo que escuché, ¡yo también lo siento! – Eli estaba a punto de patear la mesa, hasta que recordó que no estaban en su departamento. – Nozomi… yo…

\- Elichi por favor cálmate, ya podremos hablar de esto a solas… es de mala educación el tener una pelea de pareja en casa ajena… - la molestia de Nozomi se hacía notar fácilmente.

\- Está bien… - suspiró, intentando relajarse- lo siento, no quise gritarte…

\- Lo entiendo… - la abraza-. Saldremos de esto juntas, ¿sí?

\- Sí, como siempre lo hemos hecho… - devuelve el abrazo, y lo intensifica.

\- Tú lo has dicho, hemos pasado por muchas cosas, una más no nos hará daño… - la enfrenta-. Sonríe para mí, Elichi…

\- Nozomi…

\- Elichi~ sonríe para mí…

\- ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago? – intentó contener una sonrisa.

\- Te comeré viva cuando lleguemos a casa… - susurró en su oído.

\- Pues, tendré que permanecer seria toda la tarde entonces…

\- ¡Ah! Te reíste~ castigo cancelado~

\- ¿Sí? Pues ya lo veremos… Nozomi… - agarra con fuerza el trasero de Nozomi, haciéndola soltar un leve gemido.

\- E-Elichi… - se separó un poco, un tanto sonrojada.

\- Te lo mereces, por darme falsas esperanzas… - sonrió seductoramente.

\- Ejem… - voltearon, encontrándose con Umi. – lamento interrumpir su reconciliación, pero, la cena está lista… ordenaremos la mesa…

\- Y-Yo ayudaré a Kotori-chan… c-con p-permiso… - la peli morada corrió hacia la cocina, pasando junto a Umi.

\- ¿Y bien? – la peli azul intentó contener su risa ante el sonrojado rostro de Eli. – Eli, te está saliendo humo…

\- D-Déjame…

\- Si tú lo dices… - terminó riendo igual.

Cenaron tranquilamente hablando de cosas triviales; Kotori y Umi intentaron evadir el tema de la maternidad lo más que pudieron, ya que no querían incomodar a sus mejores amigas; sin embargo, nunca se imaginaron que ellas terminarían sacando el tema nuevamente.

\- Kotori-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- ¿Mm? Sí, por supuesto…

\- ¿Te gustaría tener otro hijo?

\- …. – Kotori, sin poder evitarlo, escupió un poco del té que tenía en la boca. – l-lamento eso… - limpió su boca con una servilleta.

\- ¿Otro hijo? – preguntó Umi, cayendo en cuenta de la pregunta hecha.

\- Sí, ¿o sería una hija?

\- B-Bueno… - Kotori miró unos segundos a Umi, quien le sonrió. – bueno… si así fuera… creo que una hija sería lo ideal…

\- ¿Una hija? – preguntó Eli - ¿qué opinas tú, Umi?

\- Una hija, ¿eh? – pensó unos segundos-. Sí, me encantaría tener hija… así Asahi conocería cómo proteger a sus seres queridos desde pequeño… le daría un gran sentido de responsabilidad… - sonrió, mientras imaginaba a su valiente pequeño defendiendo a su posible futura hija.

\- Parece que Umi-chan ya se hizo la idea… - rio Nozomi. - ¿qué nombre le pondrían?

\- Mmm… - Kotori pensó por unos momentos. - ¿Miyuki?

\- Mmm… no lo sé… quizás algo más corto…

\- ¿Yuki?

\- No, no, no… - dijo Nozomi. – algo más femenino, pero a la vez, fuerte…

\- Miyu… - susurró Kotori. – Sonoda Miyu… - sonrió.

\- Sonoda Miyu… - sonrió la peli azul -. Me encanta…

\- Buen nombre… - exclamó Eli. – definitivamente Miyu será una hermosa y fuerte chica…

\- Espera, primero tienen que crearla… - dijo Nozomi, moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente.

\- ¡Cierto! ¿cuándo se pondrán a trabajar? – sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Lo podríamos hacer ahora ya, pero no sabemos si a ustedes les incomodaría vernos o no…

\- … - las tres restantes abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa, mientras sus rostros se sonrojaban.

\- ¿Qué? ¿dije algo malo?

\- N-No es eso… es que… Elichi, ayúdame en esto…

\- E-El que tú hayas hecho una broma como esa, ¿q-quién rayos eres? ¿qué hiciste con Umi?

\- ¿Ah? ¿tan poco creíble es que bromee con algo así?

\- Pues… - esta vez habló Kotori-. Sí…

\- ¡Mou! ¡Kotori!

\- Tranquila Umi-chan, al menos puedo decirte que… me gusta… - sonrió.

\- Y-Ya veo…

\- Y volvió a su estado normal… - exclamó Nozomi. – hubiera sido divertido ver a Umi de esa manera…

\- ¿Eh? ¿cómo?

\- Siendo una pervertida… - sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¡M-Me niego!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza D: pero espero les haya gustado el cap :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**POV general**

\- No puedo creer que me hayan molestado hasta hacerme gritar… - cubrió su rostro avergonzada la peli azul.

\- Típico de Nozomi-chan, ¿eh? – sonrió la peli gris. – hey, Umi-chan…

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Asahi-kun está dormido…

\- ¿Eh? – miró hacia la habitación. – es cierto, está plácidamente dormido…

\- Por eso… ¿qué te parece si…?

\- Si… ¿qué?

\- ¿L-Lo hacemos?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Por favor, toda esa charla de hijos y… e-el que nos interrumpieran cuando llegaron… h-he estado esperando esta oportunidad durante todo el día… por favor, ¿sí?

\- Umm… - dudó unos momentos, pensó en que si seguían con ese ritmo Kotori podría, eventualmente, volver a quedar embarazada. – p-pero… n-no tenemos condones…

\- No importa… solo vente dentro, ¿sí?

\- S-Si me lo pides de esa forma… - se acerca y la abraza. – no hay forma en que me pueda resistir…

\- No tienes que hacerlo, lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Sí… - la besa. – Kotori…

\- Ven, vamos al sofá…

\- Es tu lugar favorito últimamente… - sonrió.

\- Sí… se convirtió en nuestro lugar exclusivo…

\- Solo recuérdame comprar otro para cuando Asahi tenga la edad suficiente…

\- ¿Eh? ¿por qué?

\- No quiero que se entere del uso que le hemos estado dando… - se sonrojó.

\- Umi-chan tontita~

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nos preocuparemos de eso después… - recostó a Umi en el sofá y se posicionó sobre ella. – por ahora… céntrate en mí, ¿sí?

\- Kotori… - la sujetó de las caderas. - ¿qué haré contigo? – sonrió.

\- ¿Seguir amándome?

\- Sí que estás ansiosa, ¿eh?

\- Cállate y házmelo… - mordió su labio. – la ansiedad me está matando…

\- Sí, sí… - sonrió nuevamente.

Un suave y gentil beso fue el comienzo de todo. A pesar de lo ansiosa que estaba Kotori por hacer que Umi la invadiera por dentro, quería asegurarse de que la mayor fuera quien más disfrutara aquel momento. Besando el rostro y mejillas de la peli azul, Kotori fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al pecho de Umi, donde con cuidado y paciencia desabrochó su blusa y apartó un poco su brasier. Al ver los pechos desnudos de su novia, no se resistió a probarlos con su boca.

 **Kotori POV**

La forma en que mi nombre sale de tu boca cada vez que succiono uno de tus pezones me vuelve loca, tu lindura, tu rostro sonrojado, tus ojos cerrados, tus manos aferrándose al sofá, todas tus acciones me hacían querer grabarte en lo más profundo de mi mente. Sé que estás intentando contener tus gemidos, lo puedo decir debido al ritmo de tu respiración, tu boca está cerrada, y tu cuerpo comienza a temblar con el más ligero toque que mis dedos efectúan. Con mi lengua, hago un viaje desde el centro de tu pecho hacia tu ombligo, dándote un indicio de lo que está por venir. Al saber que quizás no logre hacer lo que tengo pensado en esta posición, te pido que te sientes, y hagas tus caderas hacia adelante; una vez lista, desabrocho tu pantalón, bajo el cierre, y saco tu semi erecto miembro de entre tus boxers. Tu mirada está fija en mis acciones, veo de reojo tu rostro y una sexy expresión proviene de ti, incitándome a proseguir con mis deseos. Tomo cuidadosamente tu semi flácido miembro y lo acaricio con mis dedos, escuchando a su vez, los leves gemidos que tanto esfuerzo hacías para esconder. Beso la punta unas cuantas veces mientras lo recorría desde el comienzo hasta el fin de su largueza con mi mano, comienzo a sentir que te endureces más y más, lo que provoca una sonrisa de satisfacción en mí.

Tu mano viaja hasta mi rostro, acariciándolo, sé que cuando haces eso solo deseas una cosa… al menos en este tipo de casos. Aparto mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, e introduzco tu pene en mi boca, oyendo cómo jadeas y tu respiración se acelera. Mis dedos dejan de lado su trabajo previo, y entran en busca de tu parte femenina; cuando la encuentro, noto lo húmeda que estás. Comienzo a succionar más fuerte, y al mismo tiempo, mis dedos exploran tus labios vaginales, haciendo que tus piernas tiemblen, tu cabeza y espalda se arqueen, tu boca está abierta, lo puedo notar debido a los fuertes y libres gemidos que al fin estás liberando, los cuales me estimulan a brindarte más y más placer… tal y como tú me lo has dado durante todo este tiempo.

La velocidad con la que saco y adentro tu miembro en mi boca aumenta, meto uno de mis dedos en tu entrada, y exploro tus adentros. La reacción que me diste era la que esperaba, ahora tus manos están hundidas en mi cabello, empujando mi cabeza hacia abajo con tal de que tu miembro llegue hasta lo más profundo de mi garganta… lo cual sucedió, instigando un fuerte y sexy jadeo de tu parte; no me importaron las ganas de hacer arcadas debido al intruso en mi garganta, solo quería verte en éxtasis, y lo estoy haciendo, por primera vez en mi vida me importó una mierda lo que me pasara, si tan solo pudiera darte más y más placer yo sería feliz, y lo estoy cumpliendo… ahhh… si supieras lo sexy que te ves en este momento. Tus manos fueron a mis hombros, impulsándome a detenerme. Saco tu aún erecto y firme miembro de mi boca, y te miro confundida. Me sonríes, y tu mirada, aunque un poco ida debido al placer, me muestra un amor inigualable, unos ojos llenos de amor y cuidado.

\- Ven… - me indicas levantarme, y me llevas a la cama. – quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí…

\- Umi-chan…

Al igual que mis acciones de hace unos minutos atrás, me desvistes y besas tiernamente, provocando escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo. 

**Umi POV**

\- A-Ah…

Cada sonido que produces me vuelve loca, tus jadeos, gemidos y melodiosa voz hace añicos mi sentido común, quiero poseerte, brindarte placer, volverte loca mientras hacemos el amor, hacerte un desastre mientras gimes mi nombre… creo esta es la primera vez en que quiero probar cosas nuevas, cosas en las que traspasemos nuestras propias barreras, y nos limitemos solamente a disfrutar del calor de la otra.

Sin demora alguna, hundo mi rostro en tu entrepierna, lamiendo y besando todo lo húmedo a mi paso. Tu arqueas tu espalda y aferras tus manos en mi cabeza, hundiéndola aún más en tus pliegues. Cuando noté lo hinchado que estaba tu clítoris, no aguanté las ganas de morderlo, claro, lo hice suavemente, aún no quería que te vinieras.

\- U-Umi-chan… - te veo de reojo, tus pechos se movían al ritmo de tu respiración, podía notar tu sonrojo, tus labios semi abiertos, tus dientes haciendo presión entre sí hasta que succiono uno de tus labios vaginales y te obligo a gemir. – p-por favor…

La forma tan hermosa y sexy en que sonó tu voz rompieron todo autocontrol. Me posicioné entre tus piernas, y con una sola embestida, me adentré en tus contraídos y apretados interiores, casi sentí que me vendría, y tan solo por penetrarte. Por alguna razón, aun no quería darte en el gusto, así que no me moví. Me incliné levemente hacia ti, y comencé a besarte pasionalmente, estaba hambrienta de tus labios, de tu ser, estaba hambrienta de ti. Cuando tuve uno de tus pezones en mi boca, pude notar cómo empezabas a mover tus caderas hacia mí, lo que me incitó a imitarte. Sin saberlo, estábamos en una agresiva lucha para ver quién movía sus caderas más rápido; tus brazos se unieron detrás de mi cuello, manteniéndome cerca de ti. Nuestros besos eran torpes y bruscos, pero no nos importaba, el placer que estábamos experimentando en ese momento valía más que el intento de un beso romántico o perfecto. Tu respiración chocaba con la mía, tus ojos estaban abiertos, y unas leves lágrimas se asomaban, por un momento pensé que esto no te gustaba, pero mis pensamientos se esfumaron en cuanto vi que frotabas tu clítoris mientras te embestías, mis ojos se pegaron a tus acciones, excitándome aún más. Pude sentir mi miembro temblar en tu interior, lo que me daba indicio de que este acto llegaría pronto a su fin.

Aceleré el ritmo y fuerza de mis caderas, pero mientras lo hacía, te di vuelta, posicionándote en cuatro. Tu redondo y suave trasero sobresalía, me gustaba esta posición, me gustaba dominarte de vez en cuando. Cada vez que podía, golpeaba tus nalgas, incitando fuertes gemidos de tu parte, lo que me dio a saber que te gustaba esto, así que seguí efectuándolo. Tu mano izquierda seguía en tu entrepierna frotando tu clítoris, lo notaba porque tus paredes me apretaban, enviando deliciosas sensaciones a mi cuerpo. Tu rostro estaba pegado a tu almohada favorita, y tu mano libre la apretaba con fuerza, creo que ya estás por venirte.

Moví mis caderas hasta que ya no pude más, me pregunto de dónde saqué tanta fuerza y agilidad, pero eso no importaba, lo único en lo que pensaba mi mente era en venirme dentro de ella.

\- Ko…tooriii…

\- MMhh~! – gimió ella con su rostro aún en la almohada.

Una contracción de sus paredes provocó que me viniera finalmente, pero nunca pensé que el orgasmo fuera tan fuerte, lo digo porque no podía parar de disparar semen dentro de ella… me pregunto qué tanto soltaré. Ella seguía con su espalda arqueada, mirando hacia atrás, con su lengua afuera… cielos… qué vista tan sexy, ya podía sentir mi miembro endurecerse nuevamente… me pregunto… qué pasaría si…

\- ¿U-Umi… chan?

\- Lo siento… - a pesar de habernos venido recién, volví a mover mis caderas nuevamente, provocando fuertes gritos por parte de Kotori.

\- ¡E-ESPERA! ¡T-TODAVÍA ESTOY… AHHH~!

No la escuché, solo seguí mis instintos, el hacerla mía hasta que se desmayara. Ella tenía la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre la cama, mientras que su trasero era lo único levantado. Me apoyé sobre ella, descansando parte de mi cuerpo, mientras seguía moviendo mis caderas de atrás hacia adelante.

\- U-Umi…c-chaaan…

\- Kotori… Kotori… Kotori… - nunca había experimentado tal placer, por lo que era obvio que no podría detenerme así como así.

Ya podía sentir sus paredes contraerse nuevamente, pero no iba a detenerme solo porque ella se venía, no señor, yo seguiría hasta sentirme satisfecha… perdóname Kotori, pero tú me provocas a esto.

 **Kotori POV**

¿Cuántas veces me habré venido ya? Ya perdí la cuenta… mi mente estaba ida debido al placer que esta mujer me estaba brindando… cielos… que bien se siente~

Intentaba mirar de reojo el rostro de la mujer que amo; su sonrisa, muchas veces borrada debido a los intensos gemidos que ella emitía, era lo que veía en este momento. Su mirada se conectó con la mía por unos segundos, pero lo que provocó que mi interior se contrajera aún más fue escucharla decir esas palabras.

\- Te amo… - dijo, para luego jadear.

\- … - sentí ganas de llorar de felicidad en ese momento, esta mujer, amándome en cuerpo y alma, realmente soy afortunada.

Mi sonrisa se transformó en un gemido ahogado por mis labios mordidos, ella se inclinó hacia mí y me besó, un beso corto y torpe, pero lo suficientemente significativo para mí.

\- Ko….Kotori…

\- Vente dentro, Umi-chan…

Y tal y como se lo dije, ella lo hizo. Al igual que la vez anterior, estuvo un buen rato viniéndose dentro de mí, es tanta la cantidad que incluso llegó a desbordarse… creo que tendremos que cambiar y limpiar las sábanas.

Caí rendida, definitivamente no podía moverme, por el mismo hecho agradecía que Asahi-kun estuviera profundamente dormido.

\- Kotori…

\- ¿Mmm? – dije algo somnolienta.

\- Te amo…

\- Y yo a ti… Umi-chan…

\- L-Lamento si fui algo forzosa… p-pero… s-se sintió muy bien… - se sonroja.

\- Descuida, realmente lo disfruté… - sonreí, para luego besarla en los labios.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? La sábana está… sucia…

\- Primero, ayúdame a levantarme, la dejamos en la lavadora, y regresamos a acostarnos, ¿te parece?

\- Hay que agradecer que mañana no tenemos clases…

\- Lo sé~ así que… a descansar…

\- Sí, ven aquí… - me abraza tiernamente.

\- Ehm… ¿Umi-chan?

\- Tu… aún estás…

\- Oh… - se sonrojó al notar que su miembro, aún animado, hacía fricción con mi vientre. – Lo lamento… no sé por qué sigue así después de tanto…

\- Descuida… - lo tomé con mis manos. – un round más no nos hará daño, ¿o sí?

\- ¿K-Kotori? ¿N-No tuviste suficiente?

\- Sí… pero… tú estás así, por lo que… yo…

\- ¡Mou!

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **No sé si se dieron cuenta en este cap, pero cambié un poco la manera de narrar el lemon... ¿qué les parece? ¿les gusta? díganme qué piensan porfis 3 me ayuda a mejorar como escritora xD gracias por leer! :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**POV general**

 **Unas semanas después**.

\- Kotori, ¿estás lista?

\- Casi...

\- Vamos, la ceremonia de graduación empezará en media hora...

\- Umi-chan, no me ayudas... - hizo un puchero.

\- Lo sé, lo sé... - se acercó a la menor y la abrazó con cuidado. - te ves hermosa con ese vestido...

\- Gracias... - se sonroja. - tú te ves... muy sexy con ese traje...

\- Tú lo escogiste después de todo... - sonrió, y besó los labios de la peli gris.

\- Chicas, lamento interrumpir, pero debemos irnos ya..

\- Eli-chan agua fiestas... - su puchero aumentó.

\- Kotori-chan, Elichi solo hace su trabajo...

\- Qué quisiste decir con eso? - se cruzó de brazos.

\- Nada amor~

\- Listo, lamento la demora chicas...

\- No te preocupes, te ves muy linda Kotori-chan...

\- Gracias Nozomi-chan~

El grupo de jóvenes se dirigió a la salida de la casa de Kotori y Umi, todas sonrientes y ansiosas de lo que estaba por pasar. Kotori terminó de pasar y aprobar todos sus exámenes, y lo único que le faltaba era obtener su título, pero eso vendría más adelante, lo que le importaba es que por fin terminó su carrera, y hoy, obtendrá su certificado de titulación, Umi no podría sentirse más orgullosa de su novia, se alegraba de que Kotori al fin pueda cumplir su sueño, ser una modista.

La ceremonia se daría a cabo alrededor de las 7 PM en la universidad, y gracias a que tenían auto no les tomaría mucho tiempo llegar al lugar. Por un lado estaba Umi al volante, Kotori como copiloto, y el pequeño Asahi en los brazos de Nozomi en los asientos de atrás junto a Eli. El pequeño se portaba excelente, ahora rara vez lloraba o hacía berrinches, todo gracias a algunas tácticas que Hanayo aprendió durante los momentos en que cuidaba de él.

\- Ya llegamos... - dijo Umi, con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto Umi-chan?

\- Porque estoy orgullosa de ti, Kotori...

\- M-Mou... - desvió la mirada, sonrojada.

\- Vamos, antes de que quieran comerse~, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo chicas~

\- N-Nozomi... - esta vez fue el turno de Umi para avergonzarse.

\- Nozomi, no las molestes... - a pesar de su comentario, Eli estaba intentando contener su risa, ama esa faceta de su novia, el ser una chica traviesa.

\- Bien, lo haré solo porque es una ocasión especial... - sonrió burlescamente.

\- Algún día... me las pagarás... - susurró Umi, riendo.

\- Sí, sí~

Cuando se adentraron al edificio, se toparon con unas sonrientes chicas, dándoles la bienvenida.

\- ¡Kotori-chan~!

\- H-Honoka-chan... - la peli gris se sorprendió ante el eufórico abrazo de su amiga.

\- ¡Felicidades!

\- Gracias... - apretó el abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo le va, Sonoda-sensei?

\- Kira-san, bien gracias, ¿qué hay de usted?

\- ¿Por qué tan formales? Pareciera que estuvieran conociendo a la madre de sus respectivas nueras... - comentó Nozomi.

\- Amor, si no dejas de molestarlas, tendré que castigarte~ - susurró Eli a su oído, sin embargo, fue escuchado por todas las presentes.

\- Y-Yo... - una avergonzada, sonrojada y nerviosa Nozomi era una vista inusual, por lo que captó la atención de las demás. - E-Elichi...

\- Tranquila, te lo daré cuando lleguemos a casa... - agarra el trasero de la mayor, y muerde su cuello.

\- N-No creo poder esperar tanto...

\- Pues no tienes otra opción... - sonrió la rubia. - este... es tu castigo después de todo...

\- E-Eres... muy mala...

\- Intentemos ignorar toda esta tensión sexual... - dijo Umi. - ¿entremos?

\- Sí~ - Kotori tomó la mano que Umi le ofreció, y juntas, se encaminaron dentro del salón donde se efectuaría la ceremonia. - Es precioso... la decoración es excelente~ - señaló Kotori.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado...

\- Y-Yazawa-san... buenas tardes - todas hicieron una reverencia.

\- Buenas tardes chicas... - sonrió la directora.

\- Yazawa-san, ¿cómo le va?

\- Sonoda-sensei, es un gusto verla, ¿cómo se ha sentido últimamente? Disculpe mi intromisión, pero Koizumi-san me relató lo de su accidente...

\- Oh, eso fue hace... mucho tiempo ya...

\- ¿Toqué un tema sensible?

\- Bueno...

\- Umi-chan, tranquila, ya todo está bien...

\- Kotori...

\- ¿Usted es la novia, Minami-san?

\- ... - la joven pareja se congeló ante aquella declaración.

\- D-Directora, puedo explicarlo...

\- Sonoda-sensei, tranquilícese... - sonrió. - se supone que una relación profesor - alumno está prohibida dentro del establecimiento, pero... - observó las expresiones de pánico de las jóvenes. - Minami-san ya se está graduando, por lo que es algo tarde el intentar sancionarla, ¿no creen? Lo mismo con Kira-san y Kousaka-san...

\- D-Directora... ¿cómo podría agradecerle? - Umi podía sentir cómo se le iba un peso de encima.

\- Mmm... - Nico se quedó pensando unos momentos. - por ahora no se me ocurre nada, pero en cuanto lo piense bien, te lo haré saber, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, gracias...

\- Ahora, vayan a acomodarse, la graduación empezará en cinco minutos...

\- Un gusto, Yazawa-san...

\- Buena suerte, y felicidades, Minami-san... - con una amplia sonrisa, se alejó del grupo.

\- Qué mujer más agradable... - dijo Umi con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, lo es... - rió.- y bastante peculiar a la vez

* * *

\- Bienvenidos sean todos el día de hoy a nuestra universidad. - comenzó hablando la directora, recibiendo aplausos de los presentes. - hoy es el día en que nuestros alumnos de diseño y vestuario se gradúan con honores y grandes expectativas por parte del cuerpo docente, amigos, y padres. - se detuvo a leer unos segundos. - para conmemorar esta ceremonia, la señorita Nishikino Maki, hija de una de las benefactoras de esta universidad, tocará una pieza introductoria, la cual sonará a medida que los graduados son nombrados... - Nishikino apareció desde el público, y se dirigió con una neutra expresión hacia el blanco piano que yacía junto al podio desde donde hablaba Nico. Sus miradas se encontraron durante unos breves segundos, y suspirando, Maki se acomodó, cerró sus ojos, y sus dedos hicieron su magia.

\- Asami Kaede... - se apresuró en decir la mayor.

\- Sí... - contestó la joven.

\- Felicidades... - Nico le sonrió, y dió un leve apretón de manos.

Así transcurrieron los primeros 20 minutos, pero aún no llamaban a Kotori, ya que al ser Minami, su turno era casi al final.

\- Manami Miya...

\- Sí...

\- Y finalmente, Minami Kotori, venga a recibir su certificación de graduación... - sonrió la peli negra.

\- Ve, Kotori... - señaló Umi, con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Ya vuelvo, Umi-chan~

\- Espera... - la toma repentinamente del brazo. - se te olvidó algo...

\- ¿Eh? - su cuerpo se congeló cuando Umi la jaló y besó directamente en los labios.

\- Ahora sí, ve, mi pajarita...

\- T-Tonta... - sonrojada, y nerviosa debido a los susurros, subió y se acercó hacia una, aparentemente, divertida directora.

\- Nunca dejan de sorprenderme... - rió suavemente, aumentando la vergüenza de la menor. - felicidades Minami-san, lo lograste - le guiñó el ojo.

\- Sí, gracias... - sintió cómo leves lágrimas de felicidad afloraban de sus ojos.

Miró hacia el público, donde un grupo de chicas la miraban orgullosas, algunas incluso lloraban; giró su rostro hacia el piano, donde Maki, sonreía mientras tocaba con los ojos cerrados, Kotori se preguntaba qué significaba eso, pero cuando aquellos finos ojos púrpura se posaron en los suyos, supo que aquella sonrisa era dirigida a ella. Su pecho se volvió cálido, pensar que a pesar de los años, aquel pequeño y casi inexistente lazo que tuvo con Maki, seguía probablemente presente.

La ceremonia de entrega de certificados terminó, dando paso a la toma de fotos. Las chicas dejaron que Kotori se tomara algunas con sus compañeras, algunas lloraban porque se separarían, otras hacían planes para el año siguiente, todo era sonrisas, llanto y un gran sentimiento de orgullo en los rostros de los padres y amigos presentes. Kotori sabía que era imposible que sus padres estuvieran ahí, mucho menos su madre, pero es algo de lo que aún no se acostumbraba. Umi notó la leve tristeza en la mirada de su novia, por lo que decidió abrazarla y reconfortarla con un beso en la cabeza.

\- ¿Pensando en tus padres?

\- Sí... - dijo en un susurro.

\- Pues, respecto a eso... te tengo una sorpresa... - la mayor hizo que la joven se volteara.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Felicidades, hija...

\- ¿P-Papá?

\- No había forma en que me perdiera la graduación de mi hija... - el hombre, con una mirada llena de melancolía, se dirigió hacia su hija, y la abrazó cálidamente. - felicidades Kotori, no podría estar más orgulloso de mi pequeña...

\- Papá... - la joven se acurrucó en los brazos del hombre, disfrutando aquella calidez y protección que tanto había extrañado.

\- Lamento no haberme contactado, he estado ocupado y asegurándome que el día de hoy saliera bien...

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - se despegó un poco de su padre.

\- A que alguien más quiso venir a felicitarte, lo creas o no... insistió en pedir permiso para ello...

\- ¿Mm? No entiendo...

\- K-Kotori...

\- ... - la joven, abrió sus ojos como platos al reconocer aquella voz, su cuerpo se estremeció, y su voz, por más que intentó articular aquella simple pero significativa palabra, no pudo. - ma... ma...

\- Tranquila, no vine a hacerte la vida imposible... - la mujer, con un aspecto bastante calmado, se acercó un poco más hacia su hija. - vine a felicitarte...

\- Ma-Mamá... yo... - desvió la mirada.

\- Lamento haberla traído así como así, pero ella pudo venir con la condición de que no la perdiera de vista...

\- ¿N-Nishikino-san?

\- Hola Kotori, te has transformado en una hermosa jovencita... - dijo la pelirroja, con una cálida expresión.

\- A-Aún no entiendo qué es lo que está pasando... - su cabeza le había comenzado a doler debido a todos los repentinos sucesos.

\- Amor, tranquila... - Umi la tomó de la mano, haciendo que la peli gris se calmara. - sé que es difícil para ti aceptar esto luego de todo lo que ha pasado... - miró de reojo a la madre de Kotori. - pero te puedo asegurar que sus palabras son verdad...

\- ¿Cómo... puedes estar tan segura?

\- Porque habló conmigo... - interrumpió su madre. - Sonoda-san y yo tuvimos una charla en la casa de los Nishikino, ella fue quien me pidió venir... a lo que accedí de inmediato ya que... yo también quería ver cómo mi hija cumplía... su sueño... - la mirada de la mujer expresaba dolor y angustia, algo que hizo reflexionar a Kotori.

\- Pero... yo...

\- Entiendo que me odies, entiendo que hayas sufrido durante años por culpa de mi egoísmo y rencor, sé que pedirte perdón no es suficiente, pues todo ese tiempo que pude haber compartido contigo, enseñarte cosas, todo esos momentos los tiré a la basura debido a mi comportamiento... Kotori, sé que es muy tarde para querer empezar desde cero... pero hay una sola cosa que necesito que sepas... - la mujer decidió tragar todo su orgullo y rencor, ya era tiempo de avanzar y dejar todo atrás. - hija... - Kotori se estremeció ante la forma en que se dirigió a ella. - a pesar de todo lo que te dije e hice, quiero que sepas que... yo...- las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar. - te amo... siempre lo hice, y siempre lo haré, aunque me merezco tu odio e ignorancia, déjame al menos seguir siendo parte de tu vida... te lo ruego... Kotori... - su voz aumentaba en volúmen, llamando la atención de los presentes.

\- ... - Kotori apretó la mano de su novia, su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas, pero había algo dentro de ella que la hacia feliz, y ese era el hecho de que su madre estuviera presente, que admitiera sus errores, y lo más importante, que le pidiera perdón, a pesar de que ella la perdonó aquel día en que fue a verla a la celda. - no...

\- ¿Kotori?

\- No... no tengo que perdonarte, no voy a perdonarte...

\- ... - el rostro de la mujer reflejó todo el dolor que aquel rechazo significó para ella. - comprendo... - logró articular con lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas. - lamento...

\- No voy a perdonarte... - irrumpió Kotori. - porque ya lo hice... hace mucho tiempo... mamá...

\- Kotori... - la mujer, corrió hacia su hija, quien a pesar de que se asustó un poco, recibió el abrazo lleno de angustia de su madre. Fue ahí cuando se percató de que la mujer estaba siendo sincera, después de todo, era la primera vez en que su madre la abrazaba de esa forma. Reciprocó el gesto, y la atrajo a ella, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de la mayor. - Kotori... mi Kotori... - la mujer lloraba a todo pulmón.

\- Mamá... tranquila... - sobaba la espalda de la mujer, quien lloraba como una niña perdida. - ya pasó... ya pasó todo...

\- P-Perdóname... por favor... perdóname...

\- Mamá... - fue ahí cuando Kotori se dejó llevar. Abrazó con fuerza a su madre, y lloraron juntas durante unos minutos.

Umi solo las miraba con una cálida sonrisa, y unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Se sentía feliz de que la persona más importante en su vida, al fin se reconciliara con su madre. Si ella la perdonó, ¿quién era ella para no hacerlo?

\- Vaya espectáculo que tienen aquí... - susurró Nico, a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

\- Eso dices... pero estás llorando...

\- E-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, mocosa...

\- ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme mocosa? La única que parece una niña de primaria entre las dos, eres tú...

\- Nishikino Maki, más respeto hacia la directora de este lugar...

\- ¿Haciendo uso de tu autoridad? - levantó una de sus cejas. - qué bajo has caído, Nico-chan...

\- Hey...- le cubrió la boca. - ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que cuando estemos en público me llames directora... - se sonrojó.

\- Sí, sí... - le restó importancia, pero el lindo sonrojo de Nico la hizo sonreír.

\- A veces me pregunto qué pasaría si no fuera la directora...

\- Aunque odie admitirlo, las cosas no estarían tan bien como ahora...

\- ¿Oh~? ¿Maki-chan dándome un cumplido? Realmente lloverá hoy...

\- Idiota... - susurró.

\- Aún así, me quieres, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué pasó con lo de no ser tan cariñosa contigo en público?

\- Esta vez haré una excepción~

\- Tonta... - rió.

\- Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿nos saltamos el cocktel?

\- Como usted diga, directora... - sonrió al ver la enorme sonrisa de la mayor.

 **Continuará.**..

* * *

Si se preguntan cómo carajo Nico y Maki avanzaron tanto en esa relación, lo explicaré en los siguientes capítulos 7u7 después de todo, mientras Umi y Kotori vivían lo suyo, la vida de los personajes también avanza xD gracias por leer :3 quedan unos cuantos capítulos para terminar esta historia uwu espero poder hacerlo pronto :3 disfruten y ojalá recibir hartos comentarios sobre qué les parece la historia :D cambio y fuera.

~Non


	37. Chapter 37 (NicoMaki)

**Maki POV**

Todo comenzó hace unos meses atrás, período en que mi madre había concluido el contrato del departamento con Sonoda y Minami Kotori, mi antigua amiga de ese entonces, supe por todo lo que pasó gracias a su madre, y debo admitir que sentí lástima por ella. Días después de eso mi madre me hizo acompañarla a la Universidad en donde estaba estudiando Kotori porque habían rumores de una nueva directora, cosa que no podía interesarme menos en ese momento.

Nos adentramos al edificio, el cual parecía un tanto más vívido desde que se marchó aquella mujer. Al entrar a la oficina de la dirección, mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, ¿qué hacía una niña en el asiento del director? Cuando estaba a punto de reprocharle aquello, mi madre hizo una reverencia y dio un paso adelante, saludando.

\- Buenos días, Yazawa-san, me da gusto ver que ya se está acomodando... - sonrió.

\- Buenas, Nishikino-san, como ve tuve que hacer grandes cambios en este lugar, esa mujer tenía todo hecho un cementerio... - pausó, y vio a mi madre por unos segundos. - sin intenciones de ofender o algo parecido...

\- ¿Lo dice por mis antiguas andanzas con ella? - mi madre rió. - no se preocupe directora, sé muy bien qué tan loca está esa mujer...

\- Bien, entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme... - sonrió. - ¿tu hija? - me observó a mí.

\- ¡Ah! sí, perdón por mi rudeza, ella es Maki, mi hija de 21 años, está estudiando medicina...

\- Hola... - respondí, sin importarme quién fuera ella.

\- Maki, sé más educada con tus mayores... - reprochó mi madre.

\- ¿Mayor? ¿cuántos años tiene esa niña?

\- ... tengo 25 años, señorita Nishikino... - me sonrió.

\- Ya veo... - suspiré. - ¿puedo irme?

\- Maki...

\- Deje que se retire, tengo cosas importantes que discutir con usted, Nishikino-san... además, eso le dará tiempo de conocer mejor la universidad... - me sonrió, a lo cual mi molestia aumentó.

\- Con permiso... - dije y cerré la puerta.

Con un pesado suspiro me alejé de aquel lugar, después de todo, quería dar un pequeño tour por la universidad, después de todo, sería su nueva alma matter a partir de ahora. Maki tuvo un par de problemas en su antigua universidad con uno de sus profesores. Todo comenzó a principio de semestre, período en el cual Maki se percató de la incompetencia y falta de conocimiento de su profesor de la asignatura de Anatomía, y debido a su poca satisfacción en cuanto al aprendizaje, lo enfrentó ante toda su clase, ganándose insultos por parte del docente, al igual que extrañas miradas por parte de sus compañeros. Fue ahí que también se ganó enemigos debido a su explosivo y algo soberbio comportamiento; Maki trató de perezosos a sus compañeros, los catalogó como personas inútiles y conformistas por no haber criticado la pobre enseñanza de aquel profesor. Obviamente, se ganó la suspensión de aquella institución; aunque la jefa de carrera entendía su predicamento, Maki entendió que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, después de todo, era una institución prestigiosa, pero no la mejor de Japón. Es así como terminó aquí, sus padres estaban un tanto molestos por la situación, encontraban que Maki tenía razón, sin embargo, no aprobaban el comportamiento de su hija.

Tras recordar los últimos sucesos de los pasados meses, Maki ya se sentía exhausta de tanto hacer trabajar su mente, solo esperaba que los docentes de Otonokizaka fueran lo suficientemente buenos. Se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas a la entrada de la universidad, esperaba a que su madre terminara de conversar con la directora; esa mujer despertó interés en Maki, pero una parte de ella se sentía incómoda al estar en su presencia, era como si aquella persona, Yazawa, pudiera ver a través de su máscara. Sacudió su cabeza ante sus tontos pensamientos, y se reprochó a sí misma por permitir que aquella enana de cabello negro entrara en su cabeza.

A los pocos minutos divisó a su madre salir por la puerta principal del recinto, pero para la mala fortuna de Maki, venía acompañada nada más ni nada menos que por Yazawa-san. Con un suspiro profundo se acercó a ambas mujeres.

\- Bien Maki, entonces comenzarás esta semana a asistir a clases, como ya estás matriculada solo faltaba ver el detalle de convalidar tus asignaturas aprobadas...

\- Como tenías todo aprobado, no tuvimos problemas en establecerte en el año que te correspondía... - dijo Yazawa. - ahora, por favor ten en cuenta que esto fue un favor especial que te hicimos como institución, así que preferiría que no divulgues muchos detalles al respecto... - me dijo con una voz neutra.

\- Bien...

\- Bienvenida a Otonokizaka, Nishikino Maki-san... - me guiñó el ojo, a lo que me puse un poco nerviosa.

\- Cuando estás nerviosa, acostumbras a jugar con tu cabello, ¿no? - sonrió.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es verdad~, mi Maki siempre ha tenido esa costumbre...

\- ¡M-Mamá!

\- No las detendré más, necesito ir a terminar el papeleo que entregaron, hasta pronto, tengan un buen día... - con una reverencia, se retiró.

\- Se me hace raro no ver a estudiantes en el patio... ¿seguirán en clases?

\- Considerando la hora que es... - miré mi celular. - es probable que sí... - suspiré.

\- Vamos Maki, comienza a alistar todo lo que necesitarás...

\- Está bien, madre...

 ** _Un mes y medio después_**

 **Nico POV**

Esa chica, Nishikino Maki, ha tenido problemas con un par de compañeros últimamente, ¿la razón? se negó a participar en el mismo grupo de trabajo que ellos, y comunicó al profesor su preferencia de trabajar sola. A pesar de la insistencia de su maestro, siguió con su posición. Ha sido citada a mi oficina incontables veces, pero creo que los argumentos de los demás alumnos son cosas banales, digo, ¿expulsarla porque rechazó románticamente al chico más acaudalado y atractivo de la universidad? Estos chicos de hoy en día no saben recibir un "No" como respuesta.

Siento que tocan la puerta de mi oficina, debe ser ella nuevamente.

\- Adelante...

\- Yazawa-san, traigo a...

\- ¿Nishikino? - asintió Koizumi. - que pase... - suspiré.

\- Sí... - su voz suave y tierna relaja mis oídos.

\- ¿Qué hiciste ahora? - pregunté sin mirarla. - ¿mmm? - pero abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al notar el estado en el que estaba. - ¡¿quién te hizo eso?! - apunté a su ropa arruinada por pintura.

\- N-No lo sé... - su voz sonaba cortada. - e-estaba en la biblioteca y... a-algo cayó sobre mí cuando estaba intentando alcanzar un libro... - desvió su mirada.

\- Ahhh... - acaricié mi frente debido al gran dolor de cabeza que esto implicaba. - tendremos que investigar a los involucrados, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién fue?

\- Sí...

\- ¿Sí? - me acomodé en la silla. - ¿quién?

\- T-Takeshita... y... Takami... - acarició sus brazos, debe estar algo asustada aún.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Los vi salir corriendo de la biblioteca... - suspiré.

\- Tengo un plan para descubrirlos... hay que agradecer que rara vez ando por el patio de la escuela... - reí.

\- ¿Q-Qué tiene en mente? - me miró incrédula.

\- Me haré pasar por una estudiante... por un día...

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- Hablaré con los docentes al respecto, quizás esté haciendo mucho por una sola alumna, pero independiente de eso, si hay algo que no tolero, es la cobardía de hacer bullying a otros... y esos chicos lo pagarán muy caro si llego a descubrirlos...

\- G-Gracias...

\- ¿Mmm? ¿dijiste algo? - sonreí al notar su sonrojo.

\- G-Gracias... - hizo una reverencia, y se marchó del lugar.

\- Nishikino... - cada vez que ella me visita, siento una gran necesidad de protegerla, de abrazarla, y últimamente... de besarla.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **Nico POV**

\- ¡Mi nombre es Nico! ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien, nico~!

\- ¡Qué linda! - dijeron unas alumnas, supongo que mi plan sigue en pie.

\- Hey, ¿no eres algo pequeña para estar en la universidad?

\- ¿Quién eres nico~? - intenté sonar lo más neutral que pude, este tipo me desagrada.

\- Mi nombre es Takeshita Yun, soy el chico más adinerado y apuesto de toda la facultad, un gusto... - me guiñó el ojo, creo que quiero vomitar...

\- Gracias por presentarme, idiota... - apareció otro chico, el cual al igual que el anterior, tenía el cabello castaño, la diferencia era su altura y sus ojos grises. - soy Takeda Kyoda, un gusto, linda...

\- Un gusto, nico~

A lo lejos divisé a Maki sentarse a solas, su expresión era vacía y triste, realmente deseaba ir a su lado, pero eso arruinaría mi plan.

\- ¿Quién es ella? - apunté hacia Maki.

\- Ahhh... ella... - Takashiki se expresó con burla. - la chica morada, ¿eh?

\- Aún no puedo creer que hayas escogido ese color... - expresó Takeda riéndose.

\- Se le veía muy bien, ¿no? eso se saca por rechazarte, Takashiki-kun~

\- ¿Por qué la quiero a ella cuando te tengo a ti, Amae? - rodeó la cintura de una peli roja, ojos grises y cuerpo desarrollado.

\- ¿Qué pasó con ella? - pregunté de manera inocente, pero esta vez, tenía la grabadora en mi bolsillo encendida, y lista para grabar.

\- ¿Quieres reírte un rato? - dijo, aunque él ya se estaba riendo.

\- Deja que yo le cuente, Taka-kun... - dijo Takeda. - el otro día vimos a esa tonta caminando sola hacia la biblioteca, y aunque ya habíamos pensado hacerle una broma no pensamos que sería tan fácil...

\- Ella es demasiado indefensa... nunca está alerta... - rieron con fuerza, intentaba no golpearlos ahí mismo.

\- Cuando intentaba alcanzar un libro, Amae la distrajo preguntándole por un libro que nunca existió... eso nos dio tiempo, y cuando Amae se alejó de ahí, Nishikino volvió a intentar agarrar el libro, fue ahí cuando desde el otro lado Takashiki y yo vaciamos el tarro de pintura en su ropa... - rieron aún más fuerte, llamando la atención de los demás, sobre todo de Maki.

\- Ya veo... - mi tono de voz cambió tanto que ellos se sorprendieron. - Takashiki-san, Takeda-san, ¿me acompañarían a mi oficina por favor? - me levanté, llevando mis manos al cierre de mi chaqueta.

\- ¿Eh? ¿acaso planeas delatarnos? - Takeda se acercó a mí de manera peligrosa.

\- Escucha enana, si dices una palabra... estás muerta, haré todo en mi poder para convencer al director de tu expulsión... - sonrió satisfecho Takashiki. - por algo soy uno de los benefactores de esta mierda de edificio... - rió.

\- Eso ya no será necesario, Takashiki-san... - finalmente me saqué la chaqueta, quedando en traje formal únicamente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién demonios eres? - preguntó Amae.

\- Déjenme presentarles a su directora, Yazawa Nico... - llegó una de las profesoras justo a tiempo.

\- ¿D-Directora? - los culpables quedaron pálidos.

\- Ja... no tiene pruebas... ¡no las tiene! - Takashiki entró en pánico. - además, ¿por qué tanto escándalo? solo fue una broma...

\- Tienes razón, fue una simple broma... - dije, a lo que él pareció aliviado. - pero... la forma en que hablan de Nishikino, y sus malas intenciones en conjunto al deseo de humillarla, es algo que no tolero en esta institución, mucho menos por la estúpida razón de un rechazo amoroso, Takashiki-san... - el joven entró en pánico. - tendré una seria charla con su padre, ya no necesitaremos su dinero, y mucho menos su presencia en este establecimiento...

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡USTED NO PUEDE EXPULSARME POR ESA ESTUPIDEZ!

\- Ojalá fuera eso solamente, Takashiki-san... - irrumpí. - sin embargo, nos hemos enterado de varias fechorías que usted ha protagonizado...

\- ¡¿C-CUÁLES?!

\- La venta de drogas dentro de la institución... - dije seriamente. - ¿su padre sabe de esto?

\- ¡NO TIENE PRUEBAS POR UN DEMONIO!

\- Entonces, ¿podría decirme por qué hay indicios de cocaína en su mochila, Takashiki-san? - alcé mi voz para que todos escucharan, no sé por qué lo estoy haciendo, pero sentí tanta rabia cuando el nombre de Maki salía de su patética boca, que me estoy desquitando con un niño, un estúpido que no tiene idea de cómo vivir... bueno, ya no será mi problema al menos.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente.

\- ¿T-Takashiki-kun?

\- No se haga el inocente, Takeda-san, usted es el contacto de los compradores después de todo...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Todo esto lo averiguamos gracias a testigos, y a la gente que está cansada de la forma en que se aprovechan de su poder monetario... - suspiré. - ¿algo que decir, Amae-san?

\- N-No... - su expresión de confusión y sorpresa me indicó que ella sí era inocente después de todo, solo estaba cegada.

\- Sea más cuidadosa para la próxima, Amae-san... - miré nuevamente a los estudiantes. - ¿me acompañan? ¿o traigo a los guardias? ¿qué sería menos vergonzoso para ustedes?

\- ... - Takashiki intentó escapar, pero gracias a que ya había anticipado esto, dejé a guardias resguardando las entradas.

\- ¡GUARDIAS! - grité, y dos hombres capturaron a Takashiki, intentando tranquilizarlo. - vamos a mi oficina, Takeda-san...

\- ... - el chico se resignó a acatar órdenes.

El veredicto de la situación fue que Takeda quedó con una advertencia y sanción institucional, una infracción más y será expulsado, incluso le pidió disculpas a Maki. En cuando a Takashiki, su futuro entero se arruinó debido a la venta de drogas, las pruebas salieron positivas, lo peor de todo es que él también las consumía. Su padre fue notificado, y lo más raro, es que a pesar de ser millonario, no presentó oposición en el castigo de su hijo, el cual terminó en la cárcel. Se disculpó con las autoridades de Otonokizaka debido al comportamiento de su hijo, el cual no saldría en un par de años.

Cuando todo el caos fulminó, me dirigí a mi oficina nuevamente, necesitaba un tiempo a solas, pero lo que no me imaginé fue encontrar a Nishikino sentada fuera de ella, al parecer, esperándome. La hice pasar, y en cuanto cerré la puerta, fui envuelta por unos temblorosos brazos. A pesar de mi sorpresa, instintivamente la abracé de vuelta, intentando calmar su tembloroso cuerpo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- S-Sí... - suspiró. - tenía miedo de que las cosas acabaran mal... llegué a pensar que hubiera sido mejor el quedarme callada...

\- Pero no era la primera vez que él te hacía algo, ¿no?

\- ¿C-Cómo lo supiste?

\- Amae me contó un par de cosas, ella está realmente arrepentida de todo lo que pasó... - sonreí. - y bien, ¿me soltarás algún día?

\- No... - su voz sonó suave. - no quiero...

\- Entonces no lo hagas... - reí, me sentía demasiado cómoda con ella. - Nishikino...

\- Maki...

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Dime Maki... - acercó su rostro a mi cuello, produciéndome escalofríos.

\- M-Maki... - tranquilicé mi mente. - dime Nico-san, o Yazawa-san... después de todo, soy mayor que tú, y tu directora... - reí.

\- Pero sigues pareciendo menor que yo... - rió.

\- Oye.. t-... - no pude terminar mi frase, debido a que sentí un par de labios sobre los míos.

* * *

 **Presente.**

 **-** ¿Qué piensas? - preguntó Maki.

\- Solo recordaba cómo nos conocimos... todo lo que pasó... - suspiré. - y me alegra que haya pasado...

\- Yo también... - se sonrojó.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Maki-chan siendo sincera? - sonreí al ver su mohín.

\- T-Te gusta cuando lo soy, ¿no?

\- Por supuesto... - besé sus labios. - te quiero mucho...

\- Yo también... Nico-chan...

\- ¿Te parece si vamos por otro round?

\- B-Bueno... e-esta vez sé más gentil... no siento mis piernas...

\- A la orden, tomate-chan... - besé su nariz, ganándome una sonrisa de su parte.

 _Soy tan afortunada de tenerte..._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y aquí está el cómo empezó la relación de Nico y Maki :D espero les haya gustado el cap!**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

\- Kotori, ¿cómo está la diseñadora más linda del mundo?

\- Umi-chan, ¿estás ebria?

\- H-Hey, ¿por qué piensas eso? - hizo un mohín.

\- Por lo expresiva que estás... - rió.

\- K-Kotori, ¡eres mala! - se cruzó de brazos.

\- Ven aquí, mi príncipe~

\- B-Bueno...

\- Hey, Umi-chan...

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Te tengo una sorpresa... - susurra algo en su oído.

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

 **Ahora sí xD continuará aosjoasjosa ¿Cuál creen será la sorpresita de Kotori? 7u7**


	38. Chapter 38

**ADVERTENCIA: CAPÍTULO CON ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL**

* * *

 **Umi POV**

\- ¡¿Qué tú estás qué?! -. Grité sin realmente quererlo, pero la noticia me sorprendió tanto que no pude evitarlo.

\- Estoy embarazada, Umi-chan… -. Me repitió Kotori, con una linda sonrisa. - ¿acaso esto no te hace feliz? -. Hizo un puchero.

\- Por supuesto que me hace feliz… e-es solo que… e-es muy repentino… -. Suspiré-. Perdón amor, no quise que mi reacción se malinterpretara… -. La abracé -. Me haces tan feliz…-.

\- Umi-chan… -. Ella me devolvió el abrazo, pero sus intenciones eran completamente distintas a las mías-. Mmm… ¿está endureciéndose? -. Me miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba el bulto. – me encantas…-. Se mordió el labio, y besó mi cuello.

\- E-Espera… ¿n-no deberíamos hablar del bebé en camino? -. Fui callada por sus labios sobre los míos.

\- Por esa misma razón hay que aprovechar de hacerlo… ¿no crees? -. Sin darme cuenta, fui acorralada en nuestra cama-. Por favor, Umi-chan~-.

\- Y-Yo… -. Suspiré-. Encantada… -. La tomé de la cintura y comencé a acariciar su cuerpo-. No importa cuántas veces te embaraces… tu cuerpo sigue siendo igual de perfecto como cuando te conocí… -. Levanté mi espalda para quedar a su altura-. Eres bellísima… -.

\- M-Mou… -. Ella se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada-. E-Está muy duro…-. Dijo, mientras seguía acariciando mi miembro por sobre mis pantalones-.

\- ¿Por qué no lo liberas? -. Sonreí.

\- S-Sí…-. Cuando ella bajó el cierre de mi pantalón y lo desabrochó, logró ver cuán abultados estaban mis bóxers. – d-debe estar sufriendo de lo atrapado que está…-. A medida que metió su mano entre mi ropa interior, me miró a los ojos, y pude ver cómo mordía su labio cuando logró sacarlo-. E-Está más grande de lo normal… -.

\- Lo está… -. Miré mi miembro ahora liberado, y no pude evitar mirar la entrepierna de mi novia-. Kotori… despójate de tu ropa interior…-. Susurré.

\- D-De inmediato… -. Ella estaba extrañamente obediente-.

\- … -. No pude articular palabra alguna cuando la vi bajar sus bragas y quitarse la falda, quedando expuesta ante mí-. E-Eso… ahora, vuelve a la posición que estabas antes…-. Me acomodé mejor en la cama-.

\- ¿A-Así? -. Me preguntó una vez volvió a apoyarse en mis piernas-.

\- Frótate… -. Le ordené-.

\- … -. Ella solo asintió y comenzó a hacerlo-. A-Ah… -. Gimió una vez su húmedo centro comenzó a friccionar con mi pulsante miembro-.

\- K-Kotori… -. La agarré de sus caderas, y comencé a mover las mías para intensificar el roce-. Q-Quiero… quiero hacértelo…-.

\- … -. Ella no detuvo sus movimientos, de hecho, sin saber cómo se las ingenió, logró meter mi miembro en su interior sin que yo me diera cuenta-. H-Házmelo… f-fuerte… -. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo.

\- Kotori… -. Me uní a sus embestidas. Apreté mis dientes y cerré mis ojos ante el placer que estaba sintiendo, pero cuando los abrí… cielos… ella era tan hermosa; su rostro transformado por el placer, su labio siendo mordido, y sus ojos enfocados solo en mí. Sus adorables gemidos me provocaban muchas cosas, cosas que no podía describir.

\- M-Mis pechos… -. Ella se deshizo de su blusa y brasier mientras me montaba-. Toca mis… p-pechos… -. Puso sus manos junto a mi cabeza, y aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos-. ¡A-Ahhh! ¡Umi-chan! -. Gritó una vez puse uno de sus pezones en mi boca, y comencé a frotar su clítoris con mis dedos.

\- … -. Mis caderas ya dolían de todo el esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo, pero no me importaba, la satisfacción que pronto ambas sentiremos valdrá la pena.

Pasó poco tiempo cuando empecé a sentir sus paredes envolver mi miembro, junto a su respiración errática. Aumenté la fuerza con la que le daba desde abajo, provocando que ella gritara mi nombre y me suplicara que fuera más rápida… más agresiva… más bestial. Cambié nuestras posiciones, esta vez ella tenía su espalda pegada al colchón mientras yo ponía sus piernas sobre mis hombros, y la penetré nuevamente, pero esta vez, con fuerza y nada de delicadeza.

Ella abrió sus ojos ante la nueva sensación; mi miembro alcanzó un punto nunca alcanzado. Ella abrió su boca para seguir articulando mi nombre; sus manos se aferraron a sus propias piernas; sus paredes me apretaban deliciosa y dolorosamente, creo que ya está por venirse, pero yo no estoy ni cerca de venirme.

\- Perdóname… p-pero c-creo que… ghh… t-tardaré un poco en venirme…-. Dije, mientras ella comenzaba a convulsionar debido a su orgasmo, el cual no acabaría por un tiempo.

\- ¡U-Umi-chan! -. Gritó al jadear con fuerza debido a que yo continuaba con mis ministraciones. - ¡D-Detente! ¡N-No puedo… más! -. Dijo, pero su expresión y la forma en que su cuerpo lo disfrutaba me decía " _no pares"._

\- Kotori… Kotori… Kotori… -. La miré a los ojos, leves indicios de lágrimas se asomaban en ellos; su lengua estaba levemente afuera, sus piernas temblaban y su agarre en mi ropa fue brutal. – Te amo… -. Le dije, pero nunca me esperé a que ella reaccionara de la forma en que lo hizo-. ¡¿Kotori?!-.

\- M-Mala… -. Ella intercambió los papeles, y volvimos a nuestra posición inicial, pero esta vez, ella me hizo penetrarla en un lugar que no habíamos intentado… su ano.

\- ¡E-Espera! ¡Te dolerá! -. Le dije, pero a ella no le importó-.

\- Solo… s-solo… dame duro… ahí…-. Dijo, insertando poco a poco mi pulsante miembro entre sus paredes. – a-ahh…. -. Ella arqueó su espalda un poco, pero debo admitir, se sentía fantástico.

\- ¡K-Kotori! -. Apenas me vi posicionada, comencé a embestirla desde abajo, pero nunca me esperé que ella comenzara a masturbarse mientras lo hacíamos. La vista era tan… tan sexy, y me excitaba tanto que no pude contenerme más-. ¡KOTORI! -. Grité, metiendo dos de mis dedos en su centro.

\- ¡Ahhh! -. Ella gimió con fuerza mientras frotaba su clítoris-. ¡Umi-chan! -. Sentí todo su cuerpo comenzar a hacer presión en mí, esta vez, me vendría junto a ella-. M-Más rápido… ¡más fuerte! -. Su cabeza la inclinó hacia atrás. - ¡MÁS! -.

\- … -. Con las fuerzas que me quedaban, la embestí con fuerza, sintiendo cómo mi miembro era dolorosamente apretado. – Kotori… -. Terminé teniendo mi orgasmo… y me fui dentro de ella.

\- ¡Umi-chan! -. Ella gritó mi nombre una vez más, y cuando sentí mi miembro y dedos ser apretados con fuerza, más las convulsiones de sus piernas, supe que ella había acabado.

A los pocos minutos después logramos recuperar nuestro aliento; ella me miraba con ternura; nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, y mi mano libre se dirigió a su vientre, acariciándolo en el proceso. No podía creer que ya fuera a tener otro bebé… bueno, sí era posible después de las incontables veces en que lo hicimos sin protección. Tan solo me alegra saber que esta vez, el bebé nacerá en un ambiente mucho más maduro, y no sufrirá lo que Asahi. Miro detenidamente los hermosos ojos de la mujer que amo, y me pregunto, ¿qué hice para ser tan afortunada?

\- Te amo… -. Le susurré.

\- Yo también…-. Ella se acercó a mí, y besó mis labios.

\- ¿Cómo la llamaremos? -. Pregunté, ganándome su confusión-. Creo que será niña… -. Sonreí.

\- ¿También lo crees? -. Aquellas palabras alegraron mi corazón-. La verdad, yo también creo que será niña… -. Puso su mano sobre la mía en su vientre-. ¿Cómo la llamaremos? -.

\- Miyu… -. Dije, sonriendo ante el nombre de mi futura hija-. Sonoda Miyu…-.

\- Miyu-chan…-. Kotori volvió a acariciar su vientre, esta vez, con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo crees que será? -. Pregunté.

\- Mmm… - se quedó pensando unos segundos -. No importa cómo sea… -. Me miró con una sonrisa-. Porque sé que será hermosa y fuerte, al igual que su madre… -. Juntamos nuestras narices, y reímos ante nuestro comportamiento infantil.

Los días siguientes pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y los síntomas de Kotori se iban notando poco a poco; en este tipo de casos agradecía el poder estar a su lado, incluso pedí un tiempo de vacaciones con tal de poder cuidar de mi hermosa novia, y la madre de mis hijos.

Al igual que las náuseas, mareos y antojos, los cambios de humor drásticos y lo intolerable que a veces podía ser, algunas veces me sacaba una sonrisa, porque sabía que era parte del proceso; por otro lado, alguno que otro moretón me dejó, y pasaba cuando no llegaba a la habitación con la comida que ella quería. Algunos podrían decir que es _divertido_ e incluso _gracioso,_ pero déjenme decirles, no tiene ningún chiste recibir un zapato volador en el abdomen cuando estás abriendo la puerta.

\- Umi-chan~, ¿dónde está mi jalea? – me dio un escalofrío el sentir su voz tan cerca.

\- Y-Ya casi está, amor… -. Le respondí lo más tranquila posible.

\- Más te vale~-. Dijo, y sentí sus pasos alejarse.

\- Uuff…-. Inhalé profundamente, y luego solté el aire.

Una vez tuve todo listo en la bandeja, me dirigí a su habitación a paso veloz, sería peligroso si la dejaba esperando por más tiempo. Ella ya estaba instalada en su cama, viendo televisión. Me dirigí silenciosamente hacia ella, y puse la bandeja junto a ella, lo cual llamó su atención.

\- Gracias~ -. Dijo, depositando un beso en mi mejilla. - ¿comerás conmigo? -.

\- No hay nada que se me antoje por el momento, quizás almorcemos juntas… pero ahora no tengo hambre… -. Dije lo más casual posible.

\- Mmm… -. Llevó su atención hacia el plato con jalea-. ¿Qué harás de almuerzo? -.

\- Nozomi me ayudará a preparar algo ya que viene de visita… -.

\- ¿Nozomi-chan? ¿Por qué vendrá? -. Frunció el ceño.

\- E-Ella cuidará a Asahi mientras tú y yo vamos a controlarte con la matrona hoy, ¿recuerdas? -. Dije, nerviosa.

\- Oh… -. Bajó la mirada-. Sí, ya recordé… -. Supongo que se puso celosa por un momento.

\- Bien, entonces iré a ver qué está haciendo Asahi… -. Sonreí, recibiendo un tirón de mi ropa-. ¿Qué pasa? -.

\- Bésame… -. Demandó, e hice lo pedido-. Otra vez… -.

\- Kotori… -.

\- Por favor… -. Desvió la mirada-. Solo una vez más… -.

\- … -. La besé nuevamente, intentando comunicarle a través del beso que todo estará bien-. Te amo… -. Susurré en su oído.

\- Yo también… -. Chocamos nuestras narices, y me marché de la habitación.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Asahi para ver qué hacía, y cuando vi que dormía no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente. Él se ha comportado muy bien últimamente, lo que realmente me alivia pues así puedo cuidar tranquila a Kotori. Nuestro pequeño ya camina, pero aún le cuesta un poco, lo que es normal a su edad; cada vez que lo hace debe agarrarse de una silla pues da un par de pasos y se cae; pero al menos ya no gatea.

Arropé a mi hijo, besé su cabeza, y me dirigí a la cocina. Cuando abrí el refrigerador comencé a revisar los posibles ingredientes que usaría según la receta que busqué en internet; el problema no era el que yo no pudiera cocinar, sino que simplemente no pude realizar el plato, es algo difícil y las veces en que lo intenté no me quedaba como lo deseaba; por la misma razón, Nozomi vendrá a ayudarme. Ella al principio me preguntó el porqué mi insistencia con aquel platillo, a lo cual le respondí: _Kotori me lo pidió._

Recibí un mensaje de Nozomi avisándome que llegaría en unos minutos. Chequeé que la casa estuviera en buenas condiciones y que realmente se notara que la limpié. Aproveché de ver si Kotori necesitaba algo más, pero me encontré con que se había dormido con la bandeja sobre sus piernas. Entré nuevamente lo más silenciosamente posible, saqué la bandeja y la puse sobre uno de los muebles; apagué la televisión, y la acomodé para que siguiera durmiendo.

\- Umi… chan…. -. Susurró mientras dormía, a lo cual sonreí.

Besé su cabeza, y me alejé de la habitación con la bandeja en mis manos. Cuando me iba hacia la cocina, escuché a alguien golpear la puerta; cuando verifiqué de quién se trataba, abrí la puerta.

\- Buen día, Umi-chan… -. Me saludó Nozomi.

\- Gracias por venir, Nozomi… -. Le di un corto abrazo y la dejé entrar.

\- ¿Y Kotori-chan? -. Preguntó una vez entró por completo.

\- Está durmiendo -. Contesté con una sonrisa al recordar su rostro adormecido.

\- ¿Ha sido muy difícil el proceso? -. Me preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

\- Si te soy sincera, lo ha sido-. La miré seriamente -. Pero no le quita la emoción que siento cada día que la veo despertar a mi lado, sabiendo que dentro de ella está creciendo mi bebé…-. Dije con una sonrisa.

\- Ya veo… -. Ella sonrió, y apretó levemente mi hombro -. Elicchi envía saludos, dice que lamenta no poder venir, pero tú sabes cómo son las cosas a veces… -.

\- ¿Consiguió trabajo? -. Pregunté, expectante a su respuesta-.

\- Sí, por la misma razón está como loca adaptándose a los horarios y procesos… -. Rio.

\- Pensar que consiguió trabajo tan rápido, creo que eso nunca ha pasado… -. Reímos en conjunto-.

\- Eso pasa porque mi Elicchi fue una de las mejores… -. Infló su pecho con orgullo-.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? -. Preguntó.

\- Yo aún no quiero buscar trabajo, me tomé un tiempo de descanso luego de todo lo que ha pasado, además, me ha permitido disfrutar de tiempo para mí… -. Dijo, con una amplia sonrisa-.

\- Me alegra oírlo… -.

\- ¿Te parece si vamos a la cocina? -.

\- Por supuesto… -. Y nos dirigimos allí.

Cada vez que pasamos tiempo juntas, a solas, no puedo evitar recordar cómo eran las cosas al principio; Eli aún apegada al pasado, Nozomi sufriendo por la densidad de su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida; pasaron tantas cosas durante este último tiempo que no puedo creer que estemos aquí, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Sabes? -. Ella rompió el silencio que se había formado-. Hay veces en que… cuando sueño, recuerdo el día en que Elicchi te desafió a elegir entre ella y Kotori-chan… -. Suspiró, a lo que la miré atenta.

\- Nozomi… -.

\- Recuerdo lo mucho que sufrí viéndola observarte desde lejos, con un brillo especial en sus ojos… -. Dejó de cortar las verduras, y me miró a los ojos-. Pero… ¿sabes? En el momento en que me miró por primera vez, con el mismo brillo en sus ojos con que lo hacía contigo… ¿cómo crees que me sentí? -.

\- ¿Por qué estás trayendo este tema ahora? -. Estaba confundida, no sabía a qué quería llegar.

\- Me sentí confundida… -. Susurró-. Porque incluso después de algunos meses en que comenzamos a salir, yo seguía pensando que ella lo hacía por lástima… -. Se cruzó de brazos, como si intentara protegerse-. Incluso… muchas veces llegué a odiarte… -.

\- … -. Aquella confesión me sorprendió bastante, aunque a la vez no tanto.

\- Pero… no podía seguir culpándote… -. Suspiró-. Así que tomé la decisión de encararla en ese entonces… -. Sonrió-. Salió mejor de lo que esperaba, pero aún había inseguridad en mí… -. Me miró a los ojos-. Pero eso fue hasta ayer… -. Comenzó a llorar-. Verás… E-Elicchi… e-ella… -. Me mostró su mano, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando-. Me pidió matrimonio… -. Una hermosa sonrisa adornó su rostro.

\- ¡Felicidades! -. La abracé sin pensarlo.

\- Lamento haberte asustado… Umi-chan… -. La escuché decir-.

\- Descuida, debo admitir que estaba confundida por la forma en que comenzaste a hablar… -. Suspiré aliviada-. Pero me alegra que solo sea eso…. -.

\- Lo lamento… -. Me sonrió-. No pensé que el decírtelo de esta manera fuera a ser problemático… -. Me sacó la lengua-.

\- Pues lo fue…-. Le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo-. Debes trabajar con tu inseguridad, Nozomi… -. Sonreí-. Ella te ama, lo puedo notar por la forma en que te mira mientras tú no estás atenta…-. Su sonrojo me hizo sonreír-. Se feliz con ella… -.

\- Lo seré… -.

Luego de aquella emotiva conversación, continuamos cocinando. Al poco tiempo después, sentí unas manos rodear mi cintura, a lo cual me sobresalté.

\- Perdón por asustarte, Umi-chan… -.

\- Kotori…-. Suspiré en alivio-. Mala… -. Me volteé y la besé-. ¿Pudiste descansar? -.

\- Sí… -. Me sonrió -. ¿Y Nozomi-chan? -. Miró a su alrededor-.

\- Está con Asahi… -. La abracé, y apreté un poco-. Kotori… -.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede? -. Me miró confusa-.

\- Necesito decirte algo esta noche… -. La miré directamente a los ojos, perdiéndome en ellos.

\- Mmm… está bien, pero me dejarás con la duda todo el día… -. Hizo un adorable puchero-.

\- Sé paciente, amor… -. La besé nuevamente-. El almuerzo está casi listo, así que sé paciente, ¿sí? -.

\- Por ti, siempre… -. Reí ante su comentario, si tan solo supiera que no ha sido nada paciente respecto a otras cosas.

Nozomi no quiso quedarse a comer con nosotras porque Eli estaría por llegar del trabajo; a pesar de que insistimos, cuando nos amenazó de _agarrar_ nuestros pechos si no desistíamos, llegamos al acuerdo de que otro día almorzaríamos juntas.

La tarde pasó rápido entre películas y una que otra siesta. Kotori, al estar embarazada, se cansa más rápido de lo usual así que es entendible. En una de sus siestas, aproveché de llevarme a Asahi a dar un paseo por el centro; aún había luz de día, así que no habría problema. Dejé una nota sobre la mesa para cuando Kotori despertara y no nos viera.

La verdad, el verdadero propósito de esta salida era poder comprar algo en específico, y no estoy hablando de un anillo, eso lo tengo guardado desde hace mucho tiempo… pero con todos los acontecimientos, nunca pude hacerle esa propuesta. Asahi miraba curioso todo lo que pasaba junto a nosotros, incluyendo animales y personas. Cuando llegamos a la florería, le pedí a la asistente que me preparara un gran ramo con dedicatoria. Ella me sonrió y se demoró lo menos posible en preparar aquel ramo. Una vez con el ramo listo, me dirigí a la pastelería para comprar un pastel de queso, ese que a Kotori tanto le gusta. Debo admitir que me fui algo cargada, pero debía agradecer que uno de los asistentes se ofreció a llevar el pastel a mi casa, así no correría el peligro de que mi hijo se cayera mientras lo cargaba.

Llegamos a casa unos minutos después, entré y me encontré a Kotori con los brazos cruzados y un mohín, al parecer estaba molesta. El asistente de la pastelería me miró y le indiqué que dejara el pastel sobre la mesa más cercana; cuando lo hizo, le di un poco de propina, y con un _"gracias",_ se marchó. Dejé a nuestro hijo en el sillón, indicándole que no se moviera por unos segundos. Me dirigí a Kotori, quien ya había visto el ramo de flores.

\- ¿Para mí? -.

\- Por supuesto… ¿para quién más? -. Me reí ante su puchero-. Te amo… -. La besé.

\- ¿Trajiste pastel? -. Sus ojos brillaron-.

\- Sí…-.

\- ¿De queso? -.

\- Tu favorito… -. Junté nuestras narices, y luego recibí un apasionado beso.

\- ¡Gracias! -. Corrió hacia el pastel.

\- Bueno… me lo esperaba… -. Suspiré-. Vamos Asahi, te llevaré a tu habitación… -.

* * *

 **Kotori POV**

Cuando Umi-chan se dispuso a hacer dormir a nuestro hijo, me quedé sola en la cocina, pensando el porqué llegó de esa manera. No es que ella no sea atenta ni nada de eso, solo que siento que la intención es diferente. No tuve mucho tiempo para deducir sus planes porque ella llegó y se sentó junto a mí. Su enorme sonrisa y sus cautivantes ojos ponían mi cuerpo entero a temblar, realmente, esta chica me vuelve loca.

\- Kotori… -. Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz tan repentinamente.

\- ¿Q-Qué sucede? -. Titubeé.

\- Tengo algo preparado para ti… -. Se acercó a mí, y besó mis labios-. Perdóname por no haberlo hecho antes… perdón que esta no sea la mejor manera… pero ya no puedo esperar más… -.

\- ¿Umi-chan? -. Estaba confundida-.

\- Cierra los ojos… -. Susurró a mi oído.

\- B-Bien… -. Hice lo pedido-.

\- No los abras hasta que yo te diga… -.

\- S-Sí… -.

Escuché sus pasos alejarse de la cocina, a lo cual me confundí. Así pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos, y ya estaba comenzando a impacientarme. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir los ojos y salir a buscarla, sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros, lo que me hizo sobresaltar un poco.

\- Perdón por eso… -. Rio.

\- D-Descuida… -. Seguía con mis ojos cerrados-.

\- Kotori… -. La sentí besar mi cuello-. Te amo… -. Luego besó mis labios, a lo cual los abrí gustosa-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… -. Siguió besándome-. Gracias por brindarme la felicidad de ser madre… -. Bajó sus labios hasta mi clavícula-. Por la misma razón… quería hacerte una pregunta… -. La sentí apartarse de mí, a lo que comencé a extrañar su calor.

\- ¿Umi-chan? -. Me puse nerviosa-.

\- Kotori… abre los ojos… -. Al hacerlo, no la vi frente a mí, hasta que bajé la vista-.

\- U-Umi-chan…. -. Cubrí mi boca con mis manos al verla de rodillas frente a mí.

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo? -. Su sonrisa era galante, y su mirada me devoraba-.

\- ¡Sí! -. No necesitaba pensarlo ni razonarlo, he pasado tantas cosas con esta mujer, tantas aventuras y anécdotas; dolores, desamor, alegrías, pasión… y lo más importante de todo, amor-. Sería un sueño hecho realidad ser tu esposa… Umi-chan… -.

\- Prometo cuidarte, amarte y defenderte hasta el día en que muera… -.

\- El cual espero no llegue nunca… -. Nos besamos, sellando aquel momento.

\- Te amo… Kotori… -. Ella me levantó en sus brazos, e hizo que mis piernas rodearan su cintura.

\- Yo más… -.

Lo que pasó después no es necesario decirlo, creo que todos lo saben; lo único que puedo decir es… lo que menos hicimos, fue dormir.

 ** _~Fin~_**

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegó este fic xD ¡al fin lo terminé! :'D por cierto, haré un Omake revelando el nacimiento del pequeño o pequeña :3 y sería lo último que escribiría de este fic... :'( gracias por su apoyo y enorme paciencia!**


	39. Sonoda Miyu

—¡Mi esposa! ¡Traigan a mi esposa en este instante! — gritó con desesperación ante el dolor que las contracciones le causaban.

—Minami-san, no podemos traer a Sonoda-san hasta aquí… usted está en evaluación para ver si el bebé nacerá hoy o no—

—¡DIJE QUE LA TRAIGAN! — luego de eso, un gemido de inmenso dolor resonó en toda la habitación.

Al notar que Kotori no cooperaría si no obtenía lo que deseaba, las enfermeras llegaron al acuerdo de traer a Umi para que estuviera con Kotori.

—Y-Yo iré a traerla — dijo una de las enfermeras.

—Ni se… te ocurra… coquetear con ella o… te mato — dijo la pajarita, mirando hostilmente a la joven enfermera.

—N-No lo haría… no se preocupe.

—Más te… ¡vale! — otra ola de contracciones.

—¡Tiene 10 de dilatación! ¡Está lista! — comentó la muchacha a cargo.

—Excelente, derívenla a la sala de partos… debemos aplicarle anestesia… — señaló el obstetra.

—E-Esperen… Umi-chan… ¡UMI-CHAN! — gritó Kotori con desesperación — ¡NO VOY A TENER A ESTE BEBÉ HASTA QUE MI ESPOSA APAREZCA!

—¡Minami-san por favor tranquilícese! — la paciencia del obstetra estaba por terminarse.

—¡Kotori! — al fin Umi apareció —. Tranquila amor, ya estoy aquí…

—Menos mal que apareció… — susurró aliviado el especialista —. Su esposa tiene 10 de dilatación, por tanto, iniciaremos el parto en la sala contigua a esta… ¿Nos acompaña? — el hombre miró a Umi como si le estuviera rogando que así fuera.

—P-Por supuesto — aquello descolocó a Umi, pero decidió ignorarlo y acatar las instrucciones.

—¡GHHH! — Kotori volvió a concentrar la atención de todos los presentes —. D-Duele… Umi-chan… ¡Duele!

—Kotori, tu puedes amor… estoy aquí contigo — Umi se sentó junto a Kotori; sostenía su mano mientras dejaba que los médicos hicieran su trabajo.

—Minami-san, necesito que coopere conmigo, ¿está bien? De esa forma la bebé podrá salir pronto… — comentó el obstetra.

—Trataré… — dijo casi sin aliento.

—Sonoda-san, asegúrese de animarla, ¿está bien?

—Entendido.

—Bien, Minami-san… a la cuenta de 3; 1,2… ¡3!

—¡AAAAAHHHHH! — gritó ante la presión que realizó al pujar por primera vez.

—¡Otra vez!

—Uuf… uff… ghh…. ¡Ghhh! — volvió a pujar, y poco a poco sentía cómo su entrepierna se desgarraba.

—Esta pequeña está ansiosa por salir… ¡VAMOS! ¡OTRA VEZ! — la animó el joven.

—Es fácil… decirlo… ¿no cree? — un apretón de mano por parte de Umi le dio el valor suficiente para continuar —. Umi-chan… — Umi besó su frente.

—Te amo… eres la mejor — susurró en su oído, provocando que las fuerzas de Kotori, de alguna manera, se restauraran.

—Ghh… ¡Ghh! ¡Ahhhhh! — pujó una vez más.

—¡LA CABEZA! ¡LA CABEZA ESTÁ AFUERA! — señaló el joven, llamando la atención de Kotori.

—Vamos amor, solo un poco más… ¡Sólo un poco más!

—¡MAAAAL…. DIII…. CIÓN! — y con ese último puje — y grosería — Kotori logró sacar el 90% del cuerpo del bebé.

—Todavía quedan sus pies adentro… vamos… solo un poco más…

—¡Ghhh! — Kotori sentía que si seguía así perdería la conciencia —. Ahhh… ahh… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

—¡SALIÓ! — gritó el especialista —. Una niña muy sana… — señaló en cuanto vio que la bebé al parecer había nacido en buenas condiciones —. Esperen unos momentos mientras la limpian y le realizan el test de _APGAR._

—¿El… qué? — preguntó una agotada Kotori.

— **A** pariencia, **P** ulso, **G** estos, **A** ctividad y **R** espiración — respondió Umi, dejando algo sorprendida a Kotori — ¿Qué? Hice mis consultas después de que nació Asahi —. Sonrió y besó a Kotori — Fuiste muy valiente, amor.

—Exactamente, Sonoda-san — dijo el obstetra —. Ahora, si me disculpa… necesitamos extraer la placenta cuanto antes…

—Entendido, la distraeré durante unos momentos… — Umi fijó su vista en el cansado rostro de su esposa — ¿Estás muy cansada?

—Primero, saca ese ceño fruncido de tu rostro — rio ante el mohín que hizo Umi —. Segundo, sí… estoy muy cansada, pero me siento bien…

—Es un alivio saberlo… — suspiró —. No sabría qué hacer si te perdiera… te has convertido en el motivo de mi existencia, Kotori.

—Y tú en mi felicidad y aliento de vida — la menor acarició con gentileza el rostro de Umi —. Te amo tanto…

—Yo más — chocaron sus narices y se sumergieron en un tierno beso.

El sonido de un bebé llorando las distrajo y levantaron la vista; una de las enfermeras traía consigo a Miyu, la nueva integrante de la familia Sonoda-Minami.

—Miyu… mi hermosa Miyu… — Umi tomó entre sus brazos a la princesita; una tierna niña con nariz de botón y cabello castaño claro, casi grisáceo.

—Me pregunto si tendrá tus ojos… — susurró Kotori —. Hola mi amor, soy tu mami — sonrió en cuanto la pequeña comenzó a mover sus bracitos.

—Es preciosa… — Umi no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Kotori apartó una de sus lágrimas.

—Definitivamente es hermosa — Kotori se le unió al llanto —. Me alegra que haya llegado cuando tú y yo estamos más maduras y más unidas que nunca.

—Sí… sé que Asahi será un gran hermano mayor — infló su pecho con orgullo la peli azul.

—No puedo esperar a ver cómo reaccionará cuando la vea — dijo Kotori, frotando su nariz con la de la pequeña, la cual comenzó a mover su boca lentamente.

—¿Qué te parece si le das un poco de leche?

—¿Umi-chan quiere ver mis pechos? — Kotori movió sus cejas sugerentemente.

—N-N-No estaba pensando algo pervertido… hasta ahora — se sonrojó.

—Hehe… Umi-chan, eres muy linda — le lanzó un beso y volvió a centrar su atención en la bebé —. Hola, Miyu-chan~

—Definitivamente eres la mejor, Kotori.

—Quizás sea así… pero es porque tú estás a mi lado — sonrieron, y esperaron a que todos los procedimientos necesarios se efectuaran.

* * *

 ** _6 años después._**

—¡Asahi! ¡De prisa que llegaremos tarde!

—¡Ya voy! Pero Mi-chan no me deja salir de mi habitación… — la voz del pequeño resonó desde el fondo, indicándole a Umi que Miyu realmente no lo dejaba salir.

—Yo iré a verla, Umi-chan — su esposa le sonrió y le dio un guiño — ¿Miyu-chan? ¿Qué pasa? —. Preguntó una vez divisó a la pequeña colgada de la pierna de su hermano.

—A-kun… yo qui… yo querer ir con A-kun… — la pequeña estaba a punto de llorar.

—Amor, sabes muy bien que Asahi-kun y Umi-papa deben salir… no creo que quieras salir a entrenar, ¿o sí? — Kotori sonrió cálidamente al notar la expresión de disgusto de su hija — ¿Lo ves? Anda, ven con mamá a ver una película, ¿sí?

—Está bien… — la pequeña soltó a su hermano y este salió corriendo hacia Umi.

—¡Vamos! Papá Umi.

—Te recuerdo que soy mujer, solo que tomé el papel de padre de esta casa — se sonrojó.

—Pero mamá te llama así… — levantó una ceja, confundido.

—N-No importa… vamos…

—¡Que les vaya bien! Vamos Miyu-chan, despídete de papá y de tu hermano… — Kotori la animó a expresarse.

—A-Adiós… A-kun… papá… — movió tímidamente su mano mientras se iban.

—Nos vemos después, Mi-chan… mamá — el joven sonrió y salió por la puerta.

—Nos vemos después, mis amores.

—Buu… papá Umi es muy cursi

—¡K-Kotori! — la mayor se sonrojó ante las ocurrencias de su esposa —. N-No delante de los niños.

—Tranquila, Umi-chan~ — rio una vez más ante el ahora aumentado sonrojo de su esposa —. Ve con cuidado, ¿sí?

—Lo tendremos, adiós… te amo.

—Yo más.

—¿Amo? — preguntó la pequeña — ¿Mamá ama a papá?

—Más de lo que te puedas imaginar — fue lo último que contestó antes de tomar en brazos a su hija y dirigirse a una tarde de _chicas._

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Ahora sí xD me faltaba el epílogo de esta historia :'v lamento haber tardado tanto... pero se me había olvidado xD**


End file.
